Storm of War
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: Sequel to 'A Storm of Sunflowers'. Summary is inside. All pairings remain the same. Human names used. AU. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

***Summary: Set three years after Ivan obtained the throne, he, Alfred, and their council have expanded their kingdom and widened their friendship with other countries. There is one kingdom that refuses to submit to Ivan's rule and may prove troublesome in the future. King Sadik (Turkey) continues to deny the peaceful propositions that are presented to him and Ivan is growing impatient. But how far will he go to obtain Sadik's kingdom for his own? King Sadik may prove to be a more formidable foe than Ivan realizes and disaster may befall his kingdom. Ivan's thirst for power may be his downfall and his kingdom would not be the only thing that suffers from his need to conquer.

***Okay guys, I'm attempting a sequel to a Storm of Sunflowers. Normally I don't write sequels but I am willing to give it a go. I was thinking it over for a very long time and even though I started a new fic I believe I can handle two. I did not want this chance or these ideas to slip from my mind and I have also received many emails about writing a sequel. So many of you have enjoyed the first fic and I hope I can deliver the same quality in Storm of Sunflowers to Storm of War. Some bits may be lame so please forgive me. ^^ This chapter is a decently long one but because I'm choosing to write two fics the chapters may be short for both stories. I am also trying to find a decent balance between my length of chapters to suit everyone. ^_^ So please read on and enjoy!

***Warning: Slight language, mentioned violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Storm of War

Chapter 1

It had been three years since King Ivan had ascended the throne with Queen Alfred by his side. Ivan had renamed the kingdom 'Rusica' and their new council had helped them make the kingdom prosperous and strong with very little confrontation. They had gained the friendship and loyalty of two other kingdoms while they continued to seek out more alliances. With Yao's constant exploring and expeditions, they have found and befriended smaller kingdoms and countries. These smaller countries had very little organization and accepted King Ivan as their ruler, joining with his kingdom. Their empire was expanding and Ivan showed no signs of stopping his 'peaceful' conquering.

Their lives had faced very little trouble in the three years they had all been together. Arthur and Francis had been married, followed by Toris and Feliks, Ludwig and Feliciano, and Matthew and Gilbert. Yao was still off exploring and surprisingly Kiku had gone with him. The two were hardly ever grounded in the kingdom for long. Ivan and Alfred's relationship had not wavered since they first confessed their love for each other. But recently, their relationship had become a little rocky due to Ivan's intent on winning over a certain kingdom.

The kingdom was discovered by Yao in the second year of his exploring and though Ivan and the council tried many times to gain the kingdom its king had refused. The kingdom is called Madylia and it is far south of their kingdom. The land was lush and green with vast orchards of fruits and fields booming with crops. The land was so large and vast that expansion would be useful to the Kingdom of Rusica as it continued to grow. The land held many options for them and Ivan was determined to have it, even if it meant going against his wife's wish and invading it. The Madylia king was strong and stubborn, never showing any fear or signs of joining Ivan's realm. Many offerings and propositions have been presented to him but the king had still refused, which continued to anger Ivan. Ivan wanted to gain that land to expand his kingdom and he intended to have it, despite whatever objections his wife or council had for him. So one day, without alerting his council or letting his wife know, Ivan had sent an army off to the Kingdom of Madylia to display his power and strength in hopes of gaining the land. Their military forces were weak and Ivan was fairly certain that his army could crush them and force the king to surrender. His secret was kept hidden for a few weeks until word slipped out to Alfred.

Alfred stormed down the hallway of the castle, dressed in his best queenly attire for that day. His favorite colors to wear were blues and he had on a striking brocade design tunic of black and blue. He had a new crown made for him that would match his blue attires, keeping it the same as the traditional one but adding sapphires to the onyxes. His boots echoed through the hall and his cloak flowed gently behind him. Winter was on its way and the castle was starting to get chilly. But that was the last thing on Alfred's mind at the moment. Servants bowed as he passed with words of 'your majesty', which were acknowledged with a few simple chin tilts in their direction. He had thickened out a bit as well, the three years of healthy food building up his body and strength. Alfred had even learned swordplay and took lessons in jousting. With time and patience, Toris had taught him how to read and write. He was not the same as he was when he first entered into this life with Ivan. Alfred was physically stronger in all aspects of his life, from his body to his knowledge. Ludwig had once said at a council meeting that Alfred would be a force to reckon with should he ever have his own kingdom. This was said, of course, during a meeting when Ivan wasn't present. Alfred smirked in amusement as he thought back to that meeting before he found himself at the doors of Ivan's office. The two groomsmen there bowed quickly to him and opened the doors. One groom let him in.

"Your highness: the queen." The groomsmen stated as Alfred stormed in, his lips in a tight line and his fists clenched at his sides. Ivan smiled at him from his desk, lowing a paper scroll he was currently reading.

"Good morning, my queen. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, until breakfast came." Alfred stated flatly as he started shifting through the various scrolls on Ivan's desk.

"Did it not please you?"

"Hmph. The food was good, as always, but something did leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"And what was that?"

"Oh, just some news that came with breakfast." Alfred said as he picked up a scroll to skim through it. "Something about, oh, say a king who decided to send ARMED FORCES to a small kingdom without CONSULTING his queen, who happens to be his WIFE and fellow COUNCIL MEMBER." Alfred said in an angered tone, glaring at his husband. "What's the fucking deal, Ivan? Why are you sending forces without my knowledge?" Ivan smiled at him, drumming his fingers causally on his desk.

"Would you have said 'yes'?"

"Of course I wouldn't! You know damn well I would never agree to something like that! Still, it's written law that before you can send out forces you need to consult with your council members first! You did no such thing!"

"Alfred, my love, you forget who MAKES these laws." He grinned at him. "I make the laws. The judges approve them and the guards enforce them. But I am above the law, Alfred. I am the ACTUAL LAW here in this kingdom. I don't have to follow the rules that I create." Alfred shook his head.

"That's not right, Ivan. Just because you are king doesn't mean you get to pick and choose when you want to follow the laws!"

"Oh, but it does." He chuckled softly. "Alfred, I have given the king of Madylia more than enough chances to join with us. He refuses. We need that land, Alfred. We can expand and produce so much more if we have access to that land."

"I'm sure there are other kingdoms out there willing to cooperate, Ivan." Alfred pointed out. "We should respect the king's wishes and leave his kingdom alone. They are a small and neutral country who bother no one." Ivan stood up from his seat then and walked around the desk so he was standing in front of Alfred. Alfred looked into those violet orbs with all seriousness and his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"Alfred, my rose, please try to understand. We have done everything in our power to befriend Madylia and you know that. The king will not listen to anything we say. We can help his kingdom grow and flourish into a much larger one. All he has to do is swear allegiance to me and to recognize me as the one true king. I have forces far greater than his own and if he doesn't want his land to be conquered then he should swear allegiance to me. I fail to see any fault in this decision, Alfred. But as your husband and companion, I will hear your concerns." Ivan already knew what they would be but he would humor him.

"It's not right, Ivan. Invading his land and killing his armies is not a way to obtain his full trust. If you conquer his land by force and insist that he submit to you, then he will be forever resentful. It wouldn't be his own choice and he may decide to turn against you. The other kingdoms all agreed to join with you on their own because they wanted to. The King of Madylia has different ideals and goals. We should respect that, Ivan." Alfred rests his hand on Ivan's chest, his fingers tracing the patterns on his chain of office necklace. "If we keep asking him to join maybe he will give in. I just don't want something horrible to happen to you and our kingdom." He focused his eyes on Ivan's medallion, not wanting to meet Ivan's gaze at the moment. "What if he has his own secret forces and his own allies? What then? There are still so many uncertainties and I wish you hadn't sent an army yet. There is a lot to consider, Ivan…you fail to notice that. Think of our little one…you don't want to put him in danger, do you?"

"I always have his best interest in mind."

Their son, Gabe, was born from a surrogate mother that they had hired. She was a strong and healthy middle class young woman who gave over all rights to the child after he was born. Alfred had offered her the privilege of seeing him when she wanted but the girl had refused politely and they haven't heard from her since. Alfred had suspected that Ivan had said something to scare her away but she was very calm when she stated that she had no interest in seeing the baby. And with Ivan's law of being able to name a successor, their son was given the title of 'prince' and he was next in line for the throne. Alfred adored their son and Ivan showed just as much love for him as his wife did.

"How is this in his best interest? Sending an army off to attack a kingdom that may retaliate?" He looked up at him. "That's not using your head, Ivan."

"But look at all our son will have! I'm doing all the hard work for him! He will inherit a strong empire with many allies. He will carry on my reign of greatness!" He wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and pulled him close. "I care about our son, Alfred. You and him are my world and I would do anything for you to see you both safe and taken care of. But I still have responsibilities as king and I will have that land." Alfred pushed away from him and glared.

"You are doing it the wrong way!" Ivan smiled and folded his hands behind his back.

"According to you."

"Ivan, you know I have always supported you in your decisions but this is one that I can't agree to! If you love me then you'll call back your troops."

"Alfred, I do love you and I want to give you everything. You would love that kingdom and its lands! Vast skies, beautiful meadows, hundreds of animals, ponds and lakes, so much!" He took his hands. "One of the things I have planned for that land is to build you a special little retreat where you can relax and play all day without the worries of court. You can bring Gabe there as well! The land will be perfect for you."

"Ivan…" he sighed. "I mean it's a wonderful thought and gesture but…but at the risk of something bad happening…"

"Nothing bad will happen." He gently took Alfred's chin in his hand. "I do apologize for going behind your back, my rose, but this is something I felt we needed to do. It may turn out well or it may turn out bad. If that were the case then I would have learned my lesson."

"It's just…I hate having to use force unless it is necessary. If someone were to kidnap you or Gabe I wouldn't hesitate to attack them from all angles with all the forces we have to get you back." Alfred said seriously. Ivan smiled at him and played with a few strands of wheat colored hair.

"My queen…I fear for the man who has to endure your wrath but please, trust your husband when he says he knows what he is doing. The troops are going to talk to the king first. If he refuses then they will fight. He may just give in and say 'yes'." He kissed Alfred's cheek.

"Well…you may be right about him saying 'yes'. I just worry that there is more to all this." He looked at Ivan in worry. "I just fear for my family." Ivan smiled and pulled him into an embrace, looking into those blue eyes.

"I know you worry for us and I appreciate it. You already know that I will tear the earth apart to find you." He leaned forward to let their lips meet. "I'm sorry if I have offended you."

"Just…don't do it again." Alfred said with a short breath. "Or I won't be as kind."

"Later, in the afternoon, why don't we go for a walk in the snow? We can bring Gabe as well. I just love seeing you in that wolf coat and that cute hat." Alfred smiled.

"Then you're in luck for Gabe's new winter wardrobe has come today."

"I can't wait to see him this afternoon then." He brought Alfred's hand up to kiss the top of it.

"Won't you come and see him sooner than that? His chambers were my next stop after you."

"I have lots of work to finish up here. Give his little blonde head a kiss for me." Alfred smiled sweetly at him, forgetting the reason he was here in the first place. With another kiss and an embrace, Alfred left Ivan's office and proceeded to Gabe's room. The damage was done now and all Alfred could do was just wait for something to happen, whether it is good or bad. He would try to talk to Ivan more during their walk this afternoon.

Inside Gabe's chambers Matthew was sitting on the rug, watching the toddler play with some painted wooden blocks. Arthur was looking out the window with his arms crossed but turned from it when he heard the door open. Alfred came in and greeted them before joining his son on the rug. Gabe smiled happily and giggled while sucking on the wooden block. Matthew took it from him and wiped the spit off on his own tunic. Gabe had very light blonde hair, a mix of Ivan's silver and the blonde that runs in Alfred's family. His birthmother had been blonde as well but his eyes were a perfect blue just like his. He held his chubby arms up to Alfred and gurgled. Alfred chuckled and lifted him into his lap, holding him close and kissing the top of his head.

"Good morning, my little one!" The toddler squealed as Alfred hugged him tight. "Mmm! I love you!" He kissed him again and played with his feet while he spoke to Matthew. "How's he been?"

"He's been fine. He ate his breakfast like a man starved and we've been playing all morning."

"Perfect!" He kissed his son's cheek and then turned to Arthur. "Did you know about this?" Arthur unfolded his arms and walked over to them.

"I just found out the same as you. King Sadik is not someone to be messing around with. And that stupid mask he wears!" Alfred turned worried eyes on him.

"I fear the same. I fear that he may have a lot more than he is letting on. I mean, his kingdom is very small and you'd think he would want to join with us to make it larger. Wouldn't you be worried about a massive empire that was basically knocking at your front door, waiting for you to surrender? He just…seems to calm for my liking."

"I taught you well." Arthur smirked. "We both think that he may be HIDING something. For example, he may have his own allies in places Yao and Kiku have yet to discover. I have already sent a falcon to Ludwig's house with the news. As of now there is nothing we can do but…prepare for what may come next."

"Do you think it will be something bad?" Matthew asked. "I don't want Gilbert going off to war!"

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that." Arthur said. "Right now we just have to sit and wait."

"But while we're doing that I want to see Gabe's new winter clothes! Where are they?" Matthew smiled at his brother and stood up.

"I have them laid out on the bed, Alfred. Come look!"

Alfred stood up with Gabe in his arms and walked over to the bed. Gabe normally slept in a cradle in either his chambers or his brother's. The brothers would alternate their nights with the toddler and their husbands never complained. Alfred smiled at the completed little outfits of clothes on the bed, from winter woolen tunics to velvet doublets to fur coats. Every outdoor coat or cloak had a set of mittens or fur hat. Alfred nearly squealed at how adorable the outfits are but then he remembered that it wasn't 'appropriate' behavior. However, when his eyes met Matthew's giggling ones Alfred couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"They're adorable!" He held Gabe above him in the air. "You, my little prince, are the most well-dressed little snow bunny this kingdom has ever seen!" Gabe just smiled and bit his bottom lip, letting out a spittle of drool that Alfred dodged just in time. He lowered him back into his arms, letting the toddler play with his necklaces. "We're going for a walk today, Ivan and me. And of course we're bringing our little snow bunny!"

"Gilbert is taking me ice skating tonight!" Matthew said excitedly. "Do you have any plans with Francis?" Arthur crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"I am not speaking to him." Both brothers groaned in annoyance and Arthur narrowed his eyes at them.

"You know I hate to ask but fuck it. Why aren't you talking to him?" Alfred asked flatly.

"That is none of your business! I'm just not talking to him. That's all you have to know!"

"He winked at a girl again." Alfred stated flatly.

"That big-chested tavern wench in the city tavern!" Arthur finished. "Can you believe he actually tipped her by dropping a coin inside her bosom?" Matthew scoffed.

"That's nothing. One time Gilbert buried his whole face in a woman's bosom because he was drunk off his chair. He split his mug of ale all over the floor and insisting he was drowning."

"What did you do?" Arthur asked.

"I pulled him by the ear and apologized to the nice lady before leaving the tavern. I wouldn't speak to him for a whole day."

"Oh yeah, I remember when that happened." Alfred said and then turned back to Arthur. "Are you really going to give him the silent treatment over that?"

"Damn straight I am! What would you do if Ivan did something like that?"

"Ivan wouldn't do something like that in the first place. He's got everything he needs right here." Alfred said proudly and both Matthew and Arthur frowned in annoyance.

Once Arthur had had enough of Alfred's boasting and Matthew's squealing he left the room to go back to his office and look over some papers. On the way he crossed paths with Vash who had his nose buried in his finance record book. Arthur called his name and Vash looked up to see him waving. Vash closed the book and joined Arthur, walking beside him.

"I'm glad I found you!" He started. "I am livid! Simply livid!"

"So you've heard?"

"Yes! How did he manage to get an army onto our boats and sail away without ANYONE knowing? It's bizarre! I just can't believe it! Do you know how much money this stupid little skirmish is going to cost us?" He started flipping through his book.

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that." Arthur replied. "By the way, you went with Toris that time to visit King Sadik. What was he like? How did he…seem to you?"

"Sadik? I didn't like the looks of him at all. He wears that mask and apparently never takes it off. Maybe he's deformed around the eyes or something."

"I mean more than that. Did he seem dangerous to you?" Vash frowned as he thought back to that meeting.

"He was easily amused by our proposals, I remember. He seemed oddly calm and that smirk never left his face. What are you suggesting?"

"I'm thinking that there is something more going on with the Kingdom of Madylia than King Sadik lets on. I fear that Ivan sending those men to lay siege on Sadik's kingdom was a mistake and it will start trouble for us."

"So what can we do?" Vash asked.

"It's hard to say right now because we need to see what happens first. I think we should all find out as much as we can about King Sadik and advise our king not to send out any more troops."

"Easier said than done." Vash said with a frown.

When mid afternoon came around, Alfred was already heading out into the snowy courtyard to meet Ivan with Gabe. He was dressed in Ivan's favorite long fur coat. The collar was pure wolf fur and more cuffed the trim of his sleeves and the bottom hem. His hat was circular and it matched his coat. Gabe was dressed in a white rabbit fur coat that stopped at his thighs. It matched Alfred's in style but his hat had flaps to cover his ears. The leather string was tied under his chin and he also wore a matching shoulder poncho for extra warmth. Alfred adored the little snow boots with white gloves and puffy pants Gabe wore, making him look like a chubby little snowball. He knew Ivan would love the new outfit, now if only he could find him.

"Alfred!" Alfred heard Ivan's voice calling his name and he smiled at the sight of his bundled up lover, waving at him. Ivan was dressed in his thickest purple doublet and vest and pants. He wore a heavy bear fur cloak around his shoulders but no hat. Alfred walked over to him, pointing him out to Gabe who squealed in excitement. Ivan laughed and met them halfway, holding his arms out as Gabe did the same for him. "There's my son!" Gabe reached for him and Ivan took the toddler from Alfred, holding him close. "My son…" He said softly, kissing his slightly chilled cheek. Gabe gurgled and pats Ivan's puffy cheek.

"Da…."

"I love when he talks like that!" Ivan cuddled his cheek to Gabe's. "Come, let's walk." Ivan smiled at Alfred as he chose to carry Gabe while they strolled.

"I spoke to Arthur about what you did. He heard about it as well." Ivan smirked and he gave a little chuckle.

"Word travels fast."

"He holds the same concerns I do. We worry about King Sadik having secret alliances or something along those lines. He just appears to calm all the time and he doesn't seem to worry or care about you trying to obtain his kingdom. I really wish you would call this whole thing off, Ivan." Ivan rolled his eyes as they walked by the frozen fountain.

"Alfred, you keep looking at it from only one angle. Here, let me explain a few things to you that will help ease your conscience. Lets just say, for example, that one day Madylia and their allies invade us. We would have to retaliate to protect our lands and our people. Now, the more allies we have and the more armies we obtain, the better chance we have of no one ever trying to invade us. If we obtain King Sadik's lands and kingdom then that is one less threat to us. In other words, invade first or be invaded later. That is why I want to own that land." The two were silent for a short moment, the only sounds being the snow crunching below feet. Alfred tugged his glove further up his wrist as he spoke.

"I see your point, Ivan, but what if all that is wrong? What if we end up causing more trouble? We could doom our whole realm. That is what I worry about." Ivan sighed again.

"You can't maintain an empire just by sitting on it and doing nothing. That leaves you open to invasions and makes you an easy target for stronger kingdoms. It's all a gamble, Alfred. One of our allies may choose to turn against us or they may not. There is no telling what the world will bring and I'm trying my very best to keep things peaceful."

"But why don't we just focus on building up our realm with what we already have?"

"Because I want more." Alfred gave him a strange look.

"Ivan?"

"I want more, Alfred. I'm not satisfied with what I have now. I can obtain much more. I am young, strong, and powerful. I can do much more than I have already done. I have no limitations." He turned at Alfred. "It's not enough for me."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! Ivan, you're being selfish and you've grown power hungry! This is not what I expected from you!" Ivan frowned at him.

"Yet you helped me win my position as king, did you not?"

"That was different!"

"What makes it different? You wanted me in power."

"That's because there was so much more going on! But this…this isn't how I saw you, Ivan." Alfred started to walk away when Ivan's voice stopped him.

"You forget that you are married to one of the most powerful kings in this world! Everything we have now you have helped me obtain!" Ivan walked over to take his standing position next to him. "You have helped many cities gain back their wealth and build up their society. You were able to do that because of the lands we gained that helped grow food and raised livestock. Sometimes for the greater good, sacrifices have to be made. Some will loose, but when it comes down to the world as a whole, it works out for the better." Alfred turned moist blue eyes on him. "Think of all the extra titles you have. 'Queen of Hope', 'Queen of Freedom', 'Queen of Mercy', and many more I'm sure. How many lives have you saved from my death penalty?" Alfred smiled softly.

"A lot." Ivan returned the smile.

"See? We balance each other out. Let the world fear and respect me while they adore you."

"I know it's necessary to have fear but-"

"But you wish it didn't have to be so." Ivan finished for him and Alfred nodded. "The world doesn't work that way and you know it." He took Alfred's arm tightly in his grip and pulled the man closer to him. "No one will betray us because they all love you. I would have sent you to discuss terms with King Sadik if I wasn't afraid the pervert would try to kidnap you. Invading him is the best thing to do."

"So you're worried about him trying to obtain ME?"

"It's logical. Seeing as how you win the hearts of many all the time. You seem to forget that at most of our meetings you have to be present because everyone likes you. King Sadik is a little…odd…so trust me, Alfred, I know what I am doing. Leave this matter to me. I will worry about the invasion of Madylia and you will focus on being an excellent mother for our little one." He smiled as he held Gabe out to him. Alfred smiled and took his son, cradling him in his arms.

"I'm more than just a mother, you know."

"I know. Now, we're not going to worry any more about this, correct?" Alfred looked at Gabe before answering.

"Yes." He sighed. "I trust you, Ivan. Everything you said is logical and I just hope everything will turn out alright."

"I will do everything I can to make sure that happens." Ivan smiled and kissed him. "Look, it's starting to snow again." They both looked up to see the snowflakes falling from the sky. Gabe giggled as he clapped his hands, trying to get at the snowflakes.

"Get those snowflakes, Gabe!" Alfred laughed as he continued to watch his son clap at the snowflakes. He started to twirl around in the falling snow with Gabe, the both of them laughing happily as they did.

Ivan folded his arms behind his back and smiled at his family. Alfred never failed to amaze him with his beauty and he could look at him all day. Sometimes Ivan even considered having a statue made of him so he could always remember his Alfred just like this. He already had many paintings of him but a statue he did not. Perhaps he should lighten up on the 'Alfred' memorabilia stuff but he just couldn't get enough of his beautiful wife. Every time they were at a social gathering, Alfred would light up the room with his jokes and conversations. During those times, the only thing Ivan could think of when he looked at Alfred was 'mine'. Alfred had caught the eye of many nobles and ambassadors of all kinds from the surrounding kingdoms but he never noticed it. Ivan did though, and it came to a point where he had started sending Toris or Feliks to 'warn' the person about staying away from Alfred. Ivan wanted to keep 'friends' with his allies and punching them in the mouth or breaking their legs was not the best approach.

Then there was their son, Gabe. Ivan never thought he would be so happy to have a child of his own. Alfred had pushed for a baby and rarely could Ivan deny his wife the things he asked for. Well for smaller things, that is. The bigger matters in life they had to discuss. He had figured that Galina would be enough for Alfred but soon Gabe was born and he was of their loins. The boy would grow up to have Ivan's height and stature but Alfred's face and eyes. The light blonde hair would either match Matthew's or end up pale like Gilbert's. In some ways Ivan hoped that the hair would turn a little darker so it would be more like his. His eyes would most defiantly be like Alfred's and Ivan knew that because when the boy would look up at him from his cradle, he resembled Alfred. Now Ivan had two sets of beautiful blue eyes to gaze adoringly in to. Sometimes he would lie awake in bed and watch the two sleeping, Gabe nestled protectively between them. Alfred would have Gabe sleeping between them every night but even Ivan knew that the boy had to learn to sleep by himself. Of course, when the boy did sleep with them he would cuddle the two as close to him as he could while he slept. Moments like those were what he treasured and if anything were to ever happen to either of them he was sure to go mad. But nothing would happen to them because he would never let it come to be. Although when a snowball hit him in the face unexpectedly and childish laughter was heard Ivan had decided that only HE could do 'harm' to his wife.

Meanwhile, Arthur was in his chambers that he shared with Francis, reading over the response letter that Ludwig had sent. The palace was big enough to house many small apartments inside of it. The only ones who lived outside the palace were Ludwig and Feliciano. Gilbert was entitled to a house since he was knighted but Matthew had refused to leave Alfred so they remained here. If Arthur had married a noble he would be able to have his own house as well but he had to go and fall for a perverted chef. Not just a chef but a fellow council member as well. Francis always thought it was cute and funny to take the opposing side of Arthur's arguments or suggestions. Now the man had gone and dropped a coin into some woman's cleavage right in front of him. Divorce had crossed his mind but then he always dismissed it, thinking that thought always out of anger. That was until his door opened and the sound of a lute playing filled the silent room. Arthur looked up from his letter with a frown, recognizing the tune.

"Good evening, my little dove! The world's greatest love is here to woo you and adore you. Hear my song!"

"Someone shoot me." Arthur muttered under his breath as Francis began singing in his mother's language. Arthur attempted to ignore him, focusing on rereading Ludwig's letter. The lute music and singing became louder as Francis danced closer to his desk. He continued to ignore the man but couldn't help cracking a small smile as he recognized some of the words. He could hear 'love' and 'beautiful' and 'darling' inside the lyrics and they never failed to melt his anger. It just wasn't fair! "Francis!"

"Yes love?" Francis paused in his music.

"You can stop that now. I'm still mad at you but not enough where you have to bust out the lute and song."

"How can you still be mad at me? I told you I was sorry a hundred times. It was all for fun, Arthur. I know I sometimes get a little carried away but believe me when I say I am always in your bed at night." He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

"You know I hate when you do those kinds of things, Francis. I know you are only doing it for fun and that's just the type of person you are but you always seem to forget that those things can hurt me."

"I know, I know. You get jealous when I'm paying attention to someone else."

"I don't get jealous." Francis chuckled.

"You are a very possessive person, Arthur Kirkland-Bonnefoy. Did you ever think…" he started to unlace the ties of Arthur's tunic. "That I do those things just so I can see how much you love me? The old gods only know how little you tell me you love me."

"So all I have to do is start saying super sweet things to you and you'll stop those wandering eyes? Hmph. Somehow I think you're kidding yourself. That's just the type of person you are and I just have to accept it." He slapped Francis' hands away. Francis huffed and placed his fists on his hips.

"Have you forgotten about that new stable hand? You know, the one with the dark hair, skin, and eyes? He walks around with his shirt off a lot and he's a few years younger than you? Hmm…I do recall some wandering green eyes sneaking a peek as he worked the horses."

"Oh yeah." Arthur gave a little smirk as he remembered.

"And you didn't see ME being childish with giving YOU the silent treatment or anything of the like!"

"No, you did not. However, he was sporting a black eye the next day and I guess I was to believe that story you told me about him 'tripping' over a water bucket?" Arthur looked up at him in amusement. "It has to be true, right? My husband would NEVER raise his hand like that in jealousy." Francis smirked.

"I am a pure gentlemen and I never get into any scuffle with my fists. He DID trip over that water bucket!"

"And fell on your fist?" Arthur chuckled. "It was all my doing, not his. I was the one who looked at his bronze chest."

"Oh, how little you know! I caught him tilting his head when you bent down to pick up your hat. I couldn't let that go. He was looking at my wife's cute little ass!"

"So why do you continue to do that kind of stuff with me? You don't see me punching anyone out because you flirt with them."

"That's why I only flirt with the ladies." Francis grinned.

"I hate you." Arthur frowned.

"You love me." Francis lifted him from the chair by the waist and carried him to the bed. "Now can we make up with a little cuddling? Please?"

"Just cuddling." Arthur said firmly. "You're still being punished for the whole coin thing."

"Yes, of course." Francis laid him down on the bed and kissed him. "I love you, Arthur. You know you're the only one I want." Arthur gave a little chuckle.

"I know." He answered softly and suddenly Francis turned suspicious eyes on him.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"What's wrong? I know something is wrong, You get this little crinkle above your massive eyebrows when you're worried about something. What's bothering you love?"

"Ivan's invasion plot."

"I've heard. Don't worry about that now, love. There's nothing that can be done at the moment. Worry when there is something worth worrying about." He kissed his nose. "Am I right?"

"Yes, you're right. Maybe things will turn out better than I expect." Francis smiled at him.

"Perhaps they will."

"But I still can't help this sinking feeling in my gut…and even Ludwig is concerned about Ivan's secret decision." Francis sighed.

"I understand your worries, Arthur, but put some trust in Ivan. He may be a little loopy but he's not a total idiot. I'm sure he's plotted the whole thing out in his head." Arthur nodded.

"Lets just hope our troop comes back with never having engaged in any fighting."

"Yes…lets hope."

A month had passed without word or return from the troops Ivan had sent until one frosty, snowing morning when a messenger falcon landed on his windowsill. Ivan was going over some papers with Toris and Vash when they saw the falcon at the window. Vash proceeded to receive the falcon but Ivan chose to do it, opening the window to take the message from the bird. He recognized the colored band around the bird's foot as one of the army falcons so it must have brought news about his troops. Ivan held his breath as he opened the small paper and read its contents. Toris and Vash exchanged glances as they watched Ivan's mouth change continuously from a frown to a smile as he read the paper. They waited in silence, Vash being curious and Toris trembling like a leaf in a storm. Ivan looked up from the paper and smiled sweetly at them, yet they could see his eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Our troops will arrive at our shores by this afternoon and they are unharmed. No battle was fought."

"That's good then." Said Vash. "Right?" He raised his eyebrow, figuring there was more to come.

"Yes, it IS a good thing, however, our troops aren't coming home ALONE."

"What do you mean?" Toris asked, still shaking. "Don't tell me they've brought a war to our shores!"

"No, no nothing of the sort." Toris let out a breath of relief. "King Sadik is paying us a visit with his own troops to discuss the matter of my sending troops to his land. He wants to 'talk' with us."

"You mean point and laugh at us?" Vash scoffed. "I'm sure he's just bringing his own troops to ensure his safety but what pisses me off is that we have to feed his men while they're here."

"I don't care about that." Ivan said flatly. "I don't want that man in my kingdom with his constant pissing on my proposals." Toris felt sick to his stomach and the sight of Ivan's slowly building anger.

"Um…um, your majesty…I, I think we should politely embrace his welcome with a feast. A peaceful welcoming so no one feels threatened."

"You want me to break bread with him at MY table?" Ivan frowned at Toris who turned red from embarrassment.

"I-I just meant…what I mean is…" He turned to Vash for some sort of support in his case.

"We need to have some sort of social gathering with him when he comes. You seem to forget that he is a KING and it is only hospitable to be a gracious host. And Toris makes a valid point about the peaceful part. We don't want to appear warlike to him. We're trying to win him over not start a fight. AND, he is the type who gets offended easily." Toris nodded in agreement.

"Hmm…I see your point." Ivan sighed. "Very well. A welcoming feast it is. Alert Francis and tell him to start preparing the feasting menu. I want only the best meats and fruits and wine on those tables. Pull out our best table linins as well. It is winter so we shall decorate the dining hall with evergreens and holly. Hire that fancy decorator from the city, you know, the one who makes all those big winter arrangements with pinecones and stuff like that."

"Are we having a feast or a wedding?" Vash frowned as he started mentally calculating the cost. "I don't think we need to go overboard like this." Ivan smiled.

"Nonsense! This is a welcoming party where we will discuss 'peace', eat, drink and dance! Let him see what a powerful empire I'm running."

"By using linins and holly?" Vash rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll start making all the arrangements."

"I'll go and tell the queen." Toris offered and bowed, wanting nothing more than to get out of that room.

He knew he could find Alfred in the nursery, as well as Feliks, who was mending a few tears in some of Gabe's clothes. Alfred would be pleased about the feast but Toris did not want that man anywhere near this palace. He would have to quietly warn everyone to have a million eyes when King Sadik is present. Toris would also have to make sure that both Ludwig and Gilbert were present at the dais table. He could only hope that this feast, which wasn't that far away in time, wouldn't turn out to be disastrous. He took a deep breath when he arrived at Gabe's chambers and knocked. The door opened and it was Matthew.

"Oh, hello Toris! Come in!" Matthew stood aside so Toris could enter the room.

"Morning love!" Feliks winked at him from his place at the window seat, busy mending a small pair of pants.

Toris smiled at him and then focused on Gilbert who was stationed on the bed. He held Gabe above him and was tossing him a few inches in the air and catching him, making the most obnoxious baby sounds Toris had ever heard. Gabe didn't seem to mind and neither did Alfred who was picking up some scattered toys on the rug.

"What brings you here this early?" Alfred asked him with a smile.

"He's come to play with us, right little neph!" Gilbert laughed at the little nickname he gave his nephew as he tossed him in the air again. "Come here, Toris! You can go next! We're playing the Bird Game!" Gabe squealed and kicked his feet happily as he was tossed again. "I asked Feliks but he wouldn't do it."

"I like, couldn't think of anything I'd like to do LESS." Feliks answered back and Toris slapped a hand to his face.

"Honestly…" he sighed.

"Toris, what is it?" Alfred asked, walking over to him with slight concern. "Are you alright?"

"Well…I have good news and some small bad news." Everyone stopped what they were doing to focus on him. "Our troops are arriving on our shores shortly and they never engaged in battle."

"That's a relief." Alfred said with a smile and sigh.

"However…King Sadik and some of HIS troops are visiting our shores as well. He wants to talk to Ivan about, well, we assume 'peace' but we're not entirely sure. So…Ivan is holding a feast in his honor so they can discuss propositions and terms."

"So what's the big deal?" Alfred asked with a smile. "I think this is a great opportunity to show the king that our empire is welcoming to all. People are likely to be more compliant when their bellies are filled with food and wine!"

"But…but Alfred…you haven't met King Sadik. He-"

"Odd. I know, Arthur has told me many times."

"Are we invited?" Feliks asked.

"Yes. I want everyone there to help keep an eye on things." Toris said. "We can't take any chances. I just rather everyone be alert and aware. Keep your eyes and ears open."

"You're really worried about this, aren't you?" Alfred placed a hand on Toris' shoulder. "Toris don't worry about it. I'm a very good speaker and I usually win others over easily. I'll keep everything low key and we'll discuss issues without trouble. I'm just glad that we're even going to be having this feast with him! It's a great way to make friends!" Alfred smiled at him.

"I sure hope you're right, Alfred."

The night of the welcoming feast came and the dining hall was alive with members of the court and council. Ivan and Alfred sat at the dais table with Toris and Vash. Ludwig and Gilbert stood by either end of the table. A chair was left open beside Ivan for Sadik when he arrived. The hall was decorated from balcony to pillar with evergreen strands, richly decorated with boughs and ribbons. The court members were dressed in their best winter attire, except for the council members who all had to wear their uniforms. Alfred was dressed in a crushed red cotton tunic with gold trim on the cuffs and down the center. On his crown he had stuffed some small bunches of holly with their red berries between the holes. He had worn only a few ruby necklaces, which Gabe was thoroughly enjoying. Gabe was seated in his lap, wearing an outfit very similar to Alfred's but in green velvet. He wore a small crown of decorated evergreen that he was always taking on and off. Ivan chose to wear his best silver undershirt and doublet, along with his chain of office, gemmed rings and of course his crown. Around his shoulders he wore the current boar pelt he had recently killed, which had been a very large animal. He wanted to wear it and show it off to King Sadik. Now he would get his chance, for he saw the dining hall doors open and an announcer come through. Ivan smirked, twirling his vodka around in his goblet.

"Presenting, King Sadik of Madylia and his party!" The announcer stepped to the side and bowed respectfully as Sadik entered the hall, followed by a few of his councilmen and guards. He was dressed in a long, button down green robe with a golden sash around his waist, adorning a sheathed jeweled dagger. Around his neck dangled gold medallions sparkling with various colored gems. His cloak was heavy red wool with a hood, which he lowered once he had entered the dining hall. He was not wearing his mask so his amber eyes could be seen more clearly. His hair was a short dark brown and light stubble covered his chin. He wore a soft smirk as he acknowledged the court members bowing to him as he proceeded down the center of the floor and to the dais. Both Ivan and Alfred stood, followed by the others at their table. Alfred wore a welcoming smile and Ivan had to force his. King Sadik smiled at them as well and gave a respectful bow.

"King Sadik, we are honored to have you here visiting our kingdom." Ivan said loudly so the court could hear in his best sincere voice.

"The pleasure's all mine." Sadik said. "I thank you for allowing me to stay here in your palace for a short while. The wintery chill is very refreshing for where I come from the snow never falls."

"Ah, yes, that is why you have such lush vegetation."

"Correct." Sadik's eyes met Ivan's violet and only Toris could see the invisible silver sparks being politely exchanged between them. Toris gulped and chugged his wine.

"King Sadik, welcome to our home." Alfred said with a smile. "We have prepared a seat for you. Will you join us?"

"I would be honored." He walked up the dais steps and let a servant pull out the chair for him before he took the seat. The others sat back down as well and Alfred ordered some wine to be poured for Sadik. "How is the wine here in your kingdom?" Sadik asked, watching as the wine was poured.

"We like to think it's at the top of the list for best wine." Alfred answered. "We have many vineyards here. Do you produce wine?" Sadik took a sip of the wine and smacked his lips.

"Hm. Sweet, but very good." He smiled at Alfred. "We do produce wine but ours is more dry and strong."

"We produce that type as well." Ivan stated. "I'm a vodka drinker myself."

"My tongue cares not for it. Wine has more variety in flavors."

"I agree with you." Said Alfred. "I don't mind Ivan's vodka but wine or ale suit me better. Ah! Gabe!" Alfred chuckled as he took a napkin and wiped the gravy from Gabe's chin.

"King Sadik, I would like for you to meet our son, Prince Gabe Braginski." Ivan presented his son who just blinked at Sadik and stuck his fist in his mouth.

"He's a very cute little guy. He has his…mother's eyes?" Alfred nodded with a polite laugh.

"Yes, he was sired from a surrogate mother that we both laid with, so yes, he does have my eyes. Thank you for noticing."

"I couldn't help but notice. Blue eyes are extremely rare in my kingdom as are purple. Must be the snow. May I be so bold as to say you have a very beautiful wife and a handsome son?" He smirked at Ivan who forced a smile.

"That is bold, my friend, but certainly not untrue. I am well aware of the beauty my wife holds." Ivan smiled at Alfred and took his hand in his own. Alfred gave a polite flush and thanked them both for their compliment.

"Please, why don't you fill yourself up with some food before my husband discuss the current issues with you." Sadik smiled at Alfred and lifted his goblet.

"A wise man. But first, let us share a drink and a toast, just between the three of us." Ivan forced another smile and held up his goblet.

"A fine idea."

"Of course! To new friendship and peace!" Alfred said as he held his goblet out to clink it with the other two.

"So, what do you think?" Vash asked the others, being Arthur, Feliks, and Feliciano. The four of them were by one of the tables sharing in some wine as they watched the pleasantries that went on at the dais table.

"Ivan looks ready to claw Sadik's eyes out." Arthur said flatly, sipping his wine. "Once again, Sadik is very calm despite being in possible enemy territory."

"His guards are scary…and they dress funny." Feliciano said.

"I think they have a great eye for color." Feliks pointed out. "My husband, like, looks ready to pass out up there." Even though he was making it into a joke, Feliks wouldn't take his eyes off Toris just incase his husband DID faint.

"Alfred seems to be having a good time." Vash said with a sip of his wine. "He appears to be winning Sadik over, at least."

"As far as we can tell." Arthur said around the rim of his goblet. "Hey, look who's here." Arthur jutted his head to the doors where Heracles had just entered and spotted them.

"Ah, good, some more insight. Toris said he was inviting him." Vash stated as Heracles walked over to join them.

"Good evening everyone. Feliciano, always a pleasure."

"Ve~ always nice to see you too!" Feliciano rarely visited at court so the two hardly saw each other.

"Herk, what do you make of all this?" Arthur asked him, pointing to the dais table. "You read the reports I've sent." Heracles looked at the table and shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks peaceful to me. We won't know until he and Ivan talk about it. Have they?"

"Not yet." Feliks said. "They just sat down to eat." Heracles nodded.

"I am a judge so I'm assuming I should go and introduce myself. It is only courtly."

"We'll exchange formalities at the group meeting tomorrow." Vash told him. "Keep your eyes and ears open."

"Of course. Good seeing you all again. I should be back." Heracles picked up a wine goblet along the way as he approached the dais. Alfred noticed him first and he smiled brightly, welcoming him to the table. "Good evening, your majesties." He said softly.

"Yes, good evening." Ivan replied before looking to Sadik. "This is one of our friends, Judge Heracles." Heracles bowed his head to Sadik in greeting and the man smirked.

"Ah, a judge. I would like to hear more about your judicial system. I understand it's a bit different from my own."

"That is something we would all have to sit down and exchange." Heracles replied. "Perhaps at a council meeting?"

"Of course." Sadik drank more of his wine.

"Well enjoy your dinner." Heracles said to him and bowed again. "I hope will we be talking soon." The three watched him leave before Ivan turned back to Sadik.

"Once we are finished with dinner, would you like to take a tour of the gardens while we speak? The hedges are trimmed and designed in a delightful manner. I think you will enjoy them."

"I love works of art. Just the two of us and some guards though. I don't want your wife catching cold."

"That's very considerate of you." Alfred said with a smile. "I will have to be putting Gabe to bed soon anyway. Please, eat and enjoy."

"My pleasure."

After they had finished dinner, Ivan and Sadik took some guards and began their stroll through the garden. Ivan had chosen Ludwig and Gilbert as his guards, of course. The guards had to stay far enough away where they could not hear the conversation but close enough to attack or defend on demand. Both men walked in silence for the beginning of their stroll except for when Ivan pointed out a particular hedge. It seemed that both of them were waiting for the other to bring up the topic at hand. The snow had accumulated more since the morning and they were ankle deep in snow. Sadik clearly was not used to snow in the slightest and it was obvious. Ivan chuckled and turned him into the garden.

"How are you liking the snow?" Ivan asked him.

"I enjoyed the snow flurries this morning but this isn't very pleasant. It appears to be soaking through my boots. My kingdom does not make such boots as yours to protect from the snow." Ivan saw that as an opening.

"They're not just made for snow but for water as well. I would gladly export them to your kingdom for I know you have many fresh water lakes and ponds."

"That we do. And thanks for the offer but I don't need your products or your munificence. So stay the hell out of my kingdom." The answer came so bluntly that even Ivan had to blink a moment or two to register it. The two paused in their strolling to exchange dangerous glances.

"I only wish to further my production and expand my land as you do." Ivan replied.

"Who says I want to expand anything? You may have many allies and friends but make no mistake about my own government. My business is my own and I will not go any further in my explanation to you. Do not think you have money and power over me, KING Ivan. You consider yourself a threatening force but so am I." Ivan's frown slowly started to crawl into a grin and he folded his hands behind his back.

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider it a warning…and maybe a 'concern'." Sadik returned the grin. "I'm a force to be reckoned with and don't you forget it."

"I hate to burst your little ranting here, but I didn't get to where I am now by being scared or threatened by tiny kingdoms."

"My kingdom may be tiny…or it may be very big. Like I said before, that's not your business." His grin turned into a smirk. "Let me give you another warning, dear friend. Should you continue to pursue this false hope of obtaining my lands than I fear I will have to retaliate and it won't be in the way you'd expect."

"Oh? Would you be so kind as to share?" He asked sarcastically.

"Absolutely. You see, you have a beautiful wife and very precious son. Should you continue your little campaign I will kidnap them, I will fuck them and then I will kill them. By myself or another, I'll leave that up to YOUR imagination." Ivan's features turned dark and his eyes widened dangerously. His grin now dropped to a sneer and his hands were clenched into fists.

"How dare you make such bold threats on my soil! Lets get something straight here, KING Sadik. I don't back down from anyone or anything. I always get what I want. Always! I show no mercy to my enemies." He took a step forward while Sadik took one step back. Gilbert, Ludwig, and the other guards saw the change and they all readied their swords. "Once I invade, obtain, and conquer your kingdom, I will personally disembowel you in front of your people and drag you through the kingdom by your entrails." He grinned as he noticed the slight twitch of Sadik's eyebrow. "Then I will cut your body up into small pieces and nail them all over your capital city. Your people will prosper but you will suffer dire consequences. Consider this a 'warning' and a 'concern'."

"So this may become a war then." Sadik said darkly. He moved closer to Ivan so they were now eye-to-eye and nose-to-nose. They matched each other in height. "And don't think I'm frightened by your detail description of my death for I can be just as brutal and I'll strike where it hurts. You like disemboweling and I like burning." He smirked. "But I wouldn't burn you." He chuckled. "I'll let you do the guessing on that. Threaten me I'll threaten you, whether our threats are empty or not. And now, I will take my leave of your kingdom." Ivan gave him a dark grin.

"I wish you safe passage. Perhaps we can come to 'peaceful' terms over time."

"Perhaps we have different ideas of peace." Sadik gave him a bow and a smug smirk.

"I guess one of us will be surprised then." Ivan grinned and bowed in return.

End Chapter 1 TBC

***Lots of dialogue in this chapter. Forgive me. (bows low) Reviews please! I need to know if the sequel is worth continuing! Review or email. Suggestions are ALWAYS welcomed! Thanks so much! XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

***Wow! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I got a lot of positive feedback so far that has encouraged me to write another chapter! Thanks again guys! XOXO

***Also, I have decided, for the sake of the plot and story, that I will be adding in a few more Hetalia characters (one or two). I'm not saying who they are but I just want to get it out there. ^_^ Also, you may notice that time will travel fast in this story so before I get poked at for doing so, I'm going to quickly explain why. As most of you know, traveling by sea took a long time depending on where you were going. I want to move the story along to the meaty parts of it so time will jump around. If I get flamed for it I will know this authors note was not read. Thank you to those who have read it! ^^v

***Warning: Hardcore Yaoi, violence, language, slight non-con, some angst

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 2

Ivan slowly paced in his chambers as he continued to think about Sadik's words in the garden. The man and his entourage had already left, making their way to the shore to board their ships. Everyone was shocked and surprised at the very short meeting between the kings but Ivan would not announce why Sadik chose to leave. It was better if the man did anyway for Ivan was prepared to skewer him alive. He wanted to kill him. It would have been so easy to get his hands around that neck and twist it backwards but he dared not. He had started to take in to consideration what his council had been saying about the possibility of secret allies that Sadik may or may not have. It wasn't worth the risk and he could read between the lines. Sadik subtly threatened the lives of Alfred and Gabe with burning so he had to tread cautiously. That threat had stopped him from attacking the man right then and there. The man was toying with him and Ivan didn't like it. The more he thought about it the angrier he became.

"Ivan, please stop pacing!" Alfred piped up from the bed. "You've almost let your robe catch on fire at least three times." Ivan did not respond, still pacing. "Lover, if you're going to keep pacing than do it AWAY from the fireplace?" Alfred said as he fixed the sleeping bonnet on Gabe's head. Ivan had insisted that Gabe sleep between them tonight and not in his cradle.

"The nerve of that man…" Ivan hissed out as he ceased his pacing. "To just come strolling in and then LEAVE as quickly as he came!" Ivan did not want to tell Alfred the things Sadik had said or he would worry. "I'm offended!"

"Ivan, please come to bed. You are really worrying about this way more than you should. We'll wait for some time to pass and then we'll proceed with another proposal."

"I won't be able to sleep tonight for I have too much on my mind. You should get some rest though. If Gabe wakes up I'll take care of him." Ivan paused in front of the fire, staring at the dancing flames with a cold gaze. He rests his arm above him on the mantel, resting his forehead against his wrist in thought. Alfred looked at him with concern before getting out of bed and putting his own woolen red robe on. He checked back quickly to make sure Gabe was still sleeping before he went over to Ivan. Alfred wrapped his arms around his husband from behind and held him, resting his cheek against the strong back.

"What's really worrying you, Ivan? I'm your wife…you can tell me things you rather not say at council."

"It's nothing like that. I'm just…debating with myself, that's all."

"Hm…Ivan, you know how I feel about Sadik's kingdom and your 'expansion'. I think what happened tonight is a clear indication that we should leave him alone and set out in another direction. If we can come to any useful agreements with him then we can at least push for a neutral contract. We'll just leave each other alone."

"Things aren't that simple, Alfred. There are many other things to consider and not all of them you would like or understand. However…I do agree with you, in letting some time pass before we make a peaceful move." Ivan did want to hold off for a bit but not because he wanted to make peace treaties. "Something just doesn't seem right and it's bothering me." He hated lying to Alfred but it was for his own good.

"Would you like me to help you relax?" Alfred let his hand slip inside the slit of Ivan's nightshirt. "Gabe's sound asleep."

"Yes, but he's in the center of the bed. Last time I had you on the rug and you were complaining about rug burns for days."

"So? You're a strong man," He chuckled "There's always the wall." Ivan smiled softly and looked at Alfred over his shoulder.

"You've put on a few pounds recently, my rose." Ivan let out a soft yelp as Alfred pinched his nipple at the playful insult.

"You said you liked how I look now." Alfred pouted, moving his hands out from inside Ivan's shirt. Ivan turned around and easily lifted him up from his rump.

"I do. Your body was always beautiful but I like the little bit chubbiness you have! More to love." Alfred smiled and let Ivan carry him over to the couch instead of the wall. Ivan chose the chase lounge instead so he could comfortably lie back, sitting Alfred on his lap. "But this is easier, don't you agree?" Ivan reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a vial of lube as Alfred helped him remove his pants. Alfred smirked when he saw the vial and took it from him.

"Normally I would have you fucking me raw at each corner of this room, but seeing as we've had a very trying day and our son is present, this will do. I really just want you to relax." Alfred uncorked the vial and poured some on his fingers, preparing himself before putting some on Ivan's growing erection. "We can't be loud."

"You're the loud one." Ivan moaned as Alfred's hands stroked him, fixating his gaze on the angelic face. Alfred noticed his sweet stare as he positioned himself above the head.

"What?" Alfred asked softly with a small smile.

"Just looking at you." He brought his hand up to stroke Alfred's cheek. "That's all." Alfred turned his head to kiss the inside of his palm before gently lowering himself onto Ivan's cock. Ivan closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he felt himself engulfed in Alfred's heat. Alfred kept his voice down to soft gasps as he settled himself completely.

"Relaxed yet?" Alfred asked with a gentle rock of his hips.

"Mmm…yes, very. Keep moving, my rose."

Alfred smiled and started a slow rocking, letting him slip out slightly before pushing back down. Ivan moaned softly as Alfred started to pick up the pace little by little, letting more of Ivan slip out of him each time. Alfred's eyes slid closed as he lifted his hips, almost letting Ivan slip out of him but eagerly sucked him back in. Ivan loved when they started out slow like this. He never grew tired of the feeling of being in his lover. When Alfred moved like this he was able to feel every bit of that smooth passage stretching inch by inch for him, opening to him. Alfred usually insisted they start out like this just so his body could grow use to the feeling before it turned fast and rough. Ivan let his hands rest on Alfred's waist so he could feel the muscles moving as the smaller man rocked on him. Alfred chuckled softly and rests one hand on Ivan's chest to steady himself as he started moving faster. Ivan purred in the back of throat and held him tight as he lifted his own hips to meet the downward thrusts of the other.

"Remember, you must be quiet." Ivan reminded him and Alfred flashed him a smirk before planting his hands firmly of Ivan's chest. Now that he was steady enough Alfred quickened his movements. The only sound that was heard was the slapping of skin and heated pants. Ivan watched Alfred moving above him with vigor, biting his lip to keep from crying out at the pleasure he had to be feeling. "Gorgeous."

Ivan saw Alfred smile at the word but his lover's eyes were closed in delight. For a moment Ivan felt that Alfred was only focusing on his own pleasure and not Ivan's. Usually those blue eyes were always looking at him with love and lust. It bothered him slightly but it was getting harder to think when Alfred was tightening his muscles around him. For whatever reason, Ivan suddenly had an image of Alfred flash through his mind. The fast image was of his rose on a bed with Sadik mounting him. The image angered him and he lost control. He shoved Alfred off of him and stood up, ignoring his wife's protests. Ivan quickly grabbed Alfred's hips and pulled him the foot of the chase on all fours as he thrust back inside. Alfred's protests were a distant whisper in his mind as he focused on only the body in front of him. The flash image he had of Sadik was more than he could handle and even though his mind was telling him to stop something else was keeping him from doing so. He just couldn't help himself and the tightening feeling in his cock was robbing him of all logical thought.

Alfred gripped the buttons of the chase surface as Ivan pounded him roughly from behind. It wasn't entirely unpleasant since this kind of sex was normal but it was the unresponsive state that his husband was in that bothered him. Ivan refused to hear his cries of 'slow down' and 'stop' but just continued with his own pleasure, if that's even what it was. Alfred had to bite his lip to keep from crying out or screaming for Ivan to stop in fear of waking up Gabe. With the current mood Ivan was in Alfred couldn't be sure of how the larger man would react to being interrupted. Clenching his eyes shut he did his best to grit his teeth and bear it until Ivan would ejaculate into him. Although, it was becoming harder to continue to be silent as he felt something inside him tear and he let out a choked gasp of pain.

"I-Ivan! Stop!" He said a bit louder this time. "I'm bleeding! Ivan, stop!" He tried it with a firmer tone but the man still did not listen. "Ivan, what is wrong with you?" Alfred could not stop the heightening sound in his voice as he continued to protest. "Ivan!" He tried again but let out a pained cry at a particular thrust that, as he feared, woke up the baby. Alfred looked over at the bed as he heard Gabe's tired whine turn into a cry. "G-Gabe! Ivan stop! The baby!" Ivan didn't seem to hear Gabe's crying either or notice Alfred's struggles to get away. Alfred could tell that Ivan was nearing his climax because his motions were becoming more uneven. Alfred could only focus on Gabe's crying and ignored the sting in his backside as Ivan came inside him. He heard Ivan let out a sigh of relief and felt the man's softened cock pull from him. "Damn it, Ivan!" Alfred paid no mind to him or the pain as he hurried over to the bed to pick up the crying toddler.

Ivan froze in his place once he had reached his peek as all logical thought came back to him. He could not remember what happened or what he was doing, but the sight of pink semen on his dick explained everything. He heard Gabe's cries and looked over to the bed to see Alfred holding the boy and trying to soothe him. He knew he had lost control and hurt his Alfred. It was that image of him with Sadik that sent him over the edge and entered him into a blackened state. He quickly fixed his pants and straightened his robe before approaching the bed. Ivan wouldn't be surprised or alarmed if Alfred turned from him.

"Alfred? Love?" Alfred looked at him while he rubbed Gabe's back.

"What was that about, Ivan?" He said with a narrowed gaze. "You haven't abused me like that since the first time we coupled. What happened?" Ivan blinked at him in surprise.

"You're not mad at me? I thought for sure you would turn from me and you have every right to."

"Oh, trust me, you're not getting off scot-free! You acting like a barbarian and you wouldn't stop when I was begging you to!"

"Alfred-" He cut him off.

"Here, hold Gabe and help him get back to sleep. I have to clean myself up." Alfred passed the boy over to Ivan while he headed for the bathing room. Ivan followed him, standing in the doorway as Alfred poured a basin full of water. Ivan was unsure of how to approach this issue and his lover wasn't saying anything either. He watched as Alfred hiked his night robe up and started cleaning the inside of his thighs. The sight before him made Ivan's gut twist and against his better judgment he blurted out what he wanted to hide.

"Sadik threatened you and Gabe." Alfred paused in his washing to look over at him. He stood up straight and squeezed the cloth between his fingers.

"What?"

"That's why he left so soon. We had words in the garden and I did not appreciate his choice of them. That is why he took leave of our kingdom."

"So what does that have to do with you nearly raping me?" He dipped the cloth in the water once more.

"Sadik is a very odd man and you know how possessive I am of you. I just…had an image of him doing something with you that sent me over the edge. I know that's not an excuse but I've been really stressed about all that's been going on and I guess I just…lost it. Forgive me, my rose, I never intended to hurt you." Alfred continued to clean himself.

"I know you love and care for me to the point of insanity sometimes but-" Alfred paused as he tried to think of better words to say. "Well, for one thing you wouldn't HAVE to worry about that if you keep our forces out of Madylia territory. Don't give him any reason to ever want to get at me. And for the future, tell me that sort of thing right away so I know not to initiate sex, okay?" Ivan nodded.

"Yes…of course. Just say you'll forgive me for hurting you."

"Of course I forgive you. You're my husband and I know how crazy you can be. You learned a lesson today. However, you will not be getting any sex from me for quite a few days. It won't be just for healing but more for punishment." Ivan frowned a bit but nodded in acceptance. "I know how much you love and treasure me, Ivan. You just have strange ways of showing it. Is Gabe asleep?" Alfred asked, dropping the cloth into the water basin.

"Yes, and already snoring." Alfred smiled and walked with a slight limp but he could deal with it. He took Gabe from Ivan's arms and headed to the bed. "Am I to sleep on the couch? I would really like to sleep in the bed with both of you."

"I rather you be in bed with us. Come on then." Alfred placed Gabe in the center before he got in beside him.

"You're so forgiving, Alfred." Ivan smiled as he crawled under the covers on the opposite side.

"I forgive but I don't forget. Now kiss me." Ivan leaned over their son and kissed Alfred's lips. "Don't let this happen again, Ivan." Alfred warned. "Or I may not be so forgiving next time."

"You have my word. Thank you, Alfred." His wife just smiled at him as he settled his head on the pillow and pulled Gabe close to him. Ivan looked down at his precious pair and his chest filled with pride. He would always protect them from outsiders, no matter what. They were both his and he would never let them go nor would he let anyone take them without a fight. Should Sadik lay a hand on either of them no mercy will be shown for his actions. He grew tired from all that had happened so he settled under the sheets himself. He laid one protective arm over both of them while he waited to fall asleep.

2 months later…

Gilbert and Ludwig were out for a chilly morning hunt together in the woods behind the palace. They had, or rather Gilbert had made a beat that he could track an animal faster than Ludwig could. The brothers traveled deeper into the woods but were having no success in finding any animal. Taking another approach, the two rest their horses in a glen where they could wait for an animal to cross their way. They spoke quietly to one another, talking about anything from leisure to politics.

"Hmph. That cloak new?" Gilbert asked his brother, staring at the woolen garment. "I don't think I've seen it on you before."

"Yeah…Feli made it for me." Ludwig said with a little blush. "I would rather wear my bear furs but if I had to choose between that and crying, I would choose the wool." He said flatly. "What about you? You wear the same jerkin and boar pelt all the time. You'll catch cold."

"Nah, I haven't been sickly since I was boy. I grew out of that. Besides, it's wintertime! You're supposed to feel the cold!"

"Shh! Not so loud, you'll scare the animals away." Ludwig said with a sigh. "I've been meaning to ask you. Has Ivan approached you with any more on the whole Sadik thing?" Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"No, other than he still has his sights set on that kingdom. What's you're true take on it, brother? What do you think we should do?"

"Well, a smart man would say leave well enough alone but…an empire needs to grow."

"So you're all for obtaining Sadik's kingdom?"

"It's like Toris suggested and written to the King of Madylia. We propose a deal that entitles Ivan to some area of the kingdom and share our profits with Sadik. Once we explore more kingdoms outside the realm we can choose to turn against him and overpower him. Of course, that part is not written in the proposal." Gilbert snickered.

"Can you imagine Alfred if he found that out? He'd castrate Ivan in an instant."

"That's precisely why only a few of us know. So please, when you're drinking try not to blurt it out."

"You have my word, brother dear. My lips are sealed. Speaking of said proposal, we haven't heard anything back, have we?"

"Not as of yet." He sighed. "Come, let's abandon the hunt and just ride for awhile. We don't get many moments like this."

"Yeah, that's the married life for you!"

Gilbert laughed and followed his brother out of the glen and into the forest. They continued to talk and discuss various topics of interests as they continued further into the woods. Ludwig's ears caught the sound of something among the trees, making noise as it followed them. Ludwig alerted his brother to the sound and both men halted their horses. Ludwig readied his sword and Gilbert readied his bow. Their eyes scanned the trees for any sign of what was making the noise in hopes it was an animal. It was Ludwig who noticed the figure of a human moving through the trees. Ludwig pointed it out to his brother and Gilbert readied his arrow.

"Should I shoot him?"

"No! He may be a lost traveler! Let me do the talking." Ludwig moved his horse closer to the person. "Good morning, sir! You are traveling through the king's forest! Are you lost?" The person took off in a run and the brothers kicked their horses into motion, chasing after him. "HALT! IN THE NAME OF THE KING!" Ludwig hollered as he dodged his horse around the trees. The person continued to run but the brothers ran him down easily, using their horses to block him. The man slipped on the frozen ground when Gilbert's horse reared in front of him, nearly stomping down on him.

"Caught you! When the king's men say 'halt' you'd better halt!" Gilbert boasted.

"Hey, he's dressed like one of King Sadik's men." Ludwig noticed. The man had skin and hair like Sadik and though he was dressed in light furs his small red feathered hat gave him away. The man panted heavily as he glared up at the two brothers on horseback. Gilbert smirked and reared his horse again just for sport. "Brother, cease." Ludwig warned him. "Did you miss your ship back to your kingdom?" Ludwig asked him. "If so, we can have you traveling on the next ship out to drop you at your kingdom." The man wouldn't answer from his spot on the ground.

"Hey, chicken head! Sir Ludwig asked you a question! Answer!" The man still refused.

"Perhaps he doesn't speak our language." Ludwig pointed out.

"Or maybe he's just embarrassed of that ridiculous hat he's wearing!" Gilbert laughed. "I mean, look at it! What's with the feathers sticking up? Are you pretending to be a rooster or something? Hey! If you can't speak our language, maybe you can understand chicken! Cock-a-doodle-do! Cluck, cluck, ca-cluck!" He laughed obnoxiously and Ludwig slapped a hand to his face.

"Brother…honestly. You shouldn't-" Ludwig's eyes widened a bit when he saw more dark figures coming around from the trees. "Brother…brother!" He whispered.

"What?" Gilbert followed his gaze and frowned when saw the men coming closer. They looked around the area and realized they were surrounded. The men were all dressed similar to the man on the ground before them. Gilbert gave a lopsided smile. "Those are the nicest hats I've ever seen."

"Prepare yourself, brother." Ludwig readied his sword and Gilbert tossed his bow to the ground to unsheathe his own sword.

"I'm ready, baby! CHARGE!"

Gilbert kicked his horse into a run and started off for some of the men in his direction. Ludwig took a safer approach and let the men come to him, using his height on horseback to his advantage. The circle of men ranged from ten to fifteen and the brothers could easily take them on. Gilbert rode around them, bringing his sword down on heads or shoulders. Ludwig was able to lop off a head or two with his heavy strokes, going so far as to using his horse's front legs to crush lungs. The remaining few ran off and Gilbert proceeded to run after them but Ludwig stopped him.

"Brother, that's enough! Let them go. We need to get back to the palace and alert Ivan!"

"Yes. Lets go before more show up." He panted out, wiping some of the splattered blood from his face. "Matthew will freak if he sees me covered in blood. Are you hurt at all?"

"No, are you?" Gilbert shook his head. "Good, lets head back. I have a feeling this isn't over. We ride without stopping! We are far from the castle!" He hissed in realization. "Lets just hope nothing else happens until we get there!"

It would be too late by the time the brothers would return to warn about Sadik's men being in the kingdom. Since it has been a little over a month since Sadik's visit, the palace security had become more lax in their patrolling. A black-cloaked figure was able to sneak into the palace through the underground sewage passage. He found the steps leading up to the dungeon floor and took them, silently slipping through the door. He easily used his cloak to hide himself in the shadows, running behind the candle stands. The guards were to busy playing cards or sleeping on the job. With ease, the man made it to the first floor, removed his cloak, and folded it over his arms. He did not look like a person from Sadik's kingdom nor did he dress like one. Instead, the sandy haired youth was dressed as a farmhand, carrying a round basket with him. He smiled pleasantly as he walked through the halls, choosing to follow the servant maid carrying a basket full of toddler clothing. He remained a few steps behind her until she stopped at a door, which had two royal guards on either side of it. He quickly hid behind one of the pillars so he wouldn't be seen.

"Oh, thank you." He heard a soft male's voice thank the maid before she turned and left. That meant someone was in the room with the toddler.

Putting his basket down, he gave a quick look around before he lifted the bottom of his tunic to reveal his leather pouch. He reached inside and took out a small iron ball with a cork. He quickly pulled the cork out and rolled it into the hall, a stream of white smoke leaking out of it. One of the guards noticed the ball and eyed it in suspicion, but then he started to wobble on his feet. The second guard did so as well and the two men slid to the floor, falling into a drugged sleep. The man picked up his basket and covered his nose with the top of his tunic as he went to the door. He could hear two voices in the room and the sound of a toddler's laughter. He took another ball and repeated the process, rolling it inside.

"Hey, what's that?"

"It must be a new toy of…of…Gabe's…"

"Mattie? Are you all right? You like, sleepy or something?" The man outside heard one fall to the floor. "Hey! M-Mattie…you…"

The voices stopped, even the childish laughter. The man peeked in and saw two men passed out, one on the bed and the other on the floor. The toddler must be in his cradle. The man took a deep breath of the now clean air from the hall before he covered his nose once again. He quickly went inside with the basket and over to the cradle. The toddler was asleep from the drugged smoke and the man smiled behind his shirt. He gathered the toddler up in his blankets and placed him in the basket. Next, he hurried over to the wardrobe and took a few white undershirts. He carefully piled them on top of the toddler, leaving a small area open around the boy's mouth for air. The man pulled a small scroll from his tunic and placed it in the cradle, baring the seal of King Sadik's house.

He picked up the basket and iron ball before hurrying out of the room, checking the hall for any signs people. With the coast clear, the man calmly and pleasantly walked through the castle with his 'bundle' of dirty laundry. Just as the man exited through the kitchen door this time (now that he blended in even more) he could hear the sounds of panic shouting spreading through the castle. No one paid him any mind as he hopped onto the back of a milk carriage heading for the city. He put the cloak back on his shoulders and tucked the laundry tighter around the baby so he wouldn't catch cold.

"Don't worry, little one. King Sadik will take good care of you. Lets see what kind of destruction will befall the might Braginski Empire now." The man heard hoof beats coming up and he turned see Sir Ludwig and Sir Gilbert riding through the palace's main gate. He chuckled to himself as two of the realms great protectors ran right by him and the toddler. Of course they had no clue but it was still funny to the man.

Toris ran through the halls, his face flushed with panic and his journal held tightly in his arms. He had just gotten the news of Gabe's disappearance and he had to tell the king right away. He wasn't sure of the details but all he knew was that Gabe had been taken from his cradle. Ivan would be furious and Alfred would be grief-stricken when they found out. He saw Arthur coming up the way as well with Feliciano behind. They immediately stopped in front of each other.

"Do you know what happened? Has anyone seen anything?" Toris asked them.

"All we know is that Matthew, Feliks, and the two guards were lying on the floor unconscious!" Said Feliciano. "Who would take a innocent little toddler?" He asked, his voice breaking with tears.

"This was all a setup!" Arthur said. "Let me be the one to tell Alfred for I can calm him better. Go report to Ivan! I have Francis searching the lower level for any clues and asking the servants for details!"

"I fear for us." Toris said, trembling. "All hell will break loose! I know it! W-What about Feliks? Is he alright?"

"As far as we know yes. They are all being treated right now. But we haven't much time! Good luck with Ivan!" Arthur said as he and Feliciano continued on.

Toris gulped and trembled all the way to Ivan's office, bursting through the door unannounced. During Ivan's financial meetings with Vash and Yao, the group normally met privately like this. Ivan would have scolded him for barging in but when he saw the look of pure terror on Toris' face he stood from his chair. His eyes silently asked 'what's wrong' and Toris was in tears by then. He lost his balance and had to lean on the table for support as he tried to find the words. Yao got up from his chair and rushed to his side to help steady him.

"What's going on?" Ivan demanded.

"Y-Your majesty…I'm so sorry!" Toris gasped out, trying to catch his breath as he began to panic.

"What's happened?" Ivan demanded firmly. "Toris! Tell me!" He slammed his fist on the table and Toris let out a yelp of fear.

"P-Prince Gabe has been stolen!" He blurted out. "K-Kidnapped! By who we don't know! The guards, Matthew, and Feliks were found unconscious in the room!" Yao gasped and looked at Ivan who was frozen in time. Even Vash chose to take a few steps back from the frozen man for his own safety. "N-Nobody…as far as we know…has seen anything suspicious. Francis is asking around right now and spreading the word. Oh Ivan…I'm so sorry!"

"…Gone? He's just…gone? Taken from his cradle…" Ivan continued repeating those words under his breath as he stared at the table. The room was silent for no one knew what to say. Ivan was in a state of shock for that much was obvious. Yao continued to hold Toris, trying to calm the trembling man. Vash was prepared to take control of the situation when Kiku hurried in, holding a scroll.

"Sirs!" He bowed. "This was found in the prince's cradle!"

"Give it to me." Vash demanded softly and walked around the table to Kiku who handed it to him. Vash looked at the yellow waxed seal and knew immediately whom it was from.

"Vash…what is it?" Yao asked, looking at the scroll. Vash took a sigh and looked over at Ivan who gazed flatly at him. His eyes had been the only part of him that was currently moving. Vash cleared his throat and broke the seal.

"It's the seal of the King of Madylia." He said softly as he unrolled the scroll. He read over the document while eight pairs of eyes stared at him.

"What…does it say?" Ivan asked in a dangerously soft voice.

"It says…that he is behind the abduction of the prince…he states that the prince will not be harmed in any way and will be well cared for while negotiations are made. Um…the king also wishes that we travel to his kingdom where topics can be discussed on his grounds and territory. He also writes that a peaceful, neutral agreement of ceasefire be in place while at his kingdom or…or Gabe will suffer. He doesn't write what types of negotiations he wants but we can assume. Your majesty…how should we proceed?"

"Call an emergency meeting of the council." He said softly, clenching his fists together as trickles of blood began to spread on the table.

"Majesty? If I may?" Kiku spoke up softly and Ivan just nodded, waving his hand to let him go on. "While I was in the nursery I could smell the very faint aroma of a sleeping gas. If one hasn't smelt it before you wouldn't even have noticed it. I noticed it right away. The plants and minerals that go in to making that are extremely rare and it doesn't even grow in our kingdom. It's imported from one of the other kingdoms. So this was all perfectly planned."

"Thank you, Kiku." Ivan said flatly. "Go back to the room and see if you can find anything else…then join us at the council meeting." Kiku bowed and did as he was told.

"I'll call the meeting." Vash said as he left the room after Kiku to spread the word.

"WHERE IS HE?" Alfred shouted through the halls as he stormed through them, dropping his crown and jewels to the floor as he went. Arthur was running after him and Feliciano was stopping to pick up each piece of jewelry he dropped. Alfred frantically wiped the tears from his eyes, both from heartbreak and rage over hearing the news of Gabe.

"Alfred! You have to calm down! Getting into a tizzy like this won't help with anything!" Arthur tried to reason with him but Alfred had shoved him away.

"I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" Arthur knew he was talking about Ivan and he feared what was to come when Alfred confronted his husband. "He's in this meeting room today, right?" Alfred didn't wait for an answer as he approached the doors to Ivan's office. Alfred threw open the doors and immediately saw Ivan at the head of the table. Ivan, Yao, and Toris all looked over as Alfred marched over to Ivan. What shocked them the most was the punch Alfred landed to Ivan's face. "YOU BASTARD!" Alfred continued his various punches and assault on Ivan, all the time shouted at him. No one moved to stop him but rather they all just stared. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!"

"STOP!"

Ivan growled out and finally backhanded him, making Alfred stumble on his feet. It didn't stop him, though, for Alfred broke into a run and tackled him to the floor. They crashed into a writing table and knocked down all its contents. They continued with their fight, Alfred topping for only a short minute before Ivan rolled them over. Alfred kicked and bit all of Ivan that he could, gaining only one good knee to the gut. Ivan gasped out and Alfred flipped them again and knocked into a chair.

"This has got to stop!" Yao shouted at the two. "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

Toris finally passed out from his anxiety and Yao had to catch him. Feliciano was trying to call for help in the halls, hoping that Ludwig or Gilbert would be nearby. Arthur was unsure of what to do for getting in between the two would result in a concussion. He knew that Yao and himself would not be enough to stop them. Yao was still trying to wake up Toris and Feliciano was screaming for help. The two men were still rolling around on the floor and knocking everything over in their path. If the situation wasn't as grave as it was the sight would actually be humorous.

"Feli!" They all heard Ludwig's voice echo in the hall and Feliciano ran to the railing, looking down at Ludwig and Gilbert who were at the base of the steps, covered in blood. "What's going on?"

"IVAN AND ALFRED ARE FIGHTING! WE NEED YOUR HELP! HURRY!"

Ludwig and Gilbert ran up the long flight of steps while others were starting to come running. Francis had heard Feliciano's shouts as well as Vash and Kiku. Francis ran in first and he didn't hesitate to rush over to the pair and start trying to break them up. Arthur shook the hesitation from his head and jumped in to help his husband, focusing on pulling Alfred away from Ivan. Ludwig and Gilbert finally made it to the room and ran over to help. Ludwig managed to hook his arms under Ivan's and pull him back with great difficulty, nearly loosing his footing due to the struggling weight of the man. Gilbert aided his brother, using his own body to push Ivan's from the front. Both men were still wild with adrenaline and rage that even Arthur sitting on Alfred's back did nothing to stop him. Ivan was like a wild animal as he continued to try and get to Alfred. Gilbert asked for a little bit of help and Vash had to join in, helping Gilbert push Ivan back into Ludwig. Alfred scrabbled to his feet and almost made it to Ivan but Francis was able to move in front and stop him. Alfred struggled to get around Francis but Arthur's grip from behind was slowing him. Alfred proceeded to shout at Ivan instead.

"It's all your fault! You and your goddamn need for power!" He continued to push against Francis. "You did this! This is all your fault! You couldn't leave well enough alone!"

"I didn't know all this was going to happen! You can't blame it all on me!"

"I will blame it all on you! I told you to cease in your desire to obtain that fucking kingdom! And now look at what's happened! They took our son!"

"And the bastards will answer for it!" Ivan pushed and pulled against the others. "And how dare you raise a hand to me! I'm your king!"

"You're not a king! You're a power hungry demon!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Ivan nearly broke away from the others holding him. Ludwig had to hook his own leg around Ivan's to get an even stronger hold on him.

"I meant every word!" Alfred let the angry tears start to fall and his struggled slowly began to cease. "Should anything happen to our son because of your foolishness I will hang you myself!"

"The people wouldn't allow it!" Ivan countered.

"You think they'll follow you? I got news for you, Ivan! They won't follow you for they'll want to follow ME! You got this far because of me!"

"I gave you this title and position and I can just as easily take it away!"

"Alright, everybody calm down!" Yao finally shouted, helping Toris stand back up. "This is getting out of hand! No one means what they say! This isn't the time to be fighting! We have a lot of things to discuss and fighting isn't going to bring Gabe back! Now knock it off!" Ivan and Alfred seemed to relax more in their holds. "Take a break…both of you. Cool off! We will start discussing the issues shortly."

"No, we're starting now." Alfred said as he yanked himself away from Francis and Arthur, storming over to take his seat at the opposite end of the table. He was bruised and bleeding in some places but Alfred didn't care. The tears were dried on his cheeks and his hands held the arm rests in a white-knuckle grip. He would not take his eyes off of Ivan as the man broke away from his hold to take his own seat. Their eyes and furious faces glared at each other from the opposite ends of the table and everyone could feel the tension in the air. "Sit down!" Alfred ordered the rest of them and they reluctantly did as they were told. No one was used to Alfred giving harsh orders. "Is everyone here? Where are Matthew and Feliks?"

"They are recuperating, your grace." Kiku spoke softly, choosing to address Alfred by a title. Usually Alfred allowed all of them to speak casually to him but today was different.

"Recuperating from what?" Alfred asked, still not taking his eyes off of Ivan.

"T-the sleeping gas that was the cause of Gabe's abduction. The kidnapper used it to drug the guards, your brother, and Feliks while he took the young prince. It was skillfully done."

"Yes, and this scroll was found in the cradle." Vash held up the scroll for everyone to see. Alfred broke his gaze from Ivan to look at Vash and the scroll.

"What does it say?"

"I've read it to Yao, Toris, and Ivan already but I will read it again for you and the others. In short, King Sadik admits to the abduction of the prince." Alfred nodded.

"I figured that already. Go on."

"Sadik says that the child will not be harmed in any way unless we choose to attack. He also wants us to meet him on his own grounds in his own kingdom to discuss whatever topics he wants to. In this case, we can assume land shares and the like. He would like our visit to be simple and peaceful. If not, then Gabe will suffer for it." Alfred turned his angry, tear filled gaze back to Ivan and said nothing. Ivan's cold stare did not frighten his wife but it frightened the rest of the room.

"So…how do we proceed?" Francis asked carefully.

"We're going." Both Alfred and Ivan said in unison.

"I offer my vessel for comfortable travel." Yao offered. "It's large with many rooms for all of us to fit comfortably with servants and guards. However…it is still winter and the sea will be extremely rough and cold to cross."

"Cold-hearted people do well in the freezing air." Alfred said flatly, referring to Ivan.

"This is for kings only, Alfred. You will be staying here while I go to Sadik's kingdom." Ivan replied but Vash cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ah…one problem there, your majesty. You see…it also states that…well, it says that the king refused to speak to you and will only speak to your queen." Alfred let out a short laugh and smirked at Ivan who just sneered at him. "He also understands that you would never let Alfred go alone so you are welcomed to come but he will only have audiences with Alfred." Alfred sat up straight in his chair.

"All right, so if we are going to Madylia," Ludwig started. "Who will stay behind to run the kingdom? In case you haven't noticed, Gilbert and I are covered in dried blood. I know the fight before was more shocking but there is a reason behind our look."

"Yeah, and it's not just a new fashion statement either!" Gilbert piped up. "We ran in to some of Sadik's men this morning, meaning that he has troops here."

"Again." Vash interrupted. "He does write that there are men of his stationed here to make sure we don't go against our word. He promises to keep things peaceful as long as we do."

"How can we even trust that?" Arthur asked.

"We send word to all our allies to support the kingdom while we're gone." Ivan said. "And we do need someone to stay behind to run the kingdom and act as regent. But I do need all of you to travel with me…who can I put?"

"Use your sisters." Gilbert offered. "Put the older one in power as regent but let the crazy one hold the reigns. They're still in the royal city, aren't they? And tell what's their names, you know, the two who are friends with the ex-farmers, to stay back as well and help out."

"Tino and Berwald." Arthur said, rolling his eyes at Gilbert's forgetfulness. "But I agree. Berwald can help command the guards and the soldiers if need be."

"Yes. Good thought, both of you." Ivan congratulated him them. "But Gilbert, refer to my sisters that informally again and you will be punished." Gilbert put his hands up in defense and nodded.

"Fine, it's settled then." Alfred stood up from his chair. "Yao, start getting your vessel ready for voyage. The rest of you, start packing and preparing yourself. Get all the necessary things done. I want to be on those waves as SOON as possible! Good day, gentlemen." He walked to the door but paused. "I do not wish to be disturbed. If I want someone, I'll summon them. I will be in my EXTRA chamber for the time being." Alfred glared over his shoulder at Ivan who turned away from him. Once Alfred left, the room was silent until Ivan stood up and announced his departure.

"I leave the necessary arrangements to all of you. Toris will oversee any questions you may have. Summon me when the plans are laid out." Ivan stormed out of the room as well and slammed the door, making everyone flinch. The room was silent until Vash spoke up.

"I hate sailing." He hissed.

"Seasick?" Ludwig asked flatly and Vash just shook his head.

"No. I just don't like it in general. Sailing in the wintertime, there's an adventure."

"Oh yeah! And the waves are even more rocky than usual!" Gilbert smirked. "Up and down, up and down, up and down-" He continued his imitation of a ship in hopes of proving that Vash really did get seasick but to his surprise the blonde man was extremely calm. The one who turned green in the face was Feliciano and he had to excuse himself with his hands covering his mouth. Ludwig just sighed and drug his hand down his face.

"Why me?" He whispered softly.

"Alright everyone, we better get started." Yao said as he stood from his chair. "No one mention anything about the fight. I know we're all a little shaken up by it but we need to focus on other things. And please, lets be as patient as we can with both of them. They're going through a hard time right now. Agreed?" Everyone repeated the word or nodded and the quick meeting was adjourned.

Ivan sat in his chamber he usually shared with Alfred, staring at the empty bed and cradle. He didn't even bother to light the fireplace and sat slumped in one of the chairs, just staring. His breath came out in light puffs of visible air from the cold but he didn't care. He couldn't believe what had happened to his son and how quickly it was done. No one had noticed a thing and he started to wonder if someone in the palace did it. If Sadik's men are stationed here then it was possible. But he housed over hundreds of servants and to interrogate them all would take months. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was afraid. He was not afraid of Sadik or his army but he did worry for Gabe and Alfred. Ivan knew Sadik wouldn't hurt his son because he was more useful alive than he was dead. As long as he had Gabe then he could control Ivan.

Ivan grit his teeth so tightly that his gums started to bleed. He did not like being controlled by anyone. The only one who had some sort of hold over him was Alfred but that was a whole different reason. This was politics and he was at the mercy of his potential enemy. Sadik did threaten his wife and child and he chose to take Gabe. Gabe would be easier to kidnap rather than Alfred, who could fight back. Gabe must be extremely upset right now to not be with his parents. The boy craved Alfred's arms every time he saw him and would cling to him. He had to be terrified by now. Alfred, he knew, must be in dire straights for he had never acted that towards Ivan before. Ivan was infuriated with him for the way he attacked and spoke to him but he still couldn't fully bring himself stay angry with the man. Ivan could see Alfred's argument as to why it was his fault but he never expected something like this to happen. Ivan knew he was just angry and frustrated at the whole situation that he had no real control over. He wanted Alfred. He wanted Alfred in his arms right now to soothe and comfort him. He felt distant and isolated, confused and trapped. Rarely did he ever feel this way and he couldn't remember the last time he actually did. But he couldn't lower himself either. Ivan fully believed in his way of handling his kingdom and he was sure that over time Alfred would forgive him. Yet he still wanted the man in his bed. He never heard the door open until his name was softly spoken.

"Ivan?" He jerked his head to the door in hopes of seeing Alfred but saw that it was Yao. His shoulders slumped and he looked to the bed again.

"Yao. I said I didn't want to be disturbed. Judging by your nightwear I can assume you're not here on business."

"I was coming to check on you. It's freezing cold in here, Ivan! You really should have a fire going."

"I don't care. I'd rather be in the cold and the dark."

"Ivan…" Yao walked over to him, pulling his robe tighter around himself. "I just wanted-"

"You're not Alfred. I want my rose…but he won't speak to me. I know he won't. And I won't go to him either! He will come to me!"

"Ivan-"

"You are not my wife, Yao. You should refer to me as 'your majesty'."

"Nonsense. Not while we're alone and speaking casually like this. I know how you get, Ivan. I know you're feeling lost right now and I don't want to see you this upset. You have a lot on your plate right now and we can't have you loosing your sense of self. We need you to be strong for us. For your son." Yao placed his hand on Ivan's shoulder. "I'm willing to stay and keep you company if you wish?"

"I don't want your company. I appreciate it but I don't want it. I want Alfred." Yao moved his hand away.

"That's really cold of you, Ivan. I'm just trying to help."

"I understand that but I don't want your help. I want to be left alone!" Yao ignored him and walked around to kneel before him.

"Stop staring at the bed and cradle, Ivan. Look at me." Ivan slowly lowered his eyes to Yao.

"Pull it together. We all need you, Ivan. Please don't fall into a depression…you will if you stay like this all night! Let me stay with you…just for company. Please Ivan? I hate seeing you like this." He reached his hand up and felt one of the bloodied scabs on his lip. "You haven't even cleaned yourself up from the fight!"

"Leave it." Ivan stated flatly. "If you wish to stay with me then so be it. Don't expect anything out of it. Go to the bed and sleep there…but on the left side. Alfred sleeps on the side next to the cradle and I don't want you there."

"I know you love Alfred but you can still be such an ass sometimes." Yao got up and went over to the left side of the bed. "Are you coming at all?"

"That's all I would need is for Alfred or someone else to come in and see me in bed with you. Just go to sleep."

"I'm not trying to seduce you or anything, Ivan! I know you need comfort and I'm here to give you that!"

"BUT I WANT ALFRED'S ARMS NOT YOURS!"

"You're missing the point!" Yao threw the covers off and got out of the bed. "Forget this! I'm trying to help you through a hard time, not as a lover but as a friend and companion! I know you miss Alfred and are heartbroken but that doesn't mean you turn your friends away when they want to help!" Ivan ignored him and continued staring at the bed. "Just go apologize to Alfred…I'm sure he could use the comfort too."

"I will not waver."

"Fine! Sit here and wallow then! Some king!" With that Yao stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Ivan paid it no mind and continued to sit in the dark throughout the night.

There was a crying fest in Ludwig's room with Matthew and Feliciano. Gilbert was present as well and he was trying to console a crying Matthew. Alfred had shut himself away and wouldn't even see Matthew who already felt responsible for Gabe's kidnap. Ludwig had Feliciano latched onto his arm on the bed, trembling softly and sniffling at the day's events.

"Feli…please stop holding my arm so tight." Ludwig asked him. "What are you so worried about?"

"What if Ivan and Alfred get a divorce? There will be a civil war throughout the kingdom!"

"Who gave you that idea?" Ludwig glared at his brother.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I didn't say anything! Give your wife some credit! He probably came up with that on his own!"

"Alfie can't divorce Ivan!" Matthew whimpered out. "Ivan will be so angry and he'll kill him!"

"Nonsense! Honestly you two! Man up!" Ludwig raised his voice. "Soon we will be traveling to enemy territory and I can't have you both sniffling and crying like this!"

"You're so mean!" Feliciano whined.

"Listen to me, you don't have to worry about Ivan and Alfred splitting up. They won't do it. We all see how disgustingly in love Ivan is with your brother, Matthew. Right now they are just going through a hard time. They both feel responsible for what happened to Gabe since they were both completely powerless to control it. We all know Ivan needs to have control or he goes batshit crazy. Alfred is very stubborn and he likes to blame others for what happened. In this case, he is blaming his husband and not you, Matthew. Alfred has grown to have a lot of pride and he doesn't want to appear weak. He's probably in his room crying into some pillows while Ivan's sacrificing some rats, or something. Lets just give them time to cool down. You don't have to be worried about the country engaging in civil war."

"But what Alfred said is true, Ludwig. He would have more followers than Ivan. The people adore Alfred." Gilbert pointed out.

"See what I mean, Wiggy!" Feliciano whined. "Even Gilbert sees it!"

"GODS ABOVE! You are all being ridiculous! You know damn well Alfred couldn't rule a kingdom or lead his own army!"

"W-why not?" Matthew said, a bit defensive. "My brother is very strong and very smart, you know."

"Yes, but he thinks with his heart and not with his head. Ivan is a strong leader because he uses his brain. True, many fear him but he gives back for it. There are four people who are never allowed to rule and if they do I may just kill myself. Alfred, Feliks, you" He pointed to Gilbert. "And you." He pointed to Feliciano.

"Hey, hey, whoa! I shouldn't be allowed to lead but you think Matthew can?" Gilbert was furious and Matthew couldn't help but narrow his eyes at his husband and pinch him. "OW!"

"I'm happy not ruling." Feliciano admitted proudly. "That way no one can invade me or try to hurt me!" He smiled up at Ludwig.

"My point exactly."

"Why not Feliks?" Matthew asked.

"You want to ride into battle in frilly clothes with decorative matching hats? Even your warhorse would have a matching hat. He'd make it law." That image brought Matthew into a fit of laughter and Ludwig frowned. "You're thinking of me like that, aren't you?"

"I needed that Ludwig! Thank you so much." He wiped the tear away from his eyes.

"Now why can't I rule?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm not even going to start with you. We'd be halfway to Madylia by the time I finished."

"I hate you." Gilbert said flatly but gave an amused smirk.

"So Wiggy…we don't have to worry about Ivan and Alfred breaking up?" Feliciano asked him.

"Yes, you don't have to worry."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it."

"Really mean it?"

"Yes."

"Cross your heart and-"

"YES! YES FOR THE LOVE OF THE OLD GODS I MEAN IT!" Feliciano's bottom lip quivered and Ludwig gave a heavy sigh. "Sorry Feli…you know I hate when you keep asking me like that. Just be satisfied with my first answer!" Feliciano nodded and held on to him again. "It may take awhile for them to make up but I know they will. So we don't need to worry." He kissed Feliciano's forehead. "Okay?"

"Ve~ okay!"

"Here that, Mattie! Now no more tears!" Gilbert waved his finger playfully in Matthew's face. Matthew chuckled softly and hugged him.

"Now you two go to your own room." Ludwig commanded. "Enjoy a steady bed while you can for soon we will be at sea."

End Chapter 2 TBC

***A little humor to make up for the angst. ^_^ Don't worry everyone! I won't let too many bad things happen ^^. R & R please! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

***Thanks for all the reviews! They are always appreciated! ^_^ XOXOXO

***Note: More angst in this chapter but things will start looking up, I promise! Sorry I took so long with this chapter but I'm working on two stories and work started up again, so I'm a little stretched. ^^ But a little hard work never hurt anybody.

***Warning: Some language, soft yaoi, angst.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 3

The ship was prepared for the voyage to Madylia a day later thanks to Yao already having the ship mostly stocked for his next expedition prior to this one. Alfred and Ivan still were not talking and the tension in the air was heavy enough to cut through with a knife. They both had separate rooms on the ship, which meant that Yao (being the captain) had to leave his quarters for Alfred. There was already a room set up for royalty but Ivan had claimed that while Alfred took over the other. Everyone else had a room below deck on the first floor. The very lower level was for livestock, food and drink storage along with other various necessities. Sailing in the winter was not the best time but with the current situation, Alfred and Ivan did not have a choice. Despite their fighting, Ivan had sent Alfred some heavy fur coats, cloaks, and blankets to have while on the ship. The others were advised to bring as much fur clothing as possible for the winter sea air. Sadik's kingdom and country had an almost tropical climate so they wouldn't be cold for the entire voyage.

Alfred was in his room, gazing out the window at the open horizon before him. Somewhere beyond that horizon was his little Gabe and a kingdom he's never seen. Normally, Alfred would be helping the deckhands carry in his stuff but right now his mind was filled with worry for Gabe and hatred for Ivan. He pulled his fur cloak tighter around him as he continued to think about Gabe and wonder where he was and if he was all right. There were so many thoughts running through his mind of possible dangers or troubles his son may be in. Was he on a ship with whoever kidnapped him? Was he still hidden somewhere in their own kingdom? Ivan had set specific search parties to continue to look for Gabe while they traveled to Madylia. But was his son okay? Was he warm? Was he well cared for? Alfred had no choice but to trust in Sadik's words that his son was being looked after for as his friends had said the boy was worth more alive. The horrid thought of finding out his son was harmed or even possibly killed sent chills down his spine and made his stomach twist in fear. For as peaceful as he was something like that was grounds for war and he would declare it. First he would kill Ivan and THEN he would declare war for all of this was his fault. Okay, so he wouldn't KILL Ivan but he would maim him brutally. The easiest way would be to divorce but at the moment nothing was certain about their relationship until he knew Gabe was safe and sound with them. Alfred sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose from all the mental stress he was under. He just wanted his son back.

"Alfred?" Alfred turned to see Arthur stepping down into the room and overly dressed in furs. He removed his fur earlap hat as he entered and gave a shiver. "Damn winter…I hate the cold!" Alfred gave him a weak smile.

"Well we have a full month of this weather so you'd better get used to it. You'll be sleeping next to Francis and with the way you two are in the bedroom you'll heat each other up easily."

"You shouldn't speak of such things…especially when you aren't speaking to Ivan."

"Don't even mention that name in my presence! And are you implying that I NEED Ivan to keep me warm?"

"You just said his name." Alfred frowned and looked back out the window. "I know you probably don't want to hear it but he, well, both of you, are very broken up by all this. Instead of fighting you should be comforting each other."

"But this is all his fault, Arthur!"

"I understand your reasoning, Alfred. But you have to realize that Ivan is hurting over this too and you've seen how agitated he's been. And that fight the other day…" Alfred put his hand up to silence him.

"Don't speak of that, either. When is this damn ship going to set sail? I'm tired of just sitting around!" He slammed his fist down on the windowsill.

"We will be setting off soon." Arthur replied as he reached up to light the ceiling lanterns for him. "I really think you should talk to Ivan, though."

"Fuck him."

"Hey, watch your tongue. You may be queen but you should still have respect for your elders."

"Oh please. All the bad words I have I learned from you!"

"Hardly. I'm a gentleman and I may say things in times of extreme frustration or anger but that's it. Never in conversation." Alfred snorted and watched him light the last ceiling lantern. "So are you going to talk to Ivan?"

"No." Arthur slumped his shoulders.

"Alfred, honestly, you're acting like a child!"

"Well if your son was taken from you because of something stupid Francis did wouldn't you be pissed off as well?"

"Of course I would but instead of fighting we would work together for a solution! We would need comfort more than anything." Alfred looked away from him again and a knock came at his cabin door. Yao popped in and signaled they were getting ready to hoist anchor. "Should I come up on deck?"

"If you'd like." Yao replied and then looked to Alfred. "You coming as well?"

"Sure, why not."

Alfred grabbed his fur hat to put it on as he joined the others on deck. All of his friends were in sight on either side of the ship but he chose to go stand by Matthew and Gilbert. He looked around for Ivan and spotted him with Yao at the stirring wheel. Their eyes met for a moment and they stared at one another before they turned away. Despite how enraged he was with Ivan he did notice that he was spending a bit too much time with Yao and he didn't like it. He wouldn't put it past Ivan that he would stray from him even if it were a brief fling. If the man knew what was good for him he would keep it in his pants or risk losing it.

As the ship began to set sail everyone was focused on the wide-open sea ahead of them except for Ivan. Instead, Ivan glued his to Alfred as the man rests his hands on the ships railing to gaze out into the ocean. The fur clothing blew softly in the wind and he could only stare at his profile but that was all he needed. The sun was just rising as they set out to sea and the rays made Alfred's entire body glow. The man closed his eyes as he was enjoying the suns rays even though the air was crisp and chilly. They still weren't talking and Ivan was already missing his rose's laughter and sweet smile. No, he missed not one smile but both smiles. He missed the extremely happy grin when Alfred was excited about something. Then there was the sweet coy smile when Ivan whispered words of love in his ear or reminded him how beautiful he was. Now his lover only looked at him with discontent and Ivan was beginning to hate that frown but he would not give in either. Not all of this was his fault although he knew that's what Alfred is continuing to think. All his friends are telling Alfred differently yet the man still won't come to him. It would seem, to him, that everyone was on his side and not Alfred's but his rose was still growing thorns, waiting for Ivan to touch him so he could make him bleed. Well, this ship was fairly small, unlike the palace, so Alfred did not have the option of running away. The sooner he made amends with Alfred the sooner he can sit down and properly discuss policies with his council.

'When are you going to come to me, Alfred? Come to your senses…'

The journey wasn't more than two weeks in when illness began to slowly spread around the ship. The ships apothecary had recognized most cases as either pneumonia or influenza and was treating them as best he could. They had already lost two sailors who had to be tossed overboard and more were falling ill. Currently, Matthew, Gilbert, and Francis had come down with one of the two aliments. Francis had a simple case of the flu but being on a ship only intensified his discomfort and he wasn't the best patient. Arthur had contemplated smothering him with the pillow more than once just to stop his whining. Matthew and Gilbert shared a bed as they were both diagnosed with pneumonia. Matthew's illness was at a higher level of severity since his immune system was always very weak. Ludwig was currently with them instead of Feliciano, who had wanted to be there helping. Ludwig refused to let him get sick so he gave the man strict orders not to come into their cabin. He had just finished giving them some drinking water when the cabin door opened and Alfred walked in.

"Whew, it's a cold one today!" He shivered and rubbed his gloved hands together. "How are they?"

"Just throw me overboard." Gilbert said in a breathless voice. Matthew was asleep beside him, his breathing heavy and labored.

"Tempting. But you know we'd never do that." Ludwig replied and then turned to Alfred. "Any news from the deck?" Alfred shook his head.

"None as of yet. Ivan, Toris, Heracles and Vash are having a meeting in the main cabin. Since I won't be in the same room as 'him' I will be briefed on it later. I'm more concerned about Matthew, though." Alfred looked over at his baby brother with a worried look.

"Geez, 'Hi Gilbert, how are you feeling?' 'I'm feeling well, Alfred, thank you for asking'." Gilbert mocked him and Alfred had to laugh at that.

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling, Gilbert?" His response came with a heavy cough. "I see. Where's Feli? I haven't seen him recently."

"He's been spending a lot of time with Kiku since I won't let him in here. You've never seen a sick Feli before…it's horrible."

"I know Arthur is fed up with Francis' flu already! If we hear a body hitting the water soon we'll know it was Francis." Alfred put his hand on Ludwig's shoulder and smiled. "Go take a break. You must be hungry. The chef has some stew warming up left over from last night."

"You shouldn't be staying in here, either."

"I'm used to Mattie being sick. I'm not worried." Ludwig stood up and motioned Alfred over to the corner of the room, ignoring Gilbert's breathy words of 'no secret telling' protests. "I'm sure the ship's apothecary has been keeping you up to date with their health?" Alfred nodded. "Aren't you concerned?"

"I am…but I'm doing my best not to show it…for Mattie's sake." He smiled softly. "He's had this before and has overcome it so I'm not too worried…but it would be lying to say I wasn't worried at all. What about you with Gilbert? I know he's along the same health lines as Mattie."

"He's pulled through as well. The only thing I'm worried about is that we're on a ship in the middle of nowhere and the apothecary only has so many supplies before he runs out. And I know you don't like the fact that we higher ups are getting treated more than the deckhands." Alfred nodded.

"I don't…but I also understand the priority system. I've spoken to the apothecary and I know he is working hard to give everyone as much equal attention as he can. I've heard we've also lost a few men to the sickness and they've been tossed overboard…I never knew sailing at sea would be like this. I guess I never really thought about it. I'm trying to keep my composure."

"Just take care of yourself and try to stay away from the lower levels of the ship. That's where the illnesses are more prominent. Oh, I heard that Francis will make a full recovery it will just be a slow one."

"Yes, I just came from them and Arthur told me. I know Arthur is worried but he would never show it in front of people."

"I won't be long. I just want to see Feliciano and get a bite to eat."

Alfred saw him to the door and closed it tightly behind him so no cold air would be let in. The apothecary told him that cold air could possibly bring about his brother and Gilbert's deaths if they were to catch chill. Gilbert had fallen asleep against Matthew and his brother looked to be troubled by the weight in his sleep. Alfred shifted Gilbert's body off of Matthew's and pulled the fur blankets up to their chins. He felt both their foreheads and they still had fevers. Alfred looked around and saw the bowl of seawater with a cloth in it. He rung the cloth out in the bowl and brought it over to the bed where he proceeded to wipe the hot sweat from their foreheads. The drinking water was too precious to waste on something like this so the seawater at room temperature seemed to be more than enough. He himself hadn't been feeling very well lately but he had no fear of it being pneumonia or influenza. It had to be the cold air and the 'cabin fever' starting to sink in to his head for if he did not get out of that room he would go stir crazy. Being with his brother and Gilbert was a change of daily activity and scenery. He started to doze off a bit in the chair when soft whimpering and shakey breath said his name.

"A-Alfred?"

"Mattie?" Alfred took his hand and squeezed gently. "I'm here, Mattie. It's okay." Matthew opened his eyes tiredly and smiled at him.

"Good…Gilbert here…too?"

"Yes. He's asleep beside you. He's doing well."

"Good. Alfie…when…are we off…this ship?" Alfred sighed.

"Not for a long while yet, Mattie. We're about halfway there. I know sailing is tough but it'll be over before you know it. But how are you feeling, Mattie? Have you been taking the medicine?" Matthew gave a short nod.

"Uh huh. It tastes horrible…but I take it anyway." Alfred smiled and stroked the damp bangs from his face. "I'm glad you're here, Alfred. I keep…having bad dreams…I can't remember them but…but I know they're bad."

"That's your fever giving you those troubles, you know that. Don't be silly!" He tried to cheer his brother up and it had worked for Matthew let out a weak laugh. His brother was always a very sweet and happy sick person no matter the aliment.

"Will I get better?"

"Of course you will! You always get better…and the fact that you are talking to me like this proves it. Before you could hardly speak a word!" Matthew smiled.

"Okay…I trust you, Alfie."

"Now just rest. I'm staying here with you for awhile."

He leaned down and kissed Matthew's hot forehead. Matthew closed his eyes and smiled as he snuggled into Gilbert, seeking his warmth despite his fever. Alfred stayed with them until evening when Ludwig had come back. Alfred took his leave, kissing his brother's forehead as well as Gilbert's before he left. Alfred ordered for his food to be sent to his cabin before he readied himself for bed. His dinner was brought to him and consisted of cheese, salted meat, dried beans, and some eggs along with wine. They had just made port a few days ago at one of their allies to stock up on more fresh food. It wouldn't last for long but if what Yao said were true they would be hitting another friendly port soon to stock up again. After he ate his dinner he blew out the lanterns and settled under the fur blankets. The full moon lit up the room and cast shadows along the walls. Alfred lay awake, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness as he thought about Gabe. Since the day his kidnapping happened Alfred was unable to get a full nights rest, his mind always occupied with the thoughts of his son. Many nights like this he had to just lie awake and wait until sleep took over. Surprisingly, Alfred felt himself grow tired quickly and the moment he rolled over he quickly fell asleep.

Early the next morning Toris woke up early, rested yet sore. The bed was the most uncomfortable piece of furniture he had ever lain on and he couldn't wait until he was in a real bed on steady ground. Feliks was still asleep against him with his blonde head tucked underneath his chin. He stroked the man's lower back for a few minutes before he sat up in the bed, cracking his back. The sound was enough to wake Feliks up and the man grumbled, patting his hand on the warm empty spot where Toris was. Toris had gotten off the bed and started dressing quickly to escape the cold. Feliks blinked his green eyes open and moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Why you up?" He said with a tired voice.

"I have documents to write up, you know that." He shivered as he put his furs on. "This cold is getting ridiculous. Next time we make port I'm buying heavier clothes."

"But like, what about what I need?"

"I'll buy you warmer clothes too." Feliks just mumbled and rolled onto his back, throwing the blankets over his face.

"Come back to bed. It's like, too early to be up. I'm not moving."

"That's fine. You can stay here in bed for as long as you want. There's no need for you to accompany me. I do have to go get Alfred, though. He needs to read over the document notes before I write them up. Ivan's approved them but now I need to get Alfred's approval. I hope I can talk him in to agreeing with everything we've come up with."

"I thought you said Ivan wasn't, like, able to think properly for all this?"

"Well…mostly it was myself, Ludwig, Vash and Yao who decided most of this. Ivan just reviewed it and said yes to all of it. When he makes up with Alfred he'll reread them and maybe put more effort into understanding it. Right now he's in just a 'do whatever' mode." Toris sighed. "The sooner things patch up between those two, the better."

"I bet Alfred is horny as all hell." Feliks said through the blankets.

"Why is that an issue at all?"

"Those two fuck like rabbits so they like, must be feeling it by now. Alfred and I always share- nevermind." He laughed from under the blankets and Toris frowned.

"Share what?" He asked as he gathered the necessary papers in his arms.

"Nothing." He giggled again and Toris just rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you later, then. Don't sleep too late, now." His answer came with a wave from the under the blankets and Toris left the room.

He went up on deck and shivered against the cold sea air, pulling his fur cloak tighter around his shoulders. A few of the deckhands greeted him and Toris smiled back as he made his way to Alfred's cabin. He waved at Yao who was up at the steering wheel before arriving at Alfred's cabin. Toris knocked on the door but didn't receive an answer. He knocked again and still there was no reply. Toris opened the door and looked inside to see Alfred still in bed. He smiled and stepped quietly into the room, pulling the door shut. He hated to wake him up but he really needed for him to approve of these notes and policies. Toris placed the scrolls down on Alfred's table and went over to the bed, gently shaking him.

"Alfred? Alfred, I hate to wake you, but I have papers for you to look at and- " Toris stopped when he noticed Alfred's labored breathing and flushed cheeks. "Alfred?" Toris placed his hand on Alfred's forehead and gasped at the intense heat he felt against his skin. "Oh no…Alfred? Alfred! Wake up!" Toris shook him more but Alfred hardly responded to the motions. "Alfred! Wake up!" Toris could see that the top of the furs and the pillow were drenched in sweat and Alfred's hair was practically plastered to his head. The blue eyes opened to little slits and looked at Toris.

"Stop…the walls…" Alfred whispered out and Toris lightly tapped his cheeks.

"Alfred…what are you talking about? Alfred! Can you see me? Can you hear me? Who am I?"

"The walls…" Toris could easily tell that Alfred's mind was sick with fever and he was most likely hallucinating from it. His eyes were moving in circles and he continued to mutter about the walls. "Hold on, Alfred!" Toris ran to the door and quickly stepped out, closing it behind him. "I NEED THE APOTHECARY!" He shouted to the deck hands. "GET THE APOTHECARY! HURRY! IT'S AN EMERGANCY!" One of the deck hands hurried off to do as he was told and Toris turned to his left to see Yao hurrying down the deck steps.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Alfred's caught what's going around!" Toris replied and the color drained for Yao's face.

"Oh no…that's all we need! Alfred's sickness will drive Ivan mad! Are you sure he's sick and not hung over or something?"

"No, he is actually sick! Come see for yourself!" Toris led Yao into the cabin and he went over to Alfred's beside, looking down at him. Yao felt his forehead and noticed the far-off look in his eyes. "See what I mean?"

"Who's going to tell Ivan?" Yao looked at Toris and the man started to tremble.

"Please…please don't let it be me! You should do it! I have to deal with him all the time for business matters!"

"I sail the ship!"

"Ludwig can sail it! You tell Ivan!"

"Don't be such a sissy!"

"Then why can't you do it?"

"He listens to you more than he does me! Just do it! I'll stay with Alfred until the apothecary comes."

"L-lets just wait to see what he says first…then I'll go and let Ivan know." Toris said in defeat. Jumping overboard seemed like the perfect option as of now.

"Momma…?" They both turned to Alfred when they heard his voice. He was on his stomach and gripping the sheets, staring at the wall. "Momma…wake up…"

"He's completely out of it." Yao sighed. "Where is that apothecary?"

"Someone went to get him…but you can expect to see more men thrown overboard soon."

"Why?" Toris sighed.

"You know Ivan will have the apothecary working on just Alfred and no one else…maybe the other three, but that's all." Yao nodded.

"If the wind keeps up like this we'll hit the next port in about three days. If it slows then things may start looking grim."

"Oh gods above! Please don't tell me that." The door opened and the apothecary rushed in with his medical bag.

"I'm here!" He said and rushed to Alfred's bedside. "Pneumonia, no doubt." He said quickly. He checked Alfred's eyes, mouth, ears and throat. "Yes, he's caught it and it's a bad case as well."

"What can be done?" Yao asked.

"We need to keep the fever down and I have an herbal mix for that. You can mix it into anything, food or drink." Alfred started coughing and the apothecary quickly sat him up to ease the pressure on his lungs. "I'll make a powder for him to inhale as well…in hopes that it will help clean out his lungs. I want to avoid bleeding him if I can."

"So what can we do to help him? What do we need to watch out for?" Yao asked.

"Always keep him bundled up and let no cold air in the room. Don't worry if he's sweating for he can get the chills and still sweat. I would suggest keeping most people out of the room who may be sick or have come in contact with a person. I know that will be hard but the less people we have coming in and out of the room the better. And we have to make sure he eats to keep his body strong and help fight the fever. We can't let the fever get too high or his body will overheat and kill him." The apothecary laid him back down and covered him up. "Dress him in something warmer as well. We can't take any chances."

"I'll change him." Yao offered and then turned to Toris. "Go get either Feliciano or Kiku in here to stay with Alfred. He'll need full time looking after. Ivan will command it anyway." Toris nodded.

"I'll be back." Toris left the cabin and proceeded to Ludwig's cabin first, wanting to buy as much time from breaking the news to Ivan as he could.

In their cabin, Ludwig and Feliciano were engaged in some early morning lovemaking. Feliciano was seated in Ludwig's lap while he continuously thrust up into him. His hands gripped Ludwig's shoulders as he pressed down onto Ludwig's thrusts, crying out in pleasure. Ludwig used one hand to balance them on the bed and let the other explore Feliciano's back. His lips nipped and kissed at every spot they could reach on Feliciano's chest, neck and shoulders. Feliciano wrapped his arms tightly around Ludwig's neck so they were pressed closer together. He heard Ludwig give a soft grunt as his strong arm snaked around his waist.

"W-What's wrong?" Feliciano knew that when Ludwig gave that little grunt it meant he had something on his mind.

"You're too skinny. I don't like it."

"It's the poor food here…" He gasped. "I'm not used to it. My Wiggy always feeds…me so well…more!"

"You've always been like this though. It's not healthy." He continued his thrusting and Feliciano had to stand on his knees to accommodate the speed.

"No talking…just loving." He panted out and Ludwig gave a moan of delight before it turned into a gruff of annoyance. The sickening sound of a knock at their door interrupted them and they paused in their movements.

"WHAT?" Ludwig called loudly to the door and held Feliciano in place when he attempted to move off of him. "You stay right there." He said quickly to his wife who gave a little whimper.

"It-It's Toris. We have a slight issue and we may need Feli."

"Is the ship going to blow up if he doesn't see you right now?" Ludwig asked flatly.

"Uh…no. No, but it is an important matter…I guess you're busy?" Toris asked and Feliciano looked at Ludwig with a pout, shaking his shoulders softly.

"He said it's important, Wiggy." He whined.

"Fine. Wait here." He lifted Feliciano off of him and stood up from the bed, slipping on his fur cloak before he went to the door. He opened it and narrowed his eyes at Toris. "Now what is it?" Toris gulped.

"Um…well, you see…Alfred has come down with pneumonia and he will need constant tending to…and we thought Feli could-"

"No." Ludwig answered right away.

"But Ludwig-" Feliciano tried to protest but Ludwig shut the door on him so he couldn't hear his conversation with Toris.

"Why my wife? What's wrong with yours?" Ludwig crossed his arms.

"Feliks couldn't even take care of the canary I bought him!"

"You've also bought him that horse."

"And I pay someone else to keep it and groom it." He said flatly. "Feliks just rides and pets it. But this is Ivan's 'WIFE' we're talking about here and-"

"So if something were to happen to Alfred under Feli's watch Ivan would decapitate him, right?"

"Ah…y-you know Ivan wouldn't do-" Toris saw the serious look in Ludwig's eyes and he put hands up. "Sorry I asked. No problem…I'll ask Kiku if he can do it. He's already familiar with medicines and herbs."

"Perfect. He would be a better choice anyway."

"Sorry to…interrupt you." Ludwig watched as Toris left before he went back into the room. Feliciano was looking at him sadly and he immediately pointed his finger at him.

"I said 'no'. Don't even bother asking, Feli."

"But Alfred is my friend!"

"I don't want you getting sick too! Men have been dying from all this illness, Feli, and I don't want you catching it! You can hear about someone getting sick and you'll end up with some type of cold just out of the blue. I can't have that. Kiku will take care of Alfred so you don't have to worry. I rather have you helping me run the ship with Yao, okay?" Feliciano nodded, tearing up slightly until Ludwig put his hand on his head. "I'm not being mean on purpose…I'm just protecting you. If we weren't on this ship and Alfred was sick, of course you could go and help care for him but we have limited supplies and medicines here. We may not have enough for everyone. I can't take that chance with you."

"I understand. Poor Alfred…and poor Ivan. How will he take this news?"

"Not well…we know that." He sighed. "I suppose we should get dressed and start the day. Once Ivan hears the news about Alfred we may just loose him. Mentally, that is. But I think this may even help bring them back together."

"You think so?" Feliciano perked up at that.

"Well, pneumonia can be very deadly and I'm sure Ivan would- well, we won't think that way. Get up and get dressed." He kissed the top of his brown haired head.

Toris was now on his way to tell Ivan the news of Alfred's sickness. He had just come from Kiku who said he would be more than happy to watch over Alfred so that was a relief. Toris only had one bottle of his pink medicine left and he chugged the rest of it in hopes that it would settle his nervous stomach. He wasn't sure of how Ivan was going to react when he heard. The man may be calm at first and flip out later or he would blow his top and sink the ship. Toris whimpered and trembled all the way to the royal chamber before he hesitantly knocked at the door. He heard Ivan's voice saying for him to come in so Toris did so, feeling as if the world was moving at an agonizingly slow pace. It seemed to take forever for him to step down into the lush dark room. It was truly a room fit for a king with more decorations and carpets than necessary. Ivan was at the desk with a half empty glass bottle of vodka and he looked to have been drinking as well. His face was calm yet his brows furrowed. His eyes held dark bags under them from his lack of sleep and Toris wished the ship would hit a rock and sink right now. He took a deep gulp and clasped his hands together behind his back.

"Y-Your majesty…um…I came to tell you that…that the queen has fallen ill and has been confined to his room." Ivan didn't move from his desk. "T-The apothecary says that the queen has caught the pneumonia that is going around." Ivan just stared at him and Toris continued to tremble. "H-He has a very high fever and he is hallucinating as well. Currently Kiku is caring for him and…and we thought you should know since…since it is a very serious illness and…and he's caught a strong case of it." Toris 'eeped' when Ivan stood up to his full height, looking like a bear with all his fur in the darkened room.

Ivan said nothing as he walked from the room and Toris quickly followed after him. He was waiting for Ivan to say something but he never did as he walked the way to Alfred's room. Ivan went inside without knocking and stepped down into the room with Toris behind him. Kiku stood up from his chair and bowed. Alfred was panting and sweating on the bed while speaking some incoherent raspy words. Ivan walked over to the bed and looked down at Alfred's flushed damp face. He observed him for a moment before he pulled out a handkerchief from his inner cloak pocket and gently dabbed at his rose's face.

"You are dismissed, Kiku." Ivan finally spoke.

"Majesty?"

"I will stay with Alfred and you can help Yao with the ship. I will call if I need help with anything." Kiku looked at Toris who just gave him the same confused look before beckoning him to follow. Kiku bowed again and left with Toris so the two were alone in the room.

Ivan sat on the edge of the bed and carefully wiped the sweat from Alfred's neck. In the three years they had been married Alfred had only gotten sick twice. Once was from eating some berries that Ivan warned him about. They had been on an early spring morning ride in the woods when Alfred's hunger got the best of him and he joyfully munched on some berries. They had to make a hasty retreat back to the palace where Alfred was throwing up for the next two days. A year later he had caught a cold and had to be confined to his bed for a few days. Yet neither of them compared to his lover's current state. Alfred body trembled in a cold sweat and his skin was tinted gray. He backed away when Alfred started to cough and helped him up from behind. When his coughing had ceased Ivan carefully laid him back down and stroked his cheek. Alfred hardly seemed to acknowledge his presence and that made Ivan's heart ache all the more.

Now, more than anything, he was regretting his foolish pride that had kept him away from his rose. True, he could not have foreseen this happening to avoid it but he still felt guilty. They were still a day or more away from the next port and their supplies were running low. A lot could happen in just two days and he feared the apothecary did not have all the supplies he needed. Ivan knew that sickness was creeping around the ship and taking lives but he didn't think much of it until now. The apothecary would just have to save all of his best medicines and herbs for Alfred and the other three. If the deckhands survive to the next port then they can be healed. If they didn't survive then they would be tossed overboard. It was cruel but it was necessary. Alfred would yell at him for letting such a merciless action take place but Ivan would send some coins to the families of the deceased sailors to make up for it. Alfred was worth more than a few simple lives. He looked back at Alfred when he heard him start to mumble words. Ivan wiped at his face again and spoke his name but his beloved wife didn't respond. Instead, Alfred started thrashing around on the bed and Ivan had to hold him down to keep the man from falling off. He didn't hear the door open or notice when the apothecary hurried to his side until his name was called.

"Majesty! You're majesty!" Ivan turned to look at him but said not a word. "Keep holding him! I have something to calm him!" The man reached into his bag and took out a small bottle. He uncorked it and waved it under Alfred's nose a few times before pulling it away. Ivan could feel his wife's struggling slowly cease until his breathing was back to a steady wheeze. "That's his fever causing those convulsions. I brought a canteen of fresh water from the barrels but we are running extremely low."

"What are you mixing into that water?" Ivan asked.

"This is a powder that will help bring down the fever but we have to keep giving it to him every morning and evening. I pray we hit a port soon because I am running low on my herbs. I have about a two day's supply left."

"But you will be making most of the medicines for the queen, yes?" The apothecary looked at him.

"Majesty? B-but there are others that need medical attention."

"My other three councilmen, yes. But that is all until we hit port."

"Maj-" Ivan's face turned dangerously grim and his tired violet eyes seemed to stare through the apothecary. The man's back straightened and he quickly bowed. "As you command, your highness."

"Your queen is your first priority."

"I understand. We need him to drink this so help me hold his head up. I need to make sure he takes it in." Ivan gently slid one arm under Alfred's shoulders and the other under his head to raise him from the bed. The apothecary tilted Alfred's chin and let some of the medical water pour into his mouth. "Tilt his head back a bit so he swallows." Ivan did so and he could see Alfred's neck moving as he swallowed the water. "Good, he took it in."

"How long until it brings the fever down?"

"Everyone is different. In the queen's case it is very severe so it may take some time. If we continue to keep his fever down then his body can fight the illness. He will need plenty of liquids and foods, mainly stews right now."

"I'll see that the chef makes some."

"Yes. And I strongly suggest that you only let very few people pass in here. His body is very weak and I don't want him to catch something else on top of this." Ivan nodded.

"Understood."

"As I told Chancellor Toris I want to avoid bleeding him if I can." There was a knock at the door and Ivan left his lover's bed to answer it. He peeked his head out around the door and saw Arthur, looking worried.

"I heard about Alfred! How is he?"

"He is very ill. The apothecary has advised that very few people enter in fear of making his condition worse. I'd let you in but you've been nursing your sick husband and you may be carrying some part of it."

"I see…um…if it's at all possible I would like to hear reports of his progress?"

"I'm sure the apothecary will tell you about it if you ask him. Now go away."

"Can I just look inside?"

"No." Ivan replied flatly and slipped around the door, closing it so no draft could come in. "I know you want to run in there and hold him in your lap but he's not a child anymore. He is my wife and my queen and I can take care of him."

"Ivan, we've been through this many times. I've told you there's nothing between Alfred and I. However, I won't hide the fact that I care about him as a father would their child for I've raised him, as you know."

"As you tell me all the time. It doesn't change anything." Ivan gave him a tired grin. "Go take care of your husband and I will take care of my wife. Once we make port we will remain there until everyone is back to normal, if we can, and then we will continue on our way. When Alfred is feeling better I will let you see him."

"Francis is up and moving around in the room. The rocking of the boat is the only thing that currently is upsetting his stomach."

"I'm glad to hear that Francis has pulled through. Have you checked on Matthew? He is my brother-in-law. And so is Gilbert…by marriage." He had trouble saying the last part.

"Gilbert has gotten better and grows stronger by the day. Matthew is still fighting the sickness but he's expected to recover as well."

"Good to hear. Now if you don't mind I must be getting back to my rose. Ta ta." Ivan went back into the room and Arthur was about to protest when the door was slammed in his face.

For the rest of the day, Ivan did not leave Alfred's bedside or the room. It was currently dinnertime and Ivan was awaiting the arrival of their stews. His rose had slept silently all through the day except for his raspy breathing. The sky was growing dark with the approaching night and Ivan had to light a few of the lanterns so he could continue to see his wife's beautiful face. Ivan didn't care that his skin was gray and clammy or that he made sickly noises, he was still very beautiful. Ivan had brushed the wheat colored hair back and pinned it up with a decorative clip he had found in one of Alfred's trunks. He was tired of the damp bangs hiding his love's sleeping face and it couldn't be comfortable for him either. Ivan took another sip from his vodka bottle before he corked it closed. Getting drunk would help to ease his suffering but he knew he had to stay in control for Alfred's sake. Ivan reached over and felt Alfred's forehead with the back of his hand. It was still warm but not burning hot like earlier. The medicine must be working and Alfred was due for another dose of it soon. Ivan soon heard the apothecary's voice through the door announcing that he had brought them their stew. Ivan had given specific orders that only the apothecary could deliver the food. He was told the chef was in fine health and he had nothing to fear from anything contaminating the stew. They really didn't have a choice in the matter and just had to go with the apothecary's word. Ivan thanked him and balanced the tray on one arm as he took it from him, letting the man enter.

"Come back in a little while after he eats. Then we will give him the medicine."

"Yes, your majesty. I mixed some more medicine into his stew…this one should help to start clearing his lungs for easier breathing."

"Yes, thank you."

"Oh, and I have word from Captain Yao. He said we are straight on course for the next port and if the wind stays the way it is we will be there by late morning!" Ivan gave a true smile.

"Best news I've heard all day. Thank you."

Ivan heard the man leave and he placed the tray on the table. The ship was rocking slightly and it was a relief to know the furniture was bolted to the floor. He went over to Alfred's bedside and gently shook him, hoping that he could get the man to wake up. It took a minute or so of shaking before Alfred blinked his eyes open slowly. His breathing was still heavy and labored as he lifted his blue eyes to see Ivan standing above him. Alfred's brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed at him. Ivan gave an almost microscopic smile when he saw his lover's eyes.

"Dinner is here." Alfred turned his face away from him. Ivan went over to the table and grabbed the right bowl, taking it to his seat. "This is freshly made salted stew. It will help you get stronger…you need to eat, my rose."

"Why are you here?" He whispered, still not looking at him.

"I'm your husband. It's my duty to watch over you when you are in need…despite our current differences." Alfred coughed a bit before speaking.

"Go away…I don't…want you here." Ivan's shoulders slumped.

"I'm not going anywhere." It was going to be hard to say but Ivan knew he had to give in. It was possible that this disease could drain the life out of his beloved rose and he did not want their last times together to be like this. He had to make amends, for his sake as well as Alfred. "Alfred…I'm…I'm sorry." He watched for Alfred's reaction but the man was still turned away from him. "My love…I'm sorry for how…how rash I was. If I had listened to you we would probably still have Gabe with us. I couldn't have known they would take him like that. But I really am…truly sorry. I don't want you to distance yourself from me anymore. We will work together to get Gabe back…I promise. Please forgive me, my rose…I shouldn't have let this get as far as it did. Do you forgive me? I need my wife…and I need my queen." He watched as Alfred turned his head back to face him, his eyes moist with tears. Ivan gave him a smile and at that moment Alfred let his tears fall along his flushed cheeks.

"Ivan…I'm sorry too." He gasped out and reached one of his arms up to him. Ivan held the bowl out of the way and bent forward so his forehead rested against Alfred's warm one. "I'm frightened, Ivan…" They nuzzled each other like a pair of cats and Alfred kissed Ivan's cheek. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing." Ivan said firmly. "Nothing at all. You will get better and before you know it we will have Gabe back in our arms." Alfred coughed a bit and smiled afterwards.

"I don't…feel that-"

"Hush. I need you to eat now. Can you sit up?" Alfred struggled to do so but he managed to lift himself from the mattress. Ivan didn't want his back and shoulders to catch chill so he took one of the extra blankets from the bed and covered his shoulders. Alfred smiled weakly and turned to face him.

"I can't even smell that stew…but it looks so good." He wheezed.

"Yes, it's very important that you eat." Ivan blew on the first small spoonful and held it to Alfred's lips. Alfred opened his mouth and took in the stew, finding it difficult to swallow.

"Throat hurts…"

"I know…but just keep eating. The medicine in it will help you." Ivan continued to feed Alfred the stew, mindful of the bits dripping down his chin. Alfred was able to get through half the bowl when he felt sick to his stomach, lurching forward with his arms around his abdomen. "Alfred?" Alfred covered his mouth and Ivan acted fast, grabbing the water basin and dumping it on the floor. He brought the basin over and held it in front of Alfred as he threw up the contents of the stew. Ivan moved the basin away when he was done and helped him lie back down on the bed.

"Ivan…" He whispered as he started to gasp for air. Ivan felt his forehead and could feel the fever building up once again. He immediately uncorked the canteen and held it to Alfred's lips.

"Drink this!"

Alfred lifted his head as he drank down the water. Ivan pulled it away and corked it again. Alfred had reverted to coughing and hacking while Ivan could only sit back and wait for him to ride it out. When Alfred's coughs had settled down he was thrown back into his delusional stage where he was lost to the world. Ivan rests his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. He felt so powerless against this illness that he could not see or touch. This was one thing Ivan could not protect his rose from and it was starting to eat away at him. Alfred could loose his life at any time and he was unable to do anything about it. All he could do was rely on medicine and hope. If they were able to make it to that port on time then Alfred would have a better chance of survival.

Throughout the night, Ivan never slept a wink for he could not bear to take his eyes off of Alfred for a minute. His rose was lost in hallucinations and Ivan was continuously getting up from his chair to keep Alfred in bed. Alfred was claiming to see his mother and he kept trying to leave the bed to get to her. Normally Ivan wouldn't be 'spooked' out by things such as this but this evening he was. It had to be his lack of sleep and the stress he was under that was making this seem real. The worse was when he had Alfred sitting up in the bed and he was seated behind him, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Alfred was having a full conversation with 'her' even though his words were jumbled and incoherent. He would even hold out his hand as if he were reaching for her. Ivan knew that Alfred had started thinking more about his mother ever since Gabe was born. He may be mixing up Gabe's kidnapping with his own abandonment issues. He knew Alfred's mother had died when they were young and their father had left them on a farm with Arthur. And if it wasn't his mother he was reaching for it was his father. Ivan understood some words and short sentences but the rest was all nonsense. It wasn't until early morning when Alfred had finally exhausted himself and he fell asleep, his fever lowering once again. Ivan himself was exhausted but he remained awake for the sake of his beloved wife. He rests his hand atop of Alfred's, stroking the top with his thumb. The door opened and he turned his tired eyes to see Yao entering.

"We'll be making port soon. The night wind really helped us along." He smiled and then frowned when he saw Ivan's face. "Oh Ivan…look at you!"

"He was up all night…he can't keep food down…he sees things…he coughs and chokes…he can't breath…"

"Ivan…calm down. You need to rest." Yao went over to him and wrapped his arms around Ivan's strong shoulders. "Take a break. I'll stay with Alfred while you get some much needed rest. Ludwig is steering the boat so I can get a break myself. I wouldn't mind watching Alfred."

"I can't leave him…I'm afraid that if I do-"

"He'll be fine." Yao said. "Don't think that way." He rests his chin on top of Ivan's head. "You're worrying me…I've never seen you like this."

"I don't wish to make you worry."

"I know…but you won't be able to help Alfred if you're dead tired and worn out like this. I won't let anything happen to him."

"You're right…I am very tired…I just want him to get better."

"I'll wake you up when we're at port. Go on back to your room now. Go on." Ivan smiled tiredly and stood up, giving Yao a hug.

"Thank you."

"It's no trouble at all. I'll take good care of him."

"I know you will." He kissed Yao's cheek. "Thank you." Ivan turned to kiss Alfred's forehead before he made the long walk to his room. Once he got there he fell atop of the bed and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

By the time they had made port, both Ivan and Alfred were still sound asleep. The crew was eager to get off the ship and rest their sea legs. The port town was filled with hearty supplies, taverns, shops, and brothels. Before everyone could enjoy a day away from the ship the crew had to replenish their food and cargo. The apothecary was allowed to leave immediately to pick up all the necessary supplies and herbs he may need. Everyone had their own agenda for that day. Ludwig and Feliciano headed out to just enjoy the day and do some shopping. Arthur had to get Francis off the ship and his husband was feeling much better now that he was on solid ground. Vash remained at the port ladder, recording the supplies and how much they cost as they were brought on board. Toris had paperwork to do so he sent Feliks off with some money to spend on fabrics and embroidery. Kiku accompanied Heracles in the port as they chose to enjoy the surroundings and the scenery of something other than seawater. Matthew and Gilbert were better but still confined to their beds, unable to go out into the winter air. They were getting closer to Madylia for the air was not as cold at this particular port. Ivan slept throughout the day and so did Alfred.

Ivan woke up by dinnertime and the first stop he made was Alfred's cabin. He was surprised to see Kiku there instead of Yao. Kiku explained that Yao was busy calculating the next course and he was watching over Alfred. Kiku also informed him that the apothecary gave Alfred some appetite enhancement pills that should help him keep his food down. Ivan smiled and pat Kiku gently on the back.

"Thanks for all your help. Alfred is looking better this evening."

"Yes, the apothecary upped his doses now that he has a great supply. He was even able to pick up some sleeping herbs so Alfred can rest peacefully without those hallucinations."

"That's good to hear. Rest is the best thing for him." He changed the subject then. "How much of the course does Yao have mapped out? Do you know?" Kiku nodded.

"Yes. Sadly, we need to catch the next tide and Yao wants us back on the water by tomorrow morning. Tomorrow afternoon the latest."

"I agree with him. The sooner we get to Madylia the better."

"I think we should stay for at least one more day. Everyone needs a rest from being at sea for so long. We still have another week or so to go. We should even wait for Alfred to get better." Ivan smiled.

"Yes, but Yao thinks like me. You see, Kiku, we can't sit idly here. Do you know why?" Kiku looked a bit nervous but shook his head. "If word gets out to Sadik that I ordered my ship to remain in this port because of my sick wife, he will know that Alfred is my weakness. He probably thinks so already but if this should leak out, I want it to get back to his ears that I didn't give Alfred a second thought. I want him to keep his sights set on something other than Alfred. Do you understand?" Kiku nodded.

"Yes, your majesty."

"I am willing to take the chance. Alfred would want to get to that kingdom and get Gabe back as soon as possible so he would approve of this plan. I don't feel guilty in the slightest. However, you are relieved of your duties here. I will be spending the night with Alfred once again."

"Oh, the apothecary has already fed Alfred and he was able to keep the food down. Right now he is still resting from the sleeping herbs."

"Perfect." Ivan smiled and carefully climbed onto the bed, laying beside Alfred and pulling him close.

"Your majesty? Should you be doing that? If you get sick-"

"I don't get sick." Ivan chuckled. "I don't. I used to be a warlord, Kiku. I've built up my body to withstand even the most dangerous germs and diseases. I've been with illnesses worse than pneumonia and I've been fine. But thanks for your concern." Kiku looked at them and gave a little smile.

"I won't be far from here. Call if you need anything." Ivan nodded. "Goodnight, your majesty."

"You may call me Ivan when we're not in public, Kiku."

"Ah, yes. Goodnight Ivan."

"Goodnight, Kiku."

Ivan's stomach rumbled but he wanted to miss dinner just so he could lay with his beautiful rose. He would eat double the food tomorrow. Right now all he wanted was to get another good sleep with his wife wrapped safely in his arms. Ivan could smell the medical herbs and sickness on Alfred but he didn't care. Just being close enough to his love was all that he needed. Exhausted from the night before and hunger, Ivan was able to sleep all through the night and into the morning when the ship took to sea once again. Ivan was unaware of everything that was happening, loss in his own little world of bliss. His wife had forgiven him and they were once again stocked up on medicine and food. He knew that his beloved rose would survive this trip and they would be cuddling in the crows nest soon enough. However, his little world of 'bliss' was cut short when he heard the frantic cries of the crewmen above him and the loud sound of running feet. Ivan opened his eyes and sat up in the bed, noticing that Alfred was still sound asleep yet flushed with fever. He stroked the wet bangs away from Alfred's face when his ears picked up the words 'a storm is coming'! Ivan's eyes widened and he carefully climbed over Alfred to run to the room's window. Ivan looked to the sky and the horizon, seeing the dark, almost black clouds rolling in towards the ship. Ivan did not know how far away they were from the last port but by the looks of it, turning back was not an option. He looked back at Alfred on the bed and then went back to the window where the storm clouds were rolling in. Ivan would be needed on deck he knew that for a fact. But someone had to watch Alfred and this storm wasn't looking to be a quick and gentle one. Ivan decided that he would call for Kiku to come and watch over Alfred during the storm. For the first time in a long while, Ivan felt fear welling up in his chest and heart. Not only did he have his sick wife to worry about but he had the lives of his friends in his hands as well. If their ship went down t en all would be lost. Ivan could not let that happen. He knew he could trust Kiku with Alfred's wellbeing while he helped with the ship. The storm clouds have already crept closer and Ivan couldn't wait another minute. This storm could either push them further along in their course or set them back. Ivan clenched his fists and rushed to Alfred's bedside, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"I will do all that I can to protect you, this ship, and everyone on it. Please, my love! Be strong for me. Should something happen to me up on deck…I know you will make a great ruler. You will have many friends to help you along. Just don't give up on me, Alfred. I promise to return to you. I will do everything that I can and not act rashly so I can be back in your bed with you tucked safely in my arms. I love you, Alfred. My rose." Ivan heard the sound of distant thunder but he didn't know if it was the storm or his own heart beating with the fear of uncertainty.

End Chapter 3 TBC

***I know this was another angst chapter but I promise things will start looking up in the next one! I'm not that evil. ^_^! R and R please! XOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

***Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! I think this chapter is my longest one yet! And just like I promised, there is more fun and humor than angst in this one. It's hard to write so in many characters so please, go easy on me. ^^ I try to fit everyone in as best I can.

***Warnings: Language, yaoi, suggestive themes, slight violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

***R & R Please! ^^v

Chapter 4

Ivan hated to leave Alfred alone for a minute but he knew he would have to be up on deck to help with manning the ship. He needed someone to stay with Alfred and watch him through the storm but he was having difficulty finding them. He slipped out of the door and had to hold on to his hat before it blew off in the wind. He was ready to run onto the deck when he saw Arthur running towards him, asking if he had seen Francis. Ivan didn't answer him but rather gripped his wrist and drug him inside the cabin with Alfred.

"Stay with Alfred." Ivan demanded. "I'm going up on deck. Don't let anything happen to him!"

"But-!"

Arthur couldn't finish his sentence because Ivan left the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Arthur latched it shut and went over to Alfred's bedside. He had wanted to find Francis but he would just have to trust the man to take care of himself. Now that he was here with Alfred he wanted to have Matthew as well, but the other was with Gilbert so he would be taken care of. The ship began to rock more wildly than before and he almost lost his balance. Alfred's body nearly slipped off and Arthur had to quickly figure out a way to keep him bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to balance himself and hold Alfred's weight at the same time. Arthur thought of an idea and wobbled over to the pile of trunks. They heavy trunks kept sliding back and forth, which made it difficult to look through. The first clash of thunder made him jump and he knew he had to find what he needed before the storm hit full force. He finally found a collection of Alfred's belts at the very bottom of the last trunk he looked in, which was always his poor luck. He took them all and starting buckling them to one another. If he had enough belts and length, he would be able to strap Alfred to the bed to prevent him from sliding. Arthur cursed as the ship jerked and he was tossed back into one of the tables. He struggled to stand up but managed to make it over to the bed where he proceeded to strap the man down. He hissed a bit as the extended belt just made it around the width of the bed yet he had to buckle it on the first hole. It wasn't as tight as he would have liked but it would prevent Alfred from being thrown off the bed. The ship jerked again with the rumbling sound of thunder and Arthur held on to the bedpost to steady himself. The sea and sky had become darker than before and he knew then that they had just entered into the storm.

'Don't do anything stupid, Francis.' Arthur said to himself.

Up on deck, Yao was shouting orders over the wind and thunder while trying to maintain control of the wheel. The rain had not started yet so the deckhands were working quickly to secure the ship. The storm was coming in fast so with any luck it wouldn't take long to sail through it. Yao noticed that Ivan was up on deck a well, giving orders of his own. He also saw Ludwig, Francis, Heracles and Vash trying to help. He yelped as a streak of lighting crashed above him and the ship jerked, knocking him from the wheel. The wheel spun out of control and he grabbed the handles. Someone shouted that the rain was coming and soon the heavy drops were beating loudly against the deck. The waves began to lick the sides of the ship and pour water onto the deck, forcing everyone to hold on to whatever they could. The rain and water prevented Yao from keeping a firm hold on the handles and if he didn't get control of the ship soon it could sink them all. Yao felt someone lift him up with ease and saw it was Ivan. Ivan was able to grip the handles and used his strength to steady the wheel. Yao held on to Ivan's coat as the freezing rain continued to pour down on them.

On the deck, the waves were splashing through and sweeping up the crewmen. Some held on while one could be seen getting swept overboard. When the ship was fully secured everyone had to hold on while they rode it out. Ludwig had grabbed hold of some ropes near the railing and saw Francis getting swept up in the rushing water. Before the man could get washed overboard, Ludwig reached down and grabbed his arm to stop him. Blinking through the heavy rain, he grit his teeth tight as he helped pull Francis' weight onto the ropes with him. Francis thanked him and held on to the rope with all his might. The heavy rain was making it hard to see anything so the two men could only think about their wives and if they were okay.

"KIKUUUUUU! DO SOMETHING!" Feliciano cried out as one of the lanterns fell from the table and started a small fire on the floor.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU PUT OUT ALL OF THE CANDLES!" Kiku looked around for something to stop the fire but with the ship jerking back and forth it was making it tricky. He finally grabbed the blanket from the bed and threw it over the small fire. Both he and Feliciano stomped on the blanket franticly until they were sure it was out. A rough wave hit the side of the boat and both men were knocked from their feet.

"Why won't the storm stop?" Feliciano whined while he clung to the bedpost, going as far as wrapping his legs around it as well.

Kiku crawled over to one of the ceiling support masts and held on to it, reaching over to check under the blanket. The fire was out and he gave a heavy sigh of relief. Now that the fire was out and they were secure, the next obstacles came in the form of flying or sliding objects. Kiku had to have been hit with more pewter ale mugs than necessary and briefly wondered if that was all Ludwig had packed. The sounds of the storm were blocking out the whining cries of Feliciano and Kiku was thankful for that. He only came in here because it was the closest room. If he had continued on down the hall he would have gone sliding so he had no choice. And unlike himself, one of the trunks had slid into Feliciano and it was blocking all the other objects that slid his way. Kiku just held on tight and hoped the storm would end soon. He heard a frequent banging from the room next to him and wondered who was in there.

"SHIIIIIIT!" Gilbert shouted as he went tumbling for the third time into the wall. The ship must be stuck on one side because every attempt he made to crawl up the slanted floor ended with his body sliding backwards. He cursed himself for getting out of the safe haven that was the bed to grab another blanket for Matthew. He was feeling much better but Matthew was still suffering slightly from the illness.

"GILBERT! GET BACK ON THE BED!" Matthew shouted with his hoarse voice. He wasn't sure if Gilbert had heard him but when his husband hollered back, he knew that he did.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING?"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?" Matthew started to cry and Gilbert silently cursed to himself.

"I'll be there when I can! GAH!" The ship shifted to the other side and Gilbert went sliding straight into the bed with a loud 'oof'! "See? I'm here." Matthew started to cough violently as Gilbert climbed up into the bed, holding on to the headboard bars. He pulled Matthew close as they ship continued to rock violently. "Just hang on to me…I won't let you go." Matthew clung to his neck and shoulders.

The storm raged on for a while longer before it started to settle down. The rain and thunder had stopped and now it was just some rough waves they'd have to ride out. Everyone was soaked and dripping wet yet the temperature was becoming warmer. Yao had concluded that the storm was a sign that they were close to the tropical waters where Madylia stood. Ivan's chest and arms ached from having to hold the ship like he did. The cold did not bother him since he grew up in an almost constant winter climate. He took off his damp furs and slung them over his arms before patting Yao on the back for a job well done. Yao would take care of the rest so Ivan was free to go and see Alfred. A good king would go and thank all his crewmen but he would do that later for Alfred was a thousand times more important. Besides, the crewmen were paid sailors, not volunteers. After he was assured Alfred was well he would make his rounds to check on his council members. When he entered the cabin and stepped down he saw Arthur taking off the belts. He raised an eyebrow but then smiled as he realized what Arthur had done.

"Brilliant idea!" Ivan applauded him. "Not a scratch on him?"

"No, he's perfectly safe. We did have a few simple mishaps…but that's to be expected." Ivan nodded and went over to the bed, sitting down and taking Alfred's hand. Even though the storm had slowed the ship still rocked with more force than normal. "The sooner he's off this boat the better."

"Yao said the storm we hit was a sign of tropical waters." Arthur looked out the window.

"Mix of heat and cold."

"Yes, so we should be at sea for only a week or so more. Lets hope the wind is with us."

"You should dry yourself off." Arthur offered. "By the way, did you happen to see Francis at all?"

"I saw him on deck helping during the storm. I know he's alright."

"What? He was out in that freezing rain and wind? He just got over the flu!" Arthur gripped his hair in frustration. "Oh gods above, do you have ANY IDEA what it's like to live with a sick Francis?" Ivan chuckled.

"I can only imagine. How was Alfred throughout the storm?"

"He slept through it really. His fever has seemed to go down a bit as well." Ivan felt Alfred's forehead and smiled softly.

"Indeed it has. Thank you for your help, Arthur. You are dismissed. Go find your husband."

"See you around then."

Arthur said and left the cabin. Ivan waited until he was gone to strip himself of his wet clothes and dried himself off with an extra blanket. The cabin was warm enough where he could sit comfortably with just the blanket around his shoulders. He was exhausted and tired from the storm but would not get in bed with Alfred until his body warmed up. He did not want to risk the chance of Alfred's condition growing worse because of his chilled body. Even though the storm had settled he still had to use his muscles to keep from falling out of the chair. Alfred was stable enough in the bed for the rocking to not pose any real threat to him. Ivan let out a sigh and let his head fall back against the top of the chair. He remained that way for a while until his neck started to ache and his body was warm.

Carefully, he shifted Alfred's body further over before climbing under the blankets with him.

He looked upon his lover's flushed face and frowned at the sight. Alfred's skin was still hot to the touch and his brows were lifted in discomfort. Ivan was amazed at how Alfred was even able to sleep through the storm. Was his fever not getting any better? His breathing was still labored and Ivan could never be sure if Alfred was talking or groaning. He was sure he had heard Gabe's name more than once and it brought the whole situation of the journey back to him. Ivan was both excited and fearful at the same time. He was not afraid of Sadik or his forces in anyway but he did fear for Alfred and his son. Alfred is easily misled and can be highly gullible at times if Ivan wasn't present with him for certain matters. Sadik loathed his company, apparently, and would only speak to his Alfred. Alone. That thought made him growl and he pulled Alfred's lukewarm body to his own in a protective embrace. After the threats Sadik gave him that night in the gardens he would never really trust the man. There was a small chance that the man was just flexing his muscles and trying to scare him that night, but when it came to his precious rose and son he couldn't take any chances.

Ivan knew that going in to the lion's den was a dangerous decision but the bastard had kidnapped his son and he could not be forgiven. Ivan's lips slowly curled into a grin and blood rushed to his groin in excitement for what he would do to the man if he harmed his family in anyway. The possibilities were endless but he was particularly interested in disembowelment and decapitation. Ivan smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling Alfred close as he pictured having Sadik's head mounted on his office wall. The taxidermy industry in his royal city did a swell job of stuffing some of the animals he had hunted and with the right about amount of money they could preserve a head. Or maybe he would skin him alive, dry it, and then use it for a doormat in his office. Both ideas were at the top of the list and it had brought him such great joy that he fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in weeks.

Meanwhile…

"ACHOOO! I'm not sick…" Ludwig groaned pitifully, holding the blanket around his twitching body. It was obvious that he was trying to control the chills so he could save face but he wasn't fooling Feliciano. Francis and Arthur were with them in the cabin, the green-eyed man verbally abusing the other. Ludwig's frown deepened and his lidded eyes crossed when Feli pressed a handkerchief to his nose.

"Blow."

"I refuse." Ludwig protested.

"Ve~ you need to blow your nose! You keep sniffling!"

"I'm not sniffling!" He was too exhausted and worn out to shove the smaller man away so he just gave in. He gave a small snort into the handkerchief but Feliciano would not pull it away.

"No. Blow more." Ludwig grumbled and blew harder, feeling some of the pressure release in his head. He let out a sigh of relief when his lover pulled it away but then it was pressed right back nose, this time on a cleaner side. "One more time for good measure." He smiled at him and Ludwig gave a harsh blow that popped his ears. He was unaccustomed to being sick and everyone was annoying him but he couldn't be bothered to yell. "There, that's better." Feliciano folded it again and wiped more at his nose. "See? You're breathing better already!"

"I was breathing just fine before." He frowned and found himself in a headlock with loving arms.

"Why can't you be kind and caring like that to me?" Francis pouted at the loving scene before him.

"Because you are a full grown man who can take care of himself! I will not cater to your childish whining!"

"You're not an angel of mercy! You're a demon of despair! You're so cruel to the one who loves and cherishes you!"

"Not when he's moronic! And you shouldn't have gone out in that storm! I understand you were feeling better and wanted to help but you almost lost your life out there! You don't think, Francis! You try to help out with those types of situations but you're just not cut out for it. You're a fabulous chef and baker, that's your talent."

"Why do you have such little hope in me?" He whined and gave a little sniffle.

"I'm not having this discussion with you again. Let's go back to our cabin and get you warmed up before you fall ill again." Francis pouted at him and Arthur rolled his eyes before leaning into him. "If I didn't care about you I wouldn't worry about your health. It's called 'tough love'." He kissed his forehead and Francis smiled. "Now lets go." Francis stood up to follow him.

"Can we cuddle in bed? Naked bodies give off more heat than clothed ones!" Francis asked his wife who answered him with a slightly flushed face and a grumble.

"Ve~! Francis is right!" Feliciano hugged Ludwig tight and nuzzled his cheek. "Feli will keep you warm!" Ludwig mumbled but didn't object to his wife's stripping.

After they were clear of the storm, Yao hurried his way down to the second level to inform Toris of the good news. He knew better than to bother Ivan, knowing he was with Alfred and spending time with him. He knocked on Toris' door and was granted entrance. Toris, as usual, was at his desk with various papers spread out in front of him. Feliks was busy cleaning up the clutter that littered the floor from the storm. Toris turned to him and gave a smile.

"I see you survived. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, the ship is fine and we had very few fatalities. Ivan is with Alfred and I don't want to disturb them so I came to you. We have entered the tropical waters of the south so we should be at Madylia's shores within the week."

"Whoo! We can get off this ship!" Feliks cheered and Toris let out a sigh of relief.

"That's the best news I've heard since we left. Is the air any warmer?"

"Yes. If you step outside now you can feel the warmth. You should still wear your furs for another day or so."

"Thank you, Yao. You've done a fine job and I'm glad that you're our captain." Toris smiled and Feliks gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys. How are the papers coming along?"

"Difficult." Toris sighed. "I need Ivan's approval and his insight. I keep reading through everything over and over again, looking for any loopholes or possible backfires. But don't worry yourself with this. Vash and I can handle it…you have your own responsibilities." Yao nodded and pat him on the shoulder.

"Just let me know if I can help. Don't hesitate to ask." Toris nodded and watched him leave the cabin before turning to Feliks.

"How's the cleaning coming?"

"I think I like, packed too much stuff." He said as he folded some clothes from a tipped over trunk.

"I told you that you would need better locks than the ones you had."

"Too bad I didn't listen. Now look at all this work I have to do." Toris narrowed his eyes at him.

"Seriously, Feliks? You think cleaning up tumbled junk is hard work? Try doing my job and then I'll listen to your complaints!" Feliks looked at him in surprise and Toris dropped his quill on the table in frustration. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap like that. My patience is wearing thin and I feel like one of those little rodents on the wheels. I just keep thinking I'm getting somewhere but I'm really just staying in place." He picked up his quill once again and tapped the feather against his temple. Feliks laid the shirt he was folding on the floor and stood up to go to Toris. He walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"You don't have to keep reading through this stuff as often as you do."

"I know."

"So like, put them away and come rest for awhile."

"I can't. I still have to edit this script." Feliks covered Toris' hand with his own, stopping him from writing.

"Drop the quill." He ordered softly and lifted Toris' hand to shake the quill out of it. "Come to bed and I'll massage you…along with a few other 'relaxation' techniques I know." He purred in his ear.

"But-"

"Hush. Come to the bed."

"But-"

"Listen, what do you think Ivan is doing right now?"

"Laying in bed with his wife?" Feliks nodded.

"So like, get back at him and come relax in OUR bed with YOUR wife. You deserve to rest as much as he does." Toris thought about it for a moment and stood up.

"You're right. I will relax!" Feliks chuckled and pulled him over to the bed.

"No need to be that dramatic, love."

The day passed by quietly and the ship was silent of activity while people were resting in shifts from the storm. The apothecary was going around the ship and checking up on everyone, clearing Gilbert of his pneumonia. Gilbert was overjoyed and had to hunt down Kiku to watch Matthew while he went up on deck to get fresh air. Ludwig was still down and out with a cold but Feliciano wouldn't leave his side, insisting on treating him like a mother would a child. Everyone who could be was up on deck to enjoy the warming weather and gaze upon the lighter water of the tropical ocean. Arthur and Francis were one of the firsts to be spending most of their time on deck. They particularly liked the bow of the ship and claimed it as their own special spot. Arthur was always in the front to look at the horizon and Francis was always behind, protectively embracing him. Once the weather was warmer the ship didn't seem as claustrophobic.

Below deck, Alfred had finally woken up from his drug-induced sleep, feeling slightly nauseous and strangely tight. He blinked his eyes open to see his husband asleep beside him and holding him in a tight embrace. Alfred gave a tired smile and continued to stare at the boyish face his Ivan always had when he slept. He snaked his hand out to stroke the round cheek with the back of his index finger. He saw violet eyes slowly open to meet his own gaze and they were accompanied by a tired smile. Alfred smiled back, his chest heavy with pain and his breathing still ragged. His body felt much cooler so his fever must have broken. Ivan gently took his wrist and pulled the smaller hand to his lips to kiss the palm.

"My love…how do you feel?" Ivan asked him.

"Not as cold as before…I think my fever broke." He said softly and Ivan moved his hand to touch Alfred's forehead, his smile widening.

"It did! I don't normally say this but 'thank the gods'!"

"I guess I'm going to be alright now."

"I still don't think you should go outside. I rather you stay in the cabin until the apothecary gives you a clean bill of health. We won't be on this ship for much longer and we need you to be in perfect health for when we arrive on Madylia shores."

"I will be, don't worry. I won't let you and the others down. We'll get everything all figured out and we'll have Gabe back in our arms. It won't be much longer now." Ivan smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You have your work cut out for you and I may not always be there for your 'conversations' with that bastard."

"I promise you I'll be very careful when I'm around him. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I know I can trust you…it's him I don't trust."

After another week at sea they had finally come to the main port of Madylia's shores. Everyone was in better health and dressed in their finest garments or councilmember uniforms. With the current temperature of the tropical climate everyone was finding it uncomfortable in their clothes, some having never experienced such heat. Alfred had outdone himself with dressing to the fullest to show his status, wealth and power. He wore a tight sky blue long sleeved silk tunic with gold trim, which he was regretting now do to the heat. He wore all of his best jewelry and his royal crown. He did, however, make a wise choice with the sheer cape around his shoulders for a cloak would have fried him. The sash around his waist was also a golden silk with a large sapphire broach in the center. Ivan was wishing he hadn't chosen his black velvet doublet and vest attire. He was attracted to the intense detail of the brocade designs and paid a good amount of gold for it. Now he wanted to strip it off of his overheating body and toss it overboard, not caring if he met Sadik in his undergarments. The crown was feeling very tight around his head despite the fact that he was starting to sweat. He hated intense heat like this.

When the boat pulled up to the port they were greeted to the sight of a large canopy tent decorated with flowers. A red carpet was rolled out from beneath it and Madylia guards walked out to stand on either side of it. The ship was up to high for them to see what was under the canopy but most likely it was Sadik. A group of people waited behind the canopy and judging by their strange but classy clothes, they were court members of some kind. Ludwig and Gilbert were to exit the ship first in order to create a safe passage for the royal couple. Ivan held Alfred's hand in his own as they walked down from the ship and onto the carpet. What sight greeted them was one they did not expect to see. Sadik stood at the other end of the carpet, dressed in a rich green robe with a few jewels and a tiara-like crown. He wore various colored sateen sashes around his waist. He still wore the white mask around his eyes. But the crowning glory that had them both shocked was the toddler he was holding in his arms. Gabe appeared to be eating some kind of fruit and looked to be in perfect health.

"Gabe!" Alfred called his name, waiting nothing more than to run to him and hold him in his arms.

"Ma!" Gabe recognized them immediately and smiled, reaching his arms out to them.

"Don't be afraid to come and get him. You're all very much welcomed here." Sadik said with a smile and held the boy out to them. Alfred let go of Ivan's hand and hurried up to him where he lifted Gabe into his arms and held him tight.

"Gabe! Thank the gods!" He kissed the boy's blonde head and carried him over to Ivan. Ivan hugged them both and kissed his son's cheek, ignoring the boy's sticky face from the fruit. "He's alright, Ivan!" Alfred eyes were moist with tears. "He's alright…look at him!"

"You honestly didn't expect me to mistreat an innocent child, did you?" Sadik asked.

"You shouldn't have taken him in the first place!" Alfred said as he continued to cuddle his son with his husband. Once their reunion was done, Alfred handed the boy over to Matthew. They would spend more time with their son after the formalities were exchanged.

"Welcome to my kingdom, my friends. I, King Sadik, welcome you with open arms. You will be treated with the upmost respect while you stay within my walls. I am a very generous king and all of you will receive luxuries beyond your imagination!"

"We thank you for your generous care of our son and opening your home to us." Alfred responded, giving a respectful bow.

"Let no ill will stand between us. This is a new chapter in our reigns and I humbly request a ceasefire. I see you brought along some of your royal guards?"

"Yes." Ivan stated firmly. "My men would feel more comfortable knowing their own guards were here. My guards will pose no threat to your own."

"I fully understand, my friend." Sadik smiled. "And allow me to introduce you to my wife and queen." Sadik turned slightly and held his hand out to a young man standing behind him. The man walked up to stand beside him, taking his hand. "Queen Lovino of Madylia."

Everyone gasped when they saw him for he looked exactly like Feliciano but with darker hair. He wore an odd outfit for a queen but this kingdom was looking to be a whole new culture. He wore a gold sleeveless top with bulky colored trim, slightly baggy black pants and a sateen sashes, much like his husband. He wore a woven sash around his head with the colors of green, gold, red, and black. The excess ends hung loosely down his back. Lovino noticed Feliciano as well and he blinked in surprise.

"Hey, you look like me!" Lovino said, his voice slightly deeper than Feliciano's.

"Ve~ how strange! You look like you could be my twin!" Sadik looked at his wife and then back to Feliciano's.

"You both look as if you are related." He said.

"Well, my father got around a lot so I wouldn't be surprised if he was related to me." Lovino said with annoyance and crossed his arms. "I was never told I had a brother or a sibling. I'm not even from his kingdom."

"I don't remember anything about my childhood." Feliciano responded and smiled at Lovino. "This is really strange but fascinating at the same time!"

"Well, you both can talk about this at another time. Lets get our friends into the feasting hall where they can eat, drink, and most of all relax. I'm sure they're very hungry for real food after their journey."

"We are indeed!" Alfred said with an eager smile as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Very well, follow me to the carriages. My palace is not very far from this shore."

They were lead to the open top carriages and split up accordingly. Ivan wished the carriages were closed so he could talk to Alfred, Vash, and Toris about their plan of action. He didn't care for how generous Sadik was being towards them and he found it suspicious. Alfred was too wrapped up in holding Gabe and smothering him with more kisses than were necessary. The ride to the palace was short like Sadik had said but the sight of the place stunned them. Vash had told them the architecture was different from theirs and they would be surprised by how it looked inside. They rode through the gardens first which lead to a very open courtyard. The flowers were brightly colored and large in size but they were beautiful. Kiku made a note to study all of the flowers here for he had never seen the likes of them before. The whole area was highly fragranced and even the gazebos were covered in flowering vines. Almost all of them wanted to spend some time in the gardens later.

When they exited the carriages and entered the palace, they were greeted to more amazing sights. The ceilings were high with an arched designs and pillars. Some of the walls were painted with pictures of nature or animals. Others were tiled with decorative medallion patterns or strange shapes. Some areas had marble flooring or pillars and thousands of fabrics hanging from the ceilings, all entwined with one another. The feasting hall was just as glamorous but the ceiling was lower. The tables were long and covered with towering fruits on golden trays. The servants were starting to bring out large trays full of cooked meats that they placed on each table. Pitchers of wine and ale also littered the tables. Oddly, there were no chairs but pillowed cushions of various sizes and colors. The tables were also low to the floor so it was confirmed that the cushions were the chairs. Ivan, Alfred, and Gabe were to sit with Sadik and Lovino at the head table. Their table was slightly raised and their seat cushions were spun of various silks and velvet. They were concerned about the food being poisoned but when Ivan spotted Gilbert tearing into some of the meat and not keeling over he figured it was safe. However, he was surprised when Sadik took a piece of meat from his plate, as well as Alfred's, and tasted the meat for them. He smiled as he chewed it, signaling that it was safe.

"I wouldn't choose to poison you because one, it's a cowards attempt and two, that wouldn't go over well for me. You have very powerful allies, I've heard."

"Ah, yes we do. I'm sure you have some as well?" Ivan asked him, trying to keep a polite smile on his face.

"Of course I have allies. Many kingdoms lie far from here that your people have yet to explore." Alfred leaned forward so he could see Sadik passed Ivan.

"How are your allies? Are they trustworthy?" Sadik smirked as he sipped some wine.

"You can never fully trust your allies. They can always turn against you but I can say that mine are as strong as yours. But lets not talk of business here. I have a rule that the feasting hall is for food, fun, and entertainment, not business. Just relax and enjoy all the luxuries I have here." Ivan frowned but turned to his food as the delicious smell was starting to take over his senses. He chose wine over ale, since it was his drink of choice next to vodka. Alfred had chosen ale and Gabe was given a cup of milk, which Sadik also tasted to prove to them it was safe. Alfred noticed Lovino was silent as he ate so he started to strike up a conversation with him.

"So Lovino, how long have you been married?"

"Too long." He answered flatly.

"My dear, a month is hardly considered a long time."

"Maybe by your standards." Lovino answered him. Alfred decided to turn the conversation to something else.

"I like your outfit. Is that what all queens wear here?"

"We dress for the temperature of the day." Lovino answered. "You'd be wise to dress like Sadik's people as well before your husband passes out from heat stroke."

"I already thought of that, wife. I had servants provide you with clothes that should fit. If not just tell them and they will bring you a better size. After the feasting and entertainment is finished I will give you all a tour of the palace. You will be free to come and go as you please. However, I suggest you remain inside the palace walls. If you venture into the towns and cities you may not be met with friendly faces. My palace holds everything you will ever need while you stay here."

"Dear husband," Lovino said with sarcasm. "Don't you think you should apologize for snatching their kid?" Sadik smiled at him before turning back to Ivan and Alfred.

"I'm sure you know why I chose to kidnap your child?" Ivan glared at him and Alfred shook his head, pulling the boy onto his lap. "It was to keep your husband from attacking me before we were able to sit down and speak peacefully like this. As you can see, he was not mistreated in any way and the nursemaids adored him. You can meet them if you'd like?" Alfred smiled down at the boy.

"I understand your reasoning behind it but I will never fully forgive you for taking him away from me. Many nights I would lie awake and wonder where he was or what was happening to him. However, I am relieved that he is in fine health."

"The kid eats like a pig." Lovino pointed out.

"I can tell he has put on weight." Alfred said and let the boy continue eating the fruits and chocolate treats. "Hmm…perhaps too much." Alfred pushed the fruit and chocolate away and Gabe whined, trying to reach for it. "No, too much."

"Oh let the boy eat! Some children don't have any food at all." Sadik said as he handed the boy a slice of watermelon. Gabe squealed and started munching at it, dripping its juices down his arms and clothes. "Fruits are healthy for him."

"We know what's right for our son." Ivan politely scolded and Sadik put his hand up.

"Sorry to intrude." Alfred looked at Ivan and placed his hand on his under the table. He squeezed his hand gently and his eyes silently told his husband to relax. Ivan gave a nod and went back to his food while Alfred and Sadik continued their polite conversation.

"This seasoning is quite interesting!" Francis said as he examined the chicken in his hand. "The skin is covered with something I've never tasted before." He dabbed the top with his finger and tasted it again. "I must have the ingredient!"

"I'm just glad we're eating real food!" Feliciano said happily as he was inhaling his plate.

"Feli, have some manners." Ludwig scolded softly.

"Don't you think this is all to…well…generous?" Toris leaned over to ask Ludwig.

"Perhaps he's trying to win us over with kindness. It's hard to make that claim right now, though. We have to see what happens after Alfred talks to him."

"I'm just worried, that's all." Toris said softly. "Maybe he's had a change of heart and we can come to an agreement."

"Possible, but unlikely in my opinion." Ludwig replied and that only made Toris choke on his wine.

"Has anyone else noticed how much smoke there is in here?" Arthur pointed upwards. "I bet that's what the strange smell is…look at all that smoke!"

"Incense, love." Francis answered. "They must have a hell of a lot of it here."

"Look! They're bringing out dancers!"

Matthew pointed to the center of the room where a group of men, dressed in warrior clothes, starting dancing with their curved swords. They all watched intently, having never seen such tricks and swords before. The men were soon joined with a few women who were erotically dressed and danced with equal grace. Francis and Gilbert were both entranced by the ladies, until their wives scolded them. After the dancing and applauding was done, Sadik called for one his magicians to perform some tricks. The magician pulled a few common tricks but they didn't cease to please Ivan's party. Some skeptical ones, like Vash and Ludwig, preoccupied themselves with eating. For the man's final trick he threw a rope into the air and it stood perfectly erect. He climbed up the rope and disappeared into the smoke of the ceiling. Everyone clapped in amazement as the man climbed his way back down.

"Hey! If he can climb it so can I!" Gilbert said, already tipsy and leapt over the table. Matthew tried to pull him back but Gilbert had moved too fast. The magician watched as Gilbert jumped up to grab the rope and it fell from the ceiling. Gilbert gave a surprised cry as he landed on his back and the rope fell on top of him. Everyone laughed and Ivan had to rub the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

"Quite the joker, that one." Sadik said.

"Yes…well…he's only related by marriage." Ivan responded. "He is a highly skilled and trained general, one of my bests, so I can forgive him."

"Nonsense! He's having fun. Look at how he's tangled up in the rope. Quite the general, all right."

"Gilbert is my brother-in-law and he's our source of entertainment." Alfred said with a smile. "He really is quite strong when he needs to be."

"I hope I didn't offend you in any way, Queen Alfred."

"No, you didn't." Alfred laughed. "Gilbert is always the life of the party! And I must say your entertainment here is marvelous! I've never seen anything like it!"

"I wasn't quite sure what your people did for entertainment so I thought you would enjoy seeing what I had to offer, and you did." Sadik smiled at him.

"How does he do that rope trick?" Alfred asked as he pointed to the magician who had just made a bouquet of wild flowers appear in his hand. Gilbert was back at his table with the rope in his hands, studying it for some type of solution to the trick.

"Ah, a magician never reveals his tricks." Sadik answered.

"He revealed it to me." Lovino said flatly. "But I won't say how."

"I guess it's more fun to keep things to the imagine, right Ivan?" Alfred smiled at his husband who just smiled back. Alfred knew his husband was extremely uncomfortable right now and he shifted over to sit closer to him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention! Tomorrow I have a day of activities set up for us. I thought some friendly games of my men verses yours would provide some much needed fun. After being on a ship for so long you could use the enjoyment. My country and kingdom does not have jousting but I could set something up similar to it?"

"We're in your kingdom so we will play your games." Alfred answered. "I think it's a fine idea that we can witness your culture and learn more about your people. From what I've seen I can tell it's almost a whole different world."

"In some ways, yes. And do you have a champion?"

"Our other general, Ludwig. He's my champion." Alfred answered. "But when my husband participates in games and tournaments he is my champion.

"I don't have one." Ivan stated. "But are you implying that all of my party must participate in these games of yours?"

"Only those who want to or volunteer. I can point out the ones who are fighters and the ones who are not."

"I'm sorry, but I thought we were here to discuss matters between our kingdoms, not enjoy a vacation." Ivan said firmly. "I may be speaking out of term at your table, Sadik, but I must say I find all this very strange…as if you are prolonging the discussion."

"Ivan!" Alfred said his name in shock, surprised by his bold statement. Sadik just smiled and tossed a grape in the air to catch it in his mouth.

"This is why I prefer to speak to your wife and not you. The sooner you learn to relax and accept my hospitality the sooner I may choose to speak with you as well. Concerning royal matters, that is. I have no problem speaking with you like this." Ivan glared at him and quickly turned his attention back to his food. He didn't like where things were going and he was becoming more suspicious by the hour.

After they had eaten and drank their fill, Sadik gave them another tour of his palace. He brought them to the guest part of the palace, which was separated from the main palace by a flowering archway. He brought them through the main doors where the architecture and styles were the same as in the main palace. There were servant hustling around, carrying baskets of clothes, foods, or water pitchers. The first place Sadik brought them to was the bath house. They all stared at the two long tiled pools filled with scented water. Each pool had a small fountain in the center and the sides were decorated with potted plants and trays of soap or oils. Ivan was the only one who wasn't impressed by the grander of the guesthouse.

The second place was the game room, which was set up with three marble chessboards and a net for either racket ball or badminton. The bathing and game rooms were both on the main floor of the guesthouse. Sadik took them up a winding carpeted staircase to the bedrooms. The first room was to be Ivan and Alfred's room since it was made specifically for royalty. When they both walked in to the room they were speechless. Even Ivan had to admit that the room was breathtakingly gorgeous. The floors were littered with various types of thick printed carpets. The bed had no head or footboard but just a raised, plush mattress covered in pillows and blankets. A tasseled canopy stood above the bed, held up by thick stone posts that were wrapped with ribbons. There was a small canopy crib set beside the bed for Gabe to sleep in. The balcony doors were open and a long sheer curtain was masking the outside. On the balcony was a wide oval shaped marble tub with stone compartments beneath it filled with wood and coal.

"I bet in your kingdom you don't have a hot bath like this one." Sadik smirked as Alfred and Feliks were particular excited by it. "All you have to do is keep the bottoms burning and you'll have a hot bath for the cold nights here."

"Alright, like, all of the queen's grooms, we're hanging out here tonight! Wives only!"

"Oh, so the husbands get the cold water bath house, is that it?" Gilbert put his hands on his hips. "I object!"

"And no one cares." Feliks said to him.

"Your councilmen are also grooms?" Sadik looked at Ivan in confusion.

"It's their choice." Ivan responded. "My wife enjoys the company of his friends yet he doesn't force them to wait on him. They choose to do it."

"Hm. Interesting."

"I wouldn't mind taking Feliks up on his offer!" Alfred laughed. "I would like to invite your wife Lovino to enjoy it with us, if that's alright with you?"

"I'll ask him but expect him to say 'no'. He's very stubborn and is not always comfortable around new people."

"Please try and persuade him to say accept my offer." Alfred smiled.

"I will do my very best." Sadik gave him a small bow before exiting the room with them to continue the tour. "All of the room are next or across from each other and they are decorated about the same. I will leave it up to all of you to decide which rooms you want. There should be enough for everyone…who's not married?" Vash, Yao, Kiku, and Heracles raised their hands. "Each bed is big enough to fit two so pick your roommate. Now, if you will come with me, I will show you the BEST part of guesthouse and palace!" Sadik grinned.

"Best how?" Vash asked suspiciously.

"You'll see. It's a special little place attached to both the guesthouse AND the palace. Come along!" Sadik walked them back down the stairs to the main floor and to another door in the far back. They walked through another open archway and to another door, this one decorated with red paint and tile pieces. Sadik opened the door and let them all walk in. "Welcome to my harem."

Some stared while others adverted their eyes. The room was fairly large and like all the other rooms it were littered with carpets and pillows. Colored curtains hung on the walls to hide the stone behind it. It smelled heavily of incense and tobacco smoke since there were no windows or ceiling vents. The harem was mixed with women and men, all erotically dressed and decorated with jewels or makeup. Some were shy and hid themselves while others were more than ready to perform at the beck and call.

"You are free to have whichever one you like as many times as you like. However, my head eunuch must check you for any impurities before you proceed and choose. I like to keep my whores clean and free of disease. And it's open all hours of the day and night."

"Excuse me," Arthur spoke up. "But I don't quite understand why you would offer this to us. In case you haven't noticed we're all married, except for four of us."

"And we have no use for a place like this." Yao said firmly.

"Ah, are we all that loyal to our spouses? I fear I see some of you unable to take your eyes off my harem horde." The ones who continued to look and stare were Francis, Gilbert, Feliks, Heracles, and surprisingly Ludwig. Feliciano had to pinch him to get him to advert his eyes. "I hope I didn't offend anyone but it is custom in my kingdom to offer such pleasures to guests. It's here for you if anyone wants to experience. I can promise you you'll never forget your time here." Alfred shifted Gabe in his arms as he cleared his throat.

"Many of my men are uncomfortable here. So let us go and settle in to our rooms. Have our guards sent here to post outside our rooms." Sadik smiled and him and bowed before leading them out of the harem. Gilbert had to pulled from it by Matthew.

"It is growing dark and I'm sure you're all looking forward to sleeping on a steady bed?"

"I know I am." Toris said with a happy sigh.

"Me too! Me too!" Feliciano hugged Ludwig's arm, already forgiving him for his perverted staring.

"I will have wine and fruit sent up to your rooms. Please, take time to enjoy all I have to offer you. Once you are all well rested from your long voyage we will start discussing business." He bowed to them. "Enjoy your stay. Breakfast will be brought up to your rooms tomorrow. If you need anything just ask the servants and they will provide it for you." He bowed again. "Rest well."

"Thank you for housing us, King Sadik." Alfred thanked him for all of them and they waited until Sadik took his leave before they split up and started claiming rooms.

That night in Alfred and Ivan's room, all the 'wives' were piled in the hot tub, sharing in wine and fruit. Francis had whined that he wanted to join but he was denied like all the others. Kiku was the only unmarried one who chose to go with them. Lovino had said he would come if he could but he had yet to show up. Gabe was outside with them as well but he was placed in his crib, which Alfred had moved. The boy was sound asleep in the crib, chewing on some sort of stuffed toy Sadik must have given him a while ago. The rest were in the tub with the water being only rib deep and the hot water was welcomed on the chilly night. Whatever type of wine Sadik's kingdom produced was enough to get them tipsy on the first glass and they had resorted to immature sex talk.

"Okay, like what's your husband's favorite sexual position?" Feliks asked with a hiccup and Matthew had to cover his face from embarrassment at the question.

"Some of us don't like to kiss and tell." Arthur said as he splashed some water at Feliks. "I'm only here for hot herbal water, nothing else."

"Pfft! You're no fun!" Feliks stuck his tongue out at him. "I'll be the first to say! Toris enjoys me sitting in his lap at his desk while he pumps into me!" They all shared in a laugh.

"We are talking about the same Toris, right?" Arthur asked, slightly amused.

"Damn straight! Shy and shaky little Toris has a wild side."

"Oh! Oh oh! Me! Let me go next!" Feliciano piped up, nearly spilling his wine over in the water.

"Now sex with Ludwig is something I want to hear about." Alfred said with a chuckle. "I just can never picture Sir Strict-alot enjoying himself during sex."

"Ve~ Sometimes I never catch a break! Wiggy can be very horny and he loves doggie-style the best! But he does alternate between doggie-style and the way that Feliks said! Hmm…not sure which he does more of…"

"I've been dying to ask, but is he, like, the same way during sex as he is daily life? Like the way we see him?" Feliks asked, downing more wine. Feliciano looked at them all and smiled, giggling cutely.

"I promised Wiggy I would never reveal things like that." Everyone 'awwed' in unison and splashed water at him.

"Once you get more wine in you you'll spill." Alfred pointed out with a laugh and poured himself more wine before passing the bottle to Arthur.

"Ve~ what about you, Mattie? What's Gilbert's favorite position?" Alfred plugged his ears and looked away. Matthew blushed hotly behind his wine cup.

"Um…Gilbie likes a lot of positions…I don't think he has a favorite."

"What's yours then?" Feliciano asked.

"Um…Um..I don't have a favorite…I like them all."

"Oh gods above…" Arthur said with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. "What I am doing here again?" Even after three years he still couldn't wrap his head about the fact that his little Mattie was having sex. Feliks shuffled closer to Arthur and poured him more wine.

"So like, aren't you going to share?" Arthur glared at him.

"I said 'no'."

"Aww, come on, Arthur! We're all sharing!" Alfred whined at him.

"You hush! I don't want to hear about your sexual escapades either! What Francis and I do in the bedroom is nobody's business but our own!" A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around Arthur's shoulders from behind and hugged him.

"He loves being tied up and helpless while I pleasure him." Everyone laughed as Arthur turned bright red and spun around to see Francis smiling at him. The blonde man wiggled his eyebrows but was unprepared for the wine that was tossed his face.

"Are you serious? Arthur likes bondage?" That threw Feliks into a fit of laughter and even Alfred had to share in it with him.

"STOP LAUGHING! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE YOU PERVERTED HAIRY BASTARD?" Arthur shouted at him, which only succeeded in making everyone else laugh as Arthur's secret was revealed.

"I love you too, my little dove." Francis chuckled. "To add in to your lively conversation, my favorite position is when Arthur snuggles up next to me and rests his little butter head on my chest."

"Awww!" Everyone said and Arthur was nearly seething with embarrassment to the point where he had to lower himself further into the water before he killed his husband. He would have to do it later for there were too many witnesses.

"What are you here for anyway?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, just to let you all know that your lovers are finished with their minor politic talk and are heading to their rooms if you want to join. But lets finish this game here! I want to play! Who hasn't gone yet?"

"Alfred hasn't gone and neither has Kiku." Feliciano pointed out.

"What? I have nothing to say to this!" Kiku said quickly. "I'm not married like the rest of you! Don't ask me something I don't have an answer to! I'm just here for the hot water!"

"Then answer this question. Who would you LIKE to have sex with?" Francis asked him and Kiku followed Arthur's retreat and sunk into the water, blushing brightly.

"No one!"

"Aw, come on! There's like, two unmarried guys with us who enjoy your company!" Feliks poked at him. "Whom would you rather be with? Heracles or Vash?" Feliks grinned and Kiku nearly jumped out of the water.

"W-WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" Kiku dropped his goblet into the tub.

"Just say one!"

"NO! Do not ask such questions of me!"

"You're scaring him!" Feliciano scolded and ushered for Kiku to come sit next to him, which the smaller man did. Feliciano hugged him. "You can be such a douche sometimes, Feliks! You too, Francis!" He gave a little hiccup. "Poisoning little Kiku's virgin ears. Poor little lamb."

"How much have you had?" Alfred eyed him in amusement. "Alright guys, let's end this game. We all know Ivan and I fuck like rabbits and I'll get into any position that strikes my mood! Run off to your husbands and get into their favorite positions!" Water was splashed at him.

When Ludwig entered his bedchamber he saw Feliciano snoring on the bed and his brother sitting in on one of the cushion chairs. What struck him as strange was the fact that his brother had a black veil covering his face and another covering his groin. He could see the pink eyes open through the black veil and Gilbert gave him a little wave.

"Brother…what are you doing?" Ludwig asked him, slightly worried about what the reply would be.

"I'm in mourning."

"And…why are you in mourning?" Ludwig rubbed at his temples.

"Because I took marriage vows that prohibit me from spending all my time here knee-deep in harem men and women. Did you see some of those girls? They walk around topless, with nothing but gold chains or sheer veils! If I weren't married to Matthew I'd be banging each one in there! Ugh! Why can't there be something in a marriage where you share in the joys of another's pleasure?"

"There is something. It's called 'adultery' and most marriages frown upon it. So do most religions and kingdoms. Now take those stupid things off! I'm the younger brother and I act more mature than you! Matthew is a true and loyal wife and you shouldn't speak of such things." Gilbert took the veil off of his face.

"You don't think I know that? I wouldn't trade Matthew for anything! Sure, my eyes wonder a bit and yes, I have been thinking about that harem but I know my loyalty is to Matthew. He's the one I want for life, not those whores."

"Then stop fretting about it and go to your wife. Don't let him stay in his room alone. I still don't trust the people here yet." Gilbert removed the veil from his crotch and gave a breathy chuckle.

"You know, I was just thinking back to the time I first took you to an inn and got you laid. Boy, were you drunk and horny!" Ludwig flushed angrily.

"Enough, brother."

"I remember thinking, 'there goes my baby brother…all set to become a man'. What was her name? Maggie? Mary? I know it started with an 'M'."

"Gilbert…have you been drinking?" Ludwig frowned. "You always go down memory lane when you're near me and drunk." Ludwig turned away from him to start unbuttoning his jerkin when Gilbert jumped onto his back. Ludwig gasped and quickly grabbed his brother's legs before the man fell. "GILBERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sometimes I just want to give my baby brother a great big hug!" Ludwig sighed.

"You're drunk." His answer came in a hiccup.

"You know what was on my mind while you were getting laid that first time? I was thinking about the day you were born. Ah, I remember it so well…a baby brother as large a small calf making his way through mother's-"

"ENOUGH!" Gilbert chuckled.

"And then I held you for the first time. Ah, it was every big brother's dream to hold his fifty-pound monster brother in his arms!" Ludwig grumbled at Gilbert's false description of him. "But I was proud to call this grizzle bear my little brother! I knew from that day forth I was going to be the most protective and awesome big brother I could be!" Ludwig shuffled his brother off of his back.

"Are we speaking of the same big loving brother who locked me in the wine cellar under the false pretense that father had bought me a new toy and hid it down there?"

"Pfft! Come on! That's different! Big siblings always tease little siblings! That's the way of the world! I did it to make you strong! Tough love!"

"You told me a giant goblin lived under the steps and only comes out in the dark!"

"I wanted you to see that there was no reason to be afraid of the dark! Once you realized there was NO GOBLIN then you would see that the dark was nothing to fear! I was helping you become a man!" He grinned and pats his back. "But hearing you scream and cry and stomp your little feet in a frightened tantrum was still one of the best sounds I ever heard."

"Oh yes…congratulations on tricking and frightening a four year old…"

"That's what big brothers do!" Ludwig glared at him and Gilbert had to roll his eyes. "Oh for fucks sake! I hope you're not still harboring on that! What did I say I would do to the goblin if he ever hurt you?" Ludwig sighed.

"You said you would beat him up and take a shit on his corpse. Then father overheard your swear and smacked you in the mouth."

"Yeah well…father always liked you best. Him AND our stepfather. Both liked you more than me…oh well, no use dwelling on the past!" He grinned and slapped Ludwig on the back. "Glad we could think back to the good ol' days! But don't think you can best me in anything! I'm still your big brother and I can whoop your ass in any game or fight!"

"I don't suppose you are referring to the games tomorrow?"

"That won't be you against me though! We'll kick the shit out of Sadik's men and show him that our kingdom is the most awesome kingdom there ever was and ever will be!" Gilbert laughed proudly and Ludwig took this chance to shove his brother out the door and lock it before he could come back in. Ludwig sighed at the sound of the silence until he heard pleasured moaning coming from next door.

"There goes my silence."

In the next room…

"How did I let you get this far?" Arthur panted out as Francis gripped his hips and thrust into him. "Y-You embarrassed me!"

"You loved it." Francis chuckled and lifted Arthur's hips more to better angle his thrusts. Arthur cried out in pleasure and gripped the silk sheets to keep from being shoved over the edge. Since there was no headboard he had nothing to hold on to and with the speed Francis was going he was sure to fly off.

"Stop right now!" He groaned and pushed back against him. "I saw how you…you looked at those harem whores!" He lifted his body up onto his forearms, watching his sweat drip onto the silk beneath him. Francis gave a particularly hard thrust that pressed against his sweet spot "Right there! Damn you…"

"I would love it if you wore one of those outfits for me!" He kept up his pace and Arthur actually felt him grow harder inside at the mention of it.

"No…!"

"Please?"

"No! Gods above don't stop!" Arthur gasped in pleasure and awaited the next hard thrust but it never came. Instead Francis pulled himself out of him, leaving him feeling empty and cold. He whined in frustration and turned to glare at him over his shoulder. "Why did you stop?"

"You won't dress for me! So you get no pleasure!"

"That's not fair! You can't just leave me like this! And look at you! You're still rock hard!"

"I have a hand." Francis put his nose in the air but gasped when Arthur tackled him. Arthur straddled his waist and slammed himself down onto Francis' erection, arching his back with a gasp of pleasure. "No fair! Get off!"

"Fuck me right and maybe I'll do it." Francis' eyes lit up and he shot up from the bed, wrapping his arms around Arthur's body.

"Thank you, my dove! I love you!"

Francis kissed him hard, pushing his tongue past warm lips to duel with the other. Francis pushed them back onto the bed, never breaking the kiss as he began his pounding rhythm. Arthur had to break away from the kiss cry out in pure pleasure, his eyes rolling back into head. He gripped Francis' shoulders and dug his nails into the skin, his body tightening around his husbands'. Francis never slowed in his movements and he knew Arthur was close due to the tightening of his inner muscles around him. The constricting muscles only urged him to move faster and strike that bundle of nerves that would make his lover scream with climax. With only two more harsh thrusts to that sweet spot, Francis felt Arthur arch his back and cry out loudly as he came between them. Arthur's body trembled with aftershocks of orgasm and his hands tangled in the wavy locks as Francis finished with a few more thrusts of his own. To Arthur's surprise, Francis bit down on his shoulder as he came deep within him, something he hadn't done in a long while. Arthur moaned at the slight pain mixed with the warm pleasure flowing into his lower regions. Francis pulled his mouth away and licked at the swollen spot before moving his lips to share a passionate kiss. Arthur moaned into his mouth and returned the kiss as he felt Francis slide out of him. When they broke away from the kiss, his husband flopped next to him on the bed, both relishing in the afterglow of sex.

"You just…need to learn to dance like those girls too…and I'll cum on sight." Francis said with a grin.

"Eh, I've decided not to dress or dance that way for you." Arthur smirked at Francis' hurt look.

"What? But you promised!"

"I only said that to get what I wanted from you."

"DEMON! I'm married to a demon!" Francis whined and cried pitifully. "That's all the good I do! I do nothing but love and cherish you and kiss the very ground you walk on!"

"Oh please! Come up with a different line already! I know how much you love and cherish me…and I used it to my advantage." He rolled into Francis' body and rests his head on his chest. "I'm kidding. As long as you don't pull another stunt like that one at the hot tub I will dress and dance for you like…like a harem boy."

"I LOVE YOU!" Francis cried out happily and hugged him close, nearly choking the life out of him. They both froze when they heard loud, pleasurable cries from the room next to them.

"AH! AH! LUDWIG! DON'T STOP!" Feliciano's high-pitched cries could be heard faintly through the wall. Francis' smile turned into a grin and he looked to Arthur.

"He's getting back at us. Think we can top it?"

"I can cry out better than that. I accept the challenge." Francis rolled on top of Arthur and proceeded to out-fuck Ludwig and Feliciano.

The next morning came the day of the games. Everyone was at the arena where the games were taking place. At the moment it was Sadik's guards verses Ivan's guards in wrestling matches. Sadik's men had won the wrestling tournament but only by one extra pin so Ivan still held his pride. Alfred was sitting between Sadik and Ivan to keep things as peaceful as they could be while the games continued on. Ivan wore purple with thick silver trim around the hems and his royal crown. It was too hot to wear all of his jewelry so he wore only his chain of office around his shoulders. Unfortunately, the clothes were made for someone slightly smaller than Ivan but he refused to tell the servants to get him a bigger size. Not just in pants but tunic top as well. The shirt was skin tight on him and he felt his 'love handles' peeking out from his waistband. Luckily, the silver star printed sash he wore around his waist hid his belly, or 'muffin top', as Gilbert had once referred to it. Glancing over at Sadik, the king was perfectly tanned and wore nothing on the top except for some heavy golden chains encrusted with jewels. His body was well toned and his muscles could easily be seen. The last time Ivan remembered have a prominent abs like his was when he was in his teenage years. The man may have more defined muscles but Ivan's muscles were hidden behind pure stockiness. His queen always reassured him that he was just 'husky' and not fat. Ivan did have unusual strength and it was one of the many things people feared about him. Still, the perfect sculptured body his enemy made him grind his teeth in aggravation.

Alfred was dressed all in blue, his outfit being made of sateen to match his husbands'. Alfred had woven some of the sheer colored sashes into his crown and tied them in the back of his head so they could cascade down his back. Instead of jewels he was given pearls to wear around his neck and waist. He wore the pearl tiara beneath his crown and let the small sapphire pendant dangle between his eyes. He wore thin golden armbands around his wrists and ankles. Alfred despised the thin material the shoes were made out of. They felt more like slippers than shoes. Ivan's party was dressed in the Madylia style clothing that was provided for them, resembling Alfred's attire minus the pearls and crown. The only thing that was different was color or style. Ivan, Alfred, Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, and Yao had all gone for sleeveless tunic tops with lightweight pants. Feliciano and Yao both chose to wear sash crowns around their heads and chose their favorite colors. Feliciano in orange and Yao in gold. Ludwig and Gilbert chose darker colors, the eldest in black and the youngest in brown. The others chose lightweight long sleeved tunic tops with simple bottoms. Matthew was in gray, Toris wore green, Kiku had white, Feliks in pink and Vash in a darker shade of green. Heracles was the only one to go shirtless. Feliks was also the only 'groom' to wear a matching pink veil around his head that pooled over his shoulders. His tunic was also the smallest cut, showing off his midriff and his pants were the same: short in length. It almost resembled a skirt if you weren't looking at it up close.

The next game was the horse race and Ivan had to choose one of his men to participate in the races. He chose two of his guards but was slightly surprised when Feliks had offered to race as well. Toris panicked and urged Feliks not to engage in the race. He knew his wife was a great rider and handled horses well but he, like Ivan, did not trust Sadik's men. Ivan was going to decline Feliks offer to ride in their name but since Ludwig was due to sword fight he had to let the other race. Ivan also did not want to show weakness in front of Sadik so he gave Feliks permission to ride. When the first to races began, Ivan's men had lost and it was up to Feliks to gain a win for them. Toris was biting his nails and trembling as he watched his wife hop up onto a white stallion, sitting proudly upon it. Alfred reached over and held Ivan's hand tightly in his, fearing for Feliks' safety.

Feliciano couldn't handle the idea of his friend racing and his husbands' upcoming fight so he excused himself to get a drink of wine. When Feliciano had got up, Lovino had excused himself as well and followed behind his 'twin'. Ludwig watched them for a moment but had to turn his eyes back to Feliks as the race started. Feliciano took one of the goblets and drank it down quickly, wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Hey you!" Feliciano jumped as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned to see Queen Lovino. "Come over here."

"Ve?" Lovino pulled him further away from the crowd.

"Don't worry, they'll think I'm talking to you because you look just like me." When they were far enough away from listening ears, Lovino pressed a small folded paper into Feliciano's waist sash. "Give that to your king or superior officer. I have a proposition that will work in their favor."

"You want me to be responsible for something important like this?"

"If you fuck it up I'll have to cut off your hands." Feliciano cringed and cried out in protest. "Then don't screw it up! Don't let ANYBODY see it! If it falls into the wrong hands I'll loose my head! Promise me you will give it to your superiors. It's very, VERY important for your king and his intentions to take over Madylia!"

"B-But King Sadik is your husband!"

"I hate that bastard! But I don't have to explain things to you! Everything is in that note, got it? Now go!"

"But-"

Feliciano watched as Lovino hurried off back to the dais to take his seat next to his husband. Feliciano tucked the paper tighter into his belt and went back to find Toris to tell him about the letter. He was trembling in fear that such a dangerous deed was entrusted to him. He felt like he was going to pass out just from the threat Lovino had given him. He arrived back at the dais just in time to see Feliks cross the finish line, winning a round for Ivan's kingdom. Everyone clapped at the well-won victory and Feliks had to grandstand, rearing and trotting his horse along the sand. Toris whispered a silent payer to the gods for his wife's coming out of the race safely.

Feliciano didn't want to disturb Toris at the moment so he went to his husband instead. Just as he leaned up to whisper to Ludwig, they all watched in horror as the man who raced against Feliks came riding up with a thin club and smacked the blonde in the mouth. Feliks toppled from his horse and landed roughly in the sand. Feliciano cried out in shock and watched as his husband leapt from the dais, unsheathing his sword. The last thing he heard was Toris' frantic but angry shouts before the world went black.

End Chapter 4 TBC

***Everything's starting to build up, folks! ^^ R & R please!


	5. Chapter 5

***Please read the short 'Author's Note' at the end of the chapter.

***Warnings: Slight disturbing scenes, some language, some suggestive themes, heavy dialogue.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 5

"YOU THERE! OFF YOUR HORSE!"

Ludwig hollered at the one who had just knocked Feliks from his horse. He had his sword ready to fight the man but the other wasn't answering him. Before he could take the first strike at the man he heard Sadik's voice shouting for everyone to halt. It was against his judgment but Ludwig lowered his sword, looking to his own leaders for the justice he sought. Toris was kneeling beside Feliks, trying to keep him awake and conscience. Yao and Gilbert had joined Toris but Ivan held Alfred away who wanted to help his friend.

"And just what are you going to do about this display of disrespect to my men?" Ivan challenged.

"It was completely uncalled for!" Alfred spoke.

"I will handle this. Justice will be served, fear not." Sadik called one of his servants over to bring him his sword.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Alfred asked nervously and tugged on his husband's arm. "Ivan…"

"No, I want to see this." Ivan said and watched as Sadik descended the dais and entered the arena. Lovino chose to come up to them once his husband was away.

"It is custom for his people to attack their opponent when they suspect foul play or cheating was involved." He explained. "And if you have a squeamish stomach I suggest you look away." Alfred turned to his brother who was holding Gabe.

"Turn around, Matthew. I don't want Gabe watching." Alfred knew the boy was too young to understand but he would feel better if they averted their eyes. Matthew closed his eyes and turned around, holding Gabe close to his chest. "Get Feliks out of there."

Alfred said to his husband who in turn signaled to Ludwig. Ludwig understood and carefully gathered Feliks up from the sand, carrying him out with Toris right beside him. He had taken off his sash to hold it against Feliks' bleeding mouth. Gilbert remained in the arena when he saw Sadik approaching the man on horseback with his sword. Ivan had waved for Yao to get out of there and the man followed behind Ludwig and the others. Ivan then turned to Vash, telling him to take Kiku and call for their apothecary. He would have sent Alfred with them but he was afraid to let his rose out of his sight for the moment. He held Alfred close as his eyes narrowed at Sadik, watching him call the man down from his horse.

"_On your knees_." Sadik said to the man in their language. The man looked confused but did as he was told.

"_You told me to do it, sir! You told me to do it! To any of them who participated! How did I dishonor you? I did as you commanded!_"

"_Yes. And now you will serve your next purpose for me._" Sadik said with a smirk before he lifted his sword and swiftly decapitated the man. The crowd gasped at the action and Sadik ordered his me to remove the body. He returned to the dais and gave a bow to Alfred and Ivan. "I apologize for the misfortune that happened here today. As you can see the man was rightfully punished for his deed."

"You didn't have to kill him!" Alfred protested. "I would have rather seen the man in the dungeon! And your wife explained to us why the man did what he did. Feliks won that race fair and square! We were all here and we saw it!"

"I know, that is why the man had to be punished. I'm sorry if you do not approve of our methods of punishment, Queen Alfred. I'm sure your husband does, though."

"This is not the time for talk of morals and rules." Ivan stated flatly. "As far as I'm concerned, my men and I are done here at these 'games'. We will be residing in our tent until the apothecary checks over my man."

"Allow me to send over my own medicine man to him." Sadik offered.

"No. After that performance just now I wouldn't trust YOUR medicine people!"

"Terribly sorry you feel that way. I will give you and your men some time alone for a while. You are free to return to the palace whenever you wish." Ivan just ignored him and rounded up his remaining party. Matthew had to help Feliciano off the ground and guide him to the tent. Before Ivan and Alfred could descend, Alfred turned to speak to Sadik.

"I think we should begin our first meeting as soon as we are all back at the palace."

"As you wish."

"Now lets go check on Feliks." Alfred said and pulled his husband along to their tent.

Sadik provided their tent for them for their stay at the games. At the moment it was surrounded by all of Ivan's guards and Heracles patrolled outside as well. Feliciano, Yao, and Matthew were outside the tent as well while the others were inside with Feliks and the apothecary. Alfred went to them first and took Gabe from Matthew's arms, wanting just to hold him.

"How is he?" Alfred asked.

"We don't know…I can't be there." Matthew said softly.

"Ve~ the sight of blood frightens me!"

"I'm out here to keep them calm." Yao said before looking to Ivan. "I think you should go in there."

"Yes, I will. Alfred, stay out here with your brother and the others."

"But-"

"It's better this way. You'll just get upset and that won't help him. Heracles is right outside so if there's anything suspicious just go right to him and then call me." Ivan kissed his cheek before he entered the tent with the rest of his party. They had Feliks down on one of the linen cots with a rag held against his mouth. Toris was trembling with worry and holding his lover's hand, telling him it was going to be all right. The apothecary removed the rag to look inside his mouth before putting it back into place and motioning for his bag to be brought to him. Kiku handed it to him before going over Ivan and pulling him to the side.

"He's alright but the apothecary has to remove three teeth. One split and the other two were knocked out a bit. I feel horrible saying this but I can't stay in here for that. Feliks already voiced he doesn't like pain."

"No one does."

"I know but…some handle it better more than others."

"I'll stay. Take Toris out for he'll only make Feliks' nervous and get in the way. Remove Gilbert as well since the two don't get along. I don't think Feliks would take lightly to Gilbert holding him down."

"Yes. Vash and Ludwig have offered to stay but I can't. I may just faint."

"Fair enough. Take the others out so we can get this done and back to the palace. Make sure Alfred isn't too shaken up by this."

Kiku bowed and went over to Toris, leaning down to whisper to him. Toris shook his head and gripped his hand tighter around Feliks. Ivan told Gilbert to force Toris out, which the man did by lifting him from the waist. Toris cried out and struggled in Gilbert's grasp but he was unable to break the strong hold. The last thing he saw was Ludwig holding down Feliks' shoulders and Ivan holding his legs. He was pulled from the tent before he could see what Vash was doing. Alfred and the others saw Gilbert carrying Toris over to them, the man thrashing around in anger and frustration.

"I would have killed that man myself! I swear it!"

"Oh what could you have possibly done? Thrown a book at him?" Gilbert lowered him to his feet and continued to block him from going back to the tent. "There's nothing you can do right now! You'd just be in the way! Look, I've had a few teeth punched out in my day and I'm fine!" Gilbert hooked his finger into his right cheek and pulled it back so Toris could see. "I've even pulled them out myself."

"That doesn't help me feel better!" Toris shouted. "I want us all to leave this place! I don't like it here at all and I've had a bad feeling ever since we left the kingdom!"

"You always have a bad feeling." Alfred pointed out.

"But he has been right in the past." Yao said. "I think what just happened was a retaliation of Sadik's decision to attempt coexistence with us. Remember, he did warn us not to step out into the other cities because not everyone approves of us being here."

"Gilbie, what do you think?" Matthew asked softly, going over to him to seek his comfort.

"Well, Feliks WAS grandstanding and boasting. Some people find that highly annoying and infuriating. I'm not standing up for the asshole that hurt him but these guys all look like tightasses. You know, the 'everything is done one way and one way only' type. But Yao's view makes more sense."

"Lovino told us that these men sometimes attack when they sense cheating or the like. That could have been it too." Alfred said. "Anyway, I think what happened here today is a warning for all of us to not let our guards down. I suggest never walking anywhere alone for there is safety in numbers. We have guards to escort us wherever we need to go but if we can stay amongst ourselves I think that would be even better. I promise to bring Yao's view up to Sadik when I talk to him today. And I will try to find out even more about the attack of Feliks, okay?" Alfred looked to Toris when he said the last line. "Is everyone in agreement?" Everyone answered 'yes' to Alfred's suggestion. "Also, let us work to help make Feliks feel better after this ordeal is over, okay? That means no rudeness or crude jokes, Gilbert!"

"Hey! Give me some credit here! I know when it's time to be an ass and when it isn't!"

"Alfred, what are you going to do about Gabe?" Feliciano asked, looking at the boy in Alfred's arms.

"Well, I'm going to need all of you to take turns watching over him when I'm having meetings with Sadik. I would rather have the boy strapped to my back the whole time…there's no telling if the kidnapping will happen again. If what Yao said is true then even Gabe is a target here." The boy played with Alfred's scarves and he kissed his boy on his head. "Everyone start heading back to the carriages. I want all of you to remain in your rooms for the remainder of the day or at least until I am done meeting with Sadik."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright alone with him?" Gilbert asked. "He looks like a pervert to me."

"Guards will be standing outside the door and I have to admit that I'm not actually afraid of him. I doubt he would hurt me for he has more to gain by making friends. I'll be fine by myself with him but thank you for your concern." Even though he was confident in his own methods of negotiation Alfred could deny the slight butterfly feeling in his stomach.

Once they arrived back at the palace Feliks was taken to his room where he could properly recover. Ivan had given Toris the rest of the day off so he could stay with him and help with the healing process. Currently, Ivan was walking with Alfred to the main palace meeting hall where he would be conversing with Sadik. If things weren't the way they were now he would have said 'no' to Alfred's private meetings with him. He trusted Alfred with all of his heart but he did not trust Sadik in the slightest. Ivan was certain that there was more than a friendly smile and kind generosity behind that mask. Alfred would fall for the friendly façade and it would be up to Ivan to convey the truth. That, he knew would be his biggest challenge of all. If people thought he was stubborn then they have never crossed a stubborn Alfred, especially when he thinks he's right.

"Now you remember what we discussed." Ivan asked his wife as they arrived at the meeting door.

"Yes. I know all the policies by heart…well, just the basics of them. But I have other matters to discuss with the king as well." Alfred smiled at his husband. "I see the worry and trouble in your eyes. Don't you have any faith in me?" He chuckled and straightened Ivan's chain of office medallion.

"You know I do. I just worry about you being alone with him." Ivan whispered.

"Nonsense. You know I would never-"

"Shh. I know you wouldn't but I can't be sure about him. Just watch yourself, okay?" He kissed him. "I'll be staying with Gabe and your brother until the meeting is over. Our guards are posted here as well should 'anything' happen. After you are finished come right back to me."

"Deal." Alfred smiled sweetly at him. "We'll get this all worked out, Ivan." Ivan returned the smile and kissed his forehead.

"Good luck."

Alfred winked at his husband while the doors were opened to him and he never took his eyes from the man until he was inside. The door closed behind him and the first thing Alfred noticed was the strong fragrance of incense filling the room. The area was lavishly decorated just like the rest of the palace and he was surprised to actually see chairs along the table in the center. Sadik was sitting at the opposite end of the table and stood when Alfred entered the room, giving him a bow. Alfred saw that his mask was off and he had to admit that the man's face was pleasing to look at before he returned the bow. As much as he loved and adored his Ivan he always did have a wandering eye. Sometimes he would feel guilty but it was only a little harmless pleasure.

"Your majesty." Alfred said with a smile. "Thank you for choosing to meet with me on such short notice. The events of this morning were a bit troubling for myself and my men."

"I understand and respect your concern. Please sit and have some wine." Sadik poured them both a cup and brought it over to the other end of the table. "Shall I taste them both first to prove they aren't poison?" Alfred gave an amused smile but nodded at the request.

"My husband would want me to say yes." Sadik sipped both cups to prove that the wine was safe and handed the other to Alfred. "Thank you kindly."

"Pleasure is mine." He walked back to his seat. "So you were a peasant long ago before you married Ivan, I've heard. I'm sure that's only a quarter of the reason why your people and allies adore you."

"Yes, I was a poor farmer working down to my bones to pay for war taxes. Meeting Ivan changed all that and I never would have thought I'd be in this type of position. I make it a part of my life to help all those less fortunate and see to it that they have some sort of leisure and are comfortable. Of course I found out that you can't save everybody but I do what I can." Sadik sipped his wine and smiled at him.

"This is one of the many reasons why I chose to speak only with you. I know your husband does not like me and would soon see my inners pouring out from my belly. You on the other hand are forgiving and strive to make everything work to its full benefit. Your people love you and will continue to do so for as long as you live. However, this is where your kingdom and mine clash." Alfred turned his head slightly to the side and squint his eyes at Sadik's words.

"Continue."

"Your husband and I share the same philosophy about how to run a kingdom but he takes your words into consideration. I for one do not agree with how you choose to run things, Alfred. You have nothing but the best intensions for your people and your heart is in the right place but all that kindness can turn against you. For you see, the more people you have depending on you the less they do for themselves and they EXPECT more from you. Should something happen and you can no longer distribute that of which they are accustomed they will become bitter. They in turn will hate you for failing them and the more merciful you are the more you are left open for treason. Which is what leads me to our first matter of proposal or rather, more of a concern." He smiled at Alfred's confused and baffled face. "I would not want to be a part of a kingdom with such a lenient philosophy. You need to rule with fear just as much as you need to rule with mercy. Take this morning for example. My man attacked one of yours, an honored guest of my house. He had to be punished severely for his crimes and all those who witness it will know better than to attempt something of the same."

"I can not agree with you on this matter, your highness." Alfred said firmly. "I have full faith in the way I rule and I would never punish in such a barbaric manner!"

"He would have killed your friend if I did not intercede. What then, Merciful Queen Alfred? What would you have done if that man had killed yours? Slap him on the hand and tell him 'no'?"

"Do not mock me." Alfred responded with a slight sneer. "I always weigh the crime to the punishment…and try to avoid the death sentence verdict. But…I must admit that I would most likely pass that sentence to punish the man for his crime…if he had killed Feliks."

"Because that blonde is a close friend. Say it was just a nobody the man attacked in your presence, what then?" Alfred opened his mouth but nothing came out for he was speechless and did not know what to say. He couldn't even come up with an answer himself. Sadik smiled and quickly pointed a finger at him. "Checkmate. Now do you see what I am trying to say?" Alfred gripped his fists on the table.

"It doesn't matter for my husband has the FULL authority to override mine if he so desired! That is why we are so good for each other! We balance the other out! And I don't see why this small concern would mean so much to you?"

"You have the ear of the king, Alfred! He is smitten with you and everyone knows it. YOU command HIM."

"I think we are straying from the true matter at hand. Allegiance. We are here to begin negotiating for our possible allegiance to one another. Surely you must know the military power and trade we will bring for Madylia?"

"Of course I do. There remains only one major problem."

"You mean my husband, Ivan." Sadik nodded.

"He is power hungry and likes to take control at the very top of the world. That won't settle well with me. I do not wish to answer to him, or you, with whatever decision I make within my kingdom."

"Your majesty, I hardly see any issue of you not being allowed to run your own kingdom. The only time we would have to interfere is if it involved any of our allies. Of course, I would need to lay this out on the table right now but if you choose to take that path then we can not help you in, say, a civil war or a peasant uprising. If your people threaten you my allies will not come to your aid. I believe Ozcliff is the nearest ally of ours to your kingdom. We would set an agreement with them to aid you in any disputes until our forces can get to you. If you join with us then the actions of your people fall onto us as well. We simply wish to have our kingdoms and allies coexist. Do you understand?"

"I do. So what is it that you wish to gain from my kingdom and lands? Why does your husband desire my lands so much?"

"Your land is rich and fertile, perfect for agricultural expansion. Your lands are also very exotic and filled with many riches we are not familiar with. One of my advisors, who visited here before, has said that upon traveling around your kingdom he noticed many unique and strange things. I'm sure your land has goods that will benefit us, and visa versa. The more we expand and meet new kingdoms the greater all of us will be. And what's wrong with keeping kingdoms peaceful? We all coexist very well and I don't understand why you wouldn't want to be a part of that. The cons outweigh the pros. Surely you know that?"

"I'm fairly content with minding my own business. Simple as that."

"Do you have any allies of your own?"

"Perhaps." He smirked.

"I would like a straight answer, please." Alfred said firmly, slowly growing annoyed with the man in front of him.

"I don't feel…'comfortable' yet relaying that type of information. I rather you not worry about my allies, if I have them, while I am deciding on whether to accept an allegiance. There is no reason for you to be frightened during your stay here."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're playing a game with me. I do enjoy games but one type I do not enjoy is guessing games." Alfred crossed his arms. "So how long will it take you to 'think' about your decision? My advisors have all our proposals written up for you to look over. I only mentioned a few and I do not have all the specific details. You will be better off speaking to my council about these matters. I'm starting to think there's more to this 'meeting' between us then just you despising my husband. What do YOU propose? I haven't heard your terms yet."

"I will share my terms with you once I have come to a decision. Also, I would like to point out that I know your husband fears an attack from me." Sadik smirked and Alfred scoffed.

"Ivan doesn't fear you or your attacks. If we can avoid a fight we will."

"But that fear, I believe, is what's holding your dear husband back from understanding my ideals." Alfred just looked at him with more confusion. "Let me put it to you plainly. I am willing to accept an alliance for the use of HALF my lands, meaning you can do what you will with it and I can still have my kingdom. The best way to do this is through a marriage."

"Marriage? Marriage to whom?"

"To me, of course." Alfred had to laugh at that.

"You're already married!"

"So? A in my culture a king can have as many queens as he wants." He grinned. "It's good to be the king."

"Your massive harem isn't enough for you? And besides, I have no eligible men or women to offer up for marriage."

"You have at least four who aren't married in your party. Having one of your own so close to me will be an advantage for both of us and I would not settle for anyone else. If you offer up one of your men to me, there will no longer be a threat of war, only peace, until more negotiations are made. What do you say?"

Alfred had to look away from the man before he said something 'un-queenly' and ruined everything. This man was just toying with him by giving one-sided answers and there was much to discuss. Alfred understood Sadik's reasoning for wanting to rule his own kingdom HIS way but the man was just too secretive about his intentions. Now he wants a marriage proposal to keep peace between their kingdoms. A marriage would keep relations and visits from getting bloody but he couldn't do that to his friends. The only four unmarried men he has are all strong-willed and would never accept to the offer. Vash would rather kill himself and Yao would sail away, leaving them all stranded. Kiku and Heracles were the best options out of the four but Alfred can't figure out what they are thinking. It was unfair to all four of them to put such pressure on their conscience.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry but I must decline the offer of a marriage. I will, however, bring it up to my council but I know what the vote will be. I cannot make one of my men marry you. In my realm there is no real need for arranged marriages. The other's feelings are taken in to consideration and I know what their answer will be…and I would agree with their answer."

"Hm. Pity. You rather take the chance of something happening than upsetting your friends. Think with your head, Queen Alfred."

"Are you trying to threaten me in to accepting your offer? For your sake I surely hope not." Sadik smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Ah yes, of course! I've been so blind! Just because you married for 'love' you think that's the only way to go. Foolish child." Alfred slammed his fist on the table.

"Do not insult me, your 'grace'! My marriage was by choice and I have a wonderful relationship with my husband!" Sadik laughed.

"Marriage is for one thing and one thing only, binding together families and kingdoms. I'm sure he's fucked around behind your back and you've done the same. And I'm not talking about his first wife." Alfred stood up from his chair and angrily stared him down but Sadik showed no fear, only amusement. "Struck a nerve?"

"I'll have you know that my morals and loyalty to Ivan have been true! I never strayed away to another's bed! Gabe's mother is a different story for we BOTH agreed on that. But come just personal fun and pleasure, I have NEVER strayed from my husband's bed!"

"You're lying." Sadik smirked and gave a chuckle before pointing to his eye. "Your eyes tell a different story. You're hiding something from Ivan, I can tell. I know that look very well. You wouldn't be acting this way if it weren't true."

"I am offended by your disrespect of my honor! That is why I am angry, your majesty!" He said with a sneer and Sadik just laughed.

"You're getting a light blush because you know I'm right. Hmm…lets see who could it be? Who was between your thighs while your husband was absent?" He tapped his cheek in thought.

"Stop it. Stop your jokes right now, Sadik! I am not amused." His nails started to bite into the skin of his palm.

"You are too kind and caring to go with just any man so I bet it was someone VERY close to you. As in, someone of your party."

"STOP IT! How dare you speak of such a thing in my presence!"

"So it is true." He grinned. "Oh how I would be worried if I were you…should something 'slip' to Ivan." Alfred gulped but stood his ground.

"Ivan would never believe you. He knows the truth about me and he would NEVER believe that I was disloyal to him!" Sadik stood up then and went around the table to Alfred's side. Alfred's first reaction was to move away but that would show fear and only further confirm the man's correct suspicion of him. Instead, Alfred met his gaze and kept a straight, stern look on his face.

"So you are saying the thought never crossed your mind?" He smiled softly. "You never 'wondered' what it would feel like with somebody else?"

"Why would I care about that? It's what I have with Ivan that means everything to me. That's all I need."

"Are you sure about that? I saw the way you looked at me when you first entered the room. I must be refreshing to look at, yes? I am about the same age as your beloved husband but you can't deny the fact that I am of stronger, more desirable build than him." Alfred did take a step back from him after those words.

"You are sorely mistaken. I do not share my bedroom activities but I can assure you that my husband is anything but flabby and old. Underneath his stockiness there is strength of the likes you have never seen. He could smash your skull with one shove of it to the wall." Sadik gave a toothy smirk at the threat and walked around Alfred's chair, stopping behind him. Alfred narrowed his eyes and glanced slightly towards the side. "What are you doing, Sadik?" He said in a very low, dangerous tone.

"I have a special proposal. One for just the both of us…"

"You will refrain from speaking about this subject matter." Alfred never let his voice waver and he would show no fear. "It will not go any further." But Sadik ignored him.

"Spend one night with me. One single night in my chambers and in my bed. I am willing to answer to all your proposals on your terms…if you'll let me have you." He placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders but the man didn't flinch even though that was to be his first reaction.

"And I am the foolish one? I fail to see how one night with me could change your whole view on our proposals. You spoke very highly of your concerns and beliefs earlier in our discussion. How quick you are to change your mind. This shows me that your words cannot be trusted."

"Sometimes sex can play a powerful role in decision making."

"That is a very bold statement, Sadik…and you will maintain your distance and hold your tongue." Alfred turned around and gave two steps back. "I shall tell my husband of your disrespect!"

"Good. Tell him and start a war." Sadik responded with an obnoxious smile. "Ivan is just LOOKING for an opening to overrule you and set an attack on me. However, I find it ironic that you are all here, by yourselves, with no formal army. Huh, interesting. Lets just start trouble." He grinned and Alfred's face nearly turned bright red with anger.

"How DARE you threaten my men like that! In fact, how dare you even pull a stunt like this! Who the hell do you think you are? We came here without an army just like you asked! We came to get my son back and I have even chosen to FORGIVE you for that and start everything over! Now I know what kind of a man you are!"

"Queen Alfred, please calm yourself. I'm not the one trying to start a war. You are…and your husband as well. I am still offering to hear and read all of your proposals and speak to your councilors on each one. I am willing to comply but I'm not just going to sit back and not have any of my terms be known. I have a right to those. And who knows? Maybe I will like your proposals and join with your kingdom then we can forget about all this. But if I were you, I would keep very quiet about this and take it into consideration. Think of it this way, dear Alfred. Which is more important? Your honor and morals about your body that could help start a war and kill thousands? Or perhaps you will save a large amount of people and keep war from happening? With my recent proposition, you will gain everything your husband wants from my kingdom peacefully. No one would even have to know, Alfred." He stroked his cheek and Alfred was too mortified by the biased offer to move. "Just like no one 'knows' about your little fling with another." Alfred's eye widened. "Am I right?" He pushed away from him and grabbed one of the unlit candle stands. "Just what do you plan to do?" Sadik asked with a laugh.

"You're disgusting…and perverted! How the hell can sex have so much influence on your decision? I fail to see how one night with me could change your whole way of thinking! More can be achieved with talking and compromising!"

"Ah, and how many times have you used your charms and pert ass to sway Ivan's mind on an issue?" He leaned forward in a playful teasing manner and Alfred almost hit him with the stand right then. Alfred knew the man was right about that for he has used his charms to get what he wanted from Ivan. On numerous occasions dealing with anything political.

"H-How can I trust you to keep the truth in what you say…if I were to share your bed for a night?" Sadik stood up straight and folded his hands before him.

"You and I can sign a secret agreement. I do hold true to those, as you know. I promised you that Gabe would not be harmed and he wasn't. He was very well loved and cared for while he was here." Sadik took a step closer and Alfred took two steps back, still wielding the candle stand. "I like you, Alfred. You are someone I can trust in many matters and I know that if I join with your kingdom I don't have to worry about your husband. I know you are beside him, holding everyone and everything together…you are the glue that binds them all. You try to understand and respect another's decision and even tries to see their side of things. Maybe I don't fully agree with it but I trust you more than your husband. See the type of power you hold, Alfred?" He smiled.

"But what if you are lying?"

"That's just a chance you'll have to take. It may even surprise you. How can you be certain that your other allies won't get a better proposal from another kingdom and betray you? You can sign all the papers you want but treaties can be broken. It's happened many times, Alfred. It's the chance you take. Think it over." He bowed. "I believe we are finished for the day."

Alfred wasted no time in leaving, he didn't even bother to say goodbye he just wanted out of that room. Never in his life had he thought that his body could be offered as a proposal! The idea was absurd and logically it made no sense. These matters were far too large for a single night in a bed to decide all. What made matters worse was the reality of Sadik's many words during their meeting. He sensed that he had slept with another and could use that against him! Ivan would know that it was Arthur immediately and would see him burn! Gilbert would be killed as well since he knew about it and lied for them at the expense of Matthew. Not only that but now Alfred had to worry about the rest of his party. If he told Ivan of Sadik's advances they could all be in grave danger. There was a chance that Sadik was just boasting as well but the risk was too high.

He didn't know what to do and it was making him sick to his stomach. Sleeping with Sadik would be easiest thing to do but there were more risks on his end than Sadik's. What if the man just fucked him and chose not to follow through with what he promised? Alfred ran the risk of Ivan finding out and he couldn't bear to think what would happen to him. Those old nightmares of death by burning were fresh in his head once again. Maybe he should tell Ivan but beg him not to act out in anger and protective jealousy. Ivan was already aware of Sadik's perverted nature and perhaps he wouldn't act too rashly. There was still the option of marrying one of his men off to the man and after this display he couldn't do that to his friends. All his options would not work out in his favor. So what was he to do? He needed advice from someone who wasn't his husband and one person popped into his head.

"Arthur!" he took off in a run for Arthur's room.

Meanwhile…

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?" Ludwig said angrily through his teeth as he pulled Feliciano roughly behind him. "You should have told me the MOMENT you received it!"

"But Feliks had gotten hurt and-"

"Shush!" They stopped outside Matthew and Gilbert's room knowing that Ivan was in there. Ludwig knocked but did not wait for an answer to come in but rather just saw himself inside. "Ivan!" All four inhabitants of the room looked to the door. "Feliciano has something very important to give you!"

"What is it?" Ivan stood and handed Gabe over to Matthew to hold. Feliciano gulped and trembled as he held out Lovino's letter. Ivan took it from it and look and the unmarked wax seal. "What is this?" Feliciano turned to Ludwig who just crossed his arms, silently telling his wife to do all the explaining.

"Um…it is a letter given to me by Queen Lovino. H-he said that…that he has something that can really help us win over King Sadik…or something like that."

"When did you receive this?"

"This morning at the games…right before Feliks was hurt."

"And he gave it to you himself?"

"Yes…because we look so much alike he said that people would think that's why he was talking to me." Ivan nodded and sat down on the bed beside Matthew, opening the letter to read it silently to himself.

_After you have read this letter I demand that you burn it. I'll get right to the point. I am here against my will and have been forced into marriage with Sadik. I have a rather stupid but redeemable lover back in my kingdom who is also the king. His name is King Antonio and these two kingdoms have been after each other for years. Recently, the king's inventors and military navy operators have discovered a special weapon that has Madylia trembling in fear. They call it 'firepower' and with some special contraptions they can bring it on boats or use it in war to destroy vast amounts of walls or armies. Sadik kidnapped me so he would not have to fear an attack from Antonio. Right now Antonio is afraid to attack because of the harm that will come to me. There is a border gate and wall at the other end of the kingdom that leads to my home. There is a land bridge that we can cross and there we will be safe from Sadik's attacks. Get me to that border and I can promise you will gain a strong ally with heavy military power to take Sadik down. One condition still stands, however. I can promise you that we will help destroy Sadik but in return we will want full control of his kingdom. It will not go to you. We will, however, become your allies and you will find King Antonio much easier to deal with than Sadik. I'm sure we will be meeting secretly after you've received this message._

"Hmph. Everyone has an agenda." Ivan smiled and handed the note to Ludwig to read.

"What did it say?" Gilbert asked.

"Read it after Ludwig is done. I have a lot to think about." He smiled happily. "Thank you for bringing that letter to me, Feli." Feliciano bowed.

"You're welcome, your majesty." Ludwig finished the letter and handed it to Gilbert, who held it out for both himself and Matthew to read it.

"What do you say, Ivan?" Ludwig asked him.

"We will set a time to meet with Lovino. He makes a beautiful proposal and I would like to know more. Send for Kiku and Yao in a little while, so as to not draw suspicion. I would want them to go to that border and talk with this King Antonio."

"So what are we to do in the meantime?" Gilbert asked as he handed the paper back to Ivan.

"Be as sweet as apple pie to everyone and smile a lot!" He grinned and held the paper over a candle flame, watching it slowly burn. "We now have an ace up our sleeve." Once the paper was burned down to the last corner Ivan dropped it into the water basin to finish it off. "Let Vash know about this, and Heracles. Don't bother Toris at the moment."

"Do you think King Sadik will notice if we're all suddenly extra nice and trusting?" Matthew asked, pulling Gabe's thumb from his mouth.

"We will still be on our guard but we should be more…laid back, myself included. I also have to wonder where Alfred is? He's been gone a very long time…"

"If I find him I'll let you know you're looking for him." Said Ludwig. "I will go share this news with the others."

"Please do. Oh, and Feliciano, should Lovino come to you again I want you to let him know we have accepted his proposal and when we can find a time to meet secretly."

"Yes sir." Feliciano said with a bow before he left the room with Ludwig.

"Wait, how can we fully be sure that what Lovino says is true?" Gilbert asked. "He might be setting something up with Sadik."

"Can't you see it, Gilbie?" Matthew asked him. "Lovino doesn't like his husband at all. He glares at him all the time and speaks ill of him. He doesn't look at Sadik like I look at you." Matthew said with a smile and blush. Gilbert smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Matthew's right." Ivan stated. "Lovino is looking for a way to get rid of Sadik just as we are. I must say I never expected something like this to come our way. Lets hope that Alfred comes with good news as well." Ivan smiled happily and picked Gabe up, swinging him in the air.

"Arthur, what am I to do? I can't tell Ivan what has happened!" Alfred sat on a floor cushion in their room, his hand trembling while he tried to steady his wine goblet.

"He goes too far." Arthur said, pacing the floor of the room as Francis just watched him. "The last thing we need is for Ivan to find out about the two of us and Sadik's fascination with you! It's truly ridiculous and I do agree with you, Alfred, that just one night of sex can't set a peaceful, perfect treaty! But maybe one of our unmarried friends will step up to the plate and marry Sadik so you won't have to worry. They could be our inside spy!"

"They wouldn't do it, Arthur." Francis said. "The only one would be the most likely candidate to volunteer would be Heracles and he despises Sadik. He's been studying their judicial ways and he wants nothing more than to slap the bastard."

"Then why would he make a disrespectful offer like that to Alfred?"

"Maybe he just wants the honor of knowing Alfred's body in that manner so he has something to hold above Ivan's head." Francis said and they both turned to look at him. Francis' brows were upward in a concerned manner and he smiled softly at Alfred. "I honestly have to say, Alfred, that I believe Ivan would let that…'particular' reason happen." Alfred blinked in surprise and leaned back on his cushion.

"Francis, what are you saying?" Arthur placed his hands on his hips angrily. "I know you're perverted but you shouldn't be PUSHING for this!"

"No! That's not the reason, Arthur! I've known Ivan longer than anyone here and I can truly say that when it comes to the sake of 'power', your husband will do anything he can to ensure that he obtains that power. Whether Sadik holds true to it or not, it is still the least dangerous option we've had thus far."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, Francis!" Alfred stood up from the floor. "You know damn well that Ivan would never let something like that happen to me! He wants war!"

"But you don't! None of us do!" Francis stated quickly. "I just saying, Alfred, that you SHOULD tell the king EVERYTHING Sadik has asked of you. Better yet, why don't you let me talk to him about what Sadik said to you? Tell him everything else that Sadik offered, about the marriage proposal and whatnot, and then tell him that I wish to speak with him. It will be easier coming from me than from you." Alfred nodded and looked away from the two, staring at the decorative tile mosaic on the wall.

"Alfred…you weren't actually considering having sex with him, were you?" Arthur stared in disbelief, hoping to hear the word 'no'.

"I wasn't…until Francis just mentioned that tidbit about Ivan and…and how power hungry he is. So much so that he would let another man take me to bed…"

"You know very well how power hungry Ivan is." Francis said with a sigh. "Don't act like this is a surprise. Chances are he will say 'no' to it but-"

"But you yourself are considering it!" Arthur glared at him. "So I guess you would have no trouble sending ME off if I were in Alfred's place?" Francis just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Listen, if I were in Alfred's place, I would do it." They both stared at him again. "It's meaningless sex and it's the easiest way to negotiate in my opinion. Couples are more open to their feelings and tend to tell their 'lovers' everything. If he doesn't hold true to it then nothing serious is lost. Arthur and I have had our fair share of shameful lovers in the past. You're not doing it for yourself, Alfred. You're doing it for the sake of your friends and kingdom."

"Alfred, don't listen to him! He believes in too much sex! The answer to everything is sex with him!

"But maybe he has a point, Arthur." Alfred turned his gaze to Arthur. "I will see what Ivan says when Francis tells him of the proposition. It's still too early in the game to know where this will lead us. And I will not let myself get upset until I hear what Ivan's answer is. Should he answer 'yes'…then I will do as my king commands, for the sake of all of you and the realm. Then Ivan and I will have to have some more 'words' and I can't promise they will be kind."

End Chapter 5 TBC

***Author's Note: I am debating on whether to finish Storm of War or discontinue it. Upon looking at the stats, numbers are extremely low and I can put my heart in to something new and fresh instead. I was very uncertain about writing a sequel from the beginning. Feedback is greatly accepted. Thanks everyone! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

***Wow, thanks for all the reviews and support! To those of you who don't already know I am going to continue with Storm of War. ^_^ Thanks again for all the wonderful, kind, sweet, and threatening reviews! They were greatly appreciated! Upon looking through my idea journal I have a bit of a ways to go with this. It still won't be as long as Storm of Sunflowers but it's turning out longer than I thought. Anyway, please read on and enjoy!

***This is my longest chapter for this story so far and a lot of things happen! Be warned…not all of them are nice.

***Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, blood and violence, foul language, some disturbing images and scenes (There is some lighthearted fluff too so don't worry!)

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 6

Later in the evening, Alfred and Ivan were getting ready for bed after the long day. Alfred had still wanted time to think before he spoke to Ivan and was able to avoid him for most of the day. The news from Lovino reached his ears and that had brought a small smile to his face. Ivan was preoccupied with the content of Lovino's letter and had been searching for the young queen. But the man was seemed impossible to see since Sadik appeared to keep him on a tight leash. He noticed how quiet Alfred was as he was tucking Gabe into the crib. Usually he would be babbling and singing some lullaby off-tune but tonight he appeared troubled. Ivan was certain it had to do with Alfred's meeting today and the man had been avoiding him. He decided it was best to talk about it with Alfred now since he had nowhere to escape to. Taking off the vest and leaving just the pants on, Ivan made his way to the bed. The air was warm and Alfred had kept just his pants on as well. The pure look of lost and concern on Alfred's face meant that something other than talking had happened at the meeting and Ivan was growing angry. He quickly took a deep breath to calm himself before sitting next his rose.

"How was the meeting today?"

"Interesting."

"Just interesting?" Ivan rubbed his lover's thigh. "What did he say? I haven't really had the chance to talk to you."

"Lots of things…he managed to make me question my own philosophy…and he has offered to share half of his land. However, he'd still be in charge of what we did with it and I can bet he would want a percentage for it. He's very secretive as well…it's almost as if he's playing a game with us. I don't know how to read him."

"That's all he had to say? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, I can't remember every word that was passed but he did offer up a marriage proposal to keep peace between our kingdoms. He would want either Kiku, Yao, Vash, or Heracles."

"Out of the question. All four of them would never agree to it and there is no guarantee that it will keep 'peace'. What else did he say?" Alfred turned from him and settled himself more comfortably on the bed now that Gabe was asleep. "Alfred? You're not telling me something…what happened? What else did he say?"

"So Francis hasn't spoken to you?"

"Francis? No not at all. Why?" Alfred sighed and decided it was best for it to come from him anyway.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Fuck, Alfred…" he hissed. "What did he do to you?"

"I said don't get angry!" He slapped his palms on the bed.

"Just tell me! I won't go crazy, okay? I promise! Just tell me." Alfred gripped the silk sheets in his fists and grit his teeth.

"I wanted to punch the bastard in that smirking mouth of his and shatter all those white teeth!" Ivan blinked in surprise at Alfred's harsh words.

"I haven't seen this side of you in a long time…not counting our scuffle some months ago."

"Ivan, I swear to you that all I was doing in that meeting was trying to come to logical conclusions dealing with our kingdoms! He made a total of three offers and I have already spoken of the first two. He said…he said he…oh, to hell with it! He said that if I spent one night with him 'passionately' that he would agree to all our proposals! I took it as a very inappropriate statement and if he weren't threatening my friends I would have socked him one! Tell me how ridiculous that sounds? Just for ONE night of sex he can just toss caution to the wind and listen to what we say? Well say something, Ivan!" Ivan was still in his spot on the bed as he heard Alfred's words. He narrowed his eyes at Alfred before he stood up and placed his hands on his hips with his back facing his wife.

"It's not that ridiculous." Alfred gasped.

"Are you insane? What the hell do you mean by that? You don't think I should have said 'yes', do you?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that using sex to gain power isn't an unusual thing. Sadik offered that to you because he knows how possessive I am. Knowing that he has had you is something he can hold over me. And it would start a war, Alfred. If he ever made you lay with him I would declare war the second I got word of it."

"I'm starting to think he wants war, Ivan." Alfred said seriously. "I don't like how he is laughing and scoffing at my methods for a peaceful compromise. I have been more patient with him than I should be but now he is starting to rub me the wrong way." Ivan turned and his crossed his arms, staring at his rose with surprised eyes. "He insists that you and I have had countless numbers of affairs and we both know that it's not true! I acted very calmly and kept my principles, doing what I could to keep it professional. I was not going to sink to his level and start talking in the same manner of perverted tongue! I'm above that! He's kidnapped our son, he's threatening our friends, and he's toying with us! I want to just take that rat bastard and smash his head into a wall! Or you know what? If I did choose to fuck him like he offered I could have just easily slit his throat and we could be on our merry way!"

"If I didn't know any better, my rose, I would think YOU are declaring war." Alfred looked away from him. "No matter how many times I prune my precious rose more thorns just keep popping up…each one bigger than the last."

"Ivan…" He rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I…I don't like acting rash and making decisions that could have horrible consequences! All my life I have fucked things up because I don't think before I take action." Ivan sat back down on the bed and took Alfred's face in his hands.

"You're of higher status now, Alfred. Yes, as a peasant and a servant you had to be careful of what you said and did. You had the farm to worry about and your friends there. But all that is behind you now. You can say what you want. You have no trouble saying what you want to me." Alfred smiled at that and gave a huffed laugh. "Alfred, listen to me carefully. I believe you have done everything you can to make things go smoothly. Sadik is a difficult man and not everyone can be swayed by words and documents. I think you've just had so many successful events in your life with other kingdoms that you've grown accustomed to winning." Ivan grinned. "Admit it, you don't like to lose. You never did."

"Shut up." Alfred pushed away from him and looked down at the bed sheets. "No one LIKES to lose…but…you're not angry about what he said to me?"

"If I didn't have Lovino's plan as an ace up my sleeve I would be knocking down his door right now. However, he would be expecting that. We've already given him the satisfaction he wants so…lets 'surprise' him instead." Ivan smirked and pushed Alfred onto the bed, resting his weight on top of him. "He apparently fears this Antonio's ships so much that he had to kidnap Lovino to use as a shield. If he surrenders that's great. If not-"

"We wipe the floor with him." Ivan blinked in surprise again and let his straight lips curve slowly into a mad grin. "And I want to lead one of the armies…or ships…or whatever." His grin kept widening. "If we stay here much longer I fear more bad things will happen to all of us."

"If he didn't want war he would have never given you an offer like that. He wants to fight, Alfred."

"Then we'll overthrow him and obtain his kingdom. We'll- whoa! Ivan? What the hell?" Ivan's obvious erection was pressing hard enough to break through the pants.

"Keep talking of war and conquest like that and I'll be painfully hard for hours to come."

"But…it's so hot out tonight…and the baby's asleep-"

"So? We have enough sashes around the posts!" Ivan tore down three of the ones decorating the bedposts. "We'll just have to gag you so as to not wake the baby. And since you're suddenly so dangerous…I'll have to tie you up as well!"

He let the sashes fall onto the bed around Alfred and crushed his lips hard to the other. Alfred gasped into the kiss and felt Ivan's hand snake around to the back of his head, pressing him closer. It had been a long while since the last time Ivan was so forceful and barbaric during sex that Alfred couldn't pass it up. Sex always did help to relieve his stress and with Sadik's words earlier he wanted nothing more than to be taken by Ivan. He had to pull his mouth away to gasp for air but it was quickly brought back to meet his once again with thick probing tongue. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan and let his hands travel down the contours of his back, arms, and shoulders. He quickly pictured Sadik's muscular torso and what it would feel like beneath his hands. The thought was quickly discarded as he let his hands continue to admire Ivan's body. His body felt more natural and real, unlike Sadik's that had the appearance of a perfectly carved statue. He didn't need to experiment with anybody else for the sake of pleasure. In the right mood Ivan could make him shudder and melt with wanton desire with a glance. Even when he was with Arthur it was nothing like what he had with Ivan.

"It's going to be a long night, my rose." Ivan said when he finally pulled away, leaving Alfred's lips swollen and red. He took a green sash from the bed and stroked Alfred's cheek and lips with it before grabbing both his wrists. Alfred attempted a mock struggle but Ivan's physical strength always surpassed his own. Of course, there was always the chance that Alfred could overpower him in the bedroom. Ivan may be ungodly strong in battle but in the sanctity of the bedroom Alfred may just be able to win a struggle. "What's that smirk for?" Ivan wrapped his wrists together tightly.

"Oh…just thinking…about topping you one day."

"HA! As if."

"I surprised you tonight, haven't I?"

"You still would never be able to top me, Alfred. You wouldn't even be able to hold me down. Don't speak of such rubbish." Ivan finished with a harsh bite to Alfred's neck, leaving a swollen red mark. "I'll mark this precious body so much that he will KNOW what you were doing tonight. Let us remind him just who you belong to- OW!" Alfred had lifted himself up to sink his teeth into Ivan's shoulder, drawling blood.

"Then I shall mark you as well…because I can." Ivan growled low in his throat and took a yellow sash this time.

"Naughty wife. Tsk tsk. And I did so want to hear your voice for a bit longer." Ivan smirked and pressed the sash between Alfred's teeth, tying it tightly around the back of his head. Alfred grunted through the material and pressed his legs together in attempts to squeeze Ivan's waist. His legs and feet were the only defense he had right now. He shrieked when he felt Ivan's hands grip the top of his pants and tear them from his body. Alfred feared that the loud tearing of the material would wake Gabe but there were no sounds of crying from the cradle. "Now you've done it…using these gorgeous legs to attack." Ivan sat on his haunches and lovingly slid his tongue along one of Alfred's thighs. "Must I tie them too?"

Alfred muttered something through the sash and used his fists to pound at Ivan's chest and shoulders in mock protest. Ivan took a purple sash and shifted further down on the bed to tie Alfred's ankles together. He placed his hands on his hips and smiled proudly as he looked at the perfect display before him. When they declare war on Madylia, Ivan decided that he would use these three colors on a flag as their armies marched onto the land. Only he would know what the colors really meant and it gave him a childish feeling of joy. If he weren't painfully hard and erect he would have danced happily around the room while clapping his hands in joyous glee. But he had more important things to do, like pound his precious war hungry rose into the silk sheets. He ripped off his own pants in the same manner as Alfred's and shivered in delight when his cock finally sprang free. Ivan ignored Alfred's muffled protests as he lifted the bound legs over his head and rests them against his waist.

Alfred's face was flushed with desire and warmth, his own erection twitching with anticipation. Ivan's massive cock rubbed teasingly against Alfred's, making the smaller man whip his head from side to side. He moaned through the material and closed his eyes as he felt Ivan's member begin to poke at his entrance. He hoped that Ivan would stop and find something to lubricate him with or he would be walking crooked tomorrow. That was something he wished to avoid so he could spare himself the baffled looks from strangers. To his relief, he opened his eyes just as Ivan was heavily coating his fingers with saliva. Alfred thought they were going to his backside to stretch him but instead Ivan's slick hand started stroking his own erection. Alfred wiggled his bound body and mumbled incoherent words that Ivan happily ignored.

"I want that fucker to recognize whom you belong to…whose bed you occupy every night…and who's cock you love to fuck yourself on." He grinned. "I want you walking sideways tomorrow. I want you to have trouble sitting! I want that bastard to know whose cock you were impaled on and how he can NEVER match up!"

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and cried out into the fabric as Ivan's slick, rock hard cock slammed into him. His anal muscles contracted and protested against the swift entry but Alfred had felt no real pain. The pain was always mixed with pleasure and if he didn't have both to collide with the other he would never be able to reach orgasm. His lower back twitched in pain as it was forcefully arched and his lower belly felt full. Alfred thought he could feel his pelvic and hipbones spreading apart to accommodate the massive length. Ivan's fingernails dug into his soft hips before he began his slow yet solid thrusting. Alfred twisted his body to the side, burying his face into the sheets as the muscles of his insides tingled with excitement. He always loved when Ivan started off with slow, heavy pumps because it helped Alfred picture that thick cock forcing its way deep inside his body. He was able to feel the engorged length slipping in and out of his body; pressing deeper each time it reclaimed his lower regions. He turned his lust-filled eyes to Ivan's, silently begging him to speed up his thrusts.

"Aw, do you want more?" Ivan pulled himself from Alfred's body and the smaller man whimpered in protest. "Get on to your hands and knees. Go on, get moving!" He slapped Alfred's hip before he lifted the legs over his head. He chuckled as the man struggled to twist his bound body around on the bed to get into the said position. Ivan pulled Alfred's body back onto his erection but remained still. Alfred whimpered and whined as he wiggled his hips to entice some much needed movement. "Fuck yourself on me." Ivan said with a delightful smirk. "Rock yourself backwards onto me. Go on. Get to it." Alfred tried to do as he was told but the silk kept making his body slip and with bound limbs it was near impossible to do as he was commanded. It was also slow, agonizing torture knowing and feeling that throbbing cock so close to his sweet spot. He wanted to cry tears of frustration as his body demanded pleasure and completion. "Having some trouble, are we?" Ivan taunted. "No worries…I shall pity you."

Alfred bit down hard on the makeshift gag as Ivan's member started its brutal assault. His eyes rolled back in his head as his prostate was hit on the first thrust and continued in the same manner. His body felt as if it were going to break apart and explode. Ivan's hands gripped his hips perfectly and he even lifted the smaller body higher. Ivan stood on his knees so he could thrust deeper into Alfred's bowels, wringing pleasured cries from his throat. Alfred was powerless to do anything but just lie there and let his body be deliciously abused from behind. Either Ivan's cock was oozing with pre-cum or that was blood trickling down his thighs. If it were blood he didn't care and all he wanted was the white-hot pleasure inside of him to never stop. His inner muscles had quickly grown accustomed to the thrusts and there was no restraint, only pleasure. Alfred was so caught up in the thrusting that he failed to notice Ivan reaching behind him to pull another sash from the posts. He became aware of it, however, when the scratchy fabric looped around his neck twice. Alfred let out a gasp as his airway was squeezed painfully but the pleasure shot straight to his aching erection.

Ivan had the sash in both hands and licked his lips as he crossed them, tightening the hold on Alfred's neck. Alfred's muscles clenched around the driving erection, his body greedily taking in all of Ivan it could fit. His body seemed to want to keep said cock inside of it with the squeezing and it succeeded in bringing Ivan closer to orgasm. Alfred's mind and body couldn't take it any longer and with all the mixed sensations, his body shuddered and ejaculated onto the sheets beneath him. His own arousal seemed to continuously leak its juices while Ivan finished up with his thrusts. The sash around his neck was loosened and Alfred sniffed air heavily through his nose. With the pressure off of his neck he lifted his upper body onto his forearms so he could look underneath him. Alfred could see only bits of Ivan's thighs but knew the man was close to coming as his movements became jerky. Alfred's lust lidded eyes continue to stare beneath him as Ivan's strangled roar filled the room with his orgasm. Alfred could feel the liquid heat pouring inside of him and the sash in his mouth was soaked through with drool. The essence pooling inside of him had his body twitching with aftershocks and tremors. He watched as heavy drops of Ivan's cum split from his body and hit loudly against the sheets. It was like a trickling waterfall between his legs, his body unable to hold all of Ivan's seed within it. He moaned at the slick sound of Ivan's sated cock vacating his body. Once the sashes were removed Alfred flopped down onto the soiled sheets panting with afterglow. Ivan lay down beside him and their eyes met before they shared a smile.

"How was that?" Ivan asked in a breathless pant.

"I don't think I'll be walking much tomorrow." He replied and Ivan shifted in the bed to pull their sweat-covered bodies together.

Alfred wrapped his arms tightly around Ivan and laced entwined their legs. Even though it was hot Alfred just wanted to feel Ivan's body close to his. As his body came down from its pleasure high Alfred thought about his own sudden change in thought about going to war with Sadik. He wanted to avoid war as much as he could for he knew better than anyone what trials and troubles war can bring to a kingdom. There would have to be higher taxes, food shortages, job losses, and not to mention innocent lives being taken away. For many years his farm struggled and toiled to make a small living for the five of them. Once the war had started they had to work extra hard just to make ends meet and most of the time they wouldn't make that. He had always assumed that the nobles and royals were just greedy with power and cared not for the lives they destroy because of it. But what Sadik had said to him had gotten him thinking and coming to the conclusion of going to war didn't bother him in the slightest. Ivan was right he did try all that was in his power to persuade Sadik to join them and their mass empire. Alfred, in no way, was helping Ivan expand their realm just for the power and wealth it brought. The more allies, territories, and land they had only succeeded in helping the whole of the realm. Everyone could benefit from their peaceful coexistence by working together for the greater good. Sadik was being greedy with his kingdom and Alfred started to understand that if they did not take care of Sadik now there was a chance they would get attacked. It was against his personal judgment but it was for the good of everyone, a necessary evil.

The next morning, Sadik had some business to take care of with his own advisors so the others were free to simply enjoy themselves. They had free reign of the gardens and gaming courts but despite Sadik's absence they were all planning to remain together in the same area. Alfred, being unable to walk properly, sat on a blanket with Ivan and Gabe under a flowering tree. Toris and Feliks had joined them since the blonde man was unable to participate in much. He wore a pink veil over his nose to cover his bruised and swollen mouth. He had refused to speak since movement pulled at the stitches. They were having a little picnic while watching Francis and Arthur play a game of badminton. Currently Francis was in the lead and his constant mocking was angering Arthur. It was getting to the point where Arthur's serves were aimed more for Francis' head and not for points.

"Arthur, my love! It's all in the wrist!" Francis laughed happily as he bounced the birdie off his racket and over the net.

"I KNOW THAT!" Arthur whacked the birdie hard and it hit the net. "Damnation!"

"I'm waiting." Francis cooed softly and twiddled his fingers in a wave at Arthur. Arthur grumbled and grit his teeth as he served the birdie over the net. Francis hopped around on his tiptoes to gently bounce it back. Arthur was able to hit it this time and they had a perfect rhythm going until Arthur stumbled and missed. "Score one for me!" Arthur twirled his racket menacingly and Francis cowered just slightly. "I love you…"

Further out in the in garden but still in eyesight of the others, Gilbert, Ludwig, Matthew and Feliciano were entertaining themselves on a large swing. Ludwig was the only one not on the swing, claiming he had to constantly stand guard when in reality he could not see himself on the flowery vine covered swing. Gilbert was standing in the middle with Matthew and Feliciano on either side of him, using his weight to swing them back and forth. Feliciano was whining to Ludwig to join them but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Ah! Gilbert, don't go too high!" Matthew squeaked softly, clutching the thick rope in his hands.

"But doesn't it feel awesome? The breeze against your skin…"

"Ve~ if you close your eyes you feel like you're flying! Come on, Wiggy! Come push us!"

"Yeah brother! Come push us! You know, this would make for a great painting! The four of us together like this and me in my awesome awesomeness!"

"I refuse. I am the highest ranking knight in the realm and our kingdom's champion. My solemn duty to guard and protect the-"

"Stop your small dick mumbo-jumbo and lighten up a bit!" Gilbert scolded him with a laugh. "Get over here and have some fun with us! We have nothing else better to do at the moment!"

"No." He refused again and Feliciano sighed softly, slipping off of the swing.

"You two can swing, I'll go and sit with Ludwig for awhile."

Gilbert wasted no time in sitting next to Matthew on the swing and letting the smaller man rest his head on his shoulder. He looked over Matthew's blonde head to the back of harem entrance where he saw Heracles coming out. His hair was all disheveled and he had what looked like some body paint marks on his chest. His face was covered in lipstick marks and the man even had to untangle a woman's arms from his neck so he could leave. Gilbert let a tiny whimper of jealousy escape his throat but Matthew did not hear it. Gilbert watched as Heracles walked away from the harem to meet up with Vash, Yao, and Kiku at a nearby gazebo. He felt Matthew's hand slip into his free one and his attention was brought back to his current position. Matthew tilted his head to look up at Gilbert through his lashes and the red-eyed man smiled softly at the gentle features.

"It's so beautiful here, Gilbert. The flowers and the trees…it's like a paradise!"

"It is very nice…but it's not run properly." Matthew sighed softly.

"I know. It's such a shame that a place so beautiful could be run by a horrible man." Matthew whispered. "I'm scared of this war, Gilbert."

"Hush. Don't speak of that here. Tonight in bed we can talk about it, okay?"

"Okay. Hey, look at Feli! What a beautiful flower he has!" Feliciano had plucked a large, red-orange blossom off a bush and put it behind his ear. He was nuzzling Ludwig's cheek and the larger man had a slight blush across his nose. From either the flower contrasting the shade of Feliciano's hair or the nuzzling they couldn't tell but it was a sweet sight nonetheless. "Your brother can be a big softy when he wants to."

"Yup. That's my little brother. Whoa, hello! What have we here?" Matthew followed Gilbert's gaze and they saw Lovino walking onto the grounds to join them. "Lets go see what's up! He's stopping at Ivan and Alfred!" The two jumped off the swing and pulled the other two with them.

"Queen Lovino! What a surprise!" Alfred said and bowed his head in greeting.

"Yeah, whatever. I have documents to deliver from King Sadik." He turned to the guards who were escorting him. "You can go now. Royal business. Just watch from the wall." The guards glared at him but did as they were told and stood out of earshot. Arthur and Francis had stopped in their game to join them, along with the other four. "Whom can I give these to?" Lovino asked.

"I will take them." Toris said and took the pile of documents, splitting them up between Vash and Heracles.

"Please, sit and join us in some fresh fruit." Ivan smiled at him and motioned for him to sit. Lovino did so and he pulled from his belt another small stack of papers.

"We are safe to talk here. These papers contain a marked map of Sadik's kingdom, my plan of escape, and the names of my undercover men here in the palace. Antonio has assigned them and they are trustworthy."

"What can you tell us about Antonio's 'firepower'?" Ivan asked. "I want to know more about that."

"I don't know the fundamentals of it but I don't care about that right now. Write yourself a letter for King Antonio asking him and I will have my private falconer send the message. I don't have a lot of time to talk about this. My bastard of a husband keeps me locked up a lot so we have to do this stuff fast."

"What is your plan of escape? Just give us a brief overview." Ludwig asked.

"Basically we have to travel east along the shore to almost the opposite end of the kingdom. There we will see a large walled gate with a drawbridge. It is the gate separating this kingdom from Antonio's. Sadik's men can't cross through because some of the firepower weapons are there. The guards there will let us through and then we cross the narrow land bridge. Once you read over the map and escape plan, we'll try to meet up to discuss things further. Once I know what your ideas and actions are I will send word to all my spies and loyalists."

"So we will be protected once we are across the border?" Vash confirmed.

"Yes. Very much so."

"And we can proceed with battle plans from there?" Ivan asked.

"Absolutely. Please, I want to see this fuck fall and crumble more than any of you. I will get you the army, the manpower, and the firepower as long as YOU get me out of this hellhole and back to my kingdom." He looked back at the guards. "They're getting suspicious. We'll pass messages and notes along as we pass in the palace. Please, remember to burn each message once you are done!"

"Thank you so much for your help." Alfred said to him.

"Yeah. As of now we are all at risk and I advise you all to be as quiet as you can. Should anything get out about this his elite soldiers will kill us all."

"Elite soldiers?" Ludwig repeated. "Who are they?"

"I'll talk later. I have to go." He stood up from the blanket. "Visit the barracks. I promise, you CAN'T miss them. We'll be in touch." He said with a final quick wave before heading back to his escorts.

"I can't get over how much he looks like you, Feli." Said Yao. "It can't be a coincidence."

"One thing is for certain though, he's not nearly as cowardice as Feli is!" Gilbert teased and Feliciano whined at him.

"You're mean!"

"Alright everyone lets gather in my room and discuss these documents." Ivan said. "We have a lot of work to do."

Inside the chamber, everyone was passing the documents around and reading some them. It had taken almost all of the morning for everyone to get through the papers. Once they were done everyone agreed to vote 'no' on each document. Heracles was first to veto the judicial document.

"He wants whatever men we have stationed here to follow his code of punishment, which I don't agree with. Our men will answer to our own code."

"And what do you propose?" Ivan asked.

"We build our own judicial branch here, a small one, to answer for any crimes or troubles that may come to pass."

"He won't like that." Said Alfred with a huff while keeping Gabe from grabbing every piece of paper.

"That's why we're going to war." Vash said with an angry frown. "Our finances can handle a war but we will have to rely strongly on Antonio's firepower and warships of his."

"Shouldn't that cut our spending in half though?" Arthur asked him.

"It would, but that all depends on what agreement we can come to with Antonio. We may have to pay a sum of money for the privilege of using his forces. He may even ask to use our own forces before an attack."

"I will write that in the proposal to him." Toris said, jotting down as many notes and words as he could. Once they were done the meeting he would have to write a final copy.

"Any other concerns?" Ivan asked his men. "I know we are all turning down these documents."

"I don't approve of his percentage numbers." Francis stated for he was looking at the map of the kingdom along with Ludwig, who was focusing on the escape root. "From the map here, the area of land he would offer to us wouldn't bring a profit at all."

"Don't get me started on that one!" Vash warned. "I don't know how he came up with those numbers but it's ludicrous!"

"So basically we're just shitting all over his proposals." Gilbert said with a smirk. "I like it!"

"He also wants to remain neutral in the event of an invasion or conflict with any of our other allies." Alfred stated. "That doesn't fly with me."

"Don't use such terms like that." Arthur lightly scolded him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean I don't 'approve' of it." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Now that we know we're vetoing all the documents, what about the escape plan?" Yao asked. "Are Kiku and I still traveling ahead to the bridge?"

"I'd rather you not." Ludwig answered them. "Looking over this escape plan I think it would be best to remain together. It would prove to be too suspicious if some of our party were 'missing'."

"And since Lovino has his own falconer we can just send our terms to Antonio instead." Matthew smiled at them.

"But the question is, how do we leave here without being noticed?" Feliciano asked in worry. "They'll have guards following our every move for sure."

"I have a suggestion for that." Arthur said and raised his hand. "I overheard some of the guards talking about the 'rains' coming and they fear the heavy fog that the weather brings with it. Upon reading the escape plan, I think our best chance would be to sneak out during the fog so we can't be seen."

"But if they can't see us then how can we move effectively through the fog?" Francis pointed out. "We're more likely to get lost and end up being caught or-"

"Arthur is on to something." Ivan interrupted. "We'll ask Lovino for one of his men to lead us through the fog. He wrote that they have been here for as long as he as and travel in and out of the kingdom. They should know the safest way."

"Plus, the royal city is very small and we can easily rush through it." Ludwig pointed out, tapping his finger on the map where a large field was. "Our biggest issue will be the massive field. The fog will settle heavily there and we would be wise not to use torches. Once we get through the city gates we have to head east around the walls and try to make it to the forests." Gilbert got up from his cushion and walked around to kneel behind Ludwig.

"So basically, we're on foot until we reach the quarter mark where that horse farm is." Gilbert pointed to the red 'x' on the other side of the forest.

"Yes." Ludwig agreed. "Also, I suggest we ALL take a weapon of choice along with us. We don't know what kind of strange creatures lurk in these woods and we may even come upon soldiers or guards. Those who can't fight well are best to stay out of the way or hide."

"What about provisions?" Kiku asked.

"The horse farm has everything for us already." Ludwig answered. "Once we get there we should have everything we need. But stopping for a rest wouldn't be a wise option for they will notice we are gone and come after us. This is a non-stop journey for us so stuff yourselves full as often as you can."

"But, what about Gabe?" Matthew pointed out, looking at his nephew. "He will need to rest."

"I forgot about the kid." Vash said with a heavy sigh. "He's bound to cry or make noise and give us away."

"Not if you keep stuffing his face." Heracles tickled the boy under his chin and he giggled happily.

"We'll just take turns carrying him." Francis offered. "But then that leaves one of us without our hands free." Feliks then raised his hand and they looked at him but he still couldn't talk. Instead, he quickly took a piece of paper and Toris' quill to write something down. Toris looked at it and smiled.

"Feliks said he can make a carrying harness for Gabe."

"So we can still take turns and have our hands free! Thank you, Feliks!" Alfred smiled at him. "I'll start stashing some food for him so he's less likely to cry. I tend to help fight if he run in to trouble so who's less likely to fight?" Everyone turned to Feliciano.

"He'll turn tail and run!" Gilbert said with a laugh.

"But that's perfect! I'll give you Gabe if trouble comes our way and you can hide with him." Alfred offered but Feliciano had to raise his hand in a soft protest.

"Alfred…Gabe doesn't listen to me very well…"

"So Matthew will stay with you as well. He listens to his uncle." Alfred said and Matthew looked at him with a frown.

"But I want to help."

"You will help us by keeping an eye on Gabe with Feliciano." Ivan said. "That's an order, Matthew." Matthew puffed his cheeks in annoyance but Gilbert came over and ruffled his hair.

"I agree with Ivan. I don't want to have to worry about you getting hurt while I'm protecting everybody! Dick Stick and I won't fail any of you."

"Good, then you and your dick can take the back of the group and Ludwig and I can take the front." Ivan offered with a smile. Gilbert was going to protest but Ludwig intervened.

"I rather us both bring up the rear since we will be followed. You and Alfred can follow along with Lovino in the front."

"Wait, what about this mountain range here? It comes right before the horse farm." Francis pointed to it on the map. "Lovino's trail line goes over it or…through it? There's two lines going in the same direction but one is cut off and continues on the other side."

"We're not going through a mountain cave!" Yao protested right away. "Caves are dark with holes and other obstacles. We'll lose more time going through the mountain than over it. Going around it is out of the question."

"But that will take forever to climb a mountain!" Feliciano pointed out.

"It's not a large mountain range." Kiku answered for them as he was read through Lovino's escape plan. "He said we could climb it easily since it's practically made up of individual boulders and ground. I agree with Yao to climb over it." Everyone agreed to climb over it.

"We will have to climb fast though." Ludwig pointed out. "No breaks."

"Slave driver." Gilbert said to him. "One more thing. Lovino said something about 'elite' soldiers. Has anyone seen them? He said they would be noticeable." Everyone looked at the other and shook their heads.

"It might be a lot to ask," Alfred started, looking to the brothers. "But I think you and Ludwig should spend some time in their barracks. Perhaps those elite soldiers are there and if anything you can both get a sense of how they are trained and how they fight. If you think it's too dangerous then-"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Gilbert grinned and slapped Ludwig on the back. "I've been itching to see how those chicken heads go about their business!"

"It's a fair idea. When would you like us to go?" He asked Alfred.

"Tonight would be best, when they are all winding down for the evening." Ivan suggested then smiled at Alfred. "Good idea, love." He then turned to Arthur. "Do we know when the 'rain' is coming? Did you hear?"

"In a weeks time or so. It's suppose to be the rainy season soon."

"Shit, that means we're stuck here for a longer period of time." Alfred cursed.

"Everyone should be safe as long as we stick to one another and never go anywhere alone." Toris said. "I will need some time to write up the proposal so Feliks and I will take dinner in our room."

"Should we all do that?" Asked Feliciano.

"Best we share the feasting table with Sadik." Heracles offered. "The more we stay away the more suspicious he may get. We have to act like nothing is wrong."

"Then meeting is adjourned." Ivan dismissed them to go their own ways.

Later into the evening, Ludwig and Gilbert met outside the barracks like they had planned. Both were armed with their swords and a dagger or two. As the walked in Ludwig wore a straight, stern face while Gilbert's prideful smirk already caught the eye of Madylia soldiers. Their feasting hall was a series of benches with hay lining the stone floors. Large torches lined the wall and there was a single fireplace at the far end. To their left was a small wooden bar with large barrels stacked up behind it. The bartender himself appeared to be a soldier as well. Their presence did not fail to catch the eye of ever soldier in the room with their light skin and hair. The soldiers talked and whispered about them in their own language but it didn't bother the two brothers. Gilbert left Ludwig and headed over to the bar, eager for a mug of ale."

"Hey, barkeep! Two mugs of your best for my brother and I!" The man looked at him and smirked, showing his yellow teeth.

"You foreigners couldn't handle our best." The soldiers near the bar laughed at his comment.

"Ha ha! That's real funny. I've been drinking long before you discovered your own cock. Now give me the ale I asked for." The soldiers around them still laughed as the bartender poured two mugs of ale for him.

"On the house." He smirked and then said something in their language, making the others roar loudly with laughter and clink their mugs together.

"Yeah, and a cock-a-doodle-do to you too." Gilbert took the mugs and brought them over to Ludwig, handing him one. "It came right out of the tap so it's safe. The guy before me got a drink from the same one."

"Should we really be drinking?" Ludwig looked at the foam gathering around the rim of the mug and he couldn't resist. "I guess a few wouldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" Gilbert clanked his mug with Ludwig's and took a heavy gulp. "This shit's good!" Ludwig nodded after he took his first sip, wiping the foam from his lips. "Let's take a seat."

The two sat on a bench to enjoy their drink and observe their surroundings when the door burst open. Everyone paused in their drinking to look at the swarm of soldiers that entered the barrack hall. There were at least ten of them and they were dressed differently than the other soldiers. All of them were about the size of Ludwig if not taller and brawn in the shoulders. They were obviously well trained for their similar muscular stature dwarfed the body of any other soldier in the room. They carried no swords, only small daggers and some claw-like object in their belts. The soldiers even bowed their heads and raised their mugs or swords to the men. Ludwig and Gilbert exchanged glances and knew right away that these men must be the elite soldiers Lovino had spoken of. The elite soldiers paid no mind to any of the others and went to the bar to get their drinks. There was one elite soldier Ludwig pointed out that wore a different colored sash than the others, meaning that he must be the general or the leader.

"Ah, they're coming over here." Gilbert smirked and drank more his ale as the men stood in front of them. "Greetings gentlemen." Ludwig just gave a curt nod of acknowledgement to them.

"You must be the soldiers from the north." Said the leader.

"Knights, not soldiers." Gilbert had to correct him.

"We have no 'knights' here, only warriors."

"We're warriors then. Top of our game!" He chugged his ale, finishing it off.

"You like to drink?" Asked the leader.

"Do I ever!" The leader looked to Ludwig who was looking away in embarrassment from his brother.

"You. You are their champion, are you not? You are their…'elite' knight, then?"

"I am." Ludwig answered and the leader started to laugh and so did the other elites. Ludwig's brows narrowed and Gilbert stood up from his place on the bench.

"Find something funny?"

"Yes. Your kingdom must be very weak to appoint such little men as masters of their realm!" Gilbert grit his teeth, not liking the fact that he DID have to tilt his head up a bit to look at them. Ludwig stood up after the comment, coming just nose to nose with the leader.

"We both are trained in the art of battle."

"Not likely. Your methods could never match up to ours. We've been training since we could walk! What were YOU doing at that time?"

"Hey, listen here, Chicken Head! If you're looking to rumble with us just say the word and I'll introduce you to the floor!"

"Gilbert, contain yourself." Ludwig held his arm out in front of his brother.

"Yes, listen to your boyfriend, little man." The leader mocked and Gilbert tried to push through Ludwig's arm but the man held him back.

"That's it! You and me! Out back! NOW!"

"There is no fighting in the barracks after dark. It is law."

"You're just scared I'll shove that ale mug right up your ass!"

"If you still wish to prove yourself and protect your boyfriend then how about a drinking contest?" The leader offered and Gilbert let out a mighty laugh.

"You're on! Let the Beilschmidt Brothers show you how it's done!" Ludwig looked angrily at his brother and was close to smashing his head in with the ale mug.

"Let's get to drinking."

Ludwig had no choice but to join in with the drinking game. It was the two of them verses the leader and a soldier of his choice. The barkeep continued filling their mugs and serving them as they took turns drinking. By the fifth or sixth mug, all four of them were starting to show the effects of the alcohol. One of the elite soldiers went over to the barkeep and spoke something to him. The two shared a devious smirk and the barkeep picked up four new mugs from the shelf. He showed one to the soldier that had some white powder in the bottom and he nodded. The soldier made sure that the barkeep knew the powdered mug was for Ludwig, who they already knew was their second threat after Ivan. The barkeep filled all the mugs with different ale, holding three in one hand and the drugged one in the other. He walked over to them and stomped his foot to get their attention.

"Time to end this game, boys! This is our most powerful ale!" The other soldiers cheered loudly at that, raising their mugs. "Whoever is left standing, that team is the winner!"

"Tha'z gonna be us." Gilbert slurred out with a hiccup, his face flushed and red from the alcohol. The barkeep handed the mugs two the soldiers before handing over the other two. Ludwig reached for his but Gilbert took both mugs. "Me'z showz yoouz how it's done, kidzzz!"

"Brother! I don't think-" Gilbert had already chugged the drugged one, making the other two soldiers quickly down theirs as well. Ludwig tried to pull the other mug away from his brother but Gilbert just elbowed him.

"Fuck off!" Halfway through the second one he dropped the mug on the floor, spilling its contents to the floor. "WE WIN!" He stood up and violently swayed but steadied himself. "Fuck youz and your mothers!" The two soldiers stood up and the first lunged at Gilbert, bringing him into a violent, drunken fistfight.

"BROTHER!"

Ludwig wanted to aid his brother but the leader took a swing at him. Due to the alcohol his reflexes were slow so he took a hit to the cheek. The alcohol fueled his adrenaline and anger so he attacked back, forgetting about Gilbert. Since he and leader were engaged in combat, two more of the elite soldiers ganged up on Gilbert. The effects of the drug were slowly blacking out Gilbert's vision to the point where he no longer knew where he was or what he was doing. Ludwig was having no trouble in taking out the leader, meeting him punch for punch. The two of them were at an equal standing and they broke away, panting, bleeding, and bruised. Ludwig took a second to remember his brother and looked over to where Gilbert was sprawled out on the floor. He was being assaulted from all ends and it took a moment for Ludwig's mind to register the blood surrounding his brother.

"GILBERT!" He hurried over to him but the leader quickly whistled and the men broke away from their assault. The leader shouted in their language and they moved away from Gilbert's twitching body to leave the barracks. "Gilbert!"

Ludwig ignored the other soldiers watching them as he carefully lifted his brother from the floor. Gilbert groaned as Ludwig slung his arm over his shoulders to help carry him out of the barrack. Ludwig had slight trouble with Gilbert's drunken weight for his brother's feet kept slipping out from him. With his own hazed mind he almost sent them both tumbling to the ground. Ludwig tried to gather his surrounding to find the way back to the guesthouse. He blindly continued on, blinking his eyes rapidly to try and clear the blur from them. He heard Gilbert gurgle and looked over to see the slew of pale vomit bitsdripping from his brother's mouth. Ludwig held them still and bent his brother forward so he could continue to throw up. His brother was still bleeding all over and it looked as if those claw-like weapons were used on him. There were various gashes on his chest and arms, even his face was bruised and bleeding. Ludwig just noticed the large scratch over his left eye and he knew he had to get Gilbert to their apothecary as soon as possible. He continued further onto the path and Gilbert's weight just seemed to triple the further they went.

'This ending badly…where the hell am I?' He looked around, trying to recognize something, anything that would tell him where he was. 'I will never drink again…I swear it!'

"Ludwig?" Ludwig's eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice up ahead. He blinked his eyes to see a blurred form running up to him. "Ludwig, what happened?"

"Hn…who are you?"

"It's Vash. What happened to Gilbert?" He asked in slight panic. "Nevermind, we need to get him help!" Vash took Gilbert's other arm and slung it over his shoulder to burden some of the weight.

With Vash's help they were able to bring Gilbert to the apothecary's room. When the apothecary saw the state of Gilbert he didn't even bother to ask questions but helped bring the bleeding man to the small cot. He quickly stripped Gilbert of his tattered clothes and proceeded with cleaning the gashes. Ludwig had slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, rubbing his face with his hands. Vash mumbled something about being proud of the fact that he rarely drank while looking over Gilbert's battered body. The man had been beaten quite severely and he appeared to have bruised or damaged ribs. Gilbert coughed violently and the apothecary paused in his cleaning to tilt his head to the side, allowing the vomit to splatter on the floor before he choked on it. Vash made sure to step away just in time before the vomit decorated his shoes. He decided to go over to Ludwig and see if he could get a coherent answer from the drunken man.

"Ludwig…can you tell me what happened?"

"Hn…um…yeah, we were talked into a…drinking contest…by the elite soldiers…Gilbert's idea…then we got into a brawl with them."

"Well it would appear that you both lost and Gilbert is severely injured. Alfred assigned you there to observe how things are done, not join in with the local crowd and drink yourselves drunk! I have to let Ivan know what happened and I will have to send word of this to Sadik as well. His men should be punished for even involving themselves in something so ridiculous! Where would you two have been if I hadn't decided to take a late night stroll and happen upon you?"

"Hn…I can't talk about this right now…I need to sleep it off…"

"Just go." The apothecary said to Vash. "I'll take care of them both." Vash went back over to Gilbert.

"How does he look?"

"Well, the gashes and bruises will heal. It's his bruised ribs that will take some time. He's lucky the scratch missed his eye. Hmm…" He turned Gilbert's head to the right to look at his bleeding, swollen ear. "This may prove troublesome for him. Let King Ivan know what has happened. I'll take over from here."

Vash left the room and made his way back to the guesthouse to wake Ivan. He stopped outside the door and wondered if he should bother them. Technically, it wasn't an emergency and their attack was provoked by alcohol. If anyone needed to know, it had to be Matthew for it was his husband that was broken and bleeding. Vash turned from their room and went to Matthew's, softly rapping on the door. He listened for a sound but when he heard nothing he knocked again.

"Vash? What's wrong?" Vash turned to see Kiku who was up for a midnight walk of his own. Going out by themselves wasn't allowed but it was too nice of a night to let it pass. Kiku held a cup in his hand and offered it to Vash. "Would you like some water?"

"No thank you. Is Matthew in here? Do you know?"

"Matthew? He should be. I spoke to him a short while ago. Why?"

"Well, Ludwig and Gilbert got into a little drunken brawl in the barracks. Gilbert is badly injured and the apothecary is treating him now. Both of them are drunk off their asses and if things weren't rowdy in those barracks I'd go to test that ale. I've seen Gilbert drink and he's never been this bad before. I need to let Matthew know."

"Then you should wake Feliciano as well. He would want to know about Ludwig."

"Alright, go wake him up then and I'll bring all of us to the apothecary." Kiku nodded and went to wake up Feliciano while Vash knocked once again on Matthew's door. He finally heard a soft voice from inside.

"Gilbie? Is that you?"

"It's Vash. Let me in, Matthew." He heard a click of the lock and Matthew opened the door, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Good evening, Vash…what brings you here?"

"I've come to tell you that Gilbert has been badly wounded in a fight. He is at the apothecary's now with Ludwig." Matthew gasped, worry clearly written on his face.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, he is just blind drunk and badly beaten. Kiku just went to wake up Feliciano so we can all go together."

"Let me get dressed!"

Once the four of them were together, Vash led them to the apothecary's room. Matthew immediately ran to Gilbert when he saw him on the bed, his eyes full of tears as he took in the battered body of his lover. Feliciano knelt next to Ludwig who appeared to be in a drunken sleep. Feliciano helped Ludwig slide into a laying position and rest the blonde head in his lap. Many times he has had Ludwig like this after too much drinking. Matthew was holding Gilbert's swollen hand gently in his own, whispering his name.

"He's out cold, Lord Matthew. He can't hear you right now."

"Is it because of his ear?" Matthew looked to the fresh bandage that was wrapped around Gilbert's head and left ear.

"I can't be sure of that until he wakes up. He took a heavy beating to the left side of his head. There doesn't appear to be any permanent damage but it will take a while for him to heal."

"My poor Gilbie..." Kiku came over and rest his hand on Matthew's shoulder, giving him some emotional support. "But he's going to be alright?"

"Yes, he will be fine after some long rest and proper care."

"What about Ludwig?" Matthew asked.

"He appears fine, just drunk. He'll be hung over tomorrow but I already have something for that."

"I guess we'll be staying here tonight." Feliciano said from his spot on the floor. "I don't want to leave Wiggy…" Matthew looked back at him.

"I'm staying too."

"I'll stay for some extra assistance." Kiku offered and then turned to Vash. "You don't have to stay. You can go. You have a lot of work to do." Vash thought about it for a moment then shook his head.

"It's best I stay here…in case something happens. I'll wait to tell Ivan and Alfred tomorrow morning once Gilbert is properly bandaged and Ludwig wakes up."

"Then you best settle in for a long night, Lord Vash."

In another part of the palace, Sadik was in his bedchamber with Lovino while awaiting the news from the barracks. He had been told that Ludwig and Gilbert had visited there and the barkeep knew ahead of time to have a 'special' drink made for whenever they showed up. He smirked to himself as he slipped a robe around his naked body and looked at Lovino who's back was facing him. They had just finished having sex and Lovino always turned away from him but Sadik expected nothing less. The lithe shoulders were trembling slightly and that meant Lovino was close to crying but fighting back his tears.

"When are you going to learn to just give in? It's so much easier that way. Fighting only makes it harder on your body…and when will you realize that you can't overpower me?"

"Shut up, you bastard." He said softly from the bed.

"Tsk, tsk. You always speak so rudely to me. If I were a different kind of husband I would beat you senseless until you obeyed. You should be grateful that I am kind to you."

"I love how you think this is 'kind'." He pulled the sheets up over his shoulder.

"You know, there are hundreds of harem women and men that I could have any time I want and here I am trying to pleasure you."

"Then fucking go to them and leave me alone! I don't understand why you even try to make me like you! After what you did to me how can I ever enjoy your company? You know damn well the reason you took me away from my home…and yet you still think I will fall for you. Pigheaded barbarian."

"One of these days, Lovino, you'll be singing a different tune. I have more uses for you and I would rather not have you in my torture chamber for your disobedience and impudent manners." Lovino's eyes widened as he turned to look at Sadik over his shoulder. "Don't make me have to do it, Lovino. I've given you more than enough leeway but even I have my limits. All it would take is one word to that idiot Antonio about your torture and the man will give up his kingdom in a heartbeat to save you. But where is the fun in that? That's too easy and there's no honor in it…but it is still a valuable option." Before Lovino could respond there came a knock at his door.

"Your majesty. I come with news." Sadik turned to Lovino.

"Get dressed and go to your room. I'll speak with you later." Lovino slid from the bed and wrapped his green robe around his body before he rushed out of the room. Sadik smirked at Lovino's retreated form. The man was all talk but with just the right threatening words he would become the biggest coward. The elite soldier that came to speak to him looked at Lovino as he ran off and Sadik gave him a warning glare. "You will loose your eyes if you look at him again."

"Forgive me, sir." The soldier bowed to him.

"Close the door. What news do you bring?"

"Your majesty…I came to inform you that a nasty drunken brawl has occurred in the barracks between the two northern knights and our leader."

"I don't care about the brawl. I want to know if the drink got to Ludwig. Did it?"

"No sir…you see, his brother took the mugs unexpectedly and drank both. Our men attacked and beat the red-eyed brother but the blue-eyed one was only drunk."

"Idiots!" Sadik hissed. "It's Ludwig I want taken down, not the other! He is our second biggest issue next to Ivan! He is their champion and head knight! Taking him down will cripple them enough for us to make a move."

"Forgive your faithful servants, majesty."

"I was suppose to pretend to punish them for their wicked 'deed' against Ludwig but now that they failed I believe I will punish them. A day or two in dungeons should do it."

"Yes, my king. But shall we proceed with the next plan even though this one did not go accordingly?"

"Absolutely. Going after Ivan will cripple them more than Ludwig. He still poses a threat but not such a one like Ivan. I need to get him out of the picture so Alfred can act as regent in his place. He's easier to control and manipulate than Ivan."

"My lord…are you sure Queen Alfred is as meek as you say he is? What if he proves to be more dangerous than King Ivan?" Sadik scoffed.

"Nonsense. I'm not afraid of that skittish little stag. He may think his antlers are big but compared to mine he is only a yearling. Easily beaten and broken. Alfred knows he can hide behind Ivan but once he's down the 'queen' will have nowhere to hide. I don't want to kill Ivan because that will send at least five kingdoms onto me with ships and swords. But with a little help from 'Mother Nature' I can have him down and out for a while. And it will still look like an accident." Sadik crossed his arms with a devious smile. "One foul-up isn't the end all."

The next morning when Ludwig woke up his throat was on fire and his head felt twice its size. He made the mistake of trying to open his eyes to the bright light shining in the room. The pain shot through his eyes, up to his eyebrows, then all through his forehead and temples. He groaned loudly and slapped both hands to his face. Ludwig had no clue where he was or how he got there but he did remember dragging a drunken Gilbert around in the dark. There was a familiar smell near him and he turned his head into the floral scent, hitting something soft. The softness moved and Ludwig peeked an eye open.

"Ludwig? Are you awake?"

"Hn…Feli?"

"Thank the stars you're awake!" Feliciano hugged his head to his chest and rocked happily but Ludwig pushed his arms away.

"No…please. My head…" Ludwig sat up and blinked his eyes some more to try and take in his surroundings. He was met instead with a pair of amber eyes looking back at him with worry.

"Wiggy, you shouldn't be moving around too much! You drank a lot of ale last night!"

"Ale? Drank? Oh! Oh that's right…yeah…I-Gilbert!" Ludwig remembered the fight and Gilbert's bleeding body. "Where is Gilbert?"

"He's all right now. Both of you are in the apothecary's room. Vash found you two wandering around and he brought you here."

"I…don't remember any of that."

"Kiku was here too but he left with Vash to tell Ivan and Alfred what happened." Ludwig just rubbed his eyes and looked past Feliciano to the cot where Gilbert was. "He's hasn't woken up since he was brought here. Matthew hasn't left his side." Matthew was sleep next to the bed, his folded arms up on the cot to rest his head.

"Brother…" Ludwig started to stand up and Feliciano helped steady him as they walked over to his brother. Gilbert was bandaged up and resting peacefully on the bed. The apothecary was nearby, heating some so herbs and liquids in his small cauldron.

"He'll be alright, don't worry. It will just take him a while to fully heal. I'm mixing some fresh herbal salve for his gashes. Lord Matthew demanded a batch for himself so he can change the bandages. But how are you feeling this morning, Sir Ludwig?"

"Been better…" He replied flatly, still looking at his battered brother.

"Here, drink this herbal tea. It will help clear your head and get rid of the aches and pains." Ludwig took the cup and gave it a heavy blow before drinking as much of it as he could. "It won't be long before their majesties are here so you better have a story made up and quick."

"Here love, come sit down." Feliciano helped him over to a chair and Ludwig flopped heavily into it, letting out a sigh.

"I'm never drinking again…"

"You always say that, Wiggy."

"I mean it this time."

"And you always say that too!"

"Uh oh, look lively everyone. Here they come."

The apothecary said as he saw Ivan and Alfred approaching figures from the window. The door flew open and the said two walked in, both looking none to happy. Alfred had Gabe in his arms and he hurried over to Matthew to shake him awake. Ivan crossed his arms and looked from Ludwig, to Gilbert, then back to Ludwig again. Feliciano squeaked and moved around the chair to hide behind Ludwig. Matthew blinked his eyes open and whispered Gilbert's name.

"Mattie, it's Alfred." Alfred said to him and stroked the light blonde hair. Matthew looked up to his brother and nephew leaning over him. "How are you doing?" Matthew wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"Gilbert got really hurt last night, Alfred…"

"I know…I heard what had happened. At least we know he will heal and just needs time." Alfred put Gabe down on the cot so he could kneel alongside of Matthew.

"Alright Ludwig, tell me what happened." Ivan asked firmly. "How did this come to be?"

"Well…we met the elite soldiers. I'm not sure if there are more than the number we've seen but…they look almost like bred warriors. The ale was very strong and you know Gilbert…when he is egged on and challenged he doesn't want to back down."

"I thought you were the mature one, Ludwig."

"I got roped into it. I couldn't let Gilbert go it alone and as you know I'm no stranger to ales. Apparently, they aren't either. And one thing led to another…we all started drinking…then something happened…and we got into a fight…and I woke up here."

"It was planned." Came a wheezed voice from the cot.

"Gilbert?" Matthew said his name with a gasp and Gilbert rolled his head to face them.

"I don't remember much…but I remember that. It was a setup."

"How so?" Alfred asked. "And if you knew that then you should have just left!" He scolded.

"I didn't know it was a setup until the barkeep brought those four mugs over. Before I blacked out and got beat up, I noticed one soldier talking to the barkeep. I know from past tavern hopping the three-handed mug trick."

"What the hell are you talking about, Gilbert?" Ivan hissed softly, his patience growing thin. Gilbert took a moment to regain his thoughts before speaking.

"Normally, a person carrying an equal number of mugs will hold two in one and two in the other. The barkeep had three in one and one in the other. That's a universal sign of 'don't drink the single mug'. There was more than ale in that mug and…it was intended for Ludwig."

"Are you sure?" Ludwig asked him.

"Yes, he was trying to hand it to you. So I snatched it instead and drank it."

"You're an idiot!" Alfred stood up from the bed and hollered at him. "You should have just dropped everything and left that barrack if you knew!"

"I was mostly drunk by then, Alfred. I didn't fully make the connection and I wasn't going to back down. You've been with me many times in taverns and you're almost the same way. Alcohol is good at that…"

"Gilbie…" Matthew gently stroked Gilbert hair. "I forgive you…you were just trying to help your brother and I know my big brother would do the same for me." Matthew looked up at Alfred who gave a slight snobbish look and turned away.

"If you say it was a plan then who set it up?" Ivan asked. "Just the soldiers?"

"They didn't like us the moment we walked in there." Gilbert replied. "Everyone hates us here."

"They know I'm a threat to them." Ludwig finally spoke. "But I don't think it's a well thought out plan from one source. Feliks is no threat and he was attacked so…"

"Something's going on." Alfred said and lifted Gabe from the bed. "I suggest we both go and speak to Sadik about this and see what he plans to do with his men. For the way I hear it is that they started it." Gilbert nodded.

"Then lets go see Sadik, Alfred." Ivan said. "Leave Gabe here."

Alfred looked at Matthew, asking if it was all right and it was. Matthew was thankful to have something to cuddle and hold while he stayed with Gilbert. After the two left they went straight to the dining hall to confront Sadik on his men and what they did. Once they walked up onto the feasting dais to join all the others Sadik was the first to speak with them.

"The men who drank with and hurt your knights are serving a two day jail sentence without food or water."

"Is that so?" Alfred narrowed his eyes at him and Sadik nodded.

"Yes, I will have my men take you down to the dungeon and see for yourself if don't believe me."

"That won't be necessary." Ivan stated and took a seat on one of the cushions. "Our knights should have known better as well." Alfred took a seat next to him.

"Boys will be boys." Sadik said with a chuckle and looked over at Lovino. "Love, say 'good morning' to our guest."

"Good morning." He mumbled around the rim of his cup.

"Don't be offended. Lovino doesn't like anyone." Sadik teased politely and then clapped his hands. "Let us eat!"

Various meats, eggs, and fruits were brought out for them to begin their breakfast. Sadik personally tasted their food once again to show that none of it was poisonous. As they began eating, Sadik glanced over to the kitchen hall archway where a chef and servant were standing. They took the visual cue as their sign to go ahead with the plan. In the kitchen there was a silver plate covered with a tower of fresh sliced fruits, ranging from apples, to cantaloupe, to pomegranates just to name a few. The chef snapped his fingers and the servant pulled out a small sack and opened the top. The man pulled out a glass vile that contained a yellowish colored centipede the size of an index finger. The chef took a step back as the servant uncorked the vile and shoved the top of it into the tower of fruit. He pulled it away just in time to see the tail end of it crawl into the fruit.

It was a chance Sadik was willing to take in hopes that the small creature would bite and poison Ivan while he was picking through the fruit. Ivan had taken a particular liking to pomegranates so the chef made sure to strategically put less pomegranates in the tower so Ivan would have to pick through the other fruits more, thus gaining the chance of being bitten. The centipede would hide inside the fruit and not come out unless it felt threatened. It was not the deadliest centipede they had here in the kingdom but its venom was powerful enough to keep one extremely ill for a length of time if treated right away.

When the servant brought out the tray of fruit, he bowed to Ivan and Alfred before setting it between them on the table. Sadik took a big chance himself and plucked an apple from the tower to test it for them. Alfred took a slice of apple and missed the yellow legs that quickly ducked back into the fruit. Sadik ate the apple and continued to speak to them about simple, daily occurrences but all the while watching for Ivan's hand to pick the 'wrong' piece of fruit. Ivan reached through the fruit to get a particularly big slice of pomegranate when he felt something small pierce the skin near his thumb. He hissed slightly and pulled his right hand back, looking at the small but quickly swelling red spot there. Alfred let out a surprised shriek as the centipede quickly crawled out of the fruit and onto the table to make an escape. Everyone at the table jumped back at the sight of the small terror. Lovino took the bottom of his cup and squashed the centipede quickly before it could get away. He slammed his cup down a few more times to make sure it was dead.

"Ivan, are you alright?" Alfred asked him as he held the hand that was bit.

"Y-Yes…I think I'm okay…"

"But it's swelling like mad!" Alfred gasped.

"We need to get him to my apothecary and quickly!" Sadik said. "We'll send for your own as well to meet us there. Mine has the necessary plants and animals to drain the venom!"

"Then lets get you there quickly!"

Alfred stood up and saw that Ivan was having a bit of trouble standing on his own. His breathing was rapidly increasing and his face started to grow a bit hot. Sadik offered to help carry him but Ivan refused his help, claiming he could walk on his own. Their friends, after seeing the commotion, ran to join and help them bring Ivan to the apothecary. The apothecary's room was not too far from the feasting hall and they had gotten there just in time as Ivan's legs gave out from beneath him. It was Sadik, Alfred, and Heracles who had caught him and it took all three to drag him over to the bed. Sadik quickly explained to the apothecary what had happened and the man started to gather the necessary plants.

"Ivan…Ivan please speak to me!" Alfred stroked the round cheeks with his hands, trying to get Ivan to respond to him.

"Everyone out." Sadik said to the others. "We need room."

"I'm staying…but I would like you out as well!" Alfred turned to Sadik. "I want everyone out including you!"

"Are you sure, Queen Alfred?" Sadik asked.

"Yes! Just go!" He didn't want everyone to see Ivan like this and he had a feeling that his condition was only going to get worse.

"I'm staying too." Said Yao, pushing through the others. Alfred was going to protest but a cough from Ivan redirected his attention. Yao shooed everyone out and let them know that he would bring them news of Ivan's health later.

"I'll make sure your apothecary gets here." Sadik said to them before leaving with the others. He immediately broke away from the group to hurry back to his hall and calm the court. He couldn't help but smirk as his plan had gone especially well. For a second he thought the bug was going to bite Alfred but fate had worked in his favor.

Back inside the room, Yao was wiping the sweat from Ivan's brow while Alfred whispered words of encouragement to keep him conscience. Ivan's eyes rolled back in his head and he began to choke up some white foam. Alfred did his best to remain calm and shouted for the man to hurry with the herbs. The apothecary brought a wooden bowl over and shoved Alfred out of the way to see Ivan's hand. He scooped some of the greenish salve and rubbed it over the bite mark. Ivan's body jerked violently and he let out a choked cough of pain. Yao used all of his weight to push Ivan back down onto the bed and hold him there while the salve was covered with a yellow leaf. The man squeezed down on the leaf and Ivan hissed in pain.

"What as that thing?" Yao asked him as the man started to wrap the leaf and hand with a bandage.

"We tend to call it a Fruit Centipede since it likes to hide in bushels of fruit. When you first brought him in I thought it was one of the spiders for we have them too. Sometimes the fruit crates carry the creatures inside and the men don't always notice them." He finished with the bandage and started working on mixing a liquid.

"So this happens all the time?" Alfred asked.

"We just had it happen maybe a week ago dealing with a spider bite. It is not uncommon. This centipede that bit him won't cause death. You got him here just in time but it will take some time to get the poison cleaned from his body. That salve will have to be replaced every two or three hours. I will have to bleed and leech him at least once a day. We want to get the poison out of the blood stream."

"I don't believe in leeches or bloodletting." Yao stated firmly. "They do more harm than good!"

"But the bloodletting will help cure him faster than the salve. The salve has to constantly travel through his body and eat away at the venom. My queen, what would you have me do?" Yao looked at Alfred and shook his head. Alfred looked down at Ivan body sweating with heavy fever but he had to trust Yao's words.

"I will see what our apothecary says when he comes but I agree with my friend. No bloodletting. No leeches." The man bowed.

"As you wish." He said and brought the liquid over to Ivan, lifting his head so he could drink it. "This will help keep the fever down."

"What should we expect from all this? What type of symptoms and what do we need to feed him?" Yao asked.

"He will tend to have cold sweats and high fever often. He will have coughing fits and possible vomiting. Everyone handles the venom differently. He may even have fits, no more than one or two."

"Fits?" Alfred looked at Yao.

"You mean seizures."

"Whatever your people call it." The door opened and they turned to see their own apothecary rush in.

"I was told!" He said quickly and looked over Ivan. He noticed his bandaged hand and went over to the other man. "What did you use for the venom?"

"Mint, rue, myrrh, thyme, and rosemary boiled down with cow urine."

"Brilliant!"

"Your queen does not wish to let me leech or bleed him to quicken the healing process."

"I don't believe in it." Yao stated firmly once again.

"Yao, it would help." He said but Yao still said no. "I think it's up to Queen Alfred to make that decision, Yao."

"He already has and the decision is 'no'." Alfred looked at their apothecary.

"I have to trust Yao on this. He's been halfway around the world…he's seen this stuff before."

"Yes, your highness."

"Do you wish to transport him to his room? He is stable enough now to travel. I trust your healer can take over from here."

"Yes, I can make the same salve mixture. Hm…he's going to be heavy…Yao, go fetch Ludwig. He'll be able to carry Ivan to his room. He's sober enough now." Yao went to do so and Alfred turned worried eyes on to Ivan.

"He will be alright…won't he?"

"Yes. From what I was told it is just going to be a very difficult healing process. He's going to need constant care and looking after. I'll bring a bed into the chamber and-"

"No." The apothecary looked at him. "I can take care of him."

"But, your majesty…this is beyond a cold or the flu. This is-"

"I said I could care for him! Stop questioning my orders!"

"Yes, your majesty."

Ludwig came in with Yao and he said nothing as he carefully gathered Ivan up in his arms. He lifted from his knees and let out a few grunts at Ivan's weight. He had to shift him around a bit but finally got a solid hold on him. For Ludwig, it was a VERY long walk back to Ivan's chamber but everyone helped him along the way. Once again, everyone was ushered out except for Alfred, Yao, and the apothecary. He stayed for only a few moments while he helped get Ivan comfortable before he had to leave and make some of the medicine. Alfred sat on the bed beside Ivan, stroking the silver bangs away from his face. Yao stood behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Are you going to be alright, Alfred?"

"Y-yeah…I'll be alright. Yao…everything happened so fast! Ivan could have DIED if we were out in that jungle! Now I'm worried about our plan. What if Ivan doesn't get better before the rainy season comes?"

"That is still some time away, Alfred. We have at least a week and a half and he will be better by then. Both him and Gilbert. You know how stubborn he is and he won't stay down for long."

Alfred nodded sadly and stroked the top of Ivan's swollen hand. He sat there in silence while he played over the events in his head. His eyes narrowed as he began to piece together the incidents, starting with Feliks, then Gilbert and Ludwig, and now Ivan. Everything appeared to be accidental and logical but he still had a funny feeling in his gut. He took a deep breath and stood up, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Yao, stay with Ivan until I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't question your queen!"

"Hey! Since when do you get off speaking-" Alfred ignored him and left the room without another word.

Something wasn't right and Alfred was going to get to the bottom of it. He didn't like how things were just 'happening' like this and he had to confront Sadik on it. He ignored his friends as they asked where he was going and put his hand up to keep them from following him. What happened to Feliks and Gilbert was horrible within itself but now that his husband was in the mix he couldn't keep still. Trouble comes in threes and he would be damned before he let a forth come to light. Alfred shouted at each guards and servant for someone to tell him where Sadik was. He continued to walk the halls of the palace for someone to lead him to the bastard. He was getting fed up with the silence of the palace inhabitants and wondering around aimlessly. He was on a mission and he would tear down the walls of the palace to find Sadik if he could.

"Hey! Lovino!" Alfred saw him walking up the hall and waved him down.

"What is it?" Lovino looked wary of Alfred's determined face. "What's wrong?"

"Where is Sadik? I wish to see him!"

"He's in the meeting room, where you first met with him."

"Thank you!" Alfred remembered where that was and he wasn't far from it at his current spot. His walk slowly turned into a run and soon he was dashing around the corridors to the meeting room. When he arrived their, two guards tried to stop him but he shoved them to the side and threw the door open. "SADIK!" He shouted his name.

"Alfred?" Sadik stood up from his place at the head of the table. He was surrounded by papers but was alone in the room. "What's going on-" Alfred's fist met with his cheek and the punch set Sadik stumbling back.

"I've had about enough of you!" Alfred punched him again and continued to do so until Sadik finally grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Be still! What is the meaning of this?" He twisted Alfred's wrist painfully and he wanted to cry out but he wouldn't give Sadik the satisfaction.

"I'm starting to think you're behind all these horrible events! After the way you spoke to me during our first meeting has told me a lot about you!"

"How dare you accuse me of such tasks! Who do you think you are, little boy?"

"Take your hands off of me!"

"You attacked me fir- OOF!" Alfred brought his knee up to connect with Sadik's stomach, making him hunch over. Alfred broke free and gave the man a swift kick in the chest to send him stumbling back.

"YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ME! MESSING WITH MY IVAN WAS THE WORST THING YOU COULD DO!" Sadik smirked and stood full erect, cracking his neck and knuckles.

"I like this side of you better. I still take no responsibility for what has befallen your husband and friends. However, I will not take kindly to you disrespecting my hospitality."

"You best keep your distance from me, Sadik. Those blows I just showed you are only a small portion of what I can do."

"Hmph." Sadik smirked. "Normally I would have you decapitated for this disrespect. But I am a fair ruler…I claim innocent to all you accuse me of." He took a step forward but Alfred didn't move.

"I think you are lying."

"Think whatever you like." He struck his fist out and Alfred blocked it but he was unprepared for the punch that met with his gut. "I can give back tenfold!"

"Bastard!" Alfred gasped out and threw himself into Sadik, hoping to knock him over. Sadik was stronger than him and kept his balance before shoving Alfred to the floor.

"Cute trick." Sadik was unprepared for Alfred roundhouse kick that knocked him from his feet and he crashed into his chair. "Shit…!" Alfred stood up, holding his stomach for a moment and then getting into another fighting stance. "You were hiding all this, weren't you?"

"I was trying to be proper and play the role that is required of me. But now you've gone to far!" Sadik stood up, using the chair as an aide.

"Is this little fight all because I asked you to share my bed?" He gave him a teasing look. "Are you trying to regain your pride by using these false accusations against me? You're quite rash, Queen Alfred." Alfred paused for a second as he remembered Arthur shouting that word at him many times. Sadik noticed his sudden pause and used this opportunity to reach out and grab his arms. Alfred hollered and tried to kick him but Sadik twisted his arms painfully around his back. "Be still!"

"LET GO!" Alfred hooked his foot around Sadik's ankle but only succeeded in tumbling them both to the floor. Sadik's weight fell heavily on his back and almost knocked the wind from his lungs. He struggled to get out from under him but his weight and the pressure on his arms kept him from doing so. What did he get himself in to?

Outside the room, Lovino had rushed after Alfred when the man asked him where Sadik was. He wanted to find out what was going but was unprepared for the sounds he heard beyond the door. There was struggling and cursing with only Alfred's voice filling the air. The man was yelling and shouting the words 'stop' or 'let go'. More crashes were met with Alfred's shouts and Lovino's hand gripped the doorknob. Just was he was ready to go in and try to stop what was happening he remembered Sadik's threat about the 'torture chamber'. Lovino gulped and trembled with fear, slowly pulling his hand away from the doorknob. Alfred's angry cries could still be heard and with a deep breath, Lovino turned and ran.

End Chapter 6 TBC

***I know I left it at quite a suggestive cliffhanger, didn't I? (teehee!) Am I in trouble? ^^' ***


	7. Chapter 7

***Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They keep me writing! ^_^ You guys are the best!

***Warnings: Foul language, suggestive themes, violence.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 7

Alfred struggled wildly under the bulk of the man as he desperately tried to get free. Sadik's hands had his wrists squeezed painfully together and thought he could hear the bones rubbing together. He would not cry out or make a sound of fear although his body was racked with it. All he could hear was Sadik's voice mocking him with a laugh and could picture his smug face. Alfred knew his struggling was getting him nowhere so he had to quickly think of a different approach. If he ceased in his struggles then perhaps Sadik would loosen his hold and leave an opening for Alfred to strike. It was worth a shot at least. Gritting his teeth he let his body relax in Sadik's hold and swore he could hear the man's confusion behind him. Alfred's lip curled up in small smirk and was prepared to lash out when his legs were suddenly spread open by the other's knees. Alfred's body went ridged and all thought escaped him for a moment as his mind started to register the current situation. Now he was completely pinned under the bastard with no chance of gaining a foothold.

"What a splendid portrait you would make right now, Alfred. Ivan's queen, face down on the floor with his legs spread ready to accept the 'invasion' of his opponent! If only all politics could be handled this way."

"Get off of me! I swear, if you don't remove yourself from me I'll-"

"You'll what? You seem to forget that I'm the one on top. But let's just leave this at, shall we say, a wrestling match?" He let out a chuckle and released Alfred's wrists. Alfred immediately leapt to safety and turned to give him a death glare. "I wouldn't have taken you just now." He said with a smug smirk, going back to his chair. "The more I thought about my offer for your body, I realized that it would be simply appalling to be where Ivan has been."

"Do you wish to resort to childish insults, you disgusting cockroach?" Alfred sneered and Sadik narrowed his eyes.

"Keep barking, little puppy, and see where it gets you. You're soiled fruit. I only take fresh and ripe fruit."

"I guess now I know not to touch the cantaloupe!"

"Shouldn't you be nursing your husband like a good little wife? I'm paying out of my own pocket for more of the needed herbs to keep him alive. I would be very careful if I were you. I still think it's disrespectful the way you are accusing me of such sabotage."

"I see a side of you that no one else seems to notice."

"Where is your proof, oh Merciful Queen Alfred? What PROOF do you have that I set all this up?"

"I don't need proof! I just know!"

"Tsk, tsk, speculation shows poor judgment. Perhaps you are not as intelligent as I thought you were. Just remember whose house you are currently residing in and the status of your husband."

"Eat shit and die!" Alfred flipped one of the side tables over and stormed out of the room, hearing Sadik's laughter behind him. Alfred had just started down the hall when he saw Ludwig jogging up the way towards him.

"There you are!" Ludwig stopped in front of him. "Lovino came to my room saying you were fighting with Sadik? And it appears you were…" Ludwig noticed the slight bruise on Alfred's lip and the finger marks on his wrists. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Alfred said with a huff and brushed his bangs back.

"Where are your glasses?"

"Shit! I must have left them in there!" Alfred looked at the door at the end of the hall and his eyebrow twitched at the thought of going back in there. He may just take Ludwig's sword with him and gut the bastard. Maybe after three years Ivan's choice of bloodshed was beginning to rub off on him.

"Let me get them for you." Ludwig offered and Alfred let him. He watched as the tall blonde made his way inside and emerge only a minute or so later with the glasses in his hands. "They don't appear damaged."

"Thank you." Alfred put them on and cleared his throat. "So…um…how are things with…everything?"

"With your husband down for the count we haven't been doing much but thinking about his health."

"Fair enough. Keep an eye on things, Ludwig. I'll be depending on you to keep peace and order around here. Everyone should be extremely cautious when they step outside of the guesthouse. I suggest you keep a particularly close eye on Feliciano. You know how flighty and air-headed he can be…he'd fall for any trick."

"Is that what you think, Alfred? You think everything has been set up?"

"Haven't you come to the same conclusion? I know we don't have fucking 'proof' but I have a very strong feeling that I'm right in this matter. Whatever. Don't leave Feliciano too long…I'm highly suspicious of any Madylian resident here."

"Yes sir. Should I accompany you back to your room?" Alfred smirked.

"Thanks, but I can make it there myself. I dare someone to try and stop me."

In Feliciano's room, Lovino sat on the bed while holding a heavily tasseled paisley pillow in his arms. He had the beaded part of a tassel in his mouth and he was grinding it between his teeth. Feliciano just sat next to him, looking confused as he tried to think of something to say to his would-be twin. Feliciano was worried about Alfred being in that struggle with Sadik and he could only hope that Ludwig got there in time to help. He had to wonder if the similar man was angry or jealous at the idea of Sadik 'possibly' having his way with Alfred. The way Lovino was reacting to it seemed to point in that direction when Feliciano was certain that he did not like his husband. With a gulp he decided to try and guess what Lovino was livid about.

"I'm sure nothing like 'that' is really truly happening between my queen and your king. You don't have to be jealous or-"

"JEALOUS?" Lovino shouted the word and turned to Feliciano with a look that could kill. Feli made a frightened 'eeping' sound and took refuge behind a pillow just as Lovino swung his own at him. "What makes you think I'm jealous of that fucking bastard having his way with another? He cheats on my left and right and I say 'good'! I rather it be someone else than me! The more he strays the happier I am!" Feliciano peeked out from behind his pillow, trembling slightly.

"D-Does he hurt you?"

"Every fucking second of my life. And are you that dimwitted? Surely you remember me telling all of you how I want out of this hellhole?"

"I do…and I feel really bad for you, Lovino, that you are in a loveless marriage."

"A FORCED marriage, remember? I was taken away from my stupid idiotic lover back home. And you believe you're in a loving marriage? With that guy who has a stick up his ass?" Feliciano smiled.

"Ve~ That's my Ludwig! We love each other very much!"

"He doesn't show it."

"He's just like that, especially in public! But believe me when I say he really is very sweet and tender…like a really big teddy bear!" Feliciano hugged his pillow tightly, imagining it was Ludwig in a teddy bear form.

"So he never hurts you?"

"Hurts me? No, why would he? I mean he does yell at me sometimes for being too careless or clumsy, but he's never raised a hand to me. What about your lover at home, King Antonio? The way you speak of him I would think you really like him." Lovino scoffed.

"Bah. He's better than nothing. I don't need him and I don't need anybody! I don't need his stupid, asinine songs or love poems or tomato dishes!" Feliciano stared at Lovino before he smiled sweetly and clutched the pillow.

"Hmmm…you really like all that stuff though, don't you?" Lovino tried to hide his blush in the pillow.

"I don't!" He mumbled.

"Ve~ of course you do! I wish Ludwig would sing to me but he sings like a frog and sometimes only the dogs respond. I would sing to him but he always pinches my lips together to keep from doing so!"

"I will do the same if you don't stop babbling!" Lovino hissed at him. "And Antonio's songs are stupid! Who the hell wants to hear about 'budding flowers' and 'summer riding' and all that other stupid nonsense he spurts through tunes?"

"I'll bet all his songs are written just for you. Does he sing about you?"

"Yeah…I have a couple of songs about me that he composed…" he blushed. "But they all stink!"

"So his voice is bad?"

"It's not going to set the world on fire but he's good…I guess. Do you know how many times I wanted to just relax in the gardens without him approaching me with that stupid lute of his? I swear, one day I'll bash it over his head! OW!" Feliciano pulled on Lovino's matching curl.

"The more you complain like this the more I'm starting to see that you truly like what he does for you and you love him."

"Shut it! You don't know what you're talking about! Seriously! You may look like me but you don't think like me!" He stood up and dropped the pillow to the bed. "I need to check the messenger falcon anyway." Lovino headed for the door just as Ludwig was walking in. He shoved passed the tall man and grumbled a curse as he took off. Ludwig watched his retreating form before closing the door.

"Is Alfred okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah he's fine. What's his problem?" Feliciano looked sadly at his husband.

"He was telling me about his Antonio and how unhappy he is being here with Sadik.

"Hm. Yeah, he's fine, don't worry. You two look very much like but you're both very different from one another. He's always angry and you're constantly cheerful."

"Ve~ I don't think he's 'always' angry but we should be nice to him anyway. I think he is regretting being mean to his Antonio now that he is trapped here. He is missing all the special things Antonio did for him that he took for granted. Poor Lovino…we have to get him back to his home."

"I understand, Feli, but we can't leave until the rains come and both Ivan and Gilbert are healed."

"Are you doing alright, Wiggy? I mean with Gilbert…"

"I told you I'm fine, Feli. Gilbert has been in worse brawls than this and he heals fast. I'm not worried. However, I am worried about Ivan."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Staying safe is what I want you to do. Alfred and Yao can handle caring for Ivan. If you need to, spend time with Matthew. I'm sure he'll need help with Gilbert from time to time." Ludwig suddenly found himself wrapped in Feliciano's arms, nuzzling his back.

"I have a good man here. A little rough around the edges but he's a very good man and I will never give him up! He's all mine!" Ludwig gave a little smile and turned around in the slim arms to pull the other closer to him. "Ve~"

When Alfred returned to his room there was only Yao and their apothecary present. Ivan was still out cold on the bed and Gabe was whining in his crib for some attention. Alfred asked how Ivan was doing while he scooped Gabe up from his bed to cradle him. His condition had not changed and the apothecary was changing the herbal salve on the bite. Alfred cradled Gabe to his chest as he walked over to the bed to see Ivan. Gabe whined a bit and reached a chubby hand out, grabbing for his father. Alfred had to use his free hand to push Gabe's away for he did not want the boy so close to Ivan yet. He put his son down on the floor and let the boy toddle around for a bit.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Yao asked him. "You look like you've been in a fight."

"Something like that. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He stroked Ivan's damp bangs from his eyes. "He still has a fever."

"That should go down as long as we keep feeding him the herbal tea. We must stay on top of the liquid feeding for if his fever goes too long it can overheat his body and kill him."

"So this is going to be a fulltime job just watching him and giving him what he needs." Yao said and the apothecary nodded.

"Yes, I would suggest taking shifts between yourselves and maybe some of the others." He finished re-bandaging Ivan's hand. "There, that should do it for another two hours."

"Then you are both dismissed." Alfred ordered softly and both men turned to look at him. "What? I said you're dismissed. I can take care of Ivan and Gabe for a while. I will call you if I need to switch, Yao."

"Your majesty, I would suggest-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Alfred glared at the apothecary. "Do as you are told. I am in charge while the king is indisposed and I demand order!" Both men and even Gabe turned to look in surprise at his sudden outburst. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. Nothing is your fault."

"Forgive me, your highness, I'll say no more." The apothecary stood with a bow. "I will come and check on him later." Alfred watched as the man left before turning to Yao.

"I want you to summon Arthur in here…I want to speak to him. And just him, not Francis."

"Alfred, you can't take on Ivan's care all by yourself and especially not with a toddler on your hip."

"I don't need your lectures, Yao. I asked you to do something and I would appreciate it if you hurried and did so." Yao put his hands on his waist.

"Listen here, Alfred. I know you're upset over what has happened in the last few days but that doesn't give you the right to-"

"The right to what?" He glared at Yao. "Don't think you still hold power over Ivan. You are no longer his wife, I am. I'm the queen and I'll be damned if I let you order me around! Now do as I say!"

"Forget it! Not with that attitude!"

"Stop being a stubborn jackass and follow my orders!" Gabe began to cry from his spot on the floor and Alfred went to console him, lifting him up in his arms.

"I'm here to help Ivan! Or have you forgotten that he and I had spent some time being married!"

"Three months doesn't add up to three years! I appreciate your help but at the moment I don't need it and I want to speak with Arthur! Now go get him for me or so help me I will banish you from this room until Ivan is well again!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" He rocked the boy in his arms as the toddler continued to cry, unused to hostile aura of his 'mother'.

"Fine! Be a brat! You and Gabe can keep stuffing your faces with those cakes while everyone else does the work for you!"

"Just what is that suppose to mean? Are you implying that Ivan and I don't do things for ourselves? That's what YOU and the others get PAID for! Believe me, if you want to quit then we'd be happy to scribble out your name and anyone else's on the payroll!"

"Something happened just now! What happened to you while you were gone! This isn't like you, Alfred. Tell me what happened! Why won't you confide in me?"

"BECAUSE I WANT ARTHUR NOT YOU!"

"That's cruel, Alfred!"

"It isn't! I went to see Sadik and-" He growled low and shifted Gabe's weight in his arms. "Nothing. Forget it!" Yao gasped softly.

"Did he try to force you?" Alfred said nothing. "You should tell Ludwig so he can defend your honor!"

"Fuck that shit, Yao! That kind of stuff only works in the civilized societies that we know but it doesn't work HERE! Politeness and honor doesn't mean shit in this kingdom so we have to find another way of dealing with things! I've always kept things peaceful and fair but now is the time to change all that! If Sadik won't listen to my reasons and demands then he will listen to my army! I walked right in there and slugged him in the face!"

"That wasn't the best approach to your concerns, Alfred."

"If he wouldn't listen to speech then he could listen to my fist! Ivan's right, sometimes rough force is what people need." He pulled his necklace out of Gabe's grasp. "I really should watch myself and my outbursts...currently Sadik holds all the cards and I never know which one he is going to play. He's already threatened to hurt you and others if I make too many 'mistakes' so I have to be more careful with how I approach things. Damn it all…"

"…I'll go get Arthur for you."

"Thank you…just…give me some slack here, okay? I'll probably calm down in a while."

"Yes, see that you do."

Alfred waited for him to leave before going over to the bed with Gabe. The boy continued to reach for Ivan but Alfred did not want him having free range of the bed. Ivan's body was sensitive right now and Gabe was in his 'hitting everything in sight' stage. Instead, Alfred held the boy near Ivan's face where he bopped his nose. Alfred lightly scolded the boy, thinking he would kiss Ivan like he always did. The pressure from the bop managed to stir a little sound from Ivan's throat and Alfred hoped that Ivan was waking up.

"Ivan? Ivan, can you hear me?" Purple eyes opened to small slits but the whites held a grayish tint.

"Alfred?" Alfred smile widened.

"Good, you're responsive! How do you feel?" Alfred had to hold Gabe tightly so he didn't slip out and bother Ivan.

"Mmm…I can't move very well…I feel stiff. Stiff and hot."

"You've been poisoned…that's one of the side effects. But don't worry I'll be taking very good care of you! With the medicine we have you should be back to normal in a couple of days.

"I don't like leaving you alone for that long…especially in this place."

"I'll be alright. We really can't do anything until the rains come so we'll just be hanging around…and staying out of trouble if we can. I think this bug bite was a setup, Ivan."

"I think so too…everyone needs to stay on their guard. You and Gabe should always have an escort."

"Yes, I know. But just try to rest as much as you can. We're holding things down well enough and we all want you to get better. Here, lets give kisses to daddy." Alfred moved them both closer to Ivan's face so they could kiss his cheeks. Gabe giggled and bopped him in the nose again but Ivan didn't seem to mind. Ivan closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep and Alfred sighed. "Your poor father…poor us, really." He looked at Gabe. "I bet you're hungry, huh?" Gabe's answer came with a bit of spittle. "Thought so. I'll have to order us some food."

He placed Gabe down on one of the floor cushions by the low table where there was a bowl of blackberries. Before Gabe could reach for them Alfred shook the bowl violently to surface any 'bugs' that may be inside. He even stuck his hand in and moved them around to double check. When the bowl came up clean he let Gabe have the berries to munch on. There was a knock at the door and Arthur voiced his presence. Alfred went over to the door and unbolted to let him enter. The moment the door was closed and locked Alfred pulled Arthur into a tight hug.

"Alfred, what is it?" Arthur stroked his lower back. "Come on, now…you're a big boy." He tried to make a joke of it.

"What are we going to do, Arthur?" Alfred asked when he pulled away from him. "We have almost five days to stay here and with Ivan the way he is…what are we suppose to do? I know I'm acting regent but I'm not in my own kingdom and we're surrounded by danger!"

"There's not much we can do but just be on our guard and keep things civil. One thing we really SHOULD do, in my opinion, is to not show Sadik that we are frightened while staying here. We shouldn't give him that kind of power over us. I was planning to tell the others to continue to enjoy themselves here with the games and atmosphere. It will keep Sadik from becoming suspicious of us. If we're always behind closed doors he'll assume we're plotting."

"Yet we are." Alfred said and went to the window, crossing his arms. "I went to Sadik's office and attacked him…not too long ago."

"What? Alfred, are you serious?"

"I know all that has happened so far has been a setup and I wanted to confront him on it. Of course he denies everything but I know this is all a plan. And we got into a bit of a physical fight and…well at least I don't have to worry about him trying to get in my pants. He tried to early but he didn't do anything…saying he didn't want to be where Ivan's been." Arthur went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you fairing well after that? Believe me, I know how uncomfortable it can be when you're in a situation like that and it can stick to you for a while."

"It's not really bothering me because the man is nothing more than pervert. If he thinks he can hold power over me that way then he's wrong."

"Just keep strong, Alfred, and hold your head up high when you are around him. As the queen and current regent you can't really avoid him for there is still business to discuss."

"So that's really what I should do? Keep things…normal and professional?"

"You don't have to be as sweet as pie to him but try to be like…well, try to be like me."

"Like you?"

"Yes. You noticed that when I talk business my voice is at a very even level, I keep my facial expressions neutral, and I make plenty of eye contact."

"So I have to be extra boring?"

"Yes- wait! No!" Arthur glared at him. "Being professional is different from being 'boring'!" Arthur would have taken his defense to the next level but seeing as Alfred was going through a hard time he would let it slide. "I think you should- ALFRED! Look at what Gabe is doing!" Alfred looked at the table where blackberries were smashed and smeared all over table. Not only there, but Gabe's face, hands, arms, and hair were stained a reddish purple. Alfred held a hand to his mouth and chuckled softly. "It's not funny! Look at the mess he made!" Arthur picked him up and held him at arms length while the boy squealed happily.

"There's nothing wrong with staining Sadik's tables!"

"Do you have any idea how hard blackberry stains are to wash out?" Alfred continued to chuckle and Arthur went over to drop the boy in the water basin. "Honestly, Alfred! This is the young prince and he shouldn't be rolling around in blackberries!"

"The kid was hungry, Arthur."

"He really is YOUR kid, Alfred. I don't care if you and Ivan slept with his mother but this boy is all you. Even when you were little I had one hell of a time keeping you out of the blackberry bushes! Any berry bushes for that matter." He took a bar of soap and proceeded to wash the stains from Gabe's skin.

"I needed a good laugh!" Alfred smiled at them before turning back to Ivan, his smile dropping to a frown. Arthur looked over and noticed Alfred's solemn expression.

"Would you like me to take Gabe tonight? The sun is close to setting and I think you need some rest."

"Sure, that would be helpful. Yao and I will be taking shifts all night since Ivan's salve needs to be replaced often. I don't see myself getting much sleep these next couple of days." Alfred smiled softly.

"Just don't let yourself get sick. Lack of sleep can weaken your immunity and leave you open for sickness." He lifted Gabe out of the tub with the drying cloth. "I will give him a proper bath in our room." Alfred went over and kissed Gabe's forehead.

"You be a good boy for Uncle Arthur, okay?" Alfred poked his little nose and Gabe's hand latched on to his finger. "He's so precious even when he's covered in blackberry goop!"

"Remember, try to rest, Alfred. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me. Although I'm not quite sure why you called me here in the first place."

"Well…I just needed…I guess I just needed someone to hug. If something were to happen to you or Matthew I don't know what I'd-"

"Nothing is going to happen. I promise you. Now, take care of Ivan and try to keep yourself relaxed. If you stress too much you'll get gray hairs. I see one right now." Alfred gasped and gripped his hair, trying to look up to see it.

"WHAT! WHERE? WHERE IS IT?"

"Relax, I was only teasing. Of course, all my gray hairs are named 'Alfred' ever since I spotted the very first one. Maybe one or two are named 'Francis'."

"You're a jerk!" Alfred pouted at him. "Don't you have your own husband to be annoying?"

"Fair enough. I'll come and visit tomorrow."

Alfred waved 'goodbye' to them and walked over to the bed where Ivan was still sleeping. He removed his sandals and sashes before slipping into bed beside him. Alfred could feel the heat coming off of Ivan's body due to the fever but his body was also shaking with chills. Ivan's trembling started to settle once Alfred's own body heat started to warm him. He placed his hand on Ivan's chest and lightly stroked the area, wondering if the man could feel his touch. He was tired and wished to sleep but he was afraid to leave Ivan unsupervised. Hopefully Yao would be coming back soon then he could catch up on some rest.

Lovino finished dressing in his nightshirt while he got ready for bed. Sadik hadn't come yet and he would be able to have some free time to himself. The falconer's falcon had brought a letter that was addressed to Ivan about their plan while an undercover servant brought the other 'note'. For the months that he had been gone from Antonio they had written letters back and forth to one another. He wanted to read the current one before Sadik came to bed so he couldn't waste time. Lovino reached under the bed and lifted up a floorboard that he used to hide the 'love' letters. He reached in and pulled out the one on top, which was the current letter. He reached in again and took out a thin, circular box. He slid the lid off of the top and there was a small painted portrait of Antonio inside. They both had one of each other that were small enough to travel around with and Lovino enjoyed looking at his stupid face while he read the letters. He sat on the opposite end of the bed away from the door for extra privacy. Even though he had locked the door he didn't want to take any chances. Slipping his finger under the fold, he popped the waxed seal symbol of Antonio's kingdom and unfolded the letter.

_My Sweet Lovino, _

_Not a day goes by where you haven't cross my mind and how I wish they were happier thoughts. I worry for you being trapped with that tyrant and long to have you back in my arms. I am looking at the moon right now as I write this from my window and I wonder if you look up at it as well and think of me. I often think of our first night together in my garden when I played a song for you. My lute has been lonely and collecting dust in my chamber for there has been no song in my heart worth playing if you are not here. I miss your sweet voice calling me names and those soft hands smacking me in the head. When I finally have you back I promise to give you anything and everything you could possibly want! You will become my queen and rule by my side just where you belong. This I promise you._

_If things go accordingly I swear to you that I will have Sadik's head on my block without trial. I will have his head wrapped in the sheet he viciously sent me and have it tossed in the ocean. You may even do the honors yourself if you so wish. Please continue to be strong, my love. With the way things are going we will be seeing each other shortly. I pray that time will travel quickly so we can be together once again._

_With All My Heart and Love,_

_Antonio_

Lovino held the paper to his chest and looked out at the moon in the sky. He felt his eyes sting with tears but he wouldn't cry over some sappy words. But one thing was for certain, this particular letter had to be burned. He always saved the letters but this one had too much information in it and he couldn't risk it being found. He walked over to the fire and tossed it in the flames, watching it swivel and burn quickly to ashes. It took him a moment to remember the sheets Antonio spoke of. The first night he had wed, Sadik brutally consummated the marriage and sent the blood-speckled sheets to Antonio to mock him. It was near impossible for him to walk the next morning but the hurt from packaged sheets was ten times worse. Lovino went back to the bed and knelt down to grab the portrait when he heard the door open. His body went stiff and his blood cold. He could have sworn he had locked the door!

"Lovino?" It was Sadik's voice and Lovino saw his floppy boots from under the bed.

"Sorry! I just dropped something!" He struggled to put the portrait box back in the floor but the board made a noise as he lowered it.

"What was that?"

"I bumped my hand! That's all!" He nearly screamed when Sadik knelt down and looked at him from under the bed.

"Just what did you loose that is oh so important?"

"I…um…one of my jewels! I think it rolled under the bed but I can't be sure!" He chuckled nervously. "I'll look tomorrow in the daylight! It was one of the black ones…you know, very hard to see in the dim lighting!" Sadik narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him and took notice of the floorboard, which wasn't laid properly.

"Huh, that board is loose. I'll need to get that fixed." He reached for it.

"NO!" Lovino flushed angrily at his outburst and cursed himself. Maybe Sadik wouldn't have noticed. Lovino felt all the color and warmth drain from his face as he watched that smug mouth curl into a smirk.

"What are we hiding, my love?"

"I-I'm not hiding anything! I don't want you to move the bed to fix it! You'll scratch the floors!"

"You're lying. Get up. I'm moving the bed."

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' Lovino stood up from the floor and moved out of the way as Sadik slid the bed over to reveal the floorboard. Lovino clenched his fists at his sides and grit his teeth knowing that disaster was in store for him. He was too frightened to do anything other than stand there and watch as Sadik kicked away the board.

"Papers? Are we plotting something, dear wife?" He reached down and picked them all up including the portrait box. "Hmm…these all have Antonio's symbol on them."

"Stop it! Just…stop it!" He hissed through clenched teeth. Sadik ignored him and went over to the bed, placing the letters on top of it. He opened the portrait box and gave a little chuckle.

"Such a stupid face." He tossed it on the bed and started skimming through the letters. Lovino was still glued to his spot with fear. He wished that he could run but that would only get him into more trouble then he already was. "Aw, how sweet." He laughed. "You two have been exchanging love letters. And here I thought the loser was actually plotting. He's head over heels for you, isn't he? Your little, what did he say you call him? 'Tomato-face' or something?" Lovino just shook in fear and anger. "Who's been delivering these to you, Lovino?" He walked over to the fireplace with the letters and portrait.

"NO! NO GIVE THEM BACK!" Lovino found himself shouting and he ran to Sadik, grabbing his arm that held the letters. Sadik easily shoved him away and Lovino lost his balance, colliding with the floor.

"You should have thought of this before you decided to write him back!" With that he tossed the letters and the portrait into the fire, which flared brightly as the contents were burned.

"NO!" He continued his tantrum mantra of 'no' as the letters crackled and the portrait box melted.

"I'm pretty sure I know which servant has been delivering these. We'll start the morning with a hanging." Lovino just glared at him from his spot on the floor. "Unless there is more you wish to tell me and I will spare their life?"

"Nothing. I have nothing to say. You bastard, they were simply letters!"

"Letters from another man! And from that asshole Antonio!" Lovino stood up from the floor.

"You can't possibly think I love and respect you!"

"I don't, but I expect you to do as you are told! How has Antonio's words helped you thus far?"

"Fuck you! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The guards outside the room took the sashes from around their waists and rolled them up tight to tie around their heads. The purpose was to shield their ears from the shouts and noises that often came from the bedroom. Ludwig and Feliciano had been taking a stroll through the palace after they had visited Gilbert in his room. They passed into the royal chamber hallway where Sadik's room was and Feliciano noticed the guards with their ears covers. Not only that but he could hear the familiar voice of Lovino shouting and screaming for help. The guard shouted something in his language at the two, most likely telling them to move on or go away. Feliciano looked at the door with a worried frown before glancing up at Ludwig. He squeezed the man's large hand in both of his, silently pleading for him to do something. Ludwig made a soft grunt and started to pull Feliciano away.

"Hey! Wait, Ludwig!" Feliciano pulled at him to get the man to stop walking. "What are you doing? Lovino needs our help!"

"It's none of our business what Sadik does with him in the privacy of their own chamber."

"How can you say that? He's probably taking advantage of him or beating him! How can you not want to help?"

"This is not our kingdom and Lovino is not our queen. Sadik has full control with how he runs his kingdom and marriage. It's horrible what is happening to Lovino but it is beyond our control. We don't want to start trouble at this time, do we?" Feliciano looked at him with teary eyes before latching onto his arm. "I know it's hard. Come, let's go back to our room and I'll order some warm milk for you." That would calm his lover down for if not then he would have a sleepless night filled with whining and tears.

The following morning, Gilbert considered himself healed enough to get out his bed and find some action. He already had a plan for the day and that was to get back at those soldiers who tried to poison his brother. It wasn't technically poisoned because he survived but he was certain that whatever it was intended to make the ale stronger. And it had worked. Gilbert couldn't even remember what happened after he sipped from that mug but his battered body gave him a rough idea. He was so used to being brutalized and beat up that it hardly bothered him. The couple days of rest were more than enough to get him back on his feet. All he had to be careful of was his bruised rib, which he also has had before. Many times.

"You just can't keep me down!" He smirked at his reflection in the mirror.

"I really think you should stay in bed." Matthew said softly.

"Nonsense! Ivan is hurt and I can't leave Ludwig to wander around by himself! I have to go see him."

"Why can't he just come here? Why must you go out? I'm afraid to be alone, Gilbie." Matthew hugged the pillow to him.

"Then I'll just escort you to Alfred's room and you can stay there. I have very important work to catch up on, Mattie. It can't wait."

"Hmm…somehow I don't believe you." Matthew frowned.

"Sweetheart, when have I ever lied to you about where I was going?" Matthew raised his eyebrows. "Okay, bad example. Just trust me on this love, okay?" He kissed him.

"You are still wrapped in bandages…"

"So? I look more dangerous, don't I?"

"Um…I guess?"

"Listen, how about tonight we have a nice little dinner in the room and then we'll have a little bit of…fun." He winked and Matthew blushed.

"You promise?"

"I promise. And I'll come back in one piece." He kissed him again. "Lets get you to Alfred's."

After Matthew was safely dropped off, Gilbert took to the barracks in search of those guards. He could remember their faces and beards so they were easy to spot. First, he had to disguise himself as a normal soldier so he looked around for easy pray. There was a soldier relieving himself into a bucket and Gilbert pretended to be doing the same thing after he approached the man. The second the soldier looked at him, Gilbert's fist shout out and cracked his nose. The force of the surprise blow sent the soldier to the floor and Gilbert quickly drug him into the stool closet. His rib protested but he ignored it while he undressed the soldier. Gilbert was actually thankful for their feathered hats and various sashes. It made disguising yourself incredibly easy.

Once he was fully dressed he left the man in the stool closet and continued on his way. A wise man would have just let this go but Gilbert was not that type of man. He didn't take kindly to his baby brother being threatened and he sure as hell did not like getting beat up while under the influence of drugs. Letting those feathered bastards think him weak was something he had to change. He would find out just how 'strong' these elite soldiers were without the barrier of alcohol one at a time.

The other soldiers didn't take any notice of him, even with his slight limp. He had to be careful of how he scanned the room because his unique eyes would give him away in an instant. Gilbert stopped when he spotted a small party of the elite soldiers sitting at a table. There were only four but Gilbert wouldn't be able to take them all on at once. First he had to make sure the one who egged him on was among the four. Gilbert carefully examined each one and smirked beneath his veil as he recognized that the said man was among them. He decided to sit and wait for them to make a move before he made his own. It was some time before anything happened and Gilbert had almost dozed off while waiting. A servant had brought a letter to the leader and after reading it the man stood up to leave. Gilbert waited a few seconds before getting up to follow him but not before taking a dried out torch he had spotted on the floor. He remained a few steps behind the man while concealing the makeshift club along his arm. When the corridor was completely empty, Gilbert took off in a run and bashed the man in the back of his head. The soldier let out a grunt and went crashing to the ground, banging his teeth on the tiled floor.

"Where's your bartender now, asshole?" Gilbert gave him a swift kick in his already busted mouth, knocking out a few teeth. "You don't fuck with us!" He kicked him in his gut. "You chose to fight like a coward so that gives me every right in my 'Book of All Knowing' to kick the shit out of you!" The man sputtered incoherent words at him but Gilbert only answered by crushing his foot down on the man's groin. "I'm sorry, what was that? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you!"

"Y-YOU!" Came a gurgled reply.

"Yup, me baby. Me." Gilbert removed his foot. "Time to rock with my cock out." He reached into his pants and set to urinating on the soldier, paying particular attention to his face. The man coughed and tried to move his face away but to no avail. "Why so glum? You should be honored to receive a golden shower from the awesome me!" He smirked and finished up before stuffing himself back into his pants. "That's how we roll in my turf, bitch!" He said proudly and gave the man another swift kick to the face before quickly taking his leave.

He waited until he was far away from the barracks and near the guesthouse before stripping himself of the soldier clothes. He tossed them inside a large decorative piece of pottery before 'hobbling' his way inside. Anyone who saw him would just think he was out for a little walk to stretch his wounded body. He didn't 'appear' to be someone who could take down an elite soldier. And Gilbert had just proven that those 'elite' soldiers were like any other man and could be taken down. As a group they would be a force to reckon with but individually they were nothing special. Now he could rest easy knowing he had avenged his little brother. They may have thought Ludwig was stronger and more dangerous than he was but they never factored in that he may just be a dangerous big brother. And of course, if he were confronted he would simply lie. His battered body would confuse the accuser and he planned to use the same 'speculation' card that Sadik keeps playing. That would shut anyone up. He had everything planned out just right and nothing could go wrong.

Meanwhile…

"Antonio is all for our plan." Toris said to the others present that were Vash, Heracles, Ludwig, Feli, Feliks, and Kiku. "He will be waiting at the drawbridge wall with a small army ready to attack Sadik's forces should we be pursued."

"It would appear to me that Antonio and Lovino already had this escape route planned out before us." Vash pointed out as he looked over the small papers that were sent along with the map.

"Word probably got around that he had taken Gabe and his 'parents' were on the way." Heracles suggested. "If Lovino has had contact with him since he was married then they would have known. They may have just thought of this plan incase we were kind enough to bring them back together and take down Sadik's kingdom."

"I am looking over this recipe for said 'firepower' and it is definitely going to be difficult to make." Kiku said. "I'm not certain about a quarter of these minerals at all. They are unfamiliar to me."

"Don't bother with that right now." Ludwig told him. "Our biggest issue right now is Ivan's health. We are all fairly certain that this was a planned attack yet we have no proof. Yao has approached me with the…condition…of Alfred's attitude. We are safe to say that Sadik rather have Alfred acting as regent than actually having to deal with Ivan himself. I suggest we all work diligently with Alfred and help him make the right decisions. We know he is upset with Ivan being hurt and like Arthur has told me, we can't let him act rash."

"HE actually declared this war." Toris stated. "I would have thought Ivan before Alfred."

"Sadik is the most difficult person we've had to deal with while expending our realm." Started Heracles. "Everyone else had rolled over without much of a fight and now Alfred's pride is hurt. We can all admit that Alfred's terms always won the kingdoms over, not Ivan's."

"He would force them into submission if he had his way." Said Feliciano.

"Regardless, I will send a reply to Antonio saying that we approve of his terms and assistance." Toris pat the top of his writing box. "We'll be out of here soon, people. Keep acting like nothing is wrong and go about your daily lives as we reside here. I can't stress that enough."

"Can I point something out?" Feliks spoke softly. He was able to speak more easily now but it still pained him to do so.

"Of course you can. Take you time." Toris held his hand.

"Looking out…at the…the countryside…it doesn't appear to be the…like, the woods we're used to."

"Feliks is right." Vash second him. "It's not a forest but more of a wet climate atmosphere. I believe it's referred to as a 'jungle' or something like that. It would be natural in this tropical climate."

"Wahh! So you're saying we might meet up with scary things while we're making our getaway?" Feliciano whimpered out as he moved closer to Ludwig.

"We may not run in to anything. We'll all be armed and we're a big group so we should have nothing to fear." Answered Ludwig.

"Then I can safely call this meeting to an end. I will let Alfred and Yao know of our plans. The rest of you can fill in Lovino and the others." Toris banged his hand twice on his writing box as he officially called the meeting to an end.

In Ivan's chambers, Alfred and Yao were completely exhausted from their difficult night of caring for Ivan. On one of Yao's watch Ivan had his first seizure, which frightened the two men even though they thought they would be prepared for it. Ivan's strength was intensified during it and it took the both of them to hold him down. They actually had to use all of their body weight to keep Ivan from flopping out of the bed. It may have been a short one but it felt like an eternity for them.

Currently, Ivan was half awake and trying to stomach the herbal soup Alfred was feeding him. Yao was on the other side of the bed reapplying the salve and bandage. Alfred blew on the soup before carefully feeding it to Ivan. Without the use of headboard they had to make do with a pile of pillows to elevate him. Yao had mentioned that once Ludwig came in to see them they would ask him to move the bed against the wall. Just as Ivan was finishing the soup the apothecary came in with a large bowl of hot water that smelled horrific. Behind him was Arthur, who was holding Gabe, and Francis.

"Changing of the guards." Francis said with a smile. "You two should get some rest. We'll take over from here."

"What's in the bowl?" Alfred asked.

"A herbal bath." Replied the apothecary. "This special formula will penetrate the skin to help heal the poison within. I know it is very smelly but it will help our king. I know Lord Yao does not approve of bleeding so this is the next best thing." Yao nodded at him and stood up.

"I will be back later after I rest." He told the others.

"Alfred, you can have our room." Arthur offered to him.

"I want to give him the herbal bath." Alfred said firmly. "Then I will rest."

"Alfred, your night was just as bad as mine." Yao told him. "The bags under your eyes are worse than mine! You need sleep."

"I said I'm fine. I'll take a nap after I give him his herbal bath. Go and rest, Yao. You deserve it just as much." Yao looked at him but gave a curt nod.

"They will tell me if you don't rest." Yao warned him before leaving.

"Alright, now lets get him sitting up on the bed." Ordered the apothecary. Alfred and Arthur took one of Ivan's arms and slowly yanked him into a sitting position. Francis chose to sit behind Ivan and anchor the man's weight with his own so he wouldn't fall back. Ivan's body was too stiff for him to hold up by himself. "It's a simple sponge bath so it won't take long at all."

"No one else is allowed to touch him."

Alfred said jokingly as the apothecary held the bowl for him. Arthur undid the front ties of Ivan's undershirt and slipped it over his head. He took the time to fold it properly before taking his place at Gabe's side to keep him out of trouble. Alfred dipped the sponge into the hot water and rung it out before placing it on Ivan's arm. Alfred held his arm straight as he started to rub the scented liquid against Ivan's skin. The smell was so strong in the room that Gabe had to let out a sneeze and cover his nose. Arthur got up and opened the balcony doors to let some fresh air in to combat the smell. As Alfred moved further up Ivan's arm he noticed his husband staring tiredly at him. He gave a small smile as the sponge encircled the strong shoulder.

"What?" He asked him sweetly.

"I'd kill for you." Ivan said in his hoarse voice.

"You've already done that." Alfred teased.

"I'd do it again…I would never stop."

"Hush. Save your strength to fight the poison." Alfred whispered to him and wet the sponge once more before cleansing his chest.

"You should…do this for me more often. When…I'm better…you will wash me like this once again." Alfred gave an amused smirk; Arthur sent them both a glare and Francis let out a whistle. The apothecary chose to ignore it.

"Change of subjects, please." Arthur said with an annoyed snort. "Does anybody know what all that commotion was outside early this morning?"

"A hanging." Replied the apothecary.

"A hanging?" Francis repeated. "Who was hung?"

"I believe someone close to Queen Lovino. The man may have been a spy for Lovino's kingdom and was caught sometime in the late evening." Everyone in the room froze.

"Um…do we know what this was for?" Ivan managed to wheeze out.

"Something about letters. Love letters, actually. Apparently Lovino and the other king have been secretly sending messages back and forth. Sadik happened upon the saved letters and hung the man who was doing the delivering."

All four men had the exact same thought as the other. If Lovino's unrelated 'love letters' were found out then that would mean Sadik's suspicion would be on the rise. He would be watching Lovino much more closely and that would make it harder for them to exchange messages. Now what were they to do? Sadik would most likely put Lovino under close watch now that these letters were found out. No one said anything else as Alfred simply continued with Ivan's sponge bath. Just when things were beginning to look up they got knocked down a few steps. Now they had to think of a whole new plan.

"Who is it?" Ludwig called to the bedroom door. He and Feliciano were currently having a late breakfast in their room when it was interrupted by someone knocking.

"S-Sir Ludwig? I have a message from King Sadik and Queen Lovino." Feliciano looked at Ludwig with worry and began trembling with fear. Ludwig simply stood up and went to the door.

"You may relay the message to me through the door. What is it?"

"Sir, my king and queen wish to speak with your wife. Queen Lovino insisted quite intently and the king has agreed to let this be so. They want to speak with your wife alone."

'What would they possibly want with Feliciano?' Ludwig thought to himself. He began to sweat as he slowly turned his head to meet with Feliciano's trembling, tear filled eyes. 'He'll blurt out everything!'

"W-What is this pertaining to?" Ludwig asked. "Why must they see him alone?"

"L-Like I said…Queen Lovino insisted to see him. I'm not sure of the reason, sir. But these orders come directly from the king and queen themselves. Please be wise and obey."

Ludwig looked back at Feliciano and the color drained from his face.

End Chapter 7 TBC

***I know this chapter was short but I had to tie up some loose ends. The next chapter may possibly be my longest one yet for this fic. So please give me time to write it. ^_^ I will work as quickly as I can! It will be a very epic chapter!

***I'm waiting for a perfect moment for Alfred or Gilbert to go 'Scarface' on someone. The opportunity most likely won't appear but it came to me today and I got a very good chuckle out of it!


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Escape

***Thanks for the great reviews! **(**hugs all around) We're nearing the end, folks! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but this is the climax of the story. The beginning is a bit slow but it gets more excited and adventurous, I promise! Some parts may seem rushed but that is because I have SO MANY CHARACTERS to write so please bear with me!

*****EXTRA! EXTRA!** By popular demand, I have the back-story of Lovino and Antonio at the end of this chapter. There was no need for it in the actual story but for those who are interested in their relationship, feel free to read!

*****EXTRA! EXTRA!** Gilbert and Alfred's 'Scarface' Moment is at the END of this chapter as well, right after the Lovino and Antonio story. If you don't like spoofs and want to keep this story serious the way it is, then PLEASE DO NOT READ THE 'SCARFACE' SPOOF AT THE END! I don't want any emails or reviews saying it's stupid or immature. I am giving you fair warning! It is PURELY for FUN by popular demand through many reviews and emails! I hope I please those who are looking forward to it. ^^ It is short, mostly quotes set up just right.

***Warnings: Foul language, minimal drug use, some yaoi, slapstick humor, suspense! ^o^

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or 'Scarface'. I do not own the title for this chapter!

**Chapter 8: The Great Escape**

"For the sake of all of us, Feli, PLEASE keep your mouth shut about our plan!" Ludwig said with his hands digging painfully into Feliciano's shoulders. "You will kill us all if you blab! Please."

"I…I won't tell…" Feliciano said with a heavy gulp.

"I don't know what they want to see you for but…I…" Ludwig growled in frustration. "Damn it!"

"Please don't be mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at how you are! I don't want you to give us away!"

"But I won't!"

"And what if he threatens you with pain or death? What if he has a sword pointed at your heart?" Feliciano whined and trembled. "See, this is what I mean! This is what I'm worried about! He may not even do anything but I wouldn't put it past him. He may even try to trick you with saying he already knows our plans. You just…have to try and not say anything about our plans, okay? Sadik will have us all killed." Feliciano gulped again.

"I'll…I'll do my best. I promise."

"Please, my lords, you must make haste." Came the voice from the door. Ludwig sighed and looped his arm with Feli's.

"I will escort you there and if I can I will stay outside the door."

Ludwig followed to the servant who had come to deliver the message. He could feel Feliciano trembling as the smaller man moved closer to him. They were escorted out of the guesthouse and into the palace where they brought to Sadik's main presentation room. The servant bowed to them before leaving the two outside the door. Feliciano gulped and looked at Ludwig, noticing the bead of sweat that had formed at his temple. He wiped it away from his husband's face and Ludwig attempted a forced smile before knocking.

"Remember what we said. I'll be right outside the door." Feliciano was announced in and he gave a worried look back to Ludwig as he stepped into the room. Ludwig closed the door and let out a sigh of frustration. He moved to rest his head against the wall and thump it softly. "We're doomed."

"Good morning, Lord Feliciano." Greeted Sadik from his spot on the red chase lounge. Lovino was on the other but propped up with pillows.

"G-Good morning, your majesties." He gave a bow. Feliciano noticed that Lovino was sporting two black eyes and a bruised cheek while Sadik had a bandage around his head. The left side of the bandage had a heavy wad of cloth underneath it where something must have hit him. Both of them wore heavy frowns on their faces as they looked upon him. Feliciano felt his anxiety skyrocket instantly. "Y-You called for me?"

"We did." Replied Sadik. "I have a new position I would like you to consider."

"A position?"

"Yes. I would like you to be Queen Lovino's groom for the reminder of your time here in my kingdom."

"His groom? Why me?"

"You make him feel comfortable." Sadik said flatly and glanced at Lovino, who simply turned his head away. "I rather him not be alone anymore and I know I can trust a person like you." Sadik turned his gaze back to Feliciano. "You wouldn't try to anything 'bad', yes?" Feliciano quickly shook his head.

"No! No not at all!"

"Good. As you can see the queen is a bit…indisposed due to our quarrel last night. I cannot trust my own men to stay with him. I can tell you are not a threat to either my queen or myself so naturally I allowed him to choose you. Do you accept?"

"Um…well, yes, I would accept but I think I would have to check with my own queen first."

"I doubt Alfred will say 'no'."

"But…I should really check with him first. Then I will get back to you with my answer after I have his permission."

"Then do it quickly." Sadik said with a frown. "I want to keep my beloved wife 'happy'. You're dismissed. Go."

"Yes, your majesty." Feliciano bowed quickly and hurried out of the room. He let out a breath of relief and noticed his husband nearby. "Ludwig!" Ludwig rushed over to him and pulled him away by his wrist.

"We will speak in our room. But quick answer: 'did you'?"

"No."

"Thank the gods!" Ludwig said under his breath as they rushed back to the room. He locked the door behind them before turning to Feli. "Okay, what happened?"

"They want me to be Lovino's groom, that's all."

"What? Groom? What the hell for?"

"Sadik just that Lovino felt comfortable with me and I wasn't a threat to him, something like that. He said nothing about our plans." Ludwig gave a curt nod and stroked his chin in thought. "I need to ask Alfred though. If I can be the groom."

"This may actually work to our advantage. Come. Lets pay them a visit."

It has been three days since Alfred last got a proper amount of sleep. Two sleepless nights and the start of the third day. It was starting to show on his face with the bags under his eyes and his slightly tangled hair. Gabe had been sent to Matthew to babysit and Yao had since given up on getting Alfred out of the room. Ivan had started to get some feeling back into his limbs and was able to lift his arms. Even Ivan had softly pleaded with Alfred to get some rest but he would not leave his bedside. It was getting harder to even reason with the sleep-deprived man and he snapped easily at everyone. The others would try to avoid him if they could.

"My rose…you're starting to worry me. Please go and get some proper sleep." Ivan said softly, propped up by pillows. Ludwig had since moved the bed up against the wall so the man was able to finally sit up.

"I can't, Ivan! Every time I try my mind just wanders with a million things and I can't sleep!"

"You're not helping any of us being snippy like this." Yao stated as he folded the towels from Ivan's last herbal sponge bath.

"Shut up, Yao." Alfred hissed at him.

"Can we come in?" All three men turned to the door when they heard Ludwig's voice.

"Come in." Yao called to them and the two walked in, locking the door.

"We don't have to worry so much!" Ludwig said immediately. "Sadik called Feliciano to his audience room and asked him to be a groom for Queen Lovino!"

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Alfred said in a huff.

"I thought that if he takes the job then he can relay our messages verbally to Lovino! Whatever word or news we get from Lovino's spies we'll just have Feliciano tell him. What do you think?"

"I say do it." Ivan said with a weak smile. "Right now we are out of options so this will be our best choice. You don't mind doing it, right Feli?" Feliciano shook his head.

"No, I don't mind. I like Lovino…even though he is a little mean at times. And I think they got into a fight last night too! Lovino had two black eyes and his cheek was bruised! And Sadik had a bandage around his head! He wants me to be groom to Lovino because he wants to see him happy."

"Lovino doesn't seem the type to not fight back." Yao suggested. "Well, I can see him hitting and running, that's more likely."

Alfred ignored the other four as he thought about the last few lines that were spoken. Maybe it was just his sleep-deprived mind that gave him this idea but it might just work. Perhaps it was also because he was sexually frustrated with Ivan being indisposed. Going for a couple of days without sleep and sex can really do a number on your brain. Which brought him back to his current idea. Alfred had previously wondered how they were going to get Lovino away from Sadik on the morning when they leave. Hearing Feliciano's words about Sadik wanting to make Lovino happy just added more pieces to the puzzle. He couldn't help but smirk at how ridiculous his idea was. He would first talk to Lovino to make sure the other man would be okay with it. First, he would gather some of that special herb Sadik's apothecary has that helps to 'relax' a person. Their own apothecary said it was more of a drug that shouldn't be used for fun but only for things like surgery and amputations. It made a person extremely tired and relaxed, which is what he wanted to do for the bastard. First he would have to trick Sadik into letting his guard down. The man was a pervert so that shouldn't be too hard to accomplish. Alfred was certain that Sadik found him attractive and only said those words about Ivan to hurt him. He was also certain that a loving Lovino would please him beyond measure. The scenario would be that Sadik walks in to his bedchamber and sees Alfred and Lovino together on the bed. They would imply that they had been fooling around with one another and to make it more believable, they would also have to have some of that drug beforehand. All he would have to do is find some way to get Sadik to take a higher dose of the herbal drug so he would be 'pleasantly' out cold. With the man asleep in his room no one would find it suspicious and it would give all them the time they needed to escape.

"IT'S PERFECT!" Alfred shouted out, startling the others who thought he had been listening to them. "I just had the best idea and I know it will work! I don't have to have you guys all vote on it or discuss it with you because it's my superb idea! So I don't care what any of you say, not even you, Ivan! You'll see! I've got this all figured out!" Ivan reached his hand up and yanked Yao down closer to whisper to him.

"He needs sleep, desperately. Get him some wine and make sure a heavy dose of sleeping powder is tossed inside."

"Where should I let him sleep?"

"Throw him on Arthur. He can deal with him." Yao nodded and quickly left the room

"So in other words, Feli, I think you SHOULD be Lovino's groom and act as a messenger for us." Alfred pat the man on the back and Feliciano looked at little uncomfortable with the current level of activity from the other.

"Yes, well, now that we have permission from Ivan and Alfred lets get you back to Lovino." Ludwig wrapped his arm around Feliciano's shoulders and led him out. Ivan looked to Alfred then and gave him an amused yet worried smile.

"Sweetheart…why do you come sit here with me."

"Don't call me sweetheart! That's a term for a woman! I'm a man and deserve respect for my rights!" He said proudly and with determination. Ivan just chuckled softly and silently begged for Yao to hurry up with that wine. Alfred was starting to talk more nonsense than usual.

"Alright, I won't call you that anymore. I know how much you love me by the devoted way you are caring for me but…but I'm starting to feel better so…you can go rest, right?"

"Rest? HA! Alfred F. Jones doesn't know the meaning of the word sleep! There's too much to do! I have to make sure you are cared for and Sadik is dealt with and Gabe is comfortable; A HERO CAN NEVER REST!"

'And they say I'm insane?' Ivan said to himself but grinned when Yao finally came in a wine cup. "Oh, marvelous! A drink to toast to our wonderful hero!" Ivan clapped weakly.

"For you, your majesty!" Yao bowed and handed him the cup.

"Yeah! That's right! A toast to your Keenig! It's like 'king' and 'queen' but not! That's my new title!"

"And it's a very befitting one." Yao whispered to Ivan who chuckled humorously. Alfred ignored them and gulped down his wine, using the back of his wrist to dry his mouth.

"See! See how it's done? That's how a real man drinks! Okay, now lets get your salve swabbed on!"

"Why don't we let Yao do it this time? I do believe it's his turn."

"Yeah well, I'm the keeing! I say who goes-" Alfred wobbled a bit and gave a heavy yawn. "Wow…I'm suddenly so…so tired…" he rubbed his eyes and Yao went over to him, taking his had gently.

"Come on now, Alfred. Why don't you follow me?"

Yao winked at Ivan and the man smiled as he watched Alfred get pulled out of the room. Yao walked him to the next room, which was inhabited by Francis and Arthur. He knocked on the door while trying to hold up and leaning Alfred. The door opened and they were greeted by Francis' confused face. He raised a blonde eyebrow at the duo before picking up on the situation.

"Bring him in." Francis stepped aside and let Yao drug in a slumping Alfred. Arthur jumped up from the desk immediately and went to him.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, he's just ready to sleep." Yao replied and Francis lifted the weight of Alfred from him. He carried the man over to their bed and laid him on the pillows. Alfred was already sound asleep and snoring lightly. "We gave him some sleeping powder in his wine so he would be forced to sleep. He's been driving Ivan and I crazy with his lack of sleep energy! You would think someone with so little sleep would be slugging along and not bouncing off of walls." Arthur laughed as he covered Alfred.

"That's my Alfred! When he was little he would be all over the place. The lad couldn't sit still or stay focused on one thing without needing to do something else. His attention span hasn't changed that much since." Arthur removed the secondary crown from his head and brushed the bangs away from Alfred's face. "Poor Alfred. He's under a lot of stress recently and he's not sure how to handle it yet."

"So I can trust you guys to take care of him. I'm going to get back to Ivan, okay? Let me know if he wakes up or something happens."

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him." Francis smiled. "Let Matthew know that Alfred is with us." Yao nodded and waved goodbye before he left.

"I'm going to go ask for a sleeping mat or something to be brought in for us. Well, one of us anyway. Most likely you." Arthur said with a smirk.

"Why should I get the bed mat?" Francis pouted.

"Because I'm used to sleeping next to Alfred. Trust me, it's no easy task to lie next to this man."

"Aside from that, I rather you not go walking around this place by yourself." Francis said seriously and Arthur rolled his eyes, giving him a snobby look.

"Francis, I'm not a target, okay? Some of the others are, yes. But they have nothing to gain by doing anything to me so I'm not worried in the least. Remember, I grew up on the streets where I've run in to many challenges and dangers." Francis still looked uneasy. "I'll be fine."

"Then let me go and you can stay here with Alfred."

"I'm not useless, Francis! I can take care of myself! I've been doing it since I could walk!" Francis immediately put his hands up.

"Alright, alright, fine. That infamous line of yours." He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Why don't you ever take my feelings into consideration for things like this? Who are you trying to impress?" Arthur glared and put his finger up to stop any more words coming from Francis' mouth.

"Don't bring this up again. I nearly divorced you last time you mentioned something like that! And I know you remember what those two weeks were like for you!" Francis rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Just go and do what you have to do and stop being so damn difficult."

"You're the difficult on, Francis!" Arthur stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"Right…I'm the difficult one."

Toris and Vash were walking to their apothecary's room where Kiku was busy at work with the man trying to make the firepower. Luckily, before Lovino's love notes were found out, Toris was able to get his papers passed on to the spies to get to Antonio. They were well set in the escape plan and knew where they had to go to reach the land bridge. If Kiku was able to make this firepower than they could use that to help them on their journey. Feliks was hard at work healing himself and working on the special harness for Alfred and Gabe. Heracles was in charge of slowly gathering up weapons and anything else he thought would be useful. Vash and Toris had also come to a conclusion about their ship and the sailors who helped get them here. They couldn't very well leave the men and guards here in this kingdom where they would be executed. Everything was set and ready so all they had to wait for was the right moment to leave.

"Vash, why are you wearing that hat? It's so hot out and hats trap the heat radiating off your head. Aren't you hot?" Vash was sporting a matching green floppy hat with a couple of pheasant feathers.

"I'd rather be hot than get my scalp burned." Vash said with a sour look. "I'm not used to all this sun all the time! You have darker hair so the sun doesn't effect you as much." Toris raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dark colors attract the heat more than light colors."

"In other words, your skin is used to it. So I rest my case."

"But-"

"Just drop it. We're here." Toris did so and knocked on the door before slipping inside.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Toris greeted sweetly as they entered the room. "How are we doing?" Kiku and the apothecary had a variety of different objects and herbs scattered all over the table. Kiku was currently staring into a ceramic pot while holding a small pitcher of liquid.

"Not very well." Replied the apothecary. "We keep coming up empty handed with this firepower. I think we're missing some ingredients that can't be found here."

"And substituting them base on the similar makeup of other ingredients aren't working either." Kiku said. "I need just the right amount…"

"Anyway, what can I help you men with?" The apothecary asked.

"We have a plan for you, the guards and the crewmen on the day we make our escape." Vash said. "I would hand you a paper but at this dangerous time it is best we relay our messages verbally. Lord Toris and I are putting you in charge of relaying the messages to the others."

"Yes, my lord."

"On the day we leave, I would like-" Vash was cut off when a loud 'whooshing' sound and puff of gray smoke shot out from the ceramic pot and blasted Kiku in the face. The strange dusting gave Kiku a shade of 'raccoon' eyes and the front bangs of his black hair were sticking straight up. The other three stood silently as Kiku slowly turned to face them. Vash cleared his throat and removed his hat, placing it on Kiku's head to cover his hair. "As I was saying, on the day we escape, you will take the guards and bring them to the ship. They won't be after any of you for it is us Sadik will want. Once you get to the ship, have the men leave port immediately and set sail for Ozcliff for it is the nearest kingdom. Remain there until we send word to you and the others. Do you understand?" The apothecary bowed.

"I do, my lord. I will see all this done and it will be successful." Vash nodded.

"Thank you kindly."

"I don't understand…I thought for sure this would at least get us a step closer." Kiku said softly as he gazed down into his failure compound mix. Toris rubbed his back.

"Kiku, you are doing a fantastic job and no one is judging you. Try not to overwork yourself, okay? Antonio will show you how to make it when we get there. Don't stress over this."

"I know…but I don't like not being able to figure something out." Kiku frowned.

"Just be more careful and try not to burn off your eyebrows." Said Vash. "If you need anything else just let us know, okay?"

"I will. How are the others? How is Ivan?"

"As well as can be expected." Replied Vash. "He's actually healing a lot faster than we thought. I don't know how reliable or easy the escape will be for him, though."

"He's extremely stubborn and rash." Toris stated flatly. "He'll do just fine, trust me."

Arthur carried a large bedroll in his arms as he made his way back to the guesthouse. He couldn't wait to rub in Francis' face that nothing had happened to him on his quest for a bedroll. Just before he could enter the doorway to the guesthouse, a group of elite soldiers blocked his way. Arthur narrowed his eyes as he counted them, six in total. He had a slight sinking feeling in his gut but kept his composure, even as they circled him. Now he was surrounded.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I need to get back to my room."

"We want to see the red-eyed man." One stated firmly.

"I'm sorry but he is still recovering from a bar fight."

"We said we want to see the red-eyed man!" The same man repeated.

"And I said that he is indisposed at the moment!" Arthur glared at the man. "You have no right to be in our guesthouse without proper permission from your king."

"We don't need his permission. We are elite soldiers, not like the others. We follow different rules. We have more freedom."

"If I may ask, what is the reason for needing to see our 'red-eyed' man? And just so you know, they are more pink than red."

"Don't get smart with us. He attacked our leader! He hit him from behind like a coward! He beat him up! When one of our own is attacked we attack back with more force."

"Gilbert didn't attack your leader! He's been bandaged and in bed this whole time. Your leader must have him mixed up with someone else."

"Our leader is never wrong." They started to close in on him. "Take us to the red-eyed man now."

"I'm not taking you anywhere! Get out of my way!" Arthur attempted to push past them but they blocked his way. "I said move!" He was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back, dropping the bedroll. Arthur responded immediately with a high kick to one of the men in front of him, nailing him in his chest. "LET ME GO!" One of the men to his right landed a punch to his cheek and he was thrown from the one holding him.

"We will fight through all of your men to seek the one we want." Arthur wiped the blood from his mouth and tried to clear his head. It had been a very long time since he was last hit like that. "Last chance." The man warned but another voice stopped their brawl from going any further.

"Stand down!" It was Sadik and the men fell to one knee. "I will handle the one you seek. Be gone." The man did as they were told and Sadik walked over to Arthur, holding out his hand for assistance.

"I'm fine." Arthur said and stood up on his own. 'Shit, now Francis will see this bruise and I'll never live it down! Just my luck!'

"I'm on my way to see Gilbert. I got word that he brutally beat one of my elite soldiers so I must find out for myself if this happened." Arthur looked at him.

"Gilbert is bandaged up and can hardly move. It wasn't him."

"Regardless, I need to see for myself. I will accompany you so you don't run in to any more trouble."

Arthur said nothing as Sadik walked beside him and stopped outside of Gilbert's room. Arthur figured he should stay with them for Matthew's sake. Sadik knocked and announced his presence. It took a few moments but the door creaked open and Matthew peeked out to make sure it was him. Sadik gave a soft smile and asked if he could come in to see Gilbert. Arthur announced that he was there as well so Matthew was less nervous. He nodded and opened the door wider for the two of them to enter. Gilbert was asleep on the bed, still wrapped in various bandages. His breathing was labored and his brows were thrust up in pain.

"Is there something you wish of us, your majesty?" Matthew asked softly with a bow.

"I just came to see the status of your husband. I got word that he attacked one of my elite soldiers." Sadik stared at Gilbert on the bed, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Gilbert? Oh no, your majesty! He has hardly been out of bed! He can't stand well due to his bruised rib! He has many restless nights and as you can see he has a hard time breathing. It couldn't have been my Gilbie."

"Hmm…perhaps my men had been mistaken. I should have known better than to actually think he could beat my elite soldiers. A beating from them leaves any man battered for weeks!" It was a good thing Gilbert's hands were under the sheets because they were clenching. "I'm sorry to bother you, Matthew." He took Matthew's hand and kissed it, making the smaller man blush brightly. "Enjoy the rest of your stay." He said 'goodbye' to Arthur as well and when he was gone they quickly locked the door. Gilbert sat up from the bed.

"I almost jumped up to punch the bastard!" Gilbert said in a whispered hiss.

"So it was you!" Arthur said in surprise.

"Yeah, it was! Those losers can't keep the awesome me down! I tore that guy a new one! But isn't my acting great?" He grinned.

"Supurb." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Arthur, what happened to your face?" Matthew asked, looking at the bruise.

"Those elite soldiers were looking for Gilbert but I wouldn't tell them where he was."

"Thanks Artie." Gilbert gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't call me 'Artie'." He sighed. "Now I have to go explain this to Francis. Take care." He kissed Matthew on the forehead and then left, crossing the hall to his own room. He entered the room and Francis looked straight at him from the bed next to Alfred. "Hey…"

"I'm not saying a word." Francis said as he stared at the bruised cheek. "I see you got your bedroll?"

"Y-Yeah…did he wake up at all?"

"No, he's still out cold. He's been mumbling a lot."

"He always does that in his sleep."

Arthur was surprised that Francis chose not to say anything about his bruise. In a way he was glad for that meant Francis was choosing to respect him and his choices. Arthur had to live with the fact that he would have gotten beaten up by those men even after Francis' warning. Even though it annoyed him to no end he would have to walk with another person when he leaves the room.

"Toris came in while you were gone. The day is drawing nearer and we should all start preparing ourselves." Arthur nodded.

"Alfred said something about having a plan to help us escape. I wonder what it could be? I hope it doesn't involve dragons or something." Arthur watched as Francis stood up and went over to him, gently touching his bruised cheek. "It's nothing…" Francis just gave him a small smile before turning away.

"I ordered dinner for us so it should be here shortly."

"Thanks." Arthur could tell that Francis was upset with him even if the man was smiling. He was probably waiting for Arthur to tell him what happened but Arthur figured it wasn't necessary and kept their conversations off the topic. Best not to regenerate an 'old' fight.

A full day had passed until Alfred finally woke up, feeling both refreshed and utterly confused. He sat up in the bed and looked around, noticing that he was alone and not in his room with Ivan. He recognized it as Arthur and Francis' room but why was he here? Where were Ivan and Yao? Was everything all right? Alfred quickly jumped from the bed but immediately felt dizzy and had to balance himself. He rubbed his eyes and tried to remember how he got here. The last thing he could recall was drinking some wine from Yao, feeling sleepy, and then he woke up here. However, before that he had thought of an idea for their escape and that he could remember in full. He had to find Ivan and tell him but feared his answer. If no one had any other ideas then they would have to go with his because it was the most effective to get Lovino away from Sadik. Alfred slipped on his shoes and left the room, looking both ways to make sure it was safe. He hurried down the hall to his room with Ivan and jiggled the handle. The door was locked so he knocked instead and announced himself.

"One minute, Alfred!" He heard Yao call from the other side. Alfred tapped his foot impatiently until he heard the door click open. "Glad to see you are awake. How was your sleep?" Yao asked him as Alfred walked in.

"Good I guess." He gasped softly when he saw Ivan sitting at the writing desk. Ivan smiled at him and twiddles his fingers in a wave. "Ivan! Ivan you're out of bed!"

"For a little while." Ivan replied, accepting the tight hug from his wife. "I'm starting to get some feeling back in my limbs and I can walk a short distance. Yao has been helping me."

"But why wasn't I here with you?"

"Alfred, you desperately needed sleep." Ivan replied. "You were talking nonsense and babbling a lot. You were more of a help to me asleep than awake. But now that you are well rested I am glad to have you back at my side."

"I'm relieved to see you up, but I will get straight to the point because this is very important!"

"Is this in regards to your 'plan' you kept going on about?" Yao asked with amusement.

"I wasn't going 'on' about it! But anyway, I thought of a very brilliant idea that will help us get close to Lovino so we can take him and escape. You may not like it, Ivan, but I am standing firm on this." Ivan saw the seriousness in his lovers face and he pat his lap with a smile.

"Sit on my lap and tell me all about it. I haven't held you in quite a while." Alfred eagerly flopping onto Ivan's lap and nuzzled his cheek. Yao just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the cute factor of the room. Alfred told him his plan and why it would have the best outcome for them. Ivan narrowed his eyes as he listened through to the end. "I have strong doubts about this, Alfred."

"I know love. But think about how easy it will be? Sadik is a pervert and I know he finds me attractive. I'm sure he would be extra excited if Lovino was actually 'in the mood'. I'm very good at seduction, Ivan. You know that better than anybody. There is some small risks but I know I can pull it off."

"I trust you, my rose. It's the other I do not trust. Sometimes you wield too much power in that area…as I have come to find out many, many times. He may get carried away."

"Not with the right drug he won't." Alfred smiled. "I can handle the drug, no problem." Ivan gave an uncertain grunt and turned to Yao.

"What do you make of this?"

"I actually have to agree with Alfred on this one, Ivan. I know it's hard but I've seen the way Sadik looks at him and he would make a great decoy. If Alfred can knock him out with that drug then we'll be in the clear to make our escape. Now that Lovino is under the watchful eye of Sadik things are twice as hard. And I know better than anyone how Alfred's seduction can completely turn a man." Yao crossed his arms as he said the last part and Alfred just rolled his eyes.

"Hm…I don't know about this, Alfred. Letting another man put his hands and lips all over you drive me wild with extreme rage and jealousy." His grip tightened on Alfred. "If I give you the 'okay' to do this that may just happen."

"Ivan, listen to me and listen to me VERY carefully." He let his blue eyes stare into violet ones. "Need I remind you that we are in this situation because you so desperately want to expand. A lot of shit has happened since then and right now we have no other options. It is either a bit of seduction and false words or we're all killed. Simple as that. Remember, the moment we get to Antonio's kingdom we hold ALL the cards! Sadik won't be able to touch us and with Antonio's forces we can blow the bastard away! We need Lovino to have any of this work out the way we want it. He is locked away in Sadik's room for the most part and this is the best way to go about getting him out. You don't have to like it but you should understand why. It will work to our advantage…and it's not like I actually care about Sadik in any manner. The idea does make me sick but I balance it out with necessity and logic. Now, do I have your permission to do this?"

"Would you have done it anyway without my consent?"

"For the sake of our child, our friends and family, and kingdom, of course I would. That is what is important right now. Not whose hands are all over me, right?" Ivan continued to frown at him. Alfred smirked and leaned down to whisper to him. "Just think…once we have Antonio's forces you will be able to conquer and destroy all of Sadik and his kingdom…we just need to 'get' there first. I know how much you LOVE to conquer…and I want to help you do it. Imagine you and I…riding into battle side by side and taking down all who stand in our way. Just let me do this…and then we hold all the power." He kissed his cheek.

"Damn you…why can I never deny you? Especially when you talk like that?" Alfred bats his eyelashes mockingly. "Alright…I'll let you carry out this plan under ONE condition." Ivan grinned at him.

"Uh oh, I know that grin. Yao, shield your ears!" Yao gladly did as he was told.

"When we are finally back in our castle…lets give everyone the day off, close off a section of the palace, and play a little game of Hide-and Go Fuck?"

"But I hate that game! Last time we played I got a rash in a place I didn't know I had!" He pouted but then perked up as a thought occurred to him. "And this means that I can be 'it' as well and fuck you too!"

"HA! Do you want my permission for this plan or no?" Alfred scoffed.

"You're mean! You really are, Ivan!" He pouted.

"So, do we have a deal?" Ivan wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fine. Deal." They shook on it. "Now I should summon Feliciano to tell him the plan so he can relay it to Lovino. The rains will be here soon, right?" Ivan nodded. "Then lets get this show on the road!" He kissed his husband deeply before slipping off of his lap. "I have the best husband in the whole world!"

"Yes, yes. You always win…most of the time."

A couple of days later the rainy season had finally come. Most of the popular were inside their homes until the rain would let up. The first rainfall usually lasted two days or more so the guesthouse inhabitants were just lounging around with nothing to do. They were all anxious for the morning when the rain would stop and the fog would lie heavy along the ground. Lovino's spies had everything set up and ready for the escape. One spy whispered to Toris that the rain would stop by the late leaving and they could escape tomorrow morning. Toris quickly relayed the message to the others so everyone can begin packing. Feliciano had already spoken to Lovino about Alfred's idea and he was skeptical at first but finally agreed to do it. Kiku was able to get hold of the proper drug and a pipe for Alfred, even though he was against it for anything other then medical needs. Ivan was trying to not look anxious and angry as he watched Alfred leave to carry out the plan. He was not fully cured of the poison but he was able to run, walk, and jump, just enough to travel. Knowing that Alfred would be in bed with Sadik was giving him more energy than anything else. Everyone sat patiently in their rooms, waiting for the knocking symbol that would come Alfred when he was done.

Inside Sadik's chambers, Lovino and Alfred had done their part of smoking the drug just to make it more believable to Sadik. They would have to act as if they had smoked at lot. Alfred had been worried if Lovino was able to pull it off but with the drug in his system he was more relaxed. They had argued for a few minutes about which of them would be the 'lead' dominant one. Alfred had won after convincing Lovino that he was more forceful and outgoing than the dark haired man. Beside them on the table was a tray of decorated truffles, one possessing the necessary drug along with a peanut. It had been Kiku's idea to put the compressed powder pill into the chocolate next to a peanut so Sadik wouldn't become suspicious of the crunching. The said truffle was the only white dotted one. It seemed like a lot of work but they couldn't take any chances. One of them would have to force feed Sadik the truffle and Alfred had offered to do so. Lovino decided that he wanted to be the one give him the truffle just so he could have a little bit of his own revenge.

"And I will do it with my lips." Lovino tapped at his lips. "I will pass it to him and kiss him so he will be forced to swallow it. It's the most disgusting thing Antonio ever did to me but right now it's going to come in handy. I just have to keep myself from vomiting."

"Good, now are you prepared to have me fondling you a bit?" Alfred asked with a relaxed smile. "I won't do anything other than touching and feeling. He may ask to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture and I rather be touched by you than by him. Good thing we have this pipe." He took another puff. "This all seems so much…easier."

"I know! I would have it more often but Ivan gets angry when he sees me smoking it with some of the others. And if my friend Arthur sees me smoking it, he'll kick the shit out of me."

"He must be like a buzz kill mother, huh?"

"The number one!" They both chuckled softly then gasped when they heard the handle clicking and turning. "Here we go!" Alfred whispered and laid his body along the length of Lovino's and starting kissing his neck.

"WHOA!" Sadik voiced loudly as he saw the scene before him. He was unprepared for the sight but it did make him crack a smile. "Well, well, when little Feli said that my wife tossed him out because 'Alfred' was here, I didn't think this would be going on?" he sniffed the air. "Lovino, my love, since when did you start smoking this stuff?"

"I introduced it to him." Alfred said softly. "I always noticed how stressed out and sad he was so I thought I would help him relax…you know, enjoy life a little. Problem is, I didn't know he would get so excited while smoking it." Alfred moved his lips down to Lovino's exposed shoulder.

"Care to join us, husband?" Lovino asked with another puff of the pipe.

"Well, I haven't smoked this stuff in awhile but with this gorgeous scene before me, how can I resist?" Sadik joined them on the bed and took the pipe from Lovino. Alfred pretended to giggle as he continued with kissing along Lovino's chest. Sadik smoked the pipe while he watched Alfred's lips rain over Lovino's tanned skin. "I'm surprised at you, Lovino. All this time I wanted you to lay like that under me I just had to pump some drugs into you."

"Hmph. Alfred's gentle, you're not." He took the pipe from Sadik and puffed at it. "I hate rough kisses."

"I love rough." Alfred whispered out against Lovino's skin. "With Ivan being poisoned I haven't had any fun in a while…and Lovino was lonely so-" Alfred's words were cut off when Sadik gripped his chin and pulled his lips to meet his own.

Alfred's eyes widen at the sudden kiss and his first reaction was to pull away but that would be disastrous. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Sadik's shoulders and opened his mouth to the probing tongue. Sadik kissed him deeply and ran his hands all over his body, tugging at his clothes. Alfred managed to pull his lips away for air.

"T-this isn't fair to your queen…giving me all the attention…"

"Nah, go ahead." Lovino's shocking statement almost made Alfred give away their act. The man really couldn't control his drug intake!

'Guess it's up to me.' He let Sadik's mouth latch on to his neck. 'I'll be the hero.'

This was working out better than he though, minus the mellow-out Lovino on the edge of the bed. Sadik had fallen for their act much quicker than he had thought he would. Now he just had to get to those truffles and keep himself from being penetrated. Although with the drug in his lungs and the smell in the air it wasn't an unpleasant idea. However, he needed to fight his basic human instincts and pull himself together. He gasped when Sadik's hands shoved themselves past the waistband of his pants and grips his ass to press him closer. Alfred blushed hotly when he felt Sadik's erection rub against his soft one. At the moment he was thankful for his body responding to Sadik's attention for if he found that Alfred was soft it would make him suspicious. But he had to do something quick or he'd be on his back in a few moments and not by force.

"Wait!" Alfred shoved Sadik back against the bed and sat on his chest, holding him down. He licked his lips and smiled seductively down at him. "Don't you think you are going to fast? You should be enjoying this." He now stood up Sadik on all fours, close enough to the table with truffles.

"You really are tall…" Sadik ran his hands along the skin of Alfred's waist. Alfred winked at him and reached over to take one of the clean truffles, slowly taking a bite.

"Mmm…chocolates are my favorite." He pressed the other half against Sadik's lips and the man eagerly ate it.

"Chocolate is my favorite as well. We have something in common." He nuzzled the soft spot between Alfred's neck and shoulder, forcing him to let out a little moan of pleasure. He reached for another clean chocolate and popped it in his mouth.

"It can make me even more excited, you know." He purred and kissed the man's lips before taking the drugged truffle. "And I bet it could make you twice as hard, hmm?" He gripped the chocolate between his teeth and pressed it to Sadik's lips. Sadik growled in lust at Alfred's words and he took the chocolate, giving a few chews before he swallowed. Alfred made sure he let out another purr along with his grin so Sadik wouldn't question. He couldn't believe it! It had worked! He pulled it off! If it was this easy to take down an empire who needed armed forces? So maybe it wasn't the most heroic or honorable way to get the job done but it worked for the situation.

"I don't care if Ivan's been in you a hundred times! I'll show you how much better it is with me!"

Sadik heavy shove surprised Alfred as his back hit the silk sheets. He yelped when his pants were torn from him and his lower half was exposed. Sadik's weight crushed down atop of him and Alfred nudged Lovino with his foot frantically to get his attention. Lovino slowly turned to the sight before him and he cocked his head at the long legs wrapped around Sadik's waist. Lovino shook his head and looked again before a little red flag went up.

'Oh shit!' he said to himself and reached out to grip Sadik's hair and pull him back. Sadik hissed and grabbed at his hair.

"What the hell are you doing, Lovino?" Sadik shouted at him.

"You don't fuck a floozy in front of your wife unless you have permission. Which you DON'T." Alfred's jaw dropped at Lovino's choice of term to describe him. He made a mental note to smack the amber-eyed man when he had the chance.

"All of a sudden you're my wife now?" Sadik narrowed his eyes but they softened with Lovino leaned forward and kissed him. He had to pull away to yawn suddenly and Alfred's ears perked up when he heard it. "Hmm…I'm a little sleepy…wow…really sleepy…must be the rain." Alfred watched as Sadik lay down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. A moment later they heard a snore and Alfred grinned.

"We did it!" He whispered to Lovino. "He's asleep!" Alfred got up and went to the window, looking out at the heavy mist that littered the ground as far as the eye can see. Even better! The rain had stopped and that meant that they could leave right now! "Lovino, lets go!"

Alfred fixed his clothes and grabbed them both cloaks from the wardrobe. He helped Lovino put his on before pulling him out of the room. The two had to sneak through the corridors and halls, pausing every now and again to avoid some night patrols. They finally made it to the guesthouse and Alfred began to knock on the doors. Lovino went in with Feli and Ludwig while Alfred rushed into his own room. Ivan and Yao were packed and ready to go. Gabe was nestled safely in the leather harness Feliks had made.

"It was a success!" Alfred said with a grin. Ivan rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I see love bites all over you neck! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I-VAN!" He shrieked when Ivan's fingers pressed against his entrance. "HOW DARE YOU!" Alfred grit his teeth and used his elbow to sock Ivan in the jaw. "I didn't sleep with him!"

"I'm just checking! Geez!" Ivan rubbed at his now aching jaw.

"Stop your complaining you two!" Yao said. "Hurry up and get dressed, Alfred! We need to get a move on! I told the others to meet outside one by one. I'm going to go there now and start gathering everyone."

"Okay, thanks." Alfred dressed as quickly as he could while Ivan bounced Gabe in his arms.

"Your lips are swollen…"

"He's a strong kisser. Not as strong as you, though." Ivan walked over to him and pulled Alfred into a hug. Gabe cooed and joined in, holding his chubby arms straight out to hug as well.

"This is the big moment, Alfred…"

"I know, Ivan…I know. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. I just hope you are well enough to travel."

"I'll manage. If anything, it's more important to get you and Gabe safely to the border." Ivan lowered his head and met Alfred's lips with a kiss. It would have lasted longer but Gabe gurgled with jealously and smooched his hand between their mouths. "I believe our son is trying to tell us something."

"Yes. Let's get moving."

Silently, the group met outside the guesthouse walls couple by couple. They all crouched low to the ground where the mist was thick. Yao did a head count to make sure everyone was accounted for. The guide waited quietly for them to finish and when they were all ready he started to lead the way. He told them that he had memorized the walk from here and to the woods but they all had to walk as low to the ground as they could. The group of escapees stepped lightly as they spread out a few feet from other couples. Everyone was advised to hold hands with at least one person so they wouldn't get lost. The mist was heavy this time of night and they could barely see the watch guards moving along the tower walls. It was scarier then most of them had thought it was going to be. They were sneaking along the ground like common criminals, knowing they could be caught at any second if they weren't careful. Creeping through the mist took the rest of the night for they had much ground to cover. By dawn the mist had cleared as they arrived at the mouth of the forest.

"This is as far as I was said to go." The guide said.

"You did more than enough for us. Thank you." Toris gave him a few coins and sent the man on his way. "Okay…who's in charge of the map?"

"That would be me." Vash said and reached into his sack to pull out the map. "We are right where we're suppose to be. We just have to keep walking straight through woods until we hit the hills. And we travel without stopping! Is everyone ready?"

"I'll lead the way!" Gilbert said proudly and took out his sword. "My Dick Stick always leads me to the right spot!"

"I will take the rear." Said Ludwig. "Everyone stay close together…we have a long walk ahead of us."

The group proceeded into the strange woods, staying close to their friend or significant other. The trees were tall and wet with moss and mushrooms. Long branches and vines stretched above them for as far ahead as they could see. Strange sounds and noises echoed through the trees but the group continued forward. During their walk, Vash's leg fell into a hole and he let out a surprised wail, alerting the others. Shouts of 'what!' sprang from all ends and Vash pulled his foot out easily, looking down at the hole.

"Groundhog hole." He said softly and cleared his throat.

"Garden destroyers." Kiku said with a hint of darkness in his voice.

"Afraid of a little stumble, Vashy?" Gilbert mocked him.

"Like I wanted to walk into that burrow, right?" Vash gave a little sneer.

"Come on, everyone. Keep walking." Ludwig ushered them on.

The humidity rose along with the sun and mixed with the rainfall it was almost unbearable. They could taste the heat in their mouths as they trudged forward, tripping here and there. Feliciano spotted a large snake hanging from a tree and latched himself to Ludwig. Lovino joined his look-alike a second later and Ludwig just sighed in defeat. Ivan wasn't coping well with the heat and he was growing tired. Alfred was using a piece of paper to fan Gabe, trying to keep the boy cool. Half of them had stripped themselves of their cloaks and shirts for some hope of relief. Feliks was getting frustrated since he seemed to be the only one walking into spider webs. Yao and Kiku were up ahead along with Gilbert, the three who had the most energy. Feliciano, Lovino, and Matthew were slowly trailing behind. Ludwig was growing frustrated with all three of them. Matthew he knew always had health issues so he had an excuse. The other two were just whimpy and lazy. Arthur was doing well in keeping up speed with the others. Francis appeared to be on the verge of a breakdown as he constantly batted at the circle of white tiny flies that plagued him. Arthur tried to use encouraging words to help him but once Francis' hair was plastered flat to his head with sweat you've lost him.

"You noble city boys don't know how to rough it!" Arthur boasted.

"Yeah, when we lived on the farm we worked all day in the heat!" Alfred seconded him.

"Hey, us knights trained in all weather! From rain to heat to snow!" Gilbert defended himself and Ludwig.

"Um…hello? I was a warlord for half of my adult life." Ivan pointed out. "I'm used to this stuff too…"

"So why are you heaving with your tongue out like a dog?" Gilbert smirked.

"You jackass! He was poisoned, remember?" Feliks yelled at him.

"Vash, I say we take a rest." Heracles offered and pointed at the map. "Right over this incline here there appears to be a stream of some kind. Or perhaps a creek?"

"I agree. All right everyone! Lets make this incline and there is a stream on the other side! We can take a short rest there!"

The promise of a rest and running water gave everyone an extra boost of energy to make it over the muddy incline. Sure enough, there was a small stream and the group rushed to it. They wet their faces and hair, enjoying the cold water on their skin. Yao assured them that running water was clean so everyone gulped down as much as they could. Francis had to sit down and take out his comb to brush his frizzy hair. His normal wavy locks were now straight and flat. Arthur had to keep smacking his face with water before his ever-vain husband flipped out from being 'dirty'. Alfred was rubbing the cool water on Ivan's skin as he rested, trying to catch his breath. Gilbert filled his canteen and brought it over to Matthew, making sure he drank as much as he could. Heracles was off to the side with Kiku, both admiring indented stones in the stream. There was one rock that had a hole straight through it where water had hit endless for hundreds of years. Kiku wished he could take it with them but they had to travel light. Heracles took it for him instead, saying he had nothing of importance in his bag. Vash, Toris, and Ludwig were going over the map, making sure they were still going in the right direction.

"So, are we going through the hills or over the hills?" Gilbert asked them.

"Over." All three stated in unison.

"Why not through it? It's obviously been discovered before since it's mapped out. Why take everyone OVER it? Where's your sense of adventure, guys?" Gilbert grinned.

"It's been conquered by my sense of logic!" Vash hissed at him.

"Going through a dark cave would be dangerous." Started Toris. "If we climb over it, Sadik's horses wont' be able to follow us. They should be realizing we're gone about now." Ludwig nodded and took the map.

"I'm going to go show Alfred and Ivan."

"I'll start rounding everyone up!" Gilbert said and turned to give everyone a one-minute warning. Vash's eyes widened when he saw a large black spider slowly crawling up Gilbert's back. It must have crawled on him when he was resting his back against the mud bank. Vash quickly picked up a stick and aimed it at the spider, giving a hard swing. He missed the first time and Gilbert let out a shout of pain. Vash swatted at it again and managed to knock it off of his tunic. He had swung to recklessly and hit Gilbert again. "IT HURTS! WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Gilbert was forced to his knees and looked back at Vash with a death glare.

"There was a spider. On your back!" Vash defended himself. "It was REALLY big."

"You could have just brushed it off." Toris said softly for he had seen the spider too. Gilbert moved away from him with a heavy grumble, going over to the waiting arms of his Matthew who cuddled him. "That was a bit unnecessary." Toris said and looked at Vash who only gave him a smug smile.

"Alright everyone! Regroup! We don't stop again until we are up and over the hills!" Ludwig ordered and with heavy sighs, they proceeded on their way.

By early afternoon they had arrived at the foot of the rocky hills. They were tall layers upon layers of white rocks and bits of ground. They all looked up at the height together and Ivan estimated that it wouldn't take them long to climb. Alfred made sure that Gabe was strapped in tight to his back harness. He would climb beside Ivan because his husband looked winded and ready to pass out. Their hearts sank when they heard the distant sound of a war horn.

"They're coming for us!" Yao said. "They know we left!"

"EVERYONE! START CLIMBING! FAST!" Ludwig ordered and they began their climb.

Sadik and his men would cover more ground quickly because they were on horses most likely. Gilbert and Feliks were ahead of everyone. Ludwig was stuck with Feliciano, Lovino, and Matthew, which he may as well be carrying all three of them. A few of the others up ahead lost their footing but managed to catch themselves. Kiku had a particularly nasty slip and fell back. Luckily, Heracles was a few steps behind and he caught him before he fell. Ivan was slowing down to the point where he had to stop and take a few breaths before climbing another rock. Alfred tried his best to pull him along but Gabe was proving to be rather heavy. The boy was kicking a lot out of restlessness and it would throw off Alfred's balance. Matthew was very far behind to the where Feliciano and Lovino were even ahead of him. Gilbert was going to climb down and help him but Ludwig took over instead. He would rather have Gilbert reach the top first and scan the area. Ludwig could hear the shouts of men and horses in the woods behind them.

"THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER! CLIMB FASTER!"

Ludwig didn't even ask but gripped Matthew's wrist and forced the small man to get on his back. Matthew latched on tightly to his neck and closed his eyes. When Feliciano and Lovino also heard the sound of the men, they screamed in unison and climbed faster than all the others. Ludwig cursed under his breath but with those two 'running' away he could speed up his own climbing.

"We're almost there, Ivan!" Alfred urged him on and Ivan gave him a tired smile.

"Come on you lazy frog!" Arthur was practically pushing Francis the rest of the way up.

"But…the balls of my fingers have aching red spots on them…it's from all the rock climbing!"

"I'm divorcing you once we reach the top!" It was a joke of course but it made Francis give a little yelp of worry. By the time everyone had reached or neared the top, Sadik and his men on horseback burst through the woods.

"THEY WENT UP THERE!" Sadik shouted and his elite soldiers all aimed their arrows.

"CLIMB DOWN!" Ludwig shouted and everyone began to descend.

The arrows flew over the hilltops and everyone had to continuously look up in hopes of not getting hit. Climbing down was much easier and soon the arrows had stopped. They were going to have to either climb on foot or take the horses through the cave. Right now it was a matter of getting down safely and running to the horse farm. Gilbert and Feliks were also the first ones down and they helped the others land safely on their feet. Yao did another quick recount before they took off running. With the fear of Sadik's men so close behind everyone was running at top speed. There were no longer woods but rather fields and a road.

"LOOK!" Yao shouted and they saw a man riding up to them.

"QUEEN LOVINO!" The man called.

"It's alright everyone! He's one of us!" Lovino panted out. The man rode up to them and pulled his horse to a stop.

"I have all your horses ready! Follow me, quickly!" Everyone ran behind the man on horseback as he led them to the horse farm. Everyone gave a little cheer when the horse farm came into view. "They are the fastest horses King Antonio could send! And there is enough for all of you!" Ludwig looked back and saw that the horsemen were coming out through the mountain cave pass.

"Shit! Everyone don't dilly-dally! Get on your horses and ride!"

"Just follow the road!" The man said and stopped his horse when they arrived at the farm. Everyone claimed a horse and prepared to ride. "I will send my falcon with a message to King Antonio at the bridge! He is waiting there now and he will meet you a quarter of the way!" The man ran to his falcon and proceeded to do so. Once the falcon was sent off he remounted. "I will arrive at the kingdom shortly!"

"And you will be rewarded!" Lovino said.

"RIDE OFF EVERYONE!" Ivan ordered and he took the lead this time with Gilbert and Ludwig in the back.

The man wasn't lying when he said they had fast horses for them. The horses were outrunning Sadik's, which were probably tired from riding through the cave. With the open path and the fast horses they would make it to the bridge in no time. Of course, Sadik's men were shooting arrows in their direction and they had to duck. Toris' horse was hit with an arrow and it went crashing to the ground. Toris jumped up quickly and Heracles held out his hand, easily pulling him up onto his horse. Alfred had Gabe's harness moved in the front so to protect him from the arrows. The horse chase continued until early sunset and Sadik's men were out of arrows. They were still trailing behind but the others' horses were beginning to slow as well.

"Look there!" Feliks shouted and they saw a man riding up to them with a small army of armed soldiers.

"That's Antonio! Keep going everyone!" Lovino hollered, feeling himself smiling at the sight of his true husband. Antonio and his men stopped way before the others reached them.

"Keep going straight!" Antonio called to them. "My men will hold them off!" Antonio watched as they all rode past him and only Lovino and Ludwig stopped to speak quickly with him. "Is that everyone?"

"Yes! Reunion later!" Lovino said and Antonio joined them in the back. His men rode straight into Sadik's and proceeded to hold them off.

"How much further?" Ivan shouted behind him, directed towards Antonio.

"We still have a bit of a ways to go! Once we pass that rock formation in the distance you will see the wall and the bridge! The gates are already opened for us! Just ride on through and stop when you see a portion of my army! They are armed with firepower!"

"I don't think the horses can go on much longer!" Toris shouted behind them.

"Don't worry! They're racehorses! Bred from the very best!" The rock formation was getting closer and Kiku looked back to see Sadik and his remaining men catching up to them. Kiku realized that all of the soldiers were accounted for but he couldn't see any of Antonio's.

"They're gaining on us!" Kiku called to the others. Gilbert looked back and gave them the finger.

"LICK MY BALLS YOU YELLOW LIVERED-"

"SHUT UP, BROTHER!" Ludwig shouted at him.

Once they reached the rock formation they could see the large wall and gate. There was a lineup of armed men in the middle of the road with large, strange contraptions. Antonio shouted for everyone to keep going and to ride around the men. Ivan lead everyone through the large gate and onto the land bridge where more armed men were waiting for them. When Ludwig, Gilbert, and Antonio rode in some guards quickly closed the heavy doors and cranked the large latch across its length. Everyone cheered and hugged each other, congratulating the other with handshakes or high fives or kisses. The loud, shocking sounds of the firepower cut their celebration short and hurt their ears. One of the guards said that those were cannons the men were using to hold off Sadik and his men. The firepower had worked and Sadik's men could proceed no further. Now that they were safe, Antonio came up to them in full greeting.

"Well…welcome to my kingdom. I am King Antonio of Soviana. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for bringing my little tomato back to me!"

"Don't call me that!" Lovino said angrily but that didn't stop him from running and jumping into Antonio's open arms. Antonio laughed happily and swung him around, ignoring his mantra of protests. He finally put him down and smiled at the others but kept his arm around his waist.

"Come, let us travel to my castle! We will feast to our success and welcome new friendships!"

"We did it, Ivan." Alfred said, leaning up to give him a soft kiss.

"It's not over yet, my rose. We still have Sadik's kingdom to conquer."

"Um…I think Gilbert beat us to it." Alfred pointed to Gilbert, who was now mooning Sadik's retreating men.

"Check this ass, guys! It's saying 'tough shit! You lose'!" He laughed full heartedly but was smacked by Matthew. "Sorry…just got caught up in the moment…"

End Chapter 8 TBC

Extra 1: Antonio and Lovino's Story (warnings: some bad language, fluff, romantic stuff)

_Lovino had just come to Antonio's court as a young man seeking a job on the council. He wore his best, most expensive attire to prove his wealth and family status. His body adorned the simple fabric of green linen but it was decorated with a paisley design of burgundy and gold. His cape was black and made of pure satin. Despite the heat of the summer he chose a matching floppy hat with a great green plume. He may have overdone it a bit but he desperately wanted this job. Already people at court were staring at the 'new face' and he kept a stern, unbothered look on his face. He had to admit that all the looks were a little unnerving but he would drown himself in some good food and wine to forget it. _

_Lovino mingled around the courtroom with his plate of noodles and tomato sauce, not caring if it was socially unacceptable. He was a noble and he was hungry. After a while of mingling with some who cared not to speak with him, Lovino lounged on a windowsill and stared out into the gardens. Little did he know that a pair of green eyes were curiously watching him._

'_Who is that?' Antonio leaned over his throne and asked a fellow advisor._

'_I believe that is young Lord Lovino. I received word that he would be coming to your majesty's court seeking a position.' Antonio smiled._

'_A position, you say? He is quite the rebel rouser! I can already see many of the nobles snuffing him. And to lounge so lazily on MY windowsill in MY presence is equally amusing! Summon him to me. I wish to speak with him.' Antonio smiled and fiddled with one of his heavy amber necklace pendants. _

'_Certainly, your majesty.'_

_Antonio watched as his advisor approached Lovino at the window. They spoke for a few moments until Lovino followed the advisor to Antonio's throne. The king smiled at Lovino when the young man lowered himself to one knee on the carpeted dais before him._

'_Rise. Rise, good sir.' Lovino did so, meeting Antonio's eyes. 'Hmm…are you not familiar with the customs of my kingdom? When speaking to the king you must keep your eyes lowered at all times.'_

'_Why?' Lovino asked him._

'_Why?' Antonio chuckled. 'You're funny! Those are the ancient customs, of course! However silly they may be or sound. Tell me, what is your name, young man?'_

'_I am Lord Lovino Vargas of House Soviana. I have come seeking employment from your majesty.'_

'_Employment? I fear I have more than enough men in my council and realm.' He enjoyed seeing Lovino's face turn to an angry hurt._

'_That's not fair! I'm better than half of these guys you have already hired!' At the sound of his outburst the court inhabitants all gasped and stood in silence. Antonio smiled at Lovino's flushed face and he clapped._

'_Perhaps I may have a spot for you yet.' He clapped his hands and a groom hurried over to him. 'See to it that a guest room is prepared for young Lord Lovino.' The groom bowed and hurried off to do so. 'I have many guests to attend to but I do so very wish to find a position for you. I will have a servant of mine summon you later this eve when I have finished my work.' Lovino gave a bow and quickly left the dais to hide in the crowd._

_Later that evening when Antonio had summoned for him, a servant came and said that Lovino had refused to come. Lovino hired a carriage to take him back to his house and he sends his regards to Antonio. Antonio was saddened by his sudden abandonment of the cute amber-eyed man but another feeling started to build up inside of him. This young man was playing hard to get and if it was a chase he wanted than that was what he was going to get. Lovino was now at the top of his courting list._

"_Lord Lovino! A gift came for you!" Announced a servant. Lovino was in the study at his writing desk and gave the servant a puzzled look._

"_A gift?"_

"_Yes! One of the king's groomsmen is here with it!" Lovino put his quill down and stood from his desk to follow the servant. He entered the main room of his house and saw the smiling face of a groomsman. The man bowed low to him and present Lovino with a velvet wrapped bundle in his arms tied with a gold tassel rope._

"_Good afternoon to you, Lord Lovino. I come on behalf of our sovereign, bearing you gifts."_

"_And why would the king wish to send me gifts?"_

"_You will be pleased to know that the king has decided to court you and these gifts are his first token of appreciation and he hopes you accept them." The man placed the package on the table and bowed low before backing up._

_Lovino frowned at the decorative bundle on his table but he proceeded to open it. Good thing his parents were out or they would be ecstatic knowing their son has caught the eye of the king. He untied the heavy tassel rope and carefully unfolded the velvet material. The first item he saw was a small silk pouch wrapped with another tassel. He untied it and revealed a thick golden necklace with the royal gems of ruby and amber. Three brocade medallion pendants hung from the front of it and it looked as heavy as it felt. He placed the necklace aside and removed the next gift, which was a decorative sash to wear across his chest. The last was a red riding cloak with gold tassel trim and hood tie. Lovino looked upon all the gifts and they made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He was not excited about the gifts at all and the king hardly knew him! Why would he be choosing to court him after just one short meeting?_

"_My Lord Lovino, do you accept these gifts?"_

"_I'm afraid I can't." The groomsman and the servant both looked surprised. "Tell the king that I'm not ready to accept such gifts and I am not ready to be courted. Please take the gifts back for I am not interested."_

"_But…but my lord, these are gifts straight from the king himself! You may very well be our next queen!"_

"_I am honestly not interested. I'm sorry you had to travel all this way but my servant will see you out. Good day, sir." The man gathered up the gifts and left. Lovino made all the servants swear that they would not mention this visit to his parents._

_Back at the palace…_

"_My king, Lord Lovino does not accept your gifts nor does he give you permission to court him." The groomsman said with a low bow. Antonio looked at the returned gifts and gave a smile._

"_Hm, it's only the first batch of gifts. Things will get better as we go along. Continue with the gift giving."_

_The next courting day…_

"_No! Bring them back!" Lovino rejected the decorative ceramic pots._

_The next courting day…_

"_Send them back!" Lovino rejected the love letters._

_The next courting day…_

"_Take them away!" Lovino rejected the pair of horses._

_The next courting day…_

"_I don't like animals in the house! Send it back!" Lovino rejected the exotic singing bird._

_The next courting day…_

_Antonio and his entourage appeared on the hilltop overlooking Lovino's house and lands. He smiled in delight and reared his horse._

"_Alright Lovino, lets see how well you can reject me now. Lets ride!" He ordered his men._

_Lovino was in his room snacking on a tomato when his eyes caught something colorful outside his window. He looked out and saw the entourage of men flying the Soviana royal family banners high as they rode towards his house. Lovino spit out the piece of tomato he was currently chewing and rushed out onto his balcony. He glared at Antonio when he saw the man on horseback waving to him. Today his parents were home and wouldn't they enjoy seeing this. He did admit that everything was flattering but he was too prideful to give in to it._

"_My darling, why have you rejected my gifts?" He asked as he pulled his horse to a halt beneath Lovino's balcony._

"_I rejected them because I don't want them! You can't just expect people to like you by giving them gifts!"_

"_But I sent love letters as well!"_

"_You hardly know me! You shouldn't be sending those sorts of things in the first place! Now why are you here? I'm just going to tell you 'no' again and again!" Antonio grinned._

"_That's what keeps me coming back! I want to win your heart and I promise you that I will have it!"_

"_Not in a hundred years!" Antonio just laughed and summoned one of his men over who brought him a lute. "Now what are you going to do with that?" Was he going to sing? "Oh for the love of-"_

"_Let me sing to you the song in my heart, my sweet Lovino."_

"_I don't want to hear you sing! My answer is still 'no'!" _

_Antonio ignored him and began playing a song on his lute. He smiled up at Lovino and began to sing a song he had written for him. Lovino had to admit that the song was sweet and lyrical, as much as he wanted to hate it. The king had a talent for writing but he seemed to need a little work on his singing. Once his song was done the others clapped for him and he gave a bow from atop his horse._

"_My love, did you enjoy that song? I wrote it especially for you and it sums up all my feelings!"_

"_I wasn't sure if that was you singing or the bullfrogs in my garden pond!" The others all gasped in shock at the insult but Antonio just laughed._

"_You're quite the spitfire, aren't you? Perhaps you are not the type who can be wooed by sweet words and pretty gifts!"_

"_Damn straight!"_

"_Then you leave me no choice!" Antonio got off his horse and untied his cloak._

"_What are you doing?" Lovino asked._

"_I'm coming up there! Some people need to just be grabbed and kissed to understand passion!" Lovino gasped angrily and glared daggers at the king as the man proceeded to climb up the ivy along the wall. "Prepare yourself!"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE!"_

"_You're majesty! What if you fall?" One of his men asked with concern._

"_I won't fall! Don't worry!" He climbed higher._

"_GO AWAY!" Lovino shouted. "GET OFF MY HOUSE!" Lovino rushed back into his room and took his plate of two remaining tomatoes to bring them out. "I SAID STOP!" He threw one of the tomatoes at him but it bounced off Antonio's head and he kept climbing. "PERSISTANT BASTARD!"_

"_Yup! That I am!" Antonio grinned as he neared the balcony ledge. _

"_DON'T YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER!" He threw the last tomato and the fruit hit Antonio in the face. "GOTCHA!" Lovino grinned. Antonio paused in his climbing but only to wipe the red gooey mess from his eyes. "Our mighty king was taken down by a single tomato!" _

"_Hardly!" _

_Antonio began to climb again and Lovino gasped. He was completely out of tomatoes. He would show he found all this ridiculous and turned to go back into his room but found the doors locked. He jiggled the handles again and saw his mother and nursemaid hurrying out of his room. Lovino nearly seethed with anger and he was forced to turn back to Antonio. He vowed he would get his revenge somehow! Now he had nowhere to run as Antonio climbed over the balcony rail. Now he had no means of escape!_

"_No! Get off my balcony right now!"_

"_It is not wise to deny the king what he wants. Give me a chance!"_

"_NO!"_

"_I see that you're blushing! You really do like me!" _

"_NO!"_

_The balcony was small and Lovino hardly had anywhere to run to be out of grabbing range. Antonio reached out and managed to grab him and bring him into a tight hug. He pressed Lovino against his chest and held him still through all the struggling. Lovino tried to wiggle his way free but Antonio was surprisingly strong. Instead, he used his hands and forearms to try and block the kiss that he knew was going to come. Antonio eventually broke through the finger barrier and pressed his lips to Lovino's. Lovino froze in place, his eyes wide for a moment before he tried to push him away again. Lovino muttered and grunted as Antonio turned his kiss more passionate, running his hands all along his back. He started to feel his face heat up with a blush and his knees buckle at the pleasant feeling of the kiss. Why he was enjoying it made him angry but at the same time he never wanted it to stop. He felt Antonio take his arms and wrap them around his neck so he could be pulled closer. But when he felt that tongue push through his lips he hit the roof and shoved himself away._

"_No! What the hell were you doing?"_

"_You were so excited about my kiss I thought I'd take it a step further! Your lips are just as sweet as I imagined they were!"_

"_W-Well I didn't like it! Not one bit!"_

"_But you are blushing like a springtime bud and your arm is littered in goosepimples." He took Lovino's arm and pushed the sleeve up to his elbow to begin a series of soft kisses up its length._

"_Grrrrrr!"_

_The entourage below started to hear yelling and 'things' slamming…or rather 'banging', up on the balcony. They all twitched with each sound they heard coming from above. When everything fell silent, they looked up to see Lovino climbing down the ivy vines. A shaky hand of their king planted itself on the balcony rail, and then was joined by the other. Antonio's head slowly appeared by the time Lovino had made it all the way down. The others shouted up to him and he just waved them off, smiling stupidly. Lovino brushed his hands together and stuck his nose in the air as he made his way through the entourage._

"_See to it that your king is removed from my balcony!"_

"_Wow…what a wildcat!" Antonio said with a cheerful smile. "Try and try again I always say!"_

_So after a long three months of painful courting with love letters and pretty songs, Lovino finally moved into the castle with Antonio by the fourth month. There the courting continued until Lovino started to fall 'somewhat' in love with the king. He looked forward to his new songs or poems and took pleasure in sitting beside him at the throne. He wasn't queen yet but he knew a marriage proposal was on its way. And he was right when his 23__rd__ birthday came around. Antonio had held a large feast full of decorations, dancing, food, wine, and entertainment. He surprised Lovino with four milk white horses as gifts, a large sugar cake, and the engagement ring. Antonio went down on one knee before him and slipped the ring on his finger._

"_Lovino, in the presence of my court and relatives, I humbly ask if you would be my queen? I promise to give you the freedom and respect that you deserve and let you rule by my side. Do you accept?" Lovino looked at the engagement ring and gulped. He wanted to say 'yes' but there was a lot to consider! "Lovino?"_

"_Um…there's so much to think about. I mean marriage is a big step and to be a QUEEN is an even bigger one!" He looked slightly embarrassed. "May I have a few days to think about it? I know I'm most likely going to say 'yes' but I still need some time." Antonio looked at the ring in his hand and nodded, giving him a soft smile._

"_I understand. I will eagerly await your answer."_

_Lovino stirred over the decision for three days until he had finally come to a conclusion. He decided that he would accept Antonio's engagement but did not want to have a wedding right away. He told Antonio that he wanted to see how well they do together first and if he would be a decent queen. Antonio was overjoyed with his answer and he threw another celebration in Lovino's honor. After his decision was made Lovino had moved in to Antonio's room, even though the sleeping arrangements we're changed. If Antonio ever tried to touch him in a sexual manner the man would be forced to sleep on the sofa in the room. This went on for many nights the first week they began sharing a bed, Antonio always thinking that Lovino would eventually give in. Too many nights on a stiff sofa was showing it's crippling effect on the man and he decided to let Lovino win this fight. It appeared that he would have to wait for the wedding night to express his love further. Antonio was certain that if Lovino's body could sprout porcupine quills to block his advances then he would. However often this happened, Antonio always remained patient and kind to his love._

_Then came the night that haunts them both. The night Lovino was taken from him by Sadik and his men. _

_Sadik had been staying at their palace for a few days while he and Antonio had very heated political discussions. Lovino was often surprised by his future husband's change of personality and attitude when he was finished with Sadik. Lovino would try to talk and comfort him but he wasn't very good at those types of emotions. Antonio seemed fine with it, almost as if he didn't want to bother Lovino with any of it in the first place. One night Lovino pushed himself to be intimate with Antonio in hopes of relieving the man of stress from Sadik's visit. However, before Antonio got too far Lovino chickened out and forced him to stop. Antonio had actually left the room that night without saying a word to him. Never had Antonio left him like that so he knew he must have really hurt him. He had gotten so use to how flakey, fun, and annoying Antonio could be but when the man was like this he found he preferred the usual Antonio. Lovino was familiar with the age-old feud between their two kingdoms but it had never affected him this closely. He just wanted the other king to leave so things could go back to normal._

_Then one night before Sadik was ready to leave, Lovino had been lured out of his room and jumped by Sadik's men. All he could remember was something covering his head and his body being roughly carried away. He knew he had been thrown onto a horse and someone got on behind him. The mocking laugh was that of Sadik and if he wasn't scared before he definably was now. When the horse took off Lovino could hear the war horn being sounded, which meant that Antonio knew this had happened and was retaliating. _

_When Antonio had gotten the note of Lovino's abduction he nearly went into a blind rage. He summoned all of his horsemen to ride after Sadik's men. The army of horsemen was about twenty men or more. Antonio ran up to the tallest part of his castle to watch as his horsemen took off into the night with their naked swords raised high. Sadly, by morning the horsemen had come back empty handed and Lovino had been taken away. An empty ship was found at the port, which meant they must have had another ship somewhere. Antonio was heartbroken and went into a short depression when Lovino was taken from him. It was a few days later when he got a letter and a package from Sadik. The letter held the various things that would happen to Lovino if Antonio retaliated in any way, including death. The package held the blood-speckled sheets of their 'wedding night' with another note resting on top. The note was heavily detailed with what Sadik did with Lovino just to mock him…and it worked. Antonio couldn't take the chance of something happening to Lovino so he would have to think of something else. He only hoped that his lover would hold on long enough until he could be saved. He would think of Lovino every waking moment and his fear would just continue to grow until he would fall sick._

_Lovino spent a week locked up in Sadik's chambers because he wouldn't behave. But that was fine for he despised Sadik in all manners that he didn't want to be around the man. All he could do was brood over the mistakes he had made with Antonio. Maybe things would have been different if they were married earlier and he was crowned queen. The consummating, or rather 'raping' as Lovino saw it, wouldn't have been as brutal if he had given himself to Antonio that night. He hated to admit it to himself because of his pride but now that he had lost everything he realized what he had. There was no way he could have known something like this would happen to him so logically he wouldn't be feeling sorry for himself. Yet that's just what he was feeling. He tried not to show it but he was terrified being in Sadik's presence and trapped in his kingdom. The man was completely opposite of Antonio and his frequent fighting back only enticed Sadik to do more at a greater level. As the days went on he found it easier to just lie there and take it until Sadik grew bored. The 'raping' grew less frequent and Sadik found pleasure with his harem, which didn't both Lovino in the least. He was only married to the man to keep Antonio's forces from raging war on his kingdom. Even his 'subjects' were displeased with their new 'queen', as if he wanted to be there. He was never shown any respect unless Sadik was beside him. Oh how he wished he had married Antonio when he had the chance. And just as he thought all hope was lost an undercover Soviana servant delivered a special letter to him. When Lovino read the letter he felt a spark in his heart unlike he had ever felt before and he was never happier to read Antonio's stupid words._

Extra 2: Gilbert and Alfred's 'Scarface' Moment

(**THIS IS A SPOOF! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**)

After everyone was safely inside, Gilbert and Alfred, to everyone's surprise, rode back out to join the men with the cannons and guns. Gilbert was the first to take one of the guns and lit the fuse, pointing it at one of the elite soldiers.

"Who the hell are you?" The man shouted to him.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt! You fuck with me, you fuckin' with the best!" Gilbert held the gun as the fuse lit and shot the elite soldier off his horse. Alfred took one as well and aimed it at another soldier with Gilbert lighting the fuse. The soldier started to draw his bow.

"You think you can take me? You need a fucking army if you gonna take me!" Alfred said and let his fire before the man could aim his arrow, shooting him off the horse. Gilbert stole another gun from the soldiers so now he was wielding two, both fully lit. One soldier shot an arrow in his direction but missed.

"You wanna play rough? Okay! Say 'hello' to my little friends!" With the two rounds he shot he was able to take down three of the soldiers. Sadik and the few remaining quickly rode away leaving only one that was wounded by the gunfire. Alfred and Gilbert rushed over to him and he put his hands up.

"Don't kill me, please!" The man begged and Gilbert just chuckled.

"I'm not gonna kill ya.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alfred, shoot this piece of shit!" Alfred had already lit his fuse and finished the man off.

"That's for chasing us all over the goddamn place!"

-Fin.

***It was short, I know. But I think I picked some good parts! It probably makes more sense to those who have seen the movie but there are enough take-offs of it out there that everyone should be able to recognize something. ^^v***


	9. Chapter 9

***Always grateful for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Xoxoxo

***This chapter, I believe, is the shortest one I've written for the sequel so far. I have to get a few things set up and explained so bear with me. ^_^ There will be some funny and fluffy scenes in this one but I promise sex and bloodshed in the next chapter! ^_~ Trying to balance out light with dark, you know? ^^

***Warnings: War talk, foul language, slight yaoi, humor, fluff

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 9

Everyone could relax now that they were safely tucked away in Antonio's castle. His castle sat high on a rise overlooking the royal city and the ocean. The castle was ancient yet it had been built on to over the centuries for the stone type and color different from the front. The climate was similar to Sadik's yet the architecture and styles were different. The fleets of warship were ported and docked as they were worked on. With the promise of war from Ivan, Antonio had doubled his workforce to speed production on the ships. It would be some time before they marched into Madylia with an army of men and a fleet of ships. Right now there was only war preparation and relaxation, which some were thoroughly enjoying.

Out on one of the balconies lay Alfred, Feliciano, Feliks, and Yao on reed woven lounge chairs, enjoying the sun. The ocean breeze gave just the right amount of cooling sensation for their baking skin. They only had simple cloths covering their nether regions, except for Feliciano who had no shame. Currently all four were resting their eyes but Gabe was up and active. His crisscross child harness was firmly strapped to Alfred's wrist so he couldn't wander away. The only place the toddler was interested in was the low-rise food table, hosting a bottle of wine and a plate of stuffed bread. There was only one left and Gabe had to pat his chubby hand along the table to locate it. With stubby fingers he grabbed it and quickly toddled to retreat under Alfred's lounge chair. Feliciano reached over for the last piece of stuffed bread and whined when he found the plate empty.

"Who took the last one?" He asked sadly. "I didn't even have one yet!" They all answered 'no' to Feliciano's question. "So who took it? A bird?" He looked up and all around.

"Probably whatever is making that munching sound under Alfred's chair?" Yao pointed out and they followed Gabe's strap under the chair.

"That little weasel!" Alfred laughed and tugged him out. "Boo!" Gabe just looked up at him with crumb covered mouth and hands.

"But…but that was mine…" Feliciano pouted.

"We'll order more." Feliks answered.

"For right now we are resting in this paradise! And to think we thought Sadik's place was nice! This place is much sweeter." Alfred said and wiped at Gabe's mouth and hands with his privacy cloth.

"I thought we weren't mentioning him while NOT in the war room?" Yao stated and moved his cloth to cover his face.

"Slip of the tongue. Sorry."

"Are you really going to fight alongside Ivan?" Feliciano asked him, still unsure of why Alfred chose that decision.

"Yes. I put a lot of effort into creating alliances with the other kingdoms without any fear of threats or war. This time around, I do feel threatened and sitting around trying to compromise won't work. Sadik needs to be met with force and we will conquer him. Of course, there will be no pillaging, raping, or murdering of innocents. Besides, it's actually exciting knowing I'm going to lead an army!"

"Then like, what's the point of 'conquering?" Feliks scoffed. "You're supposed to break down and destroy everything to conquer."

"You can conquer with just defeating armies and killing the leader."

"But are you prepared to kill?" Yao asked and lifted the cloth from his face to peek at him.

"I've killed before. Not as much as Ivan but I have faith in myself."

"Alfred, did you ever think about Gabe? Both of his parents marching off to battle where anything can happen?" Feliciano pointed out and Alfred froze, staring at the man.

He hadn't thought of that. It was already written that if anything happened to the both of them that Gabe would be put in the care of his uncle Matthew or Arthur. Gabe had more than enough people here who weren't riding into battle that would care for him should their deaths occur. But his kingdom and realm needed him as much as Gabe did. The boy would be king of all they obtained one day and if his parents didn't pave the way for him he could face trouble. It was a chance he was willing to take and he knew you couldn't go through life overly cautious or nothing would be accomplished.

"I'm willing to take that chance. You can't live your life in constant fear and expect the worse all the time. I'm confidante in my abilities to achieve victory." He grinned.

"I hope you're right." Yao said with a soft sigh.

"Don't touch me!" Arthur hissed and batted Francis' hand away as he attempted to touch his shoulder.

"Arthur, dove, you're being ridiculous!"

"Don't call me 'dove'! I hate it when you call me that!"

"I've been calling you that for three years! You're complaining about it NOW?"

"I silently kept hoping you'd change the name!" Arthur was red with fury as he stood on the opposite side of the bed facing Francis.

"It wasn't a big deal! You're making too big a thing out of this!"

"Fuck you, Francis! I was standing in that doorway for a good minute and I know that little 'charming' smile along with a wink! SHE DIDN'T NEED TO BE HELPING YOU BATHE! YOU'RE A GROWN MAN!" Francis threw his head back and rolled his eyes.

"She was simply a servant coming in to bring me fresh towels and a different bar of soap! Sage makes my skin dry out and I needed lavender!" Arthur sneered at him.

"So why was your hand traveling up her arm, huh? Checking to see if SHE uses lavender!" He said with a snobbish tone and walked to the other side of the room, gathering his things.

"Where are you going?" Francis asked, his voice harsh with anger of his own.

"To get away from you, perverted old buzzard!" Francis knocked the hair brush Arthur was packing out his hand.

"Hey, blow it out your end, all right? You're not exactly the most endearing person to come back to! I can't do ANYTHING romantic anymore with you! You just get annoyed and brush me off like I'm a dog! Even during meetings you're always contradicting me or trying to one-up me! It's getting a little old, Arthur!" Arthur glared daggers at him. "And I don't want to hear any of your bullshit nonsense about 'oh, my life was so hard'!" He mocked the last part. "Get over it! You've accomplished a lot from what you came from, be damned grateful! There's no way to change the past, you bitter old goat!"

"An old goat now, am I? I should have had Toris write that divorce paper on the rocks like I had said! Now I know why you've had such wandering eyes and hands lately! I'm not enough for you? Fine! Hang me now for staying on top of my work and not laying around drinking in the sun!"

"You wouldn't divorce me." Arthur gave him an angry, yet amused look.

"You want to bet? I didn't raise two boys and keep myself alive by 'rolling over' to everyone! I'm staying a different room!"

"Arthur, come on, you're being stubborn!"

"Go choke on your lavender soap!" He replied and slammed the door behind him.

"Damn it…!" Francis hissed through his teeth and ran his hand painfully through his hair.

Arthur stormed down the hall with his makeshift sack of his personal belongings. Francis had really gone too far this time. Arthur knew what he saw and Francis wasn't like that ALL the time after they married, only recently. Apparently, Francis would rather get his kicks elsewhere than try to work things out with him. He couldn't take it anymore. Everything about Francis was annoying him all the way to the little beauty mark on his right hip. He wanted to just grab the hairy bastard and slam his perfectly vain face into the wall. But right now he needed a place to stay until things blew over with Francis, if they even would. Antonio was locked up with Lovino in their chamber since they got here so he couldn't ask for another room. He would have to shack up with someone but whom? All the other couples would kick him out because no one likes a third wheel. The one possible couple would be Matthew and Gilbert but Arthur couldn't stand the obnoxious red-eyed man for any length of time. Yao and Kiku had their own little 'explorer club' so that left either Heracles or Vash. The two men were most likely rooming together and Arthur preferred their presence anyway. Until he could speak with Antonio they would have no choice but to let him stay.

Meanwhile, in the war room, Ivan was all alone at his request. On the large table was a world map with little carved wooden pieces representing armies. Ivan had them all set up to his liking with his piece placed on top of a candleholder. He wanted his piece to be at the top of the world, which it was anyway. Ivan made cute humming noises as he slid his piece in various directions, knocking over other standing armies. With each hit he gave a 'boom' sound with his voice, giggling happily as he slammed his piece violently on top of the other. Even Gabe didn't play this hard with his toys.

"I am King Ivan and I shall conquer all! BOOOM!" He knocked over another army piece. "You will become one with me!" He jumped his piece over the sea to smash into another. "Kurplunk!" He grinned devilishly as his piece fell on the kingdom of Madylia. He moved his piece to hop around the figurine block of Sadik's army. "One, two Ivan's coming for you!" He said in a singsong voice and tapped the piece lightly. "First, I'm going to destroy your armies. Second, I'm going to hunt you down and capture you. Three, well, that's the best part! To torture you until my heart is content. There are just so many options but I will decide once I have you. I do plan to drag your bloodied, mutilated body through your city streets for all to see. Then I will have you brought to the highest point overlooking your kingdom and leave you there to slow die. I will personally cut open your belly and watch your innards plop to the ground like a slaughtered pig. And that, I believe, will be quite fitting for you." He chuckled and knocked the piece across the room, clinking as it hit the floor.

There was still one teeny tiny issue that Ivan wasn't fully content with and that was Antonio's alleged claim to Madylia. Antonio had said that he would want control of the kingdom as it used to be part of his centuries ago. Why it hasn't somehow been taken over yet by Antonio's bloodline he didn't know but he was set on gaining control of both. If Antonio accepted him as the realm's main sovereign then there shouldn't be any problems. However, Antonio may say 'yes' to an alliance but he would choose to act by choice. If he accepted Ivan as his sovereign then he would have no choice but to lend his armies and ships, even if he didn't agree with the conflict at hand. The man wasn't as flighty or air-headed as he came off to be. Ivan had vast amounts of main power but nothing like Antonio's firepower of his massive fleet. Before he would decide on what to do with Antonio he would first have to see how the war goes and how the man conducts it. Having Antonio as an ally would prove much better in the long run but he couldn't see himself being second best to anyone. He frowned at Antonio's golden piece and flicked it off the table.

"Hmph. Why can't everyone just bow down to me because I say so?" He gave a childish pout. "I wish those tomato heads would come out of their room already. I want to begin conquering!"

Later that evening, Antonio and Lovino finally emerged from their room in time for supper. Ivan and company were given their own private long table to dine below the dais. Antonio's kingdom seemed to have a surplus of food for some of them were having to look around the piles of fruit and meat to see the other. Arthur and Francis were at opposite ends of the table, refusing to look or speak to one another. None of the others pushed the issue and rather have the couple work it out themselves. However, the tension at the table couldn't be ignored. It wasn't until some time after dinner that they broke apart to mingle and drink. Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, and Lovino were standing together with their wine in the center of the hall. The music began a joyous tune that some of the nobility started to dance. Despite being angry with his husband, Arthur still scanned the crowd looking for Francis. When he found him he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"What?" Alfred asked.

"Look over there." Arthur sneered. "Who do you see poorly dancing on top of the dessert table?"

The three men looked at their dancing drunken husbands. Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio were looped together in a drunken dance that was more of a shoulder-to-shoulder swaying. Gilbert was in the middle, of course, with a wine pitcher in one hand that was slung over Francis' shoulder. As clean and tidy as Francis was he didn't appear to care that Gilbert's lack of balance was spilling the wine all over his tunic. Antonio had his own bottle of wine in his own hand and looked to be leading the other two in some sort of synchronized dancing.

"Oh my…" Matthew covered his mouth politely and shook his head at his husband. "You would think he'd learn after the last incident."

"He's drinking with friends now!" Alfred said with a laugh, fully amused by the shit show before him.

"I can't believe it! How can he stand up there and have a good time while I'm down here SEETHING?" Arthur angrily squeezed his pewter wine goblet. "I swear the man has NO REMORSE! NONE!"

"I think you're overreacting a bit, Artie." Alfred slapped a hand to his back. "Maybe you two just need to regain your spark."

"It's not my place to say but Antonio and I were thinking of taking you all the waterfall tomorrow. It's a really nice place and that may help things along a bit? I can't tell you how many times Antonio courted me there with songs and poems." Lovino rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Be thankful he's not up there singing." Alfred and Matthew fully agreed to the idea of a fieldtrip but Arthur was hesitant.

"I'd have to think about it." He said with a frown.

"I hate Gilbert after he drinks…" Matthew said softly. "He snores uncontrollably and twitches a lot."

"Antonio does the same." Lovino sympathized with him.

"If you ask me, Gilbert is our worse drunk." Alfred said with a laugh and sipped more wine. "He's the best to be around, entertainment wise. Keep an eye on him, Mattie! He's likely to wonder in the woods outside the palace!" Arthur scoffed.

"He'd probably find a hole in a tree and have sex with it."

"There'd be some poor squirrel, just lying there taking it." Alfred added to it with a loud laugh, amused at his own humor. Lovino lurched forward to cover his mouth and nose before wine sprouted from both. He had to contain his laughter but both Arthur and Matthew were not entirely amused.

"Alfie…please don't keep making fun of Gilbert in that manner. He's still my husband." Matthew said in a soft whisper and Alfred wrapped his arm around the small shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Mattie!" He kissed his brother's cheek. "I was only having a bit of fun. We've been through a lot of shit lately and it's nice to blow off some steam."

"I hope he falls and breaks his neck." Arthur said flatly and crossed his arms as he glared at Francis.

"Hey, don't wish for things like that!" Alfred flicked his ear and Arthur batted his hand away.

"Ah, man down." Lovino rolled his eyes as the three drunks slipped and fell from the table. "Lets go help them up." All of them except for Arthur went to help the three fallen men.

The following morning Antonio had called for their first war meeting before they left for the waterfall. Ivan was eager to get there, almost skipping to the war room with a slightly hungover Alfred and a sleepy Gabe following behind. Matthew had to practically drag Gilbert from the bed and Francis was left on his own. As usual, Ludwig was the first to arrive with Feliciano who was still half asleep on the table. The others all filed in little by little, the early morning wakeup call showing on many faces. Toris was prepared with his writing box full of papers and Vash was setting up everything he needed for financial calculations. Antonio had a bowl of various fruits brought for them so they could snack on something before breakfast. He was the first to start the meeting by tapping his croupier stick on the table.

"Good morning, everyone. You're all looking lively." He smiled and was met with some nods or grumbles. "Let me first ask this: Who is going to the battlefield and who is staying behind to defend the castle? I'll have to be commanding the ships." Ivan responded first.

"It will be myself, Alfred, Ludwig and Gilbert. I'm certain the others don't wish to go?" Ivan looked down the table at his men and Yao raised his hand.

"I do a lot of sailing so I would like to be on your crew."

"Done." Antonio answered. "Anyone coming to help the wounded? Once we set up camps we'll need helpers. I have nurses and doctors but you can never have enough healers."

"I wouldn't mind staying at camp and helping." Matthew offered softly.

"Ve~ I can do that too! Just like last time, right Wiggy?" He hugged Ludwig's arm who just frowned.

"Yes. Of course. If that's the case then Kiku should go as well. He's well verse in herbs and medicines." Kiku appeared to be slightly worried but he simply nodded quietly knowing Ludwig made a valid point. In Ludwig's view, he wanted someone at the camp who could closely watch Feliciano and keep him out of trouble.

"So we can assume the rest of you are staying here?" Antonio asked.

"I will be going to the camp as well." Toris spoke up. "Both Feliks and I. He can help the others and I need to be there to submit and write up documents. I will need to keep records as well."

"Anyone else?" Antonio asked but everyone seemed to be content with where they were placed. "Good. Any opening statements?"

"Yes," Ivan started "Tell us what you plan to do with your troops first." Antonio slid his croupier stick along the map and slid the ship piece over to Madylia.

"I plan to have my fleet completely surround the most active parts of the kingdom. With my firepower we will destroy his ships and ports. The castle wall should be in firing range so once we take that down the troops could move in. I will have canons brought as well because I want his palace to crumble and break."

"Couldn't you use his palace as a second standing?" Alfred asked. "Do you have to destroy it?"

"Of course I do!" Antonio responded seriously. "The kingdom of Madylia is part of MY realm! I want no traces of his family's culture and rule there. That is why there is a land bridge connecting the kingdoms."

"Then where do we stand?" Ludwig asked.

"You have connections in Ozcliff, correct?" he slid another piece over to said country. "They are the closest to my kingdom and would be able to have troops here within a week. I would want them to remain on my shores to help defend the kingdom and royal city. Ozcliff has had their fair share of Madylia nonsense so if they decide to invade then you four will lead their troops. Those of you who are staying at the castle I'm counting on you to control and maintain the troops there."

"Arthur could do that." Ivan said. "We'll put him in charge."

"Wow. Thanks Ivan." Arthur replied and Francis looked a bit annoyed.

"Then we won't be involving our own troops?" Vash asked.

"I doubt they'd get here in time." Toris said. "It took us nearly a month to get here on just one ship. A whole army would take even longer. With Ozcliff forces and Antonio's we may be able to win, right?" He looked to Antonio for an answer.

"I have a fairly large army. Sadik has no alliances that I am aware of. However, to be on the safe side, I would suggest we send word to a neighboring kingdom of mine. Sandsdale." He pushed another piece to the country. "We don't have much connection with you northerners so we're kind of in our own circle here." Antonio smiled.

"Wait, so what use are we if you have enough forces to stand against Sadik's army?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Sandsdale is the only kingdom I have a mutual alliance with. Supplies I will need, which your connection with Ozcliff will help. Troops and supplies is what I really need from your side of the map. Remember, we can't be certain of how long this war will last. As I said before I am not certain of Sadik's alliances. He may have forces with these other kingdoms near Sandsdale. I haven't been able to gain friendship with them so I'm not certain if they accepted Sadik instead."

"Expect the unexpected." Arthur stated and Antonio nodded.

"Precisely. So I may not have much need for you NOW but depending on where the tides shift with this…I may need more troops or supplies later on. But I'm sure you two want to just wreak havoc on Sadik's forces." He looked to Ivan and Alfred who were in full agreement. "And I'm assuming you two would like to lead together?"

"Yeah, this will be my first time in battle so I would rather be with Ivan." Alfred and Ivan shared a smile.

"Luddy and I used to be generals before knights so we'll lead separately if necessary." Gilbert offered.

"Of course, there is the matter of AFTER the war is over and we succeed in defeated Sadik." Ivan gave Antonio a pleasant smile. "Mind you, we have been trying to 'make peace' with Madylia for expansion and agricultural reasons. What will you use HIS part of the kingdom for once you have obtained it?"

"I'm glad you asked that because I know where you are going with this."

"I told them you are more reasonable than Sadik." Lovino warned him and his lover just smiled happily.

"Yes, yes, I understand. The first thing I wish to do is begin a factory where I can mass produce my firepower and weapons more efficiently. The rest would be for farming and cultivating. I would love to expand my vineyards. Now as I understand it, from Toris' proposals to Sadik, you wanted to share in the land and what it can produce. But Sadik said 'no' or he wanted a high percentage."

"Yes, it was out of the question what he was asking. But with the way this war is going all of our finances will be in great shape! Which reminds me, Toris, your loan payment is late." Vash said and Toris just sighed, turning slightly blue in the face. He would be paying off the loan for his and Feliks' wedding from the grave.

"Well, I see no trouble in sharing the land. There is more than enough for both of us. And if you wish to have access to my firepower then payment for its mass production will help greatly. What I'm known for exporting in great numbers is wine, sugar, and spices. I would like to expand those exports with other resources."

"That's a great idea!" Alfred grinned. "We can bring you over stuff that goes in our part and see if it does well here! Double the production! YES!"

"I can agree to that. Is everyone else in agreement?" Ivan asked and everyone responded with a 'yes' or a nod. "Perfect. Then Toris can start with writing a treaty for our agreement here today and send a letter of war to Ozcliff right away so they can start preparing."

"Yes sir." Toris said with determination and began writing up the document while the meeting continued.

In the end, they agreed that Antonio's fleet would strike first, followed by a ground battle with whatever troops Sadik's sends. A declaration of war was to be written and meant to be sent the moment it was finished. Ivan and Antonio agreed to give him the chance for full surrender or engage in war. Many of their own battle gear was still back home so they would have to borrow from Antonio. Alfred would need to get fitted for armor since it would be his first time in battle. Ivan asked for a warhorse to be prepared for himself and Alfred, which Antonio agreed to. It would still take some time for the war to go into effect so they had private training lessons set up for all of them on a daily basis.

With their first war meeting a success, the group traveled to the dining hall to have their breakfast before heading out to the waterfall. Only the couples went, except for Toris who had to continue writing up the papers. Feliks offered to stay at the castle with him and visit the waterfall another day. Arthur and Francis both went but didn't consider themselves a couple at this time. During the carriage rides there the two had to be placed separately.

They all got to admire the country, which was very much like Madylia, but with more open land. The waterfall was set in the middle of the forest. There was a wide road that cut through the center of the forest to lead to the waterfall. Everyone was in awe the moment the waterfall came into view, surrounded by lush greenery and flowers. It was clearly a frequently visited place for there were stone benches placed in various spots. With word of the king visiting the waterfall the area was shut off to others.

The couples each went their separate ways to enjoy the paradise. Ivan and Alfred, along with Francis, chose to swing from the vines and land in the water. There was a high rock pile near a tree and the vines hanging were used for just such an activity. Antonio had taken Lovino out on one of the little canoes while he serenaded. Ludwig and Feliciano had their feet dangling in the water, the smaller man pointing out the various fish or frogs he happened to see. Arthur sat on one of the stone benches, toeing his boots in the dirt. He tried to block out Francis' joyous cries of childish glee. Gilbert was swimming to the waterfall with Matthew's limbs wrapped tightly around his back. Matthew was a little suspicious of going through the waterfall but Gilbert promised him that it would be safe.

"I promise you there are some rocks behind it! Don't you want to be able to sit BEHIND a waterfall?" Gilbert asked him, swimming closer towards the misting water.

"But…what if there is something bad behind it?"

"There won't be! Well…there will be ME!" He made some growling noises and Matthew giggled, holding on tighter. "Ready? Here we go!" Gilbert swam them around the foaming bottom to the side and proceeded to slide through. Matthew closed his eyes tightly and squeezed Gilbert's neck as they went through the raging water. The sound intensified in his ears but when he opened his eyes he realized that Gilbert had been right. There was a formation of rocks behind it and it was wide enough to fit all of them comfortably. "See? I told ya!"

"Oh wow Gilbie! This is beautiful!" The two climbed up into the spot and watched the waterfall before them. "I can't even see through it! It's so refreshing!"

"Yup! And you know what would make this even MORE refreshing?" He purred and nuzzled behind Matthew's ear.

"No Gilbie…not here."

"Why not? How many people can say they've made love behind a waterfall?"

"Well…that would be an interesting story to tell our gambling friends…but we shouldn't. Not with the others so close."

"Come on, don't be such a stick in the mud!" Gilbert moved to kiss his neck and Matthew closed his eyes, moaning softly. "See? The atmosphere really helps to-"

"And then we can- OH!" Matthew and Gilbert turned their heads to see Feliciano and Ludwig enter their spot. "Ah, we're sorry! Carry on!"

"Hell no. They can move." Ludwig demanded softly.

"Screw off, blondie. We got here first!"

"And we're taking it. Scram!"

The two brothers got into a bit of an argument that didn't end well. When Ludwig was horny everyone had to get out of his way. Matthew easily slid out from the waterfall and treaded water while waiting for Gilbert to join him. He thought his husband would come out the same way as him but instead he was tossed through the waterfall. Gilbert landed head first into the water but angrily submerged, spurting water and muttering curses. Matthew was never a fast swimmer so he couldn't stop Gilbert from going back behind the waterfall. A few seconds later, Gilbert was tossed through the waterfall for a second time.

"Gilbert…give it up. When they're done then we can go." Matthew reasoned with him.

"Pfft! I'm not going to be screwing you in the same spot as my kid brother and his curly-que lover!"

"Come on, lets go rest on the banks." Matthew lightly tugged Gilbert by his arm and the man followed but not without shaking his fist at the waterfall.

"Hey Arthur! Come join us!" Alfred waved from the water over to Arthur who just shook his head. He wouldn't be going in the water if the pervert were with them. Francis looked at him but thrust his nose in the air and turned away. That only infuriated Arthur more and he could feel his face growing hot with rage. "Come cool down!"

"I'm fine right here! I never cared for lavender water!"

"Lavender water?" Alfred repeated and looked at Ivan who just shrugged his shoulders.

Francis said nothing as he climbed onto the bank to dry off in the sun. When Arthur saw him leave he decided to join Alfred and Ivan in the water. It was a hot day and a nice dip cool water would be heavenly. He stripped himself on his clothes before he carefully lowered himself into the water. Alfred laughed and splashed water at his face before dunking him under water. Arthur flailed and splashed his arms around until Alfred let him come up for air. Arthur cursed at him and went after the laughing man but was easily held back by Ivan's large palm.

Francis just watched the game before him and shook his head. Now if he had done that with Arthur his husband would get angry with him. Francis knew he was in the wrong here but he wouldn't admit it to Arthur. If the man could speak rationally with him then Francis would have apologized. The girl was sweet to him and very pretty so naturally he turned on his charms. If he walks in the door Arthur finds a way to roar at him. The playing began to annoy him so he took a little walk around the bank. He had to plug his ears when Antonio went by for his singing was a bit off key for his liking. Along his walk he recognized the tall purple flower that was lavender. He paused to look at it and his lips curled up in a devilish smile. Whistling a tune, he happily picked a few in a bundle and took the LONG way around the water pool. When he reached Arthur's pile of neatly folded clothing, he placed the lavender bunch on top and hurried back to his own clothes to dress. He couldn't wait to see Arthur's face when he saw the flowers. It was a petty thing to do but with marriage came these little games of taunting in certain situations. It just couldn't be helped.

By sunset the couples had exited the water to dry off and watch the sky. They were all at separate spots around the pool. Alfred had decided that he and Ivan would come here every day before they went off to war. Antonio began playing his lute to fill the night air with sweet music. It sounded as if he attempted to sing but Lovino must have done something to stop him. The melody was enchanting and everyone cuddled up a little closer to one another. Once the war came there would be very little time for peaceful moments like these. They remained there until the sky started to turn a light purple and they needed to get back before it grew too dark. While everyone was dressing, Arthur's angry shouts shattered the perfect ending to a perfect day.

"FUCKING LAVENDER!"

After that, every day was same for the party as they prepared for battle. Their training sessions lasted most of the day and they could only relax at night. Each person was trying to get as much free leisure time as they could in between training and meetings. Sadik had declined the offer for his surrender and sent his own document back, declaring war. That was all Ivan and Antonio needed to hear before the gathering of the troops from their allied kingdoms. It was a lot of work to prepare for war but everyone was anxious to get it started and over with.

The day had finally come when they set off for war with Sadik. Alfred was alone in his room, gazing at himself in the mirror at his new armor. It was a simple chest plate with shoulder and mid-arm covers. The shin armor had been strapped around his boots for he wanted more agility in his legs. He had been trained while wearing it so he could get used the weight. But today it felt much heavier than usual and he was growing hot. He knew it had to be both nervousness and excitement for his first time riding into battle. He had seen battles before but never up close. He wasn't too sure what to expect but knew he was safe riding beside Ivan. He hoped to see Sadik leading the army so Alfred could laugh triumphantly at him. If the chance to attack him approached then Alfred would raise his sword and charge into him. Certainly Ivan would want to be the one to fight Sadik but Alfred wouldn't pass up the opportunity. His men and kingdom were depending on him and he wouldn't let them down. A knock at the door broke his thoughts and he heard Arthur's voice.

"Come in, Arthur. You don't have to knock." Arthur came into the room and closed the door behind him. He paused when he caught sight of Alfred in full battle armor with his sword already attached to his belt.

"I know it's no good asking you not to go?" Arthur stated flatly and Alfred just gave a huffed chuckle.

"I certainly can't back out now. Besides, this is my duty to my family, friends, and kingdom."

"You know, it's strange. I remember walking in on you like this the day of your royal wedding. I remember thinking how beautiful and so grown up you looked…and I have to say that I rather see you like that…then this."

"Don't worry, mama Arthur!" Alfred teased. "I'll be riding alongside Ivan and he will help keep me safe. I know, in the back of your mind, that you wish you were going with us as well. Maybe not to fight but you would want to be near both Matthew and me. I'm surprise you didn't decline Ivan's offer to stay here."

"Well…I couldn't leave the others here to fend for themselves. There is much work needing to be done here as there is on the battlefield. I would be lying if I said I wanted you to remain here with me and your son."

"Arthur, you know I have to do this and you know my reasons." Alfred picked up his chainmail hood and slipped it over his head. He straightened it out over his shoulders before placing the crowned helmet on his head. "I'm not too fond of this bit of metal hanging between my eyes. Makes it harder to see."

"That's so your nose doesn't get smashed." Just the thought of that happening to Alfred made him shiver. "Geez…I guess I am like a mother, huh?" Arthur smiled softly. "It's just that I worked so damn hard to keep you alive and now you're riding off into danger where I cannot protect or help you. This isn't you and Matthew playing war with sticks…this is for real." Alfred walked over to him and brought him into a tight embrace.

"I understand your fear, Arthur, and I promise you that I will come back alive. I have a powerful army at my back, I have a strong warlord husband who has never been defeated, and I'm fully armed. It would be very hard to take me down." Arthur held him back, wanting nothing more than to just beat the man in frustration. "I don't want you to be worried and lonely while I am away…so I suggest you patch things up with Francis." Alfred pulled away to pinch Arthur's cheeks. "That way I know you are happy and safe! Don't make me have to worry about you…because you are caring for my son. I need you fully alert, content, and happy."

"I'll be fine, Alfred. Focus on yourself right now, not on my relationship with Francis. Gabe will come first anyway." They heard the war horns being blown outside and they both turned to the open window.

"Well…that's my signal."

"Damn it all!" Arthur pulled him into another hug. "I will come and see you off."

"I would want you too. I already told Gabe that I would see him soon. This is not 'goodbye' remember. That's bad luck. It's 'I'll see you soon'!"

"Right…it's 'I'll see you soon'." Arthur smiled softly and accompanied Alfred outside.

Ivan was already set on his horse with a sword at his side and an axe on his back. He was eager to see what Alfred looked like in full armor. The fact that both he and his rose would be killing people excited him to no end. It had been so long since he had felt the thrill of battle and heard the sounds of weapons clashing. Now he would get to share all that with his beloved Alfred and he couldn't be happier. Finally, Alfred emerged from the castle and Ivan felt his heart swell along with his cock. He would have to take Alfred like that in their tent after they set up camp. There was no way Alfred was getting away without getting fucked in that getup. Alfred kept his eyes locked on Ivan's and he gave him that sweet smile that was all for him.

"Good morning, my rose. You look ready to kill." He grinned at Alfred as the man climbed up onto his horse.

"And you always look ready to kill." Alfred said with a wink before turning back to their friends who were watching them from the front steps.

Arthur was trying to smile but he looked forlorn regardless. Heracles was holding Gabe and pointed to his parents, which the toddler bounced and waved happily. Francis came out with Vash but he did not go over to Arthur. Antonio was up front on his horse, giving a long, heartfelt 'farewell' to Lovino who just looked annoyed. Alfred was certain the man was feeling the same fear and dread that the others were feeling but just wouldn't show it. Once Antonio was finished he signaled for the others to prepare to ride. They would ride through the city streets where the citizens will be waiting to cheer them to victory. From there they would split up, Antonio going on the ships with Yao and the others heading to the land bridge. They waved to all their friends before passing through the castle gate. Alfred continued to look back at the others until they were out of sight.

Arthur gave a little wave to Alfred and Matthew's retreating forms before rushing over to Gabe, taking him from Heracles arms. The boy still smelled like Alfred and had Matthew's hair color, which was the closet he could get to them right now. Gabe gurgled and hugged Arthur's head while giving him a wet kiss on the cheek. The kiss brought back a memory of both Alfred and Matthew when they were little. The two boys would run out of the horse barn to welcome him home. He would crouch to their level and hold his arms open to receive many kisses. It was going to take him a long while to become more relaxed with their absence but he had to hold the castle together. He felt a familiar set of arms wrap around his waist and the scent of lavender fill his nose. From the corner of his eye he could see Francis' stubbly chin resting on his shoulder and holding him tight.

"They'll be alright. Just keep saying to yourself, 'they're going to be fine'." Arthur's shoulders slumped and he used his free hand to rest it on one of Francis'. He didn't realize how much he needed Francis at this moment so he leaned back into him.

"Yes…thank you."

Alfred waved happily at the crowd of townsfolk who cheered them wildly as they passed. Antonio, being the king, was leading their small parade with Ivan and Alfred a few steps behind. Flower petals were being tossed from rooftops and windows down every street they marched until they left the city grounds. That was when the group had to split up. Antonio and Yao headed to the ships with two generals and the rest went with Ivan and Alfred. Their army was waiting for them and after a short speech from Ivan the men were marching loudly behind. The closer they got to the land bridge the more anxious Alfred grew. Ivan rode proudly with his back straight and a smile on his face. Alfred mimicked his position as they crossed through the gate and re-entered on Madylian soil. There had been a guide waiting for them on the other side to lead the army to their campground, which wouldn't be too far from the battle site.

It took the rest of the day and most of the following to set up all the tents for the soldiers. Their royal tent was twice the size of the others with enough room to hold a table, a bed, and a few other necessary things. This would be where they planned and plotted their attacks. Ludwig and Gilbert's tents were on either side of Ivan's and they could share with husbands. Kiku had his own small tent next to Ludwig's, unwilling to take residence with the two men. Feliciano pestered him to stay in their tent but their way of 'exposing' themselves was a bit too lax for his tastes.

Sex never came to Ivan as he had originally planned when they first arrived. It wasn't that he couldn't perform or Alfred dismissed him but more along the lines of exhaustion. Just taking control of everyone and everything was enough to wear him down. Even Alfred, who was overly anxious and excited about the upcoming battle, was driving him bonkers. The man was extremely active on a regular basis without the anxiety adding to it. All of his energy would be drained just watching his rose jump and pace all around the tent. He was eager to see what Alfred would be like after his first battle. Either he would come back as a frightened rabbit or as a proud, sexy panther. Ivan remembered how Alfred had helped himself during the escape from the barbarians so he should come back as a horny, sexy panther. Only time would tell.

The following day their army marched onto the battlefield. Feliciano and Matthew tearfully bid their husbands farewell and wished them luck in the fight. The army was set up into three portions, Ivan and Alfred having the largest and the brothers taking the rest. The spot chosen for battle was a large open field with very little grass and much dirt. Alfred's eyes widened when he saw Sadik's army far opposite of them. Sadik had almost as many soldiers as they did but from where they stood it was hard to tell. Alfred couldn't be sure if there were more or less. For his own sake he hoped less.

"Nervous, love?" Ivan looked over at him and smiled.

"A little…but I'm excited as well! I hope I see Sadik in this battle! I'll slice him in half with my sword!"

"Haha! That's the spirit, Alfred! However, you leave that cocksucker to me. My axe and his face have a date!" Alfred just looked at him with a crooked smile.

"That's a little harsh…but I like it!"

"Good. Keep up that attitude and you'll have your sword slicing through more bellies than you can count! If you ever feel overwhelmed or scared just stay close to me, if you can."

"Pfft. I don't get scared! Not anymore!"

"Then would you like to come with me to discuss fighting terms?" Ivan asked and placed the crowned helmet on his head.

"Ah…I think I'll stay here. Right now I think a bit of observing and mapping out the grounds will be more useful to me."

"Very well then. LUDWIG!"

He waved his head knight over and the two rode their horses to the middle of the field to meet the leaders of the opposing side. Alfred just watched them and swallowed hard. This was going to be the greatest challenge of his life but he was prepared to meet it head on. He slowly lifted his hand to rest it on the hilt of his sword, ready for whatever was to come his way.

End Chapter 9 TBC

***Light and fluffy, I know. There will be sex and bloody battle scenes next!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm sorry this took a bit longer than normal. Work is cramming in on my creativity time so forgive me if my updates take a bit longer than usual. This is a long chapter so I hope you enjoy it! And I hope it makes up for the other shorter ones. ^_^ A lot goes on in this one too!

***Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, violence, disturbing scenes, language, some fluff, dialogue heavy at times.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 10

When did all this start? Alfred could remember watching Ivan ride off to discuss terms and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by swords. But the battlefield left no room for thought and he had to stay focused. His horse was cut down from him at some time and he found battling on his feet much more difficult. He had lost sight of Ivan a while ago but could see Gilbert up ahead. Ludwig had disappeared as well, probably lost in the middle of the battlefield. He had been the first to lead his army into the battle.

The soldiers of Madylia wore very little armor, if any at all, which made killing them a lot easier. Alfred's sword had cut through bellies and removed limbs as he fought his way through the battlefield. His arms were not even tired from wielding the large weapon or carrying the weight of the armor he wore. His shield had been long gone, knocked from his grip some time earlier in the fight. He was grateful for the helmet once a club had grazed his face. If he were bare of the helmet his nose would be smashed and that would be the end. The red that dripped from his helmet had to be from another, not himself. The sun was hot, yet the ground was damp with the blood he shed to water it. Every moral or value he had was absent from his mind and spirit. He felt nothing as he shoved his sword into the chest of a soldier. Another limb was removed from the man coming up behind him. He stumbled over a body or two but gained his balance before he could fall.

The cry of a horse turned his attention to his right where an elite soldier was riding straight towards him. The warhorse he rode bit and charged through friend or foe as it approached. Alfred saw a shield on the ground and threaded his arm through the leather bands to wield it. The man swung a ball and chain high above his head as he rode closer to Alfred. The ball came down swiftly but Alfred held the shield over his head to block it. The force of the hit sent him to one knee but he stood again as the man came around for a second time. He swung his sword at the horse but missed, hitting only its saddle. The man came around again with his ball but this time Alfred thrust his sword up to catch the chain. It wrapped around his blade but he couldn't pull it out of the man's grasp as he thought he could. Instead, Alfred was jerked and twisted around painfully, yet he did not let go of the sword. His body crashed onto the corpse of another soldier and he felt the weight from his arm lesson. He gasped and looked over the body to see that he had pulled the weapon from the man and stripped him of his horse. The elite soldier was holding his now dislocated arm from the force of Alfred's fall, having pulled it from the joint.

Alfred quickly untangled the sword from the chain and ran towards the man, slicing through his chest. He brought the sword down a second time and finished him off. There was no time for rest so he turned and went straight on back into the battle. Body after body he cut down or stabbed without a thought. Kill or be killed were the only words bouncing around madly in his head. How far he had fought through the crowd of warring bodies he did not know but the area around him was growing more open as greater numbers of the fallen littered the ground. He couldn't even ask himself 'who was winning', for all that mattered was keeping himself alive in this battle. Someone had come up behind him and he spun around to attack, only to find that his sword had been blocked by Ivan's shield.

"I'M ON YOUR SIDE!" Ivan shouted over the clanging of weapons and grinned at him.

"IVAN?"

"WATCH OUT!" Ivan swung his axe and knocked the man clear off his horse. He brought his axe down again to bury it in his chest. "KEEP ON YOUR TOES, MY ROSE!" Ivan pressed his back up to Alfred's and the younger man found himself smiling at the touch. They were now fighting together, not just as two soldiers on the battlefield but a couple as well.

"WHO'S WINNING?" Alfred shouted to his husband as he cut through another soldier.

"WE ARE, NATURALLY!" Ivan laughed and cut off limb after limb of their opponents. "SOON THEY WILL RETREAT AND WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" Alfred gave a triumphant laugh of his own and stabbed another, feeling the man's blood splatter on his face. Ivan's grin never left his face as his axe met with every soldier that came his way. The forces of his swings were so strong that Alfred saw, more than once, saw him hack down two men at a time. Ivan was practically untouchable in battle and it wasn't any surprise to Alfred why he was dubbed a 'warlord'. His husband had never been defeated and his absolute batshit craziness during battle was proof. "ALFRED, WATCH OUT!"

The moment he turned around something thick and heavy was slammed into his abdomen, seeming to crack through his armor. The sounds around him grew silent and his eyes felt they would bulge from his head. His stomach crunched and his ribs cracked, the sound echoing in his ears. The metallic taste of blood burned his tongue and it felt as if his guts were going to follow. The blood soaked ground felt like a stone cold floor as his body fell. He landed on his back and more pain shot through his body. His armor weighed down on him, his lungs were struggling to breathe and his ears were ringing. His eyes darted around madly as they could only perceive shadows slowly moving above him. One shadow stood protectively over him, swinging wildly. It could only be Ivan. His body was shaking and trembling on the ground with no sounds being heard except the heavy beating of his heart. His grew dark and soon was filled with images of his friends and family back home. Arthur, Matthew, Gabe, everyone was there. Was he dying? Was this the end of his life? He could no longer perceive what was happening around him; only feeling the crushing weight of his lungs and the bile in his throat. Something happened then, his body felt lighter, almost weightless. He had to be dying. He would never see his family or friends again. Something wet stung his eyes. Was it blood or tears? That was the last thought in his head before the world went dark.

'_Why can't you hear me? I'm right here! RIGHT HERE!' Alfred grew more and more frustrated as his voice was ignored. His husband sat at his throne, dressed in his best but with his head hung low. His elbows rested on his knees and hands were folded together, laying his forehead against them. Alfred could not see Ivan's face to know if he was crying or staring blankly at the floor. 'Ivan! Ivan please! Can't you see me?' The man made no movements, only taking a deep breath. 'Ivan…' The sound of a toddler crying alerted his attention to Gabe in another room, crying in the arms of his brother._

"_Don't cry, little one. Everything will be alright…" Matthew was crying as he tried to calm the toddler. Gilbert was sitting on the bed opposite of him, looking stoic and lost._

'_Stop crying, everyone! I'm right here! Matthew! Gabe! I'm here!' He tried to get to them but an unknown force blocked him._

"_You must rise from your bed, my dove." Alfred turned at the sound of Francis' voice behind him. Arthur was lost among the covers and pillows as Francis sat next to him, stroking his hair. "You must rise…it is not healthy to be so depressed…"_

'_Arthur?' Alfred went to his bedside and saw the life gone from those green eyes. Arthur did not respond his husband, only blinking softly a few times to let him know he was still alive. 'Oh Arthur…I'm right here! I'm all right! Why can't you see me! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' _

_Alfred screamed into the air but still no one had heard him. Is this death? Did he actually die on that battlefield? Was he a ghost? Was he trapped here on Earth? Everyone was sad and crying over him. He had left everyone behind. Was this his hell? To watch his loved ones suffer until the end of their days? Was this his punishment for killing other human beings? If it was he couldn't bear it. All he felt was sorrow and it would never leave him. He would have to live this life with this feeling. He would rather die a thousand times over than live with this heartache._

'_Take me away…I don't want this! MAKE IT STOP!'_

His eyes flew open and his cheeks were wet with tears. Alfred looked up at a red and yellow-stripped tent canopy above him. The tears continued to flow down his cheeks and drip on the pillow. He was alive! He was actually alive! He wasn't dead! Alfred tried to move but pain ripped through his body and he let out a gasp. He grit his teeth hard enough to hear them crack then loosened his jaw as the pain faded a bit. He turned his head to the tent wall, seeing shadowed figures moving around on the other side. Alfred could figure it was the evening because the shadows flickered with torchlight. Slowly he raised his hands and wiped at his eyes. That vision had been terrifying. More so than the battle he was previously in. The battle! What had happened? How did he even get like this?

"I thought I heard some noise in here." Alfred glanced to the tent flap and watched as Kiku came in with a wooden bowl. Kiku smiled at him as he approached the bed. "Do you know who I am?"

"…Kiku."

"Yes." He smiled softly and sat on the stool next to the bed. "Ivan isn't here right now but he will be pleased to come back and see that you are awake." Kiku dipped a small cloth into the bowl of water and began dotting away the beads of sweat on Alfred's face. "You've developed a fever but it should pass shortly. That's normal on the battlefield, especially for a first timer."

"…what happened? Do you know? Did we win?" It hurt to talk and his voice was slightly hoarse.

"I do. Yes, we won the battle with very little fatality but much wounded. A club was swung into your belly. Your armor took most of the blow for you but the force and the steal met with your body. You have two bruised ribs and I'm sure your belly isn't feeling to good right now."

"I'm afraid to even touch it…feels almost as bad…as that time I got food poisoning." He closed his eyes. "That water feels so cool…"

"Just relax. You're going to make a full recovery but I'm afraid you'll be confined to the tent until you do. Ivan's orders." Alfred nodded and Kiku could see some tears in his eyes. "What's wrong, Alfred? Why are you crying?" He asked him softly.

"I…I guess I had a vision…that I was dead and everyone was suffering…it tore me apart…" A few tears fell and Kiku wiped them with cloth.

"Well, we were all very worried when one of Antonio's generals brought you back from the field. We thought we had lost you but once you were carried into the tent, we all worked to ensure your safe recovery." He smiled softly. "You should have seen Matthew. He was so determined to help patch you up that I've never seen that type of face before. It was quite funny in a way."

"Mmm…I wish he wasn't here. But…he didn't want to leave Gilbert."

"Don't worry about your brother. He's very busy with all the wounded right now. Ivan has assigned me to personally care for you." Alfred smiled at him.

"Then I'm going to heal just fine." Kiku returned the smile and laid the cloth across Alfred's forehead. "Where is Ivan?"

"He's at another camp discussing what to do next. He may be gone for a few days."

"Oh…was he hurt in any way?"

"Some scratches here and there but otherwise he was in perfect condition. I heard he went ballistic when you were taken down. He was like a bear on that battlefield protecting you."

"Then where do we go from here?"

"Toris is currently working on that. He's remained here with Ludwig so you don't have to worry. Gilbert left with Ivan. So don't worry about anything other than just resting and getting better. I'm staying in the tent with you and Ludwig so you will be perfectly safe."

"Yes…" He closed his eyes, thankful to still be alive. "Hey…got anything to make me sleep? As in…sleep deep so my healing goes by quicker?"

"Bored already?"

"Extremely." He joked softly.

"Yes. I do." Kiku went to the other end of the tent and quickly mixed some herbs together into a powder. "I'll be right back. I need to get some food in you before you sleep." He stepped through the tent and stepped outside to where one of the cooks was sorting out the stew. The man gave a bowl to Kiku and he took it back into the tent, mixing the herbal powder into it. "Think you can eat?" He asked Alfred and sat back on the stool.

"Don't know…one way to find out." Alfred lifted his head slightly and took the first spoonful of stew Kiku held out for him. He blew on it before slurping it into his mouth, swooshing it around before swallowing. "Nothing can stop my stomach, apparently." He continued to eat the stew until there was nothing left but he was full. "Wow…that stuff is working already…" His eyelids felt heavy and before he knew it sleep had claimed him.

A few days had passed at the camp and Alfred was already up walking around. Kiku would follow him like a duckling, ensuring that he was comfortable and had everything he needed. It was starting to grate on his nerves a bit but he kept his composure and took over the camp. As second in command and regent while Ivan was away, he mapped out what HE thought should be their next moves in battle. Ludwig would nod and agree with him but Alfred could tell the man was secretly laughing at him. As much as Ludwig could laugh, anyway. His ribs still ached him terribly but only when he would push himself too hard. At the moment they were aching so he took a seat at the center table to rest.

"You're majesty, a letter has come from Arthur." Kiku announced as he entered the tent.

"Would you read it to me?" Alfred asked him.

"Of course." Kiku carefully pulled the wax seal away and unfolded the paper. He quickly skimmed it, searching for any bad news or something out of the ordinary. When none were found he began reading:

'Dear Alfred, Congratulations on your first war victory! Word has traveled that you have been wounded in battle. I was both frightened and relieved to hear that you were wounded yet will heal without issue. All is well here at Antonio's castle. Nobles and servants are treating us with the upmost respect. Gabe is healthy and happy but I know he misses you and Ivan dearly. Francis and I are still a little rough around the edges but I think we are working something out. I eagerly await to hear word from you so please right back with haste. Remember to cross your 't's' and sound out words you aren't certain of. Lastly, I cannot wait for your safe return. I hope you are taking all the necessary precautions to ensure your safety while in battle. I continue to fear everyday for your safety and the safety of the others. Keep an eye on your brother and make sure he is drinking enough water. I hope everyone is well. Take care. Arthur. P.S., Vash is on the warpath for Toris. He has not paid the latest loan minimum. Please warn him of this.' When Kiku finished he handed the letter for Alfred to look at.

"He still nags me like a mother! Even when I'm at war kicking the shit out of bad guys!"

"Wonderful choice of words, Alfred." Kiku said flatly but kept his smile. "Shall I get you some paper and a quill?"

"Nah, I'll write back to him later. I can't be bothered right now." Another voice was heard from behind the outdoor flap.

"It's Toris, may I come in?" Alfred gave Kiku a nod and the smaller man opened the flap for Toris to enter. "Thank you." He smiled at Kiku and cleared his throat. "I have a letter that was delivered."

"From Ivan?" Alfred asked hopefully but Toris frowned and shook his head.

"From Sadik. It's addressed to you." Alfred frowned and looked to Kiku.

"Would you excuse us, Kiku?" Kiku bowed. "Check on Matthew and the others. Make sure Feliks isn't amputating too many limbs." Toris chuckled softly and waited for Kiku to leave before handing the opened letter to Alfred.

"Forgive me for reading it ahead of time but as the third in command and chief advisor I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Quit with the formalities when it's just us, Toris." Alfred tapped his cheek as he read over the letter, his frown sinking lower and lower. He gripped the letter and nearly tore it in half out of frustration. "What the hell is this, Toris? This letter is a bunch of nonsense! Why the hell is he even ASKING something like this? 'Who do I intend to marry if Ivan should fall'! Did you read that?" Toris just nodded, trembling a bit.

"He's trying to get under your skin, Alfred. You can't let him." Alfred crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground. As if that wasn't enough he stood up and crushed it under his foot as well. "Should you be up like that?" He asked.

"Fuck my ribs! Write that bastard back and tell him that I intend to marry no one should Ivan fall in battle or by any other means! As a man I can ascend the throne in his place without the need of a marriage! Why are you giving me that look, Toris?" He narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms. "Out with it! Is there something WRONG in my proposal? Do you already have a suitor in mind for me?"

"Your majesty, that's not it." Toris twiddled his fingers, as he feared what he had to say next. "If…if you were a woman you could ascend to the throne as long as your husband willed it so."

"I'm not following you here, Toris?"

"Eh…you could…never ascend to the throne as the new king should Ivan die. You are…not of noble birth by any means at all. You are married into nobility, and even that is fairly taboo. Nobles and royalty never marry those of lower birth. You were an acceptation and granted the privilege from the late king because he valued Ivan so highly. And that was ONLY if Ivan was still in power with you. No commoner has ever ruled a kingdom before." Toris jumped when Alfred slammed his fist on the table.

"Horseshit! You can't honestly tell me to my face, Toris, that I am unfit to rule a kingdom because my mother picked potatoes and my father sold wheat? Your birth shouldn't count for so much! Any noble can grow up to be a moron and rule poorly, which in turn destroys a kingdom! But that's okay, because he is of 'noble birth'!" He said the last part with distain. Rarely did Alfred get so fired up that he actually frightened anybody but Toris knew from here on he would have to choose his words wisely.

"Yes, Alfred, I agree with you completely but that is not how the world is run. Even if you were to ascend the throne there are other kingdoms that would be appalled by a commoner ruling."

"That's stupid, Toris! It really is! So is that why Sadik wrote this letter asking me whom I'm to marry should Ivan fall? And he had the audacity to think I would even CONSIDER him? It's beyond my logic!" Alfred went over to one of the small tables and poured himself some ale, slamming the pitcher down. "If I were a 'nobleman' by birth then perhaps I would have accepted his terms of marriage. It would appear to be the right thing to do. But I am not. I come from the common man who has seen and endured more than said 'nobles' could ever know. Yet I, who know how the common people suffer, know what they need and understand their issues, is not fit to rule? The townsfolk respond WELL to someone who has been in their shoes and have walked in them! I can apply my prior knowledge of a peasant and use it to help better the kingdom's inhabitants, yet that doesn't seem to matter. It only matters if I had come out of a noble womb. It defies logic, Toris! You have to see this!" Toris tried to answer but Alfred cut him off. He stalked up to him and pointed to the crumpled paper on the floor. "You can write and tell that cockroach Sadik that I will see him gutted and hanged before he slips between my sheets!"

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred!" Toris had to stop his ranting. "I mean it! Calm down! You're getting too worked up over this! Don't you understand the actual MEANING behind his letter?" Alfred looked at him with confusion. "Everything you are saying is right, Alfred, but that's for another time! Sadik is ONLY doing this because he knows he can control Ivan by getting to you! It's the same thing he did with Lovino! Sadik knew that Antonio loved and cherished Lovino so he took him away in order to get Antonio to comply. In that case, keep his firepower and ships from taking over his kingdom! Lovino was his ace. Yes, he raped and beat Lovino BECAUSE he knows it would hurt Antonio. Do you know where Ivan is right now? Do you know WHY he left?" Alfred shook his head. "He got a letter from Sadik that threatened you in some very vulgar ways, which sent Ivan into a blind rage. Raping and kidnapping is the most common threat between conflicting or warring matters! Remember how he kidnapped Gabe? That was to keep your forces from sweeping in and taking over! He didn't do it because he likes kids! He's not a pervert who rapes because it's fun! It's a quest for power, Alfred. Plain and simple. That's all this letter is. He's not attracted to you and he doesn't want to marry you. What he wants you to do is show that letter to Ivan to get him even more riled up! Do you understand?"

"Yeah…I do understand. However…I see one tiny flaw in your logic." Toris cocked his head to the side and Alfred leaned in closer to him. "That whole marriage part may not be as you say. For you see…that night when I had to seduce him with sleeping pills…I almost gave in to him. Not for love but just simple lust." Toris' eyes widened a bit.

"Alfred…?" He whispered his name in surprise.

"I know, I know! It was wrong of me to even THINK like that! I know Francis says that sex is just a good feeling and there is only love behind it if you see that way but…but I don't know, Toris! Do you suppose he THINKS I would marry him because I almost let him have me out of my own want and lust?"

"I…um…well, it's possible but I still would have to say 'no'. I mean, if you went up to Gilbert and started rubbing against him he'd throw you on the ground and take you right there. Some men are like that but I doubt Sadik is. He is only out for himself and nothing more."

Alfred turned away from Toris and gave his words some thought. Everything the man said was adding up and making more sense to him. Toris brought up some very logical points that he would have never figured out himself. The whole 'not of noble birth' issue was still bugging him but that wasn't an important issue right now.

"Destroy the letter." Alfred said. "We're not writing back to him." Toris picked it up from the ground and tossed it in the fire pit. "Let's see if he sends another of the same proposal. And keep this from Ivan. I will tell Kiku as well. Does anyone else know of its delivery?"

"Yes, but only the messenger who delivered it. I will tell him not to mention it. You are doing the right thing, Alfred. Good choice." Alfred gave a scoff mixed with a laugh.

"Was that a commoner's decision or a noblemen's one?"

"It was a very wise decision." Toris smiled softly. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Alfred?"

"Just get me the paper and quill. I'll write back to Eyebrow Man."

Ivan lay lazily on his cot tucked safely inside his tent. The weather had changed from heat and sun to warm rain. The rain was making his feet and a few of his joint ache slightly, which brought about the realization that he may be getting a bit…old. The heavy rain echoed loudly in the tent and he had to hide his face in the pillow. His back ached at the moment from so much battling and riding that he had to resort to sleeping on his belly. He had to blame most of it on his berserker rage when Alfred fell in battle. Ivan wondered if his rose had awakened yet? The doctor assured him that he would and Kiku did so as well. With that news Ivan felt comfortable enough to ride to enemy camp and discuss the letter Sadik had sent him.

The man never showed his face but had others do it for him. Ivan had brutally murdered two pageboys and a general while they 'negotiated'. Ivan would make sure the messengers watched the murders to ensure that they would report it back to Sadik. He had made it perfectly clear that if Sadik did not start showing himself on the battlefield or during these types of gatherings, Ivan would slowly kill his subordinates one by one. Everyone on Sadik's side was 'guilty by association' in his eyes and would show them no mercy. Currently, he and Gilbert were accomplishing nothing here and would pack up to leave after the rain subsided. He had chosen Gilbert because the man was more adventurous and brutal than his brother. It was true that both brothers held their pride in high honor but Gilbert is more likely to sway than Ludwig. Gilbert had a dangerous grin to match his own and their presence together could be quite intimidating. They were able to scare off a few groups and send them back to Sadik.

Ivan knew they had the war in the sack and it would only be a matter of time before they won. Antonio's ships would soon destroy the ports and city, which in turn could have Sadik force to surrender. If he did surrender then both himself and Antonio would have to think about how to share in his demise. Antonio had suggested he take full responsibly for Sadik's punishment but the bastard had run loops around him and he wanted his own shot at the man. When he had suggested to Antonio that they tie Sadik's limbs to the saddle of their horses and pull him in half the other immediately gave him a thumbs down. Ivan thought it would be a strong show of power on both their ends but Antonio seemed to think it was too barbaric. But Ivan had decided that they would agree on his death once they had the man captured. He couldn't wait for the day!

"Ivan?" He heard Gilbert's voice enter the tent and he turned his head to see him. "We're nearly done packing everything up. We just need to get this one taken down." He said, referring to the tent.

"Very well. This was a wasted trip anyway."

"I think it might have been planned. He's just fooling around with us."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Ivan stood up and cracked his back. "Lets get this all packed and head out."

Back at the castle, Arthur, Lovino, and Vash were in Antonio's war office going over various papers. They were in charge of keeping all the war papers that came to them organized and documented. Lovino was running most of the castle with Arthur helping him on the side. Vash had taken over the financial issues of both Antonio's kingdom and his own without being asked. Francis was watching Gabe with Heracles in their room. Since Arthur and Francis still weren't getting along, the two would spend their day working with the others just to avoid crossing paths. Currently they had a mutual agreement of common curiosity with one another but they couldn't be in close proximity of the other. There were many nights where Arthur wished he could be in Francis' arms but he couldn't let go of his pride. He could handle Alfred and Matthew's absence himself, he knew he could. It would be nice with a bit of moral comfort from his husband but he would just have to deal with it.

"Your majesty!" A booming voice entering through the room hall alerted their attention. The captain of the guards came rushing in and bowed to one knee in front of Lovino. "Your majesty, I have come to inform you that a village of peasants are rebelling against our war! They have snuck in and burned down some of our supply tents and noble flags! How would you like us to proceed?"

"A peasants revolt?" Lovino repeated. "How many are there? What's your estimate?"

"About a quarter of the royal city! They are painting posters and throwing food and objects at the soldiers as they pass…they are just causing a ruckus! However, if they continue to spread their anti-war words they may end up gathering more followers! They have also refused to pay their taxes!"

"Antonio hardly raised the taxes at all!" Vash pointed out. "He already had what he needed! We're using some of the tax money to feed the soldiers! They're just rebel rousers."

"But they may grow too numerous or start destroying!" Said the captain. "How would you like us to handle this, your highness?" He looked to Lovino again who just scratched his head.

"Geez…um…well, I guess Antonio would send more men out to settle them down. There are too many of them to jail…" Lovino turned to the others. "What do you two think?"

"I would give them a warning first." Offered Arthur. "If they are to ignore the warning then there will be consequences."

"However, we do have the armies of Ozcliff here." Said Vash. "Post a whole lot of them around that area of the city to let no one pass and maintain control. Then, if things continue to get out of hand, do what Arthur said. Sometimes you have to go to the extremes." Lovino listened to them both and nodded.

"Send Ozcliff soldiers then." Lovino ordered. "Send one of our public speakers as well. Maybe we can reason with these people."

"Yes, your majesty!" The man hurried off to carry out his orders and Lovino slapped a hand to his face.

"This sucks. I can't wait for everything to be over. The last thing we would need is a peasant rebellion."

"It's just because it's wartime." Arthur said softly. "Once it's over everyone will settle down." There was another knock at the door. "Now what?"

"Come in!" Lovino yelled in annoyance and a messenger came in with a bow.

"I have a message from the battlefield for Lord Kirkland. It's from the queen." Arthur nearly jumped out of his chair to grab at the letter. The man handed it to him and Arthur dismissed him.

"I need to read this. Carry on with your own work." He told the other two and opened the letter. It was indeed Alfred's handwriting.

'Dear Arthur,

No need to worry about me! I recovered just fine! My chest hurts like hell but it will go away soon. Currently Ivan is off at some meeting and I'm in charge of the camp with Ludwig and Toris. Matthew is doing well. He is very busy and dedicated to helping the wounded soldiers. He's saved quite a few lives already! I'm not sure what our next move will be and we are still waiting to hear from Antonio. Have you heard anything?

How are Gabe and the others? I hope everything is well there. I wish you would stop being stubborn and go to Francis. At least if you are with him I know someone is looking out for you. I know telling you 'not to worry' is useless because I know you will anyway. I can't wait to be back with you and Gabe! Give him a hug and a kiss for both of us! Hope to hear from you soon!

-Alfred

Arthur smiled as he read the letter and felt relieved to know that Alfred was well. He was proud of Matthew having done so well for the other soldiers. If he were their actual father he would be extra proud right now of his boys. He would rather they be back with him but as long as he kept getting letters like these he will worry less.

"Is everything alright?" Vash asked.

"Yes, they are all well. Alfred asked if we had heard anything from Antonio. I wonder why word hasn't gotten to them yet." Arthur was referring to the letter they received about Antonio's fleet destroying Sadik's and seizing the coast.

"Maybe the messenger didn't make it or got held up on the road." Lovino offered. "Just write back and tell them anyway." Arthur took a piece of paper and eagerly began writing, the news of the peasant revolt far from his mind.

"Matthew! Matthew! Ludwig! Look!" Feliciano cried out happily and pointed to the far hill where he could see their banners. "Gilbert and Ivan are back!"

Ludwig and Matthew were currently busy with Feliks trying to fish out a piece of splintered wood from a soldier's leg. The man had been stabbed with a spear but it had broken off. Poor Feliks was left with the bounded man as the other two ran off to greet the returning party. The man would fine with just Feliks alone but the blonde still wanted the other two at least helping him. He shook his head and went back to work.

"I hope everyone is well!" Matthew said softly and smiled when he spotted Gilbert's silver clad form on horseback. "Gilbert looks to be fine!"

"Yes, everyone seems to be in one piece. Lets hope they found out something helpful." Ludwig hoped something good would have come of their little side quest.

The soldiers around the camp cheered at Ivan's safe return with all his men in tact. While on their way back they had encountered a small group of wondering soldiers. Their own men outnumbered the small party and killed them all except for one. Since the party was so close to the camp Ivan figured they should question at least one to see if they could get any information out of him. They had the man tied up and blindfolded while slung over another soldier's horse. When they passed by the covered medical area, Gilbert stopped his horse to slide off and greet Matthew. Matthew ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"I missed so much! Are you okay?"

"Not a scratch on me!" He hugged him back. "Everyone is fine so there is no need to worry. Are you alright?" Matthew smiled sweetly.

"I am. I've been so busy with the wounded that I haven't had much time to do anything else."

"Well, you're going to be taking a break and spending some time with me." Gilbert grinned.

"But they need me to watch after them." Matthew said softly.

"We have more than enough nurses and doctors here. Your patients will be fine without you for a while." Matthew looked back at all the wounded soldiers but let Gilbert pull him away and lift him up onto his horse. "Away we go!" Meanwhile, Ivan was talking to Ludwig, asking him about Alfred and if anything out of the ordinary had happened.

"Alfred is awake and well. He is healing. There has been no suspicious activity since your absence."

"Ah, good, good." Ivan smiled. "I will have to see my beloved little iron rose! Please, take this prisoner and see that he is put to questioning. If he will not speak for you or Gilbert, then please, don't hesitate to call ME." Ivan smiled happily and gave a little giggle, which made Ludwig's eyebrow twitched. If not for the man, Ludwig would make sure he got some piece of information just so he would not have to witness Torturer Ivan.

"M-May I ask how he was captured?"

"Yes. You see, not far from this camp we came across a party of Madylia soldiers. Naturally we fought and killed them all. We took this one for information. See that it is done."

Ludwig bowed and went to the horse that held the prisoner. Feliciano bit his nails and trembled as he watched Ludwig pull the struggling man off of the horse and over his shoulder. Feli had a small inkling of what went on during these 'information' gathering moments and knowing that his husband was a part of the dirty work made his blood run cold. Ludwig saw Feliciano's trembling body as he carried the prisoner and he stopped before the smaller man. Feliciano had to turn his head away from the struggling and mumbling man who was about to be brutalized if he didn't say what they wanted him to. He wanted to whisper to the man that he should talk and spare himself the trouble.

"Feli…I hate when you look at me like that. I only following orders…sometimes these types of…'operations' are a necessity during war."

"I-I understand…but-" Ludwig sighed.

"Come with me. I'm not going to interrogate him just yet." Feliciano gulped but followed behind him, staring at the bound man on Ludwig's shoulder. The prisoner was brought to a very small tent that held a single post inside. Ludwig roughly dropped the man and had one of the nearby soldiers help tie the prisoner to the post. He chose to not remove the man's blindfold and gag cloth until a later time. He knew Feliciano was going to ask him why he wouldn't do it and he would have to make up a story of some kind. If he told his little lover it was to keep the man anticipating what was to come next during his interrogation then Feliciano would be up all night in tears. Ludwig had wished Feliciano chose to stay at the castle rather than come to the battlefield with him. He was more of a liability than anything. He was a firm believer is leaving everything you cherish far behind you on the battlefield. The less you have to worry about the more effective one could be in combat. And still, he had Feliciano on the back of his mind the whole time he was engaged in the first battle.

"Wiggy…" Feliciano said his pet name softly and looked at him as he approached.

"Let's go outside the tent, okay?" He led Feliciano out and ordered some soldiers to stand guard inside and out. "I know what's bothering you, Feli."

"You do? You can read my mind then?" He gave a little smile.

"No, that's not it. I just know you better than anyone else does. You are saddened by the fact that we will have to hurt that man if he doesn't tell us what we want to know." Feliciano gulped and looked down at the ground as they walked.

"Yes…I am a little upset about that…but that isn't the full reason." This peeked Ludwig's interest and he stared down at him.

"Hm?"

"Well…w-what if the other guys find out you hurt one of their men? Then…if you were to get captured they may do the same to you out of retaliation. If I knew that you were being hurt terribly it would kill me inside! My Wiggy is very strong and loyal and would never spill any secrets no matter what! And that's my biggest fear. I don't want the same thing happening to you!" He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's waist and rests his cheek against the steel breastplate. "I don't want to lose you in a such horrible manner…"

"Ah, I understand your fear." He placed his hand on top of Feli's chestnut hair. "But I understood the dangers of becoming a soldier since I first started training. I am well aware of the horrible things that could happen to me but it is a chance I am willing to take." He felt Feliciano squeeze him tighter and he sighed. "Look, we most likely will kill him after we get what we need from him. There is a very, very slim chance that another saw Ivan and Gilbert attack their party. No one will know what has happened here aside from us."

"But-" Ludwig put a finger to Feli's lips.

"We are done with this conversation. Now lets go back and help Feliks with the splinter guy." Feli nodded but was still worried about the current situation with the prisoner. "And we're going to go right to sleep tonight and not keep me awake, right?"

"Yes…I promise." He leaned up and kissed Ludwig's cheek.

Ivan stood outside his royal tent and removed his helmet before entering. He tucked it under his arm and stepped inside, looking around for signs of Alfred or Kiku. Kiku came out from their bedroom, gingerly pushing the heavy material aside. When he saw Ivan he immediately bowed and welcomed him back.

"Thank you. Where is Alfred?"

"Ah, he is resting right now. His ribs were beginning to bother him and it feels better if he lays down."

"May I see him?" Kiku stepped aside and held the flap open for him.

"I believe he may have just fallen asleep but I'm certain he wouldn't mind being woken up by you."

Ivan thanked him for taking care of Alfred and stepped inside the small area where their bed lay. Alfred was spread out on it, his chest moving softly with his breathing. Ivan smiled and put his helmet down before removing the rest of his armor and placed it on the model stand. He walked over to the bed and stood behind the barred headboard, staring down at Alfred's sleeping face. He chuckled happily and starting blowing little puffs of air in Alfred's face. Alfred's nose and eyebrows crinkled a bit, which made him mumble but remained asleep. Ivan lowered his head further and blew a steady breath this time. Alfred opened his eyes and when he saw Ivan so close to his face, he let out a yelp before shooting up into a sitting position. His forehead collided with Ivan's chin as he sat up and both men let out a grunt of pain.

"WHAT THE HELL, IVAN!" Ivan just held his chin and looked at him through one open eye.

"I was simply trying to be cute in waking you up! You didn't have to brutalize me!"

"What the hell were you doing with your face so close to mine? A person's normal reaction to something like that would be what I just did! Next time don't look down at me so closely!" Ivan just rubbed his chin and cracked his jaw.

"Whatever, it's over now. You ruined the moment but either way, I'm back." He smiled at him. "I'm glad to see that you are well." Alfred stopped rubbing the red spot on his forehead to smile back.

"I was worried when I woke up and you weren't here." Alfred shifted a bit and pat the bed beside him. Ivan sat down and rest his hand atop of Alfred's. "I kept everything running smoothly."

"I can see that. My little rose is turning in to quite the ruler. Your husband is very impressed."

"Oh please!" Alfred poked his large nose and Ivan went cross-eyed. "I've always been a good ruler!"

"Yes, you have." He smiled. "But you're showing it now more than ever! You don't know how pleased I was to right beside you in battle." He squeezed his hand and grinned. "You did very well. I was able to catch some glances at you slicing and swinging away! With a few more battled under your belt you will find the killing much easier. Perhaps you will be as good as me one day." He leaned in and kissed Alfred's soft lips. "Although a small part of me still wants you tucked away safely at home, in our castle with our son." Alfred looked at him with a sad smile and rests his head on Ivan's shoulder. "My rose, what is it? Are you feeling unwell?"

"No…it's not that. While I was in battle…I have to admit I kind of…well…enjoyed it. It was such a rush of power and fear and excitement, all mixed together as one! But…when I was hit and knocked unconscious…I had a vision."

"A vision?" Ivan wrapped his arm around Alfred's waist. "What of?"

"That…I had died from that brutal blow and everyone back home was suffering. You were so depressed that you weren't even the same person. Gabe and Matthew were crying with such sorrow and Arthur was a stone cold body in a bed. I was a ghost in the castle looking at all this and it just tore me up inside. I want to go into battle alongside you again but now I'm confused." He lifted his head to look at Ivan. "Seeing everyone suffering because of my death…had a profound affect on me. I realized how much of an influence I have on everyone so-" Ivan interrupted him.

"So you don't know if you want to go back into battle for fear of dying and leaving everyone behind." Ivan leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I cannot speak for the others but I can speak for myself. If you died, Alfred, I would be very upset and lonely. I doubt I could marry again after being with you. However…I have a lot of people depending on me and I worked hard to obtain what I have. I can't lose all that to depression. Nights will be sad and lonely, yes. The only eyes that resemble yours are Gabe's, and that's the closest I would be able to get to you. But my life would not completely crumble if you weren't in it." Alfred moved away from him, looking at him with slight shock.

"Ivan..?"

"And you would too. You are very strong, Alfred. You would even marry again if someone interested you because you have a big heart. You would continue on as well. We both know that about each other, Alfred. I would honestly think you would get over my death much faster than I would get over yours." Alfred listened to Ivan's words and knew that they were true. He loved Ivan dearly but in the back of his mind he knew he could continue on. He remembered Francis giving him a little tip one time while very early into their marriage. Francis had said 'he has to love you a little bit more than you love him'. And at this moment Alfred was finding that to be very true. "Alfred?"

"You're right, Ivan." He smiled softly. "We would be able to get along just fine without the other. We're strong that way. We make a good pair!" Ivan smiled happily and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, we do! The best pair!"

"Which actually…leads me into my next 'request'." He wiggled his eyebrows at Ivan and purred softly.

"I like when you request things." He kissed Alfred's neck greedily. "Are you alright for this?" He rest his hand gently on Alfred's bandaged ribs.

"Mmm…yes, I am but that is not what I am requesting at his moment." Ivan gave a grunt and pulled his mouth away, wiggling his nose at Alfred suspiciously.

"What do you have up your sleeve, my iron rose?" Alfred smirked at the new pet name.

"Lets say you WERE to die. Say…before Gabe was even old enough to rule." Ivan rolled his eyes. "You would name me your successor and I could be king, correct?" Ivan smiled and shook his head.

"No. You can't be king." Alfred frowned. "You can be acting regent to Gabe until he is of age but you will not hold the title of 'king'. You are not of noble birth. Other kingdoms would hate you." Alfred sneered a bit and he pushed away from Ivan.

"Seriously, Ivan? Seriously? After all that shit you just said about what a great ruler I was? You wouldn't name me 'king' if you were to die?"

"Gabe is next in line for the throne. Technically, my older sister could rule before you ever could. However, I have named you acting regent with her as second in command until Gabe is of age. That's just the way it is, Alfred. Some things you have to accept."

"IT'S FUCKING STUPID!" Alfred shouted and shoved him away. "Just because I am of low birth doesn't mean I can't rule!"

"Alfred, acting regent ENTITLES you to rule!"

"But I won't have the official title of 'king'! I want to be known as King Alfred, not 'acting head regent'! Stupid people of noble birth rule the world all the time and things are fucked up! It's so mindless! It defies logic!"

"It's LIFE, Alfred! Deal with it!" Ivan glared at him. "I can't believe you're being like this. Don't ever think you can overthrow me, little boy!" Alfred jumped up from the bed, ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"You bastard! I thought you were better than this! I thought you would be different from all those other kings!" Ivan stood up to tower over him.

"I will do what I MUST to ensure the continuation of my kingdom! I've worked too long and hard to obtain everything I have and I will NOT lose it because a commoner sits on my throne! Other kingdoms see that as a weakness! That entitles everyone of low birth to think they can make it in noble and royal society!"

"And why can't they?" Alfred put his hands on his hips.

"People need someone of HIGHER RANK to look up to and maintain control! You still understand so very little of the actual world! Are you going to start waving the flag of anarchism now?"

"NO!" Alfred's face was red with anger and his fists were clenched. He was ready to charge uselessly at Ivan but he stood where he was. "You own half of this fucking world because of ME! Do we need to travel back to our first fight after Gabe was born? Huh! If it weren't for me by your side covering your warlike ass we wouldn't have all this! It's because of ME that other kingdoms submitted to you! Because of ME, Ivan! ME! Too much has happened in these last months to let me remain the way I was! I see things much more clearly now and I'm not going to be silent or happy about it! I'm not going to just let it go! I THOUGHT YOU RESPECTED ME!" He gave Ivan a heavy shove but the larger man hardly stumbled.

"Don't lay your hands on me again. I gave you more than enough respect, Alfred! I made a commoner my queen because I love you!"

"Yet you only let me rule because it's YOU who makes all the decisions! I'm just there to help! You like to control me!"

"I'm of higher birth, rank, and status than you! I give you more freedom than most men give their wives! And not just because you are a male! So get that nonsense out of your head! I'M THE KING! ME! You rule by my side!"

"But not as your equal! I thought I was! Now that I know more I can see through all that! And I don't like it!" He narrowed his eyes at Ivan. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you!"

"Then understand my logic and reasoning! Please!"

"I said 'no' and is my final decision!" He hollered. "Do not question me on the matter again!"

"FUCK YOU!" Alfred turned to leave the tent but he soon found Ivan's fist twisted in his hair. "IVAN?" He yelped.

"Say those two words to me again." He said darkly, forcing Alfred to his knees and jerking his head upwards. "I dare you, little wife. Say those words again." Alfred grit his teeth at him.

"Fuck you." Ivan smirked.

"I guess your balls just dropped."

"Don't…belittle me. I don't like it!" Alfred yelped again as his hair was pulled painfully. He reached up to try and relieve the pressure.

"Perhaps I have given you too much freedom! Perhaps I thought you weren't likely to act like this once you got a taste of power! I see that I was wrong!"

"Then we were both misled by the other!" Alfred felt some tears stinging at his eyes. "Things change over time, Ivan! I'm not the person I was three years ago! LET GO OF MY HAIR!" He screamed and struggled.

Ivan said nothing as he dragged Alfred over to the bed. Alfred screamed and struggled, kicking the whole way. His ribs started to ache painfully so he couldn't put up as much of a fight as he wanted to. He felt himself tossed on the bed and his ribs screamed in pain. He felt Ivan crawl on top of him and settle between his legs. His eyes widened as he realized what Ivan intended to do. He started to scream 'no' over and over as Ivan ravished his body with his hands and lips, tearing at his clothes.

Kiku was outside the room tent at the when he heard Alfred's cries. He knew what was going on in there but knew better than to barge in. He wanted to help Alfred as much as he could but the fear of Ivan's unpredictable wrath stopped him. He had heard all their screaming and arguing earlier and he could see why it led to this. Alfred's screams and curses grew more numerous each minute, forcing Kiku to close his eyes and cover his ears. The feeling of complete helplessness to aid his friend was gnawing at his insides and he found himself hurrying out of the tent. He didn't make it two steps outside before his mind willed his body go back in. He had to help Alfred. He couldn't just leave him to the cruelty of Ivan. But he noticed the screams had stopped by the time he got to the front of the flap.

Alfred lay panting angrily on the bed, limp with exhaustion and pain from the struggling. Ivan sat on the edge of bed, running a hand through his silver hair. He had stopped himself from going to far and forcing himself Alfred. Ivan had thought Alfred would give in to it because the man always did like it a little rough. But his screams just weren't the same and Ivan couldn't continue any further. He surprised himself that he had enough willpower to do so. Alfred had just infuriated him to his boiling point and he lashed out. The two just remained in their positions, Ivan feeling slightly guilty and Alfred glaring moist eyes at the tent wall. Ivan reached his hand out and touched Alfred's knee.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away. I promised you long ago that I wouldn't do that." Alfred didn't answer him. Ivan gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his face with his hand. "Alright. When we get back to our kingdom…we will see about enabling you to the title of 'king'. We will have Heracles help us along and we will see what we can do. I can't make any promises. Issues of this nature have to be voted on for the good of the realm." Alfred slowly turned his eyes to look at Ivan.

"You nearly forced me, Ivan. Just what were you expecting to come of that? Trying to show your power and dominance over me because I'm of lesser birth? Rape is as Toris' said." Ivan looked at him, a bit confused.

"What? What did Toris say?"

"It's nothing." He struggled to sit up but he eventually did. You almost forced me…but you stopped." Ivan nodded.

"I saw I was getting too carried away. I was all worked up from the journey and the image of you in battle that my adrenaline was already pumping tenfold. And then we had this little spat and my anger just intensified."

"…I'm sorry too." Alfred said softly. "I was acting out of frustration and jealousy that I let it clog my thoughts. I should have sat down and tried to talk it out with you. But damn it! It's so hard sometimes! I think I have proven myself enough to where I don't have to be second best!" Ivan reached his hand up to stroke Alfred's cheek. The man did not pull away from him but glanced down at his lap.

"No one said this was going to be easy, Alfred. Our marriage won't always be rainbows and lilies."

"I know that." He frowned. "I just…want to acknowledged for what I have DONE! Not from whom I was born."

"As I said…we will mention it to the courts and see what the vote is. In the end, I will do what I think is best, even if it isn't to your liking." Alfred lifted his eyes to gaze at him but Ivan was only looking ahead.

"So if I get voted down then you would go with it?" Ivan nodded.

"You want to do what is best? Well so do I."

"You were never good at compromising." Alfred removed himself from the bed and Ivan watched him.

"What are you doing?"

"Until you can learn to compromise we will be living separately." Alfred looked at him with hurt, angry eyes.

"You can't ask me to do that, Alfred. You know that is not who I am and you knew this when you married me."

"I'm not asking for a divorce in any way, yet I am entitled to grant a separation if I feel the need. And right now I do. I've come to my senses, now it's time for you to come to yours."

"Are you really going to act like this, Alfred? We are in the middle of a war!"

"Just think long and hard about what I've said. Until then I will be staying with my brother and his husband. I think some time apart will do us both good."

"Very well then. I accept your separation." Ivan gave an amused smile and Alfred just turned to leave, pushing through the flap.

"Kiku, I will be at my brother's tent from now on. Let Ivan repost you elsewhere." Kiku gulped softly but nodded and watched Alfred leave the tent.

Ivan sucked his teeth at Alfred's retreated finger and kicked the leg of the bed. Alfred was starting to become more outspoken and rough, unlike the man he used to be. Ivan knew it was his new 'queen' title, parenthood, and war that has made Alfred grow up. Ivan, for the most part, agreed with Alfred's words but they weren't realistic. For starters, Ivan was in charge, not Alfred. He gave Alfred a say in everything they did together but maybe that wasn't enough. Making Alfred 'acting' regent upon his death should have been enough to satisfy Alfred but it wasn't. Ivan would stand by his reasoning even if it were something silly like 'noble' birth. He had come too far to have his kingdom and realm collapse because other kingdoms weren't pleased with a commoner ruling. They would see it as a weakness and possibly join together to take Alfred down. They all feared Ivan but Alfred they didn't. Alfred had won them over with words and peaceful policies but it was Ivan's background that REALLY won them their allies.

"Oh well." Ivan said to himself and flopped on the bed. "He'll get over it. He gets mad he gets glad. Perhaps he just needs to think it over."

"That bastard!" Alfred hissed and marched down the muddy walkway to Matthew's tent. When he arrived, he could hear the soft sounds of pleasure coming from inside. His eyes closed and he blushed a bit. He was STILL uncomfortable with the idea that his baby brother has sex. He decided waiting for it to be over was the polite thing to do. "Seriously…it's wartime and they're screwing around!" Alfred crossed his arms and looked down at the dirt. "Damn it…just the sounds are enough to make a little excited. Just the sounds, not the act and who is performing it!" He quickly reasoned with himself but his thoughts flew back to Ivan. "Come on, Mattie…hurry up. I need to talk." He said softly to the tent flap.

Inside the tent, Matthew was seated on Gilbert's naked lap as the man thrust up into him. Matthew wrapped his arms around him and shifted the weight on his knees to accommodate Gilbert's moves better. It had been so long since they had done anything like this and left themselves partially dressed. They necessary areas were naked and those were all that mattered. Whenever Gilbert was buried himself of him, Matthew always had a little spark of naughtiness in his eyes. He rests his forehead against Gilbert's and grinds his hips into the other's lap, drawing soft moans from him.

"Mattie?" Alfred's voice called through the tent and both men froze in their movements. "Mattie, I've waited long enough! I need to talk to you!" Gilbert just let his head drop to Matthew's shoulder.

"Um…give me one minute, Alfie." Matthew lifted himself from Gilbert and the man gave a pitiful whine.

"Aww…why'd you move?"

"My brother is right outside!" Matthew whispered to him, searching for his pants. "I can tell something is wrong. I hear it in his voice." Gilbert threw his hands up in the air and flopped back onto the bed.

"Your brother is SUCH a cockblock. And I mean that!"

"Pull yourself together, Gilbert. My brother needs me right now. And put some pants on!" Gilbert grumbled.

"And what would you like me to do with this?" He motioned to his erection.

"You have two hands. Figure it out." Matthew smiled and Gilbert just cursed softly as he slipped on his pants. "Come in, Alfie!" Alfred peeked through the flap to make sure they were 'decent' before fully entering. "What's the matter?"

"Ivan and I got into a bit of a…disagreement. We have a slight separation right now and I was wondering if I could stay here with you. Until we work things out."

"Of course you may, Alfred! You don't even have to ask!" Gilbert wanted to protest Matthew's charity but knew it would futile.

'For fucks sake!' Gilbert said to himself and pictured a large 'keep out' sign on Matthew's ass with Alfred's signature at the bottom right corner. 'Death would be welcomed right now.'

"Now what did you two fight about?"

"Well, we-"

"I'm outta here!" Gilbert said and stepped into his boots. "I have work to do with that prisoner." 'I'll take all my frustration out on him!'

"Alright, be careful Gilbie! Don't be too mean!"

"I hear ya."

The two brothers were halfway through the interrogation and the man had refused to talk. They had two other men in the tent with them. One was a translator and the other was an extra hand as well as a witness. The prisoner was shivering on the ground, bleeding profusely through his nose and mouth. Gilbert pressed his boot to the man's cheeks and pressed his head down into the moist dirt. The prisoner's hands were still tied and he was wracked with too much pain to fight back. Fighting back would only earn him more pain.

"Tell us what we want to know and it will all stop." Gilbert smirked and pressed his head even harder. The translator spoke the words to him but the prisoner would not speak.

"I haven't got all day." Ludwig said impatiently. The man spoke in his language and the translator turned to Ludwig.

"He said he would never tell. He said he believes in his people and his king."

"Well my boot says differently!" Gilbert gave a stomp to the man's ear and he cried out.

"He still won't speak." Ludwig shook his head. He promised Feliciano he wouldn't be long in this but the man was not going to budge any time soon it would seem. "Alright, tell him that I am going to get my king who WILL make him speak. And he doesn't use fists and boots like we do." The translator nodded and spoke to the man who returned the speech.

"He's not afraid, he said."

"Well he will be." Ludwig replied and left the tent to fetch Ivan. Gilbert remained with the prisoner and painfully 'toyed' with him a bit while he waited. When Ludwig finally came back with Ivan the man started to flop around to find any means of escape. "I guess he's scared now." Ludwig said flatly and Ivan just smiled.

"What a silly boy we have here!" The translator made sure to repeat all of Ivan's words to the man. "Why must you make things so difficult? All we want to know is where your king's armies are placed. It's not a difficult question to answer. All of this can end if you just tell us what we want. Unlike my knights here, I am a very patient man when it comes to these matters. But how patient can you be when every second is met with pain?" When the man didn't speak, Ivan turned to the brothers with a smile. "You two may go now. You don't have to stay in here. I will send for you when I've gotten what I want." The brothers bowed and turned to take their leave. The moment they walked out bloody screams were echoing in the tent.

"Ivan's brutality has traveled far." Gilbert said to his brother. "Did you see how he reacted when he first saw Ivan? The man must have thought we were joking." The screams continued. "I give the guy a few more minutes before he spills."

"I give him longer than that." Ludwig replied. "I hope this is over soon. I promised Feliciano we'd spend the night together."

"At least you get to spend ALONE time with him! I've got Merciful Matthew and Cock-Block Alfred in my tent! Maybe you didn't hear but Alfred and Ivan are shortly separated." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Those two…I swear, why do they even stay married?"

"Pfft. The sex is good and both of them have big egos. Alfred is just starting to fully discover his and it's clashing with Ivan's."

"Hm…it could lead to something stronger or it could lead to tragedy."

"They'll be fine." Gilbert laughed. "You take things to heart too easily and assume the worse. No one knows you better than your big brother!"

"Yes, but-" They paused in their conversation when they saw Ivan come out with a map in his hands.

"We have our coordinates! Now we can start planning our next attacks."

"That fast? Wow. What did you do to get him speak?" Gilbert asked.

"When I threatened to make him half a man he spilled everything. We are keeping him alive to make sure these are not lies. If I found out they are, I promised him that something worse would be in store. I think he got the hint. We will discuss this tomorrow. Now, if my beloved rose is talking to me then he will be invited to the war meeting tomorrow. Someone let him know for me?"

"No problem." Said Gilbert. "He's currently in my tent taking up my bed."

"You've slept on the ground before." Ivan said happily. "Thank you for your help, gentlemen. I must deliver these to Toris. Make sure you let Alfred know."

Ivan reminded Gilbert before he left, whistling merrily. Gilbert left to wander around the camp and check on things while Ludwig headed back to his tent. On his way he spotted Alfred coming up the way and like any other dutiful knight, he stopped to bow.

"Ludwig! You're just the guy I've been looking for!" Ludwig stood straight and blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Me?" He looked around and saw he was the only 'Ludwig' around.

"Yes, you! Matthew told me I should come and talk to you." Alfred grinned and started to pull him along. Ludwig just looked uncomfortable and confused, stumbling over his words. "You were born a commoner just like me, right?"

"Uh...y-yes. I was. Not dirt poor. We had food on the table every night and clothes on our backs.

"And you've become a knight even though you aren't of noble birth, right?"

"Well…I started out as a simple soldier and moved my way up to general. I became a knight because I was good at what I do. Both Ivan and the late king willed it. Why are you asking me all this? I find it very strange." Alfred laughed and stopped pulling him along. He twirled on his heels to face him with a big smile, which Ludwig found to be strangely intimidating. Why couldn't everyone just be calm and collective like he was?

"I'm going to give you a scenario. It is COMPLETELY fictional and it is only being used as an example for arguments' sake."

'Oh no…' Ludwig said to himself. 'Remain calm.' "What is it?"

"Lets say that Ivan died in battle and I was made acting regent until Gabe became of ruling age." Ludwig frowned and his eyebrow twitched. "But lets say I have to marry again and I choose someone not of noble birth, just like me. For example, you, and-" Ludwig turned away and quickly walked off. "HEY! Wait a minute! I'm not done yet! Come back!" Alfred hurried after him. "I said this was fictional!"

"It's stupid!" Ludwig said angrily but had to stop when Alfred moved in front of him.

"Just hear me out, okay! This is for me, not for you!" The corner of Ludwig's mouth trembled slightly.

"Make it fast." He hissed.

"Okay, so say I chose you. What would you do? And be honest. Oh, and it's not about 'marriage' per say! It's more about the title and power that comes WITH it."

"Um…well, first my answer would be 'no'."

"I know that! But pretend it is 'yes'! You can become the new king! What do you think about that?"

"Why does this keep getting stranger and stranger?" Ludwig said and slumped his shoulders. "Alright, let me say this. If you offered me the title I would take it, for the sake of argument. However, two commoners on the throne is a recipe for disaster."

"But why?"

"Well…it's because that's how the social system works."

"But don't you think that it's stupid? Both of us could rule quite well based on our backgrounds and knowledge!"

"Yes, that's logical but not reality." Alfred puffed his cheeks angrily and Ludwig finally realized what this was all about. He had heard Kiku mentioning Ivan and Alfred's argument to Feliciano before he left. "Wait a minute…that's what this is all about." He slapped his hand to his face. "I heard about your tiff with Ivan."

"And? Don't you agree that it is foolish?"

"Of course it is. But you have to remember something, Alfred. Nobles like Ivan, Antonio, and the late king have all been trained and taught how to rule from the moment they learned to walk. They have to learn how to work the system in order to rule properly. You and I were raised to live life day to day and work endlessly to provide a decent living. They were raised to maintain order and control among us so the kingdoms can flourish."

"So? I could learn just as well! So could you!" Alfred said in a huff.

"Then let me say this, Alfred. It takes a lot more than just a title to rule. Without a strong council or a powerful army, the kingdoms would cease to be."

"Huh?" Alfred looked at him with confusion.

"The 'king' needs an army to protect himself, his kingdom, and his people. That's me. The 'king' needs advisors, like you and our council, to help make the right decisions. They need gold to continue maintaining the kingdom, which is brought to them by miners digging for it in the mountains. They may hold the title and power but it's the rest of us that make a kingdom strong. No 'king' could do it all by himself. So look at it that way."

"You know, I never thought about it that way! It's kind of like building blocks!"

"Yes…something like that." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And you should be grateful you have risen to power as far as you have. We all have. Remember, our council is made of commoners and nobles alike. Ivan and Heracles were able to change the law to make electing council members by vote and not by rank. Ivan wanted members he knew he could trust, which is why he chose inside our little circle."

"So in a way I actually do hold an equal amount of power but I just don't hold the title! My presence is just as much needed as Ivan's! And you know what? Even as acting head regent I count as a 'king' and I would always help advise Gabe when he comes to rule!" Alfred puffed his chest out proudly and put his hands on his hips, thrusting his chin high. "And if things go wrong, the world blames the king, not the queen! HAHAHAHA!"

"Shh! Please keep your voice down."

"I'll see to it that you get a raise when we get back, Luddy!" He slapped him on the back. "You helped clear up so much shit for me! Our kingdom is proud to have you as our champion!" Ludwig continued to look unhappy and uncomfortable.

"It's an honor to be here…" he said softly.

"But I'm not going to apologize to Ivan yet! I'm going to make him 'stir' a little bit! I'm still a little ticked at him but I'll get over it!" He smirked devilishly and stroked his chin.

"Please don't." Ludwig begged politely.

"I'll see you around, Ludwig! Thanks again!" Alfred walked off with a spring in his step and Ludwig just shook his head in defeat. Why was he beginning to feel like he was the glue holding everything together?

The next morning, Ivan had gathered the others in his tent to discuss when the next troop movements will be. Ludwig, Gilbert, and Toris were present and he was hoping that Alfred would come. Gilbert had said he relayed the message to Alfred but the man didn't give him an answer. While Ivan laid out the maps and set up the pieces he heard the tent flap shuffle. He turned to see Alfred strolling in, wearing his breastplate. The young man had a bright smile on his face and walked with his chest out proudly. He stood at the other end of the table and rests his hands on the wood. Ivan narrowed his eyes a bit, wondering what Alfred could be so happy about. It peeked his curiosity.

"Good morning, gentlemen. What's on the agenda for today?"

"Troop movements." Said Toris. "We will be sending our forces out soon."

"The spots where I have pieces placed are where Sadik's army camps rest." Ivan spoke as if nothing was wrong. "We have to divide up the troops and set off to each site. Currently there are three camps in our traveling range. Ludwig shall lead one, Gilbert the other, and myself the final."

"Excuse me, but someone left ME out of it!" Alfred said in a singsong voice. Ivan just smiled at him.

"That's because you will be staying here to defend our own camp."

"What? That's not fair!"

"It's for the best, Alfred." Toris reassured him. "Your ribs still aren't fully healed. Wielding a weapon and wearing chainmail puts too much strain on your body and you could likely end up killing yourself."

"You may fight in the upcoming battles when your ribs are healed." Ivan promised him. "You will have a lot of work to do here and Toris will be here to help guide you. Together you two can protect our camp. It's a heavy job." Alfred knew they were all right and the vision of his death had come back to him. His chest still ached with the bruised ribs and just wearing his breastplate was enough to cause him slight pain.

"Fine. I will stay here and defend the camp and wounded." He grumbled, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Good. Now, who wants to take the troops north?" Ivan asked.

"I'll do that." Ludwig offered.

"I will take the troops to the west." Gilbert pointed to the piece on the map.

"Then I will take the south. Attacking their camps while they are unexpected will put a huge dent in Sadik's military. The camp in the north is set up in a field surrounded by downs and hills. They would be expecting our forces to attack from the front. However, I think Ludwig's troops should flank them, coming up over the downs and hills to attack. They wouldn't be expecting that."

"An even better tactic would be to send some of Ludwig's troops to attack from the front to distract them and THEN have the rest come from the back." Alfred offered and placed his hands on his hips proudly.

"Very good idea, Alfred." Ludwig said to him. "I was going to suggest that as well."

"I was too." Ivan stated quickly. Alfred gave him a 'ha-ha' smirk and Ivan clicked his tongue. "Moving on. Gilbert, your troops have to cross a river so be very careful. There are no bridges in sight on the map."

"Leave it to me!" Gilbert said loudly and jutted his thumb to his chest.

"Mine is the longest march so you two should be done before I even reach it. I will need to take a larger portion of our men in case something happens on the road. Ambush, plague, you get the picture."

"Alright, so when do we move?" Gilbert asked, grinding his knuckles in to his palm.

"As soon as possible! Start rounding up your troops, gentlemen! It's time to scare the shit out of some campers. However, to ensure our troops safety, I say send out some scouts ahead to make sure the camps are where the man said they are. If not, turn around and come back. Understood?"

"Lets get moving everyone!"

Gilbert hollered and left the tent with Ludwig. Toris started packing up his papers into his writing box when he noticed Alfred and Ivan staring at each other. With a gulp, he tiptoed out of the tent as fast as he could. The two men continued to stare at each other, straight lipped and narrowed eyes. Ivan slowly walked around the table but Alfred did the same on the other side, keeping his distance. As he walked, Alfred unstrapped his breastplate and let it fall to the ground loudly. Ivan paused for a moment but felt the corner of his lip curl into a smirk. He continued to stalk Alfred around the table, his cock growing tight in his pants when his lover slowly started to undo his belt. Alfred gave him a soft, seductive look before letting his belt drop to the ground as well. The more Ivan circled him along the table, the more bits of clothing that came off of Alfred. The man removed his gloves and tossed them at Ivan, who easily dodged. Alfred flicked the piece representing Ivan's army so it would strike his husband. The piece hit Ivan's hip and with shocking speed he launched his body across the table. Alfred yelped as Ivan's strong arms caught his, keeping him from running.

"What is this all about, my love? Are we playing a little game of dominance and power?" Ivan purred deeply. "Are you trying to show me that you have power with sex?"

"Hardly. However, you acting this way only proves it."

"I could resist you if I wanted to but it is nearly impossible. I rather throw all pride to the wind just to have these legs wrapped tightly around me." Alfred shivered a bit at his words. "Looking for some 'hate' sex? Are you still mad at me? I do my best to ensure your happiness and safety, Alfred. Surely you know that." Alfred looked at him, not moving.

"What's 'hate' sex?" Ivan smirked.

"That's when we take all our anger and frustration out on the other with sex and then part ways to continue our fight. Would you like that?"

Alfred now held mild annoyance to Ivan rather than anger and hate. His conversation with Ludwig helped him to understand more but he couldn't let Ivan get away with the things he had said. He did, however, remember that Ivan promised to bring up the issue to the courts and other kingdoms to see what they would vote on. Alfred still had a slight chance of becoming king if the kingdoms voted in his favor. So should he continue to stay mad at Ivan? He wanted the man to feel remorse for what he said and how he had said it.

"No. I don't want hate sex. I was trying to seduce you because that's all I have." He pretended to be cheerless. "I just wanted to make sure I was still good for something." Ivan cocked his head to the side. "You said some cruel things to me, Ivan. I know I was angry at first but the more I thought about it…the sadder I became. I just…thought you saw me as an equal and wanted to keep me happy, like I do you. We are such a good pair, Ivan. At least…that's what I thought."

"Alfred! We ARE a good match! We have brought together many kingdoms and strengthened our realm! We did that together! I know why you were upset and angry and I told you we would see if that could be changed." He pulled Alfred into a hug, holding him carefully so he didn't hurt his ribs. Alfred rest his chin on Ivan's shoulder and smirked, knowing he had won. "I'm relieved that we settled this now before I rode off to fight. I would hate for something to happen to the other and the last thing we did was fight. Your last words to someone should never be cruel or mean…for you don't know if those will be your last to them. Then, you will grow to hate yourself and wished you had done and said things differently. I know the guilt would be the death of us." He felt Alfred's body tense with realization and he gave a smug smile. Ivan could play Alfred's little game of guilt and remorse too. He wasn't fooled.

"You're right, Ivan." Alfred said and pulled away from him. Ivan quickly put on his serious face and stroked Alfred's back.

"So what do you say? We forget all this and worry about it later?" He slid his hands down to cup Alfred's rump and pull his groin to press against his erection. "This may also be the last time we get to make love." He smirked sweetly and Alfred flicked his nose.

"Now that's just cruel! But I have to agree…" He blushed when he felt the blood rush to his own groin at the feel of Ivan's member. "I do wish I was able to come with you."

"I know and I would have liked to have you there. But this is for the best. I still have the memory of you covered in blood and stepping over the bodies of the fallen. You swung your sword with such strength," He slipped his hands into Alfred's pants, slowly lowering them. "You showed no mercy to your enemy." He lifted Alfred's body and sat him on the table. "I would have taken you right then and there if we wouldn't have been killed." Alfred flushed a bit and leaned back on his forearms as Ivan lifted his knees over his head to settle at his waist. "I'm afraid we don't have time for a prolonged coupling."

"I understand. Just be mindful of my ribs."

Alfred lay back against the table and watched Ivan wet his fingers with his mouth. He slid two fingers into Alfred's hole, pulling a low moan from the man. Ivan moved his fingers around, spreading them wide to relax Alfred's muscles. It had been a while since they had done this and Alfred was already in pain from his ribs. He did not want to add to it if he could help it. Alfred shifted himself and pressed against Ivan's fingers, forcing them to seek out that special spot. He arched his back and let out a cry when they found it but hissed at the pain in his chest. From now one he knew he could not arch and that would complicate things. Ivan pulled his fingers out and lifted Alfred into a sitting position on the edge of the table. Alfred used his abdomen instead of his back so there would be less pressure on his chest.

"We should make this quick…for safety purposes." Alfred whispered to him.

"Just hold on to me and I'll do all the work."

He threw Alfred's arms around his neck and latched his lips to Alfred's own. He kissed and nipped along one thick vein before positioning himself at Alfred's entrance. Alfred cried out softly and twisted his fingers in Ivan's silver hair as his cock was slowly pressing inside. This may have been the slowest Ivan had ever gone and it was driving Alfred wild. With each slow movement he could feel his muscles parting and they wrung pleasured cries from his throat. The entry never seemed to stop as Ivan's thick cock continued to travel deeper, filling him to the brink. The head had finally pressed against his prostate as Ivan was buried balls deep inside. Alfred shivered and squeezed his legs around Ivan's waist.

"Fuck…you need to enter me like that all the time." Alfred panted out against Ivan's lips, looking into those violet orbs.

"Did you like that?" He asked with a smile.

"Would I be this hard if I didn't?"

Ivan smiled and pulled out a few inches to thrust back in. He had to bend his knees slightly to get a more comfortable angle. Alfred's nails dug into his shoulders and his muscles clenched around him for the first couple of thrusts before they fully relaxed. Alfred continued to cry out with each thrust, keeping his voice low so they would not attract attention. Ivan's fingers dug into his hips to help hold his body steady, keeping it from rocking with the thrusts. Ivan kept up a hard, steady pace of deep angled thrusts into Alfred's greedy body. Alfred panted and cried out breathlessly as each thrust was tingling his prostate and making his own erection leak with precum. Ivan shifted his body a bit closer so Alfred's erection was rubbing up against his belly. Alfred's head fell back and he let out a deep moan. He wished his ribs didn't ache so much or he would be meeting the strength of Ivan's thrusts with equal force. Regardless, it didn't keep his body from burning with the need to cum.

"I'm close…Ivan!" he moaned out. "So close…"

"Then cum for me." Ivan bit at his neck and kept his teeth in one spot, marking that creamy neck. The delightful pain from the bite sent shivers down Alfred's spin and trembled as he came between them. He tightened his muscles around Ivan's member but the other didn't cum, only pulled out of him. "How do you feel?" Alfred looked at him, panting heavily.

"Y-You didn't cum…"

"I wanted to make sure it was quick and painless for you." He rests his hand gently on Alfred's chest. "I'm used to longer sessions." He chuckled and lowered Alfred from the table. Alfred pulled up his pants but slowly got down on his knees, never taking his eyes off of Ivan. "You don't have to do that."

"But I want too."

Alfred wrapped his hand around Ivan's thick length and stroked it a few times before slipping his lips around the head. Ivan closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting out a little moan. Alfred continued to take him in inch by inch, using his tongue to stroke the underside. When the tip hit the back of his throat, he moved his hand and swallowed the rest of the engorged length. Ivan let out a choked gasp and rests his hands on the table. Alfred's smaller hands gripped his hips as he used just his mouth. Hi slips slid up and down the length, deep-throating him with vibrating moans. Ivan's knees buckled slightly and he grit his teeth as his body climbed closer to orgasm. Alfred's tongue rubbed and massaged at the base of his cock and before he knew it he had exploded inside that wet cavern. He could feel Alfred's throat muscles shifting around him as the man swallowed all he had to offer. Alfred moaned softly and slid his lips along the twitching member as it popped out of his mouth. Ivan's cock was limp with satisfied completion and Alfred only licked his lips, savoring the taste. Ivan smiled down at him, his chest heaving slightly with heavy breaths.

"I consider this pretty decent make-up sex." He helped Alfred stand.

"It was." He leaned up to kiss Ivan's lips.

"I hate to leave you now after the moment we just shared." He nuzzled the spot behind Alfred's ear with his nose.

"But duty calls. I need to properly rest and get better so I can fight alongside you again." Ivan kissed the same spot before pulling away.

"Will you dress me for battle? Next time I will dress you, I promise." Alfred said nothing but pulled him in to their room.

Ivan stood and watched as Alfred gathered all his equipment for battle. He helped strap on his armor and tighten his boots. Alfred even put his gloves on and fixed the chainmail hood. The battle-axe was a little heavy but Alfred tried not to show it as he buckled the strap along Ivan's armored chest. He went to get his helmet, the final touch to his armor. Alfred held it out to him but Ivan put up his hand, signaling him to stop.

"I have no need for that yet. Come with me as I oversee the troops preparing for battle."

"Okay." Alfred tucked the helmet under his arm and followed behind Ivan to make his rounds.

It was late sunset when the armies were ready to march off. Feliciano was giving a long, tear-filled 'goodbye' to Ludwig and begging him not to go. Matthew was more reserved than Feliciano and with tear stained eyes he bid his husband 'goodbye' and 'good luck'. Ludwig always hated having to leave Feliciano because as annoying as his crying was it only represented the deep feelings his he had for him. The smaller man just had a very loud and passionate way of expressing himself. Gilbert bent down as far as he could on his horse to let Matthew shower his face with kisses as he smiled proudly. It was something cute between the two of them and if anyone said something about it they would be face to face with Dick Stick.

Alfred stood next to Ivan's horse and watched as he mounted the large animal, settling himself on the saddle. Alfred held the helmet up to him and Ivan slipped it on his head. Alfred was relieved that he and Ivan had made up before he left for battle. He would never want the last time he might see Ivan clouded with anger and jealously. The fear of losing him was making his stomach feel sick but he didn't want Ivan to see that he was worried. He was certain his husband knew of it already but he wanted to prove he was strong, at least in front of the others. He had to keep reminding himself that Ivan was a very powerful warlord and had never lost a battle in all his years of fighting. The man was gifted that way.

"Hold down the fort, my rose." Ivan said to him and smiled. "I hope to return swiftly and victorious. Well, victorious I will be no matter what." Alfred chuckled.

"I know you will. Take care of yourself out there. Soon we will be back to back in battle again!"

"And I long for that day. I want to see those bandages off and those busies gone by the time I get back. That's an order."

"I'll do what I can." Alfred smiled and pats his leg. "Good luck out there…and come back to me."

"Without a doubt."

Ivan winked at him and held his hand up to signal for the troops to move out. Alfred and the others watched at the armies marched off in different directions and remained in their spots until the forces were out of sight. Matthew and Feliciano came up to him and asked if he wanted to share a bed with them tonight. Pushing three beds together seemed a little uncomfortable but that wasn't the reason why Alfred declined their offer. He felt the need to sleep alone in his and Ivan's bed without the warmth of another person. Alfred hoped that this feeling was just from his vision and the fight he had with Ivan, not the foretelling of something possibly happening. With his chest and limbs heavy, Alfred parted ways with the other two to his own lonely tent.

Back at the castle, Arthur was currently giving Gabe his bath before bed. However, getting the young boy to take one quietly was no easy task. Just like Alfred, Gabe did not like to be bathed and hated getting his face wet. The only difference between the boy and Alfred was the strength in their little limbs. Alfred was smaller and skinner than Gabe was now. Even though Gabe was a toddler he was strong and healthy, unlike Alfred when he was little. Trying to pry those chubby hands and off away from his neck was physically draining. The naked boy latched on to him like a leech and refused to go in the tub water. Arthur would not give in, though. He refused to have a smelly child sleeping next to him. It was hard enough having a perfume overloaded bearded husband sleeping next to him. He and Francis were still separated but the hairy bastard was always on his mind. They say too much pride is a bad thing but they have never been married to Francis Bonnefoy.

"NO!" Gabe shoved his palm into Arthur's nose.

"You are so much Alfred's son! It's quite frightening." He narrowed his eyes at the boy who only glared back at him with puffed cheeks and tight lips. "Now you look like Ivan." Gabe suddenly burped and Arthur frowned. "Nope. Still Alfred." There came a knock at the door and both turned to face it. "Who is it?"

"It's the worlds' greatest love!"

"Ugh…Francis." He sighed. "Come in." Francis opened the door and Gabe giggled, reaching out for him. "Oh please!" Arthur hissed at the toddler.

"Baby bath time trouble?" Francis smiled.

"No, we're just fine. Do you have some news on the peasant revolt or are you just here to annoy me?"

"I bring no news but I have come to annoy you. In other words, I'm here to help you." Francis easily took Gabe from Arthur's arms and lowered him into the small wooden tub of warm water. He made sure he lowered him in gently and slowly so that no water splashed up on his face. Gabe gurgled happily and sucked on his fingers. "Ta da."

"How did you do that?"

"You're too tense. Children pick up on that and it makes them tense as well." He tickled under Gabe's chubby chin and the boy splashed around. "I think he looks like Ivan."

"No. He is pure Alfred."

"But kids also pick up the traits and expression of their parents."

"If anything he resembles Matthew with the light hair and eyes." Arthur said and then looked at Francis. "Is this why you are really here?" Francis smiled softly.

"I just came to see you." He took the cup by the tub and filled it with water, covering Gabe's eyes with his hand. He tilted the boys' head back and poured the water over the thin light hair. "I wanted to make sure you were doing well. You've been working yourself to the bone like mad recently. I know you get like that when you want to keep your mind off of something."

"What makes you think that something is you?"

"That just confirmed it for me." Francis smiled and Arthur hissed. "You know, we could sit down and talk about it." He picked up the small vial soap and smelled it. "Ooo, rosemary. That's your favorite. Are you making Gabe smell like you? As in, smelling like an old person?" Francis laughed and Arthur's face grew red with annoyance.

"I'm not old! Rosemary is soothing for the senses and the joints and-" He stopped himself there and Francis laughed more. Gabe started to squeal and laugh with him.

"Lavender works the same, Arthur. Don't get so upset." Francis said when he had finished laughing. "I can never not think of you when I catch the scent of rosemary somewhere." He poured a bit of the soap on Gabe's hair and started to rub the small scalp gently. "It relaxes me." Arthur's face turned from an angry red to a light pink. He hated when Francis' sappy words had an effect on him. "Rosemary and lavender…that's us. Me, a lovely shade of purple and you, a dark green stem with pokey matching leaves!" Arthur frowned while Francis smiled. "My scent is soft and warm. Yours is strong and soothing." He started to rinse the suds from Gabe's hair. "Yet both are very comforting." Arthur smirked then.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Nope. Two glasses of wine hardly counts." He took some of the bath oil, also rosemary, and started rubbing it on Gabe's skin. "You know something else about rosemary? It's a good luck herb people take with them when they travel to keep them safe. The bit of rosemary I always want with me keeps me safe and comfortable on a long, dangerous journey of twists and turns." Arthur couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"You can beat a metaphor to death, can't you?"

"Better than anyone I know." He smiled at him. "How about we start over, Arthur? You win, I lose."

"Well, as long as you understand how and why I've won."

"I surely do."

"Then you are forgiven. We still have some things to talk about, though. You're not getting of scot-free."

"Are you going to spank me?" Francis pouted.

"I always could."

"I look forward to it!" Francis, pleased with himself, quickly washed the oils off of Gabe. "You want to take him out?" Arthur took one of the blankets and lifted the heavy toddler out of the tub, carefully drying him off. "Is the little bundle sleeping between us tonight?" Arthur looked at him.

"Who said anything about you sleeping in my bed?" Francis pouted. "Dummy. Of course he's sleeping between us. You're lucky I'm letting you in my bed at all!"

"Whoopie!" Francis said with a little cheer and Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"You are such a pervert. Not only but-" The door burst open and a guard had startled all three of them.

"My lords, forgive me, but we have word that an assassin from Madylia is in the castle! We don't know who or what he is after but Queen Lovino gave orders to keep all of you safe inside your rooms!" Francis and Arthur looked at each other.

"We're staying here together with Gabe." Francis answered. "Do what you must."

"We will have guards posted outside your door! Please remain inside until the assassin is found!"

The soldier left the room and the two men hurried inside the bedroom. Francis ran to the door and made sure it was locked before doing the same to the window. He pulled the curtain closed and lit some of the candles. Gabe could sense something was wrong and he put his fist in his mouth as he started to cry. Arthur sat on the bed and held the toddler close, letting the boy hide his face in his neck. Arthur watched Francis place a chair in front of the door and take out a dagger from his boot. He looked all around the room, checking for any signs of someone already hiding. He was relieved when he came up with nothing.

"Do you think the assassin is from the peasants by chance?" Francis asked him. "I wonder if this little revolt could have been planned by Sadik supporters." Arthur rubbed Gabe's back, trying to sooth him.

"No. Sadik himself may very well hire the assassin. The man is sneaky and he could be trying to kill us all on the inside. Our troops are out playing 'war' as a decoy and we're being attacked from within."

"You think he would sacrifice his men like that?" Arthur nodded.

"I do." Francis sighed.

"Looks like we won't be getting any sleep tonight. Or at least we should take shifts." He sat down beside Arthur on the bed. "I'm glad we made up when we did…I wouldn't want you to be scared and all alone with an assassin hiding in the castle."

"It's you who would be scared." Arthur countered but moved closer to Francis. "But I can say that I am happy you are here with me." Francis put his arm around him.

"I am too. These are frightening times and we should band together than stand apart." Arthur nodded.

"For once I agree with you." Francis chuckled and kissed his temple.

End Chapter 10 TBC

***Whew! A long chapter! ^_^ Both Storm of War and Decadence Escaping are starting to come to an end! I'm not sure how many chapters of each there will be but I know I am close to finishing them. I am already thinking of new fic genres and even pairings! I may take a break from Rus/Ame. and try another couple. I'm still not sure yet. I have quite a few ideas brewing in my head but I'm so torn on which I would like to do. If I can figure out the whole poll thing on (properly) I may set something up to help me make a decision. I would probably give story summaries and pairings to vote on. I don't know. I'm open to suggestions and ideas as my mind is pulled in a million directions!***


	11. Chapter 11: Final Chapter

*****This is the final chapter everyone! Yes, the story is ending. I had to finish it up so if it seems to move a little fast I apologize for that. I really couldn't push this sequel any further. I had my doubts about it before I even started writing it, but it turned out fairly decent. I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^**

*****Warnings: Some language…and I think that's it.**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This is for fun and I'm making no profit from it.**

**Chapter 11: Final**

"We've been in here for a day straight!" Arthur said with a scowl. "Have they even caught the assassin yet?"

"Be patient, my dove. An assassin is a skilled killer. He or she wouldn't be caught so easily."

"I can't help but wonder if Alfred sent a letter from the battlefield. I told those guards to bring me his letter the MOMENT it arrives! They better not be holding it back from me because of this assassin!"

"Love, you can't just expect Alfred to write you back right away. He IS in the midst of battle. You worry too much."

"How can I not?" There came a knock at the door and they heard Vash's voice.

"Let me in! There's trouble!" Arthur gave permission to let Vash in and the guards opened the door for him. Vash rushed in with three letters in his hands. "Two good, one bad."

"Give us the good first." Francis stood up from his chair and went over to join the two men. Vash held the first letter open.

"This one is from Antonio. His ships have completely destroyed the Madylia ports, stormed the city, and blew up a section of the castle. One issue of concern is that Sadik was not found anywhere. Many of the civilians fought back but they were killed."

"Then are we safe to say this war is pretty much over?" Arthur asked him. "I mean if Antonio and Yao captured the royal city-"

"But we didn't find Sadik. He could be anywhere. Their only option now is to start marching through the land and taking over." Vash handed that letter to Francis and opened the next one. "This is from Alfred. He is well and the other three, Ivan, Ludwig, and Gilbert are currently off with separate armies." He handed that letter to Arthur, who started to skim it. "And now, for the bad news." He opened the last letter. "The Ozcliff soldiers we have controlling the rebellion? Well, they attacked and killed ALL of them. Every single one. No one escaped. From the description here it's like a fucking blood bath out there. Excuse my language."

"Murder? Are you certain?" Francis asked and took the letter, quickly reading it. "We did NOT give permission for this! Under whose command did they attack?"

"General Whitewater, I believe. He said they were threatening to attack them so they retaliated." Francis crumpled the letter in his hands.

"A bunch of peasants armed with pitchforks are no threat to fully armored and trained soldiers! Does Lovino know of this?"

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you two first. We have limited access to everything right now because of this assassin on the loose. We can assume he is after Lovino and possibly even you, Arthur. You are the acting regent for our kingdom." Arthur and Francis exchanged glances.

"But what if they assassin has left? Maybe Sadik sent them to throw us off like this."

"No, some guards have been killed already. There is still someone in this castle meaning to do us harm. I took a grave chance stepping out of my room to come here. I was surrounded by guards for protection though. And my next stop is Lovino's room. So what shall we do?"

"Once the assassin is caught we will deal with the general who massacred the peasants. I will leave that up to Francis." Arthur looked at him and Francis gave a nod, accepting the job. "We'll have word sent to Antonio about our trouble here and await further news. I will write back to Alfred." Vash nodded and stuck the note from Antonio in his cloak.

"Be careful out there, friend." Francis said softly. "Keep safe."

"You too. I will come back after I've spoken to Lovino." Once Vash had left, Arthur took the note from Alfred and sat on the bed to read it. Gabe began to fuss from his bassinette and Francis went over to soothe him. He knew better than to bother Arthur when he was reading.

Dear Arthur,

Not much has changed at camp since our last letters. Ivan, Gilbert, and Ludwig have gone off to enemy camps for surprise attacks. We had caught an enemy soldier and beat the information out of him. Currently, I am still healing so I did not ride off with Ivan. Matthew is well and so are the others. Toris is helping me out a lot with all these war notes and papers. I am fairly bored here at the camp. Nothing is happening and I think waiting around for something to happen is even worse. I can't wait to be back with you and Gabe! Did you make up with Francis yet? I made up with Ivan after a fight we had. I will tell you all about it another time. Hopefully you have more action going on there than we've got here! Hug and kiss Gabe for me!

-Alfred.

"What did he have to say?" Francis asked, bouncing the toddler in his arms.

"Not much. He's bored at the camp. Only he would be bored during a war." Arthur rolled his eyes. "But I better write back to him…we have nothing else to do here."

Back at the war camp, Alfred was enjoying a hot cup of coffee in the early morning. His ribs have since healed and he was itching for some action. He knew he should be grateful that nothing drastic was happening but there were only so many card games you could play. At least he had his brother and his friends with him or he would be lost. He did worry for Ivan and the brothers, waiting eagerly to hear some kind of word from them. He hadn't had a letter from the outside in so long, not even from Arthur.

"Alfred! Alfred!" Toris came into the tent holding up a letter and wearing a smile. "You won't believe this!"

"What is it? Out with it, Toris!"

"Antonio's men and fleet have taken over the royal city! His men are seizing everything as we speak! This war will end twice as fast, Alfred!" Alfred ripped the letter from Toris' hand and read it over.

"But we didn't catch Sadik…and I thought wars were suppose to last a long time?"

"If we didn't have Antonio's massive fleet and firepower it would have."

"So…what happens now?" He asked.

"Well, without Sadik giving orders the Madylia people have to surrender. Our forces will have to sweep the land and conquer all the cities and villages." Alfred nodded and read more of the letter.

"Antonio's words confuse me though. He said we're not needed and he wouldn't blame us for going home. We can even leave the camp and take our troops back to his castle." Toris reached out and gripped Alfred's arm in an almost painful manner. "Toris?"

"Alfred…I beg of you. Please speak to Ivan when he returns…send us home."

"What? Send us home? Toris, I want to go home as much as you but we are still in a war here." Alfred pulled his arm away.

"Yes, but it's a war that our forces aren't involved in. We are leading Antonio's armies and Madylia is his land. He has more than enough ships and manpower to take back this land. We really AREN'T needed here, Alfred! We already have a peace treaty signed with Antonio and we have share of his land. Let Antonio's men hunt down Sadik that really isn't our job. We don't need to do it. We got back at him for taking Gabe and threatening us…but Antonio's world has MORE reason to deal with him. They may never find Sadik…maybe he will commit suicide or change his appearance. Are we really going to stay here for all that?"

Alfred knew Toris was right in all he was saying. Right now they simply were helping Antonio's armies and getting back at Sadik for all he's done. Peace was right around the corner so there was no need for more excessive force or to have lives lost. Antonio really did not need them and he had mentioned so in the beginning. They were just here to help. So could they really go home? Back to their own kingdom? Alfred's smile drew into a grin and he pulled Toris into a hug.

"Yes! Yes Toris! I will talk to Ivan and we WILL head home!"

"I'll go and tell the others! Lets hope Ivan and the others come back soon!" Alfred watched as Toris left and he hugged the paper to his chest.

Two days later, Ludwig's army had come back victorious and Alfred shared the news with him. The following day, both Ivan and Gilbert's forces came back, also victorious. However, Ivan had lost more men than the other two. Alfred was practically hopping in place, still clutching Antonio's letter to his chest. Just yesterday he had received another letter from the ships, this time from Yao, confirming their victory in gaining the royal city. Yao also stated that he and Antonio were heading back to his palace, leaving the military leaders to take over. Once Ivan saw both of these papers, he had to let them leave the battlefield. Alfred couldn't stop grinning as Ivan walked up to him, a bandaged covering his right eye.

"Are we enjoying the fact that I nearly lost my eye?" Ivan smiled at him.

"Nooooo." Alfred said teasingly. "You're up and walking around so you're fine. Besides, I have great news! News I can't wait to share with you!"

"Don't I at least get a hug?" Alfred hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Wait to tell me in the tent. Bring all our friends."

Ivan and company all met inside the royal tent and gathered around the war table. Feliciano and Matthew were clinging to their husbands and Feliks was sitting on Toris' lap. Kiku stood beside Alfred and Ivan sat at the head of the table. Everyone had on smiling faces, and both Ivan and Gilbert had to wonder what was going on. They were the only two who had not heard the news. Convincing Ivan was going to be the hard part since he wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Sadik and torture him brutally.

"Alright, what's with all the fucking goofy smiles?" Gilbert was the first to speak. "Did we decide to hang me or something?"

"Far from it!" Alfred said with his same grin. "We received letters from Antonio and Yao, stating that they have taken control of the royal city! Here, read!" Alfred gave both letters to Ivan who appeared slightly surprised. Everyone was silent as Ivan read them both, eagerly awaiting his answer. "What do you think?" Ivan looked up with a smile as he finished the two notes.

"Well, this wasn't any less of what I expected. It really is a shame that Sadik had gotten away but Antonio DID promise me that I could have my vengeance on him as well. But that could be anywhere between now and years to come."

"So can we head home?" Alfred asked, getting up from his chair to wrap his arms around Ivan's neck. "Hm?"

Ivan looked at all the eyes staring at him and he knew that Antonio's words were true. There really was no reason for him and his men to be here. It would be nice to get back to his country and kingdom, where winter was just around the corner. If they left soon enough they could make it back in time for the harvest festivities. He would like nothing more than to get away from this heat and humidity. Besides, he missed being the head boss of his own kingdom.

"Pack up your things, everyone. We're going home." Cheers and hugs were had all around with Alfred nearly strangling Ivan.

The journey back to Antonio's kingdom went swiftly and smoothly. The soldiers were excited to be heading home as well, giving their military leaders many cheers and applause. Antonio and Yao had already returned, their presence no longer needed on the battlefront. Antonio had already set his armies and men to continue searching and conquering. Once he had returned all fear for the assassin had melted away. They could assume that after seeing Antonio's arrival the assassin had left. Still, everyone was on alert.

He, Lovino, and the others were all waiting for the entrance of Ivan's party. Arthur held Gabe close to him, trying not to appear nervous and anxious for Alfred and Matthew's safe return. Francis stood beside him, whispering words of comfort from the corner of his mouth. Vash had his papers ready for he was planning on confronting Toris with the 'little' matter of missed loan payments. Yao was speaking softly to Heracles but they had to stop when the trumpeters began to play, signaling the arrival. The nobles of the court turned to face the large doors as they were pulled open by two guards. Ivan and Alfred entered first with the rest following behind. The court clapped for their victory and safe return. Gilbert was proudly waving at the crowd and Ludwig had to give him a few pinches, pleading for him to stop. Arthur smiled joyfully when he saw Alfred and Matthew walking, both men in perfect health. He had to swallow the lump in his throat to keep from tearing up at their safe return. Gabe started to squeal and wiggle in Arthur's arms while he desperately reached for his parents. Arthur let him down and Gabe immediately toddled as quick as his chubby little legs could carry him to his parents. Ivan paused and smiled, bending to one knee to let his little boy welcome him back. Instead, Gabe toddled right past him and into Alfred's arms.

"DADA!" Gabe said and hugged Alfred's neck, kissing his face all over. Alfred returned the kisses and squeezed him tight. Ivan just crossed his arms and pouted.

"Just devour him why don't you?"

"Oh Ivan! He missed you too!" Alfred chuckled and turned his body so Gabe could see Ivan.

"PAPA!" he reached his arms out for Ivan and he took the boy from Alfred's arms. "Papa…" Gabe said softly and hugged his face.

"See? He loves you, Ivan. He just likes me better." Alfred teased but Ivan didn't care for he was too caught up in hugging his son. Alfred turned his gaze to the dais and smiled at Arthur, who took a step down from the dais. Alfred wasted no time in running to Arthur, lifting him into a great big bear hug. Arthur's eyes almost burst out of his head at Alfred's newfound strength and muscle. Matthew was right behind him but he 'gently' hugged Arthur as well, crying tears of joy softly in his shoulder. "I told you we'd come back!"

"Yes, and I'm relieved to see that you and the others are well." Arthur pats them both on the shoulder and gives a little breathily laugh. He did, however, put them both in a headlock and grinned dangerously. "Just don't do it again." He warned.

"King Ivan, great victories were had by both of us." Antonio spoke, standing up from his throne and the room grew silent. He stepped down from the dais and shook Ivan's hand. "You and your knights have lead my armies bravely with minimal casualties. I am only sorry that we could not catch Sadik."

"Yes, well, I'm sure he will be caught in time. And when that time comes I will be on a ship heading over here." Ivan smiled happily. "And of course, my men will be making frequent visits here as you are well aware."

"Of course. If any wish to stay here they are more than welcomed. Our treaties still stand and I honor them. Now, go and get freshened up! We'll be feasting lively tonight!"

"That is very exciting but I fear we will only be staying a short time. My men are eager to return to their kingdom."

"Not a problem. I'll have one of my vessels prepared for you right away. As soon as it is ready you can take off. I can't thank you and your party enough for helping my kingdom and saving my queen. I'm sure Lovino would love to thank you as well!" Lovino just gave a nod of his head and turned away. "He is thankful, he just doesn't know how to properly show it."

"I understand. Now if you will excuse me, I shall go and freshen up."

"Very well! See you in a short bit then!"

Everyone was brought back to their rooms where they could rest and freshen up. Ivan and Alfred were in the heated bath with Gabe, enjoying the hot water on their war-sore muscles. Gabe was seated comfortably in Alfred lap, playing with a cup in the water. Alfred was already drinking and Ivan was just watching him with amusement. His rose had come a very long way from their first meeting and Ivan continued to look forward to how Alfred would change in the years to come. There was still that little matter of their 'argument' back at the camp. Ivan had promised him that he would put the proposal in to the courts and he would see it done. Whether or not the courts would pass it was beyond his control. In the end, he didn't care either way.

"We're building one of these when we get back." Alfred said to Ivan. "I want a scented bath hall like Sadik had. And this type that Antonio has? I want it in our bedroom. And I've decided I want more silks. Lots of silks."

"Anything else you want me to spend money on for you, my love?"

"Fighting lessons. I want those to be a part of my daily routine. I can become better than I am!" Alfred said proudly.

"Yes, you can." Ivan continued to stare at him with a little smile. "Alfred? Where do you see the two of us from now? How do you think we will be in say…another ten years?" Alfred looked at him and gave a crooked smirk.

"I would still be young and handsome and you'll be an old man!" Ivan pouted and Alfred laughed.

"I'm not THAT old…"

"You are hitting VERY CLOSE to th-" Ivan stopped him with a light kick to his shin. "Ow! Okay, okay! Geez…" He chucked. "But in all seriousness, I see us both still sitting on our thrones and ruling. What about you?"

"Ah, the same. I know we are going to be together for the rest of our lives. I'd be too old to find someone new and you'd be all washed up." Alfred's jaw dropped and Ivan smirked. "Beat that, tough guy."

"You know I could have any man or woman I wanted!"

"As could I." Alfred gave him a snobbish look but then laughed.

"Don't you think we should continue to keep life a mystery? Who knows what awaits us further down the line of our lives and marriage. I want to be surprised and take it one day at a time." Ivan smiled and shifted in the water so he was closer to Alfred. Gabe protested with a little gurgle as Ivan's wet stomach was pressing his little head into Alfred's. Ivan gave him a soft kiss on the lips and they lingered there until he pulled away. Alfred gave him that sweet little smile that was all for him. "You know will be continue to bang heads on some matters…you are prepared for that, yes?"

"I am. It won't be all wine and roses but we'll make it work. You're not as naïve and submissive as you once were."

"I was never submissive." Alfred frowned. "I had to pretend to be so you would continue to keep supporting our farm. It was a simple ploy that worked." He smirked.

"Yes, and yet it didn't quite go according to plan, hm?"

"No, I discovered a lot more that continues to surprise me." His stomach growled and so did Gabe's. "And we're both hungry!" He laughed and watched as Ivan got out of the tub to take Gabe. "So let's leave that question open-ended."

"I couldn't agree more."

After dressing the two made their way to the second feasting hall where everyone was already situated. They took their spots next to Antonio and Lovino at the head table. It was more of a party than a dinner. Antonio used this ballroom as another feasting hall and Ivan only hoped Alfred would want to build on an addition to their castle. The tables were set all around the dance floor and noble couples were dancing the night away. Among them were Toris and Feliks as well as a disgruntled Ludwig with a wound up Feli. Arthur and Francis were hiding in the far corner with their wine, huddling close together. Francis was constantly whispering into Arthur's ear and the green-eyed man would continue to look annoyed or laugh at his words. After they had eaten their fill, Alfred had drug Ivan onto the dance floor as the band slowed the music down. Ivan was never one for dancing but this level of it was easy enough. He held Alfred close as they swayed softly, only to be bumped in to by Gilbert and Matthew.

"Watch where you're dancing!" Gilbert smirked and pulled Matthew close.

"I suppose you're relieved that you can finally sleep with my baby brother UN-interrupted?" Alfred countered and Matthew flushed.

"Alfred! Honestly!"

"Oh, believe me! Mattie and I have a LOT of catching up to do!" Matthew turned bright red. "Catch ya' later!" Gilbert lifted Matthew's feet off the floor and twirled him away.

"Now there goes a sickening couple." Ivan said with a pleasant smile.

"He's good to my brother, despite his flaws."

"You know…I am the king and if I willed it-" Alfred purposefully stepped on his feet to keep Ivan from continuing his sentence.

"You're not having a threesome with myself and my brother! And there will be no threesome between you, me, and Yao!"

"Phooey." Ivan pouted. "That's all the good I do." He said in a faux sad voice in false hopes of filling Alfred with guilt.

"That just shows your age, lover-boy." Alfred flicked his nose and pulled Ivan closer. "Shut up and dance, you old fart." He nuzzled his face into Ivan's neck and swung him back into dancing. "This will be the last time we have a peaceful moment before our month long trip at sea. Let's try to enjoy it."

"And you won't be sick this time, right?"

"I have Gabe to watch and a ship to help run. I won't have the time to be sick." Ivan chuckled and nuzzled his ear.

"Spoken like a true mother."

"Hey, hey! Watch it, buddy! I'm 'dada', not 'mama'!" Ivan cutely rolled his eyes and smiled.

"If the boot fits…"

"Do you want to be tossed overboard?" Alfred threatened. "I can make it look like an accident."

"Now you are a true Braginski wife!"

"You've just signed your death warrant, 'dear husband'." Alfred scoffed but held him close to finish the dance.

A day later the ship was ready and Ivan's party were comfortably set aboard. This ship was bigger, stronger, and nicer than their own one. Yao had learned how to properly pilot Antonio's ships after the man had taught him during the war. He was confident enough in himself to sail it. To some it may have been a 'tearful goodbye' but to others it was a 'see you again soon' farewell. Alfred had hugged Lovino who shivered and shoved him off, yet he let Feliciano hug him and bid him good health. Alfred let this bit slip and bid a 'farewell' to Lovino. The whole of Antonio's kingdom was now safe and secure with his armies littering all around. Ivan and company would no longer have fear of Sadik or any other kingdom…unless something else happened.

The trip back to Russica was smooth and steady, leaving no room for storms or heavy wind. A steady breeze seemed to be with them for their trip back and Yao had indicated that they had returned faster since when they had left. Being back on Russica soil in autumn was like a dream come true for Ivan and the man actually spun around happily among the falling leaves. As they boarded carriages to take them back to the royal city the party was able to enjoy the fall foliage around them. Antonio had been kind enough to send them on their way with many barrels of his best wine and they hoped they would be able to mimic it. With any luck the kingdom would already be harvesting and preparing the wine for the upcoming year.

When they arrived back at the castle they were greeted with pleasant cheers and various flower petals throughout the streets. Ivan's eldest sister welcomed him back with a tearful hug while his younger sister greeted him with a simple one. Natalia had not forgotten Ivan's words those three years ago. Ivan was proud to sit upon his throne again but was depressed at all the paperwork he had to look at. For the next few days he will have to put it off because he wanted to enjoy the harvest with Alfred, Gabe, and all their friends. There was to be the annual harvest festival on the castle grounds for just the royals and nobles. Then the group would attend the royal city festivities at a slightly later date among their subjects. That had all been Alfred's idea, to share in the merriment of the changing seasons with the peasants. Hence why Alfred was loved and Ivan was respected.

Currently the two were getting dressed in their bedchamber with Gabe. Alfred had ordered them all a new autumn wardrobe as another self reward for their victory. He chose to wear his new golden doublet with brocade swirls and a solid gold undershirt. He worse classic black pants and boots, along with his chain of office and crown. Instead of the sleeves being tight Alfred had needed them looser. After being at war he had built up more muscle and many of his previous clothes no longer fit him properly. He had put on a bit of weight too, not a terrible amount but enough to be noticeable. He was no longer thin and lithe. Alfred had asked Ivan if that had bothered him at all but his husband assured him that he didn't mind in the least. Ivan was still larger than him and continued to hold his husky, solid build. Alfred would never be able to catch up to Ivan.

Ivan chose to wear a rich burgundy velvet doublet and black undershirt, pants and boots. It was nice to be back in the cold where he could snuggle up into his velvet clothes. There was a slight chill in the autumn air so Ivan chose to wear black gloves as well. Alfred refused to wear gloves unless the air was bitter cold and chapping his skin. He claimed he liked having full flexibly of his fingers without the constriction of gloves. Ivan also wore his chain of office along with a few other jewels and his larger crown. Both, or actually all three of them would be wearing matching fur lined black cloaks. Gabe was dressed to match his parents with a brown tabard with black and gold trim. He had on a black woolen union suit to keep him warm and his own set of little fur-lined boots. Gabe wore mittens instead of gloves and a fur headband to keep his ears warm. They had tried to let him wear some jewelry, like a necklace or ring but it wouldn't have worked out. He was in the oral stage of toddlerhood and everything went into the mouth.

"Are we ready?" Ivan asked with a little smile.

"I'm always ready to eat and drink!" He scooped up Gabe and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's head out."

The castle grounds weren't that far of a walk and the festivities had already started. Trumpets announced their presence and everyone bowed or curtsied. All of the leaves and shrubs had already turned their colors and Alfred particularly loved the sight. They had to make their tour of the grounds to meet and greet all of the nobles. Their friends were already enjoying the merriment of theater entertainment, food, and games. Ludwig and Gilbert would be participating in the joust so they were mingling with the other knights. Matthew and Feliciano were standing at the pie kiosk and Alfred went to join them with Gabe. Ivan made his way over to Heracles to discuss Alfred's title and position, just as he had promised.

"Think you and your fellow judges can pass it?" Ivan asked and took a goblet of wine that was offered to him.

"I will bring it up to the court and we shall continue from there. However, the chance of Alfred being able to rule completely as king until he dies will be voted down within seconds. Chances are he can be 'declared' king upon your death but ONLY until Gabe is of ruling age. Then Alfred will have to step down."

"He won't have any protest to that. Alfred would always put his son first." Ivan pats him on the back. "See to it that it passes, even if it is just to shut him up." He chuckled.

"The courts owe a lot to Alfred. He generously donates to the judges to help maintain and care for the people. I think it can slip by." Heracles bowed to him and Ivan sought out Alfred to tell him of the news.

Alfred and the other two were sitting on one of the benches and happily eating or sharing their pies. Being a queen for three years has not changed Alfred's eating habits and he was making a mess of the pies. Matthew could never really eat a lot but Feliciano's stomach could almost match Alfred's. Gabe had his own pie pieces and shoved them into his mouth. Alfred noticed that Matthew was being very quiet and he looked to be preoccupied by something. When Alfred asked him what was wrong, Matthew just blushed softly and Feliciano let out a laugh.

"You should tell him, Mattie!"

"Tell me what?" Alfred was curious now. "What is it? Tell me!" Matthew smiled and blushed some more.

"Um…well…it's not fully decided yet…but Gilbert…um…he wants to do what you and Ivan did." Alfred just raised his eyebrow and wiped some pie from his mouth.

"Huh? I'm not following you." Feliciano finished for him and gave Matthew a hug.

"He and Gilbert want to have a baby the same way you had Gabe! Isn't that sweet, Alfred! Would you ever think Gilbert would want to be a father?" Alfred just blinked and stared at Matthew's embarrassed face.

"Well, I know Matthew would be the prefect 'motherly' type but Gilbert a father? That would be like child abuse." Matthew frowned and Feliciano did so as well. "Hey, it was a joke!"

"You have to remember that Gilbert practically raised Ludwig and you see how wonderful and noble and dedicated HE turned out." Feliciano said with an angry little pout.

"You're right, but I guess I'm just in shock. I'm surprised at the news, that's all." He smiled. "I am really happy for you, Mattie! Gabe would love to have a cousin! He will start needing kids his age to play with. So I'm assuming no kids for you and Ludwig?" He looked at Feli.

"Ah, no, not really. Ludwig figures we can help take care of our niece or nephew. He's not really the nurturing type."

"Yes. I'm kind of hoping that Ludwig will be the more strict and stern one for our child because I know Gilbert will be a goofy and easy-going dad. And you know I can't holler or discipline at all." Alfred just laughed, knowing that Matthew was right and he congratulated him again, wishing him the best of luck. Of course, Feliks had overheard and he popped in with some news of his own.

"Alfred, you're like, the last to know about this! Even I knew about it before you!" Alfred rolled his eyes. "But I thought you'd like to know that Arthur and Francis are fighting again."

"What? Oh no, not again!" Matthew said with a few tears in his eyes. He hated seeing Arthur angry and unhappy.

"Now what happened?" Alfred asked.

"Well, all this baby talk has Francis, like, itching for a kid now. He made the mistake of telling Arthur and he blew up at him. You know, because that would mean Francis would have to sleep with a woman and that's what caused all their fights before. Arthur threw his wine in Francis' face! It was really quite the sight!"

"Okay, now Arthur is just overreacting." Alfred said firmly. "I'm going to go talk to him. Can you guys watch Gabe for me?"

"Of course." Matthew picked him up and sat the pie-covered boy in his lap.

Alfred went around the grounds and asked everyone if they have seen Arthur. A musician had pointed to a tree where Arthur was sitting on the bench beneath it. Alfred went over to him and sat beside him, taking the wine goblet from his hand to sip it. Arthur turned to him with a frown before ripping it out of his hand.

"I thought you threw this in Francis' face?"

"I got another one, obviously. What do you want, Alfred? Shouldn't you be enjoying the leaves and dancing to the music?" Alfred moved closer to him and rests his hand on Arthur's thigh.

"Arthur…what really happened between you and Francis? Was it really because he would get to sleep with a woman or is there another reason? You can tell me." Arthur sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"It's not just that. Maybe I'm just a selfish person but…to tell you the truth, I'm really tired of taking care of people. I don't regret raising you and Matthew but my whole childhood was loss…you two needed looking after. I had to help my mother and raise the few siblings I had, only to have them die. I just…can't see taking care of another baby. Francis is wonderful with children but we have a lot of work to do…especially me. That's why Toris and Feliks aren't having any children of their own. I just don't want Francis to hate me because of this. I rather him think I'm just jealous." Alfred hugged him close.

"Oh Arthur, you don't see it but Francis spoils the shit out of you! Francis just wants to make you happy. He's so easy going that he could never be mad at you if you tell him the truth." He pulled away. "And besides! You can have him babysit Gabe any time he wants! Please, I would never say 'no' to someone else watching Gabe for a while. I just really want you to be happy, Arthur. I understand you want to take time and just enjoy being yourself. Francis will understand too. Now go and make up with him. That's an order."

"It's not that easy. I have my pride." Alfred stomped on his foot.

"Just go! Let's be thankful we are all together and safe. Francis is a good man, Arthur, and you don't want to lose that. And remember, winter is coming so you will want someone to cuddle with." Alfred winked.

"I guess you're right." He sighed. "I'd better go find him. Thanks for the little talk, Alfred. Usually it's the other way around with us."

"Well I'm not your little boy anymore."

"But you will never be too big or old for me to take you over my knee, got it? This hand of mine has spanked your misbehaving behind more than its slapped Francis' cheek. Be warned." Alfred just laughed and Arthur smirked as he rushed off to find Francis.

He found Francis at the fountain where he was trying to wash off the split wine on his red doublet. Arthur came up to him and wrapped his arms around Francis from behind. Francis recognized the cufflinks and he could still bring himself to smile.

"Come to throw more wine in my face? If only you played this rough in bed."

"Oh shut it." He rests his chin on Francis' shoulder. "I'm…sorry for throwing wine in your face."

"I suppose there are worse things." He laughed and pats Arthur's hand. "Did we do some thinking?"

"I did…and I just want you to know that…well…I really, REALLY don't want a child of our own. I have Alfred and Matthew to take care of. Alfred has Gabe and Matthew will have one soon. Who do you think will be playing 'nanny'? Us. Isn't that enough?" Francis chuckled and turned around in his arms to face him.

"And here I thought it was because you felt you were too old to raise another little one!" Arthur grit his teeth but let his lips curl into a smirk.

"Well, there is a saying that the older a man gets the more weak his sperm becomes…and there's less of it." Francis' jaw dropped and he turned blue for a moment.

"You're making that up! And I'm not 'old'! I am an 'Experienced Adult'."

"Is that what all the oldies are calling themselves now?" Francis pouted. "And besides, without the cockblocking of a child we have the freedom to do…all kinds of fun things."

"That's why we have nan-OUCHIE!" Arthur had stepped on his foot. "But I would be a fool to not accept your bedroom offerings. You make a valid argument, my dove. I fully respect your opinion but you must NOT go back on your word!"

"Yes, I promise." They were about to share a kiss when Feliciano's voice interrupted them.

"Hey! Hey guys! Have you seen Ludwig? I went to see him at the jousting arena and he wasn't there."

"Sorry Feli, I haven't' seen him." Arthur replied. "Have you checked the beer venders?"

"That's the second place I looked! Gilbert hasn't seen him either." Feliciano pouted his bottom lip. "Where could he be?"

"Relax, he's probably just circling the grounds and you keep missing each other." Arthur tried to give another explanation but Francis spotted Ludwig coming up to them.

"Or he's coming this way right now with a dog." Francis smiled and the other two turned to see that he was right.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano ran to him and smiled at the dog on a leash beside him. "I was looking for you! Where'd the dog come from?" He asked and knelt down to pat it's head. It was a medium sized dog with white fur a few random black spots.

"Ah, well I know you were a little sad about not having any kids so…I got you a dog." Ludwig said flatly. "I know it's not the same but…it's less work and he's more likely to listen." Feliciano smiled up at him and hugged the dog's neck.

"Thank you, Wiggy! Thank you! I love dogs! I can't believe you surprised me with one! You said I could only have a cat!" Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Well…with the new trading agreement between Antonio and Ivan my pay is going up and we can afford to higher another couple of servants to keep things clean. You know how much I like a spotless living area." Feliciano stood up and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I can't thank you enough! What's his name? Does he have one?"

"No, I thought you would like to name him."

"Hm…Ah! I know! Doggie! I'll call him 'Doggie'!" Ludwig frowned. How would he look riding his horse on a hunt while yelling out 'Doggie'?

"How about another name? Maybe something more…not so obviously canine?" Feliciano continued to stroke the dog's fur as he pondered on what to name him.

"What's shakin, bacon!" Gilbert grinned as he and Matthew walked up to them. "What's with the dog?"

"Ludwig bought him for me! Isn't he gorgeous?" Matthew knelt down next to Feli to admire the dog as well, petting its fur.

"Oh yeah? That's nothing! Check THIS out!" Gilbert held up a small wooden birdcage that held a small, fat yellow bird. "I won this chick in an axe throwing game! Perfect shot each time! Ladies, I would like you all to meet Gilbird!" The little bird gave a tweet from its perch. "Now THAT'S a name!" Ludwig looked down at Matthew.

"And you want to breed this man?"

"HEY!" Gilbert gave him the finger.

"I know! Lets name him 'Gilbert'! We'll call him 'Gilly' for short!"

"What? You can't do that! That dog looks nothing like me!" Ludwig thought about it and he smiled, nodding his head.

"Yes, Feli. I fully agree on that name. Gilbert, sit." The dog sat down and Gilbert, just on a mindless reflex, attempted to sit on the ground before he caught himself.

"Hey!" Gilbert puffed his cheeks out and Matthew hugged him.

"It's okay, lover. They aren't really going to name him 'Gilbert'." Ludwig smirked.

"No, I think we will. I like the obedience." Gilbert was about to say something in his defense but then smirked.

"Very well, then! We're off to prepare my awesomeness for the joust. And next time we come to visit you will have to ask yourself which 'Gilbert' took a shit on your dining room floor!" Ludwig gasped and went ridged but Gilbert just went off laughing. "Come on, Gilbird and Mattie!" Feliciano just frowned and looked up at a stone-cold Ludwig.

"Um…how about Spot?" Feli offered.

"Good enough."

The time for the joust came and everyone was gathering around the small arena. Unlike the normal jousting, this was simply for entertainment rather than pride or honor. Only a few knights were participating along with Ludwig and Gilbert. Ivan and Alfred took their seats on the short dais with everyone standing around them. This dais was simple raised platform that could be carried anywhere with very subtle throne-like chairs. It was just the right size for castle ground outings. While the squires and servants were setting up the rail, Ivan leaned over to Alfred to speak to him.

"I spoke with Heracles. I told him about your proposal and he said he would bring it to the court right away. Since it is a proposal from the king and queen the judges will vote immediately. It may take a little bit of time but they will make it their number one priority." Alfred smiled at him and took his hand.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see that you are showing me full respect. If it gets voted down then…well, at least I tried. It's not as if I want you to die early, Ivan." Alfred said seriously. "I want you to live until we are both old and gray. I only want to be recognized as an equal, that's all."

"I understand, Alfred." He brought Alfred's hand up and kissed the top. "Let us enjoy the joust and foliage, shall we?"

"And lets promise to see many more autumns in the future."

"Deal."

A few days had passed since the fall festivities and life was getting back to normal in the palace. Ludwig and Feliciano, along with their new 'family member', left for their house in the city. Gilbert and Matthew were still residing in the castle with their current matter of finding a suitable woman. Gilbert was having way too much fun with it. Francis and Arthur continued to be the seconds in command of the council, with Toris being the first. Vash was still the head of finances and Feliks the main tailor, now with his own line of clothing. Toris had to come down hard on him to help them make money to pay back the loan. Toris feared that soon Vash would be nailing threatening letters to his bedchamber door. Yao and Kiku would continue on exploring the world by sea while Heracles remained the 'private' royal judge. Speaking of which, Alfred was still waiting on his verdict and he paced aimlessly in their chamber.

"Sweetheart, you're making the baby dizzy." Ivan said, looking at Gabe as the little eyes followed his 'dada' back and forth.

"I just want to know the answer! I thought you said Heracles could have the verdict really soon!" Alfred said with slight annoyance. Ivan had just slipped on his nightshirt that matched Alfred's. Long gone are the nights of 'pretty' and slightly uncomfortable sleepwear for the two of them.

"I did, didn't I?" Ivan smiled and reached over to their vanity where a letter lay. "Oh, what's this? It would seem I have forgotten about this. It is addressed to you and it has already been opened." Ivan batt his eyelashes as he showed Alfred the courts wax seal. Alfred gasped.

"What? You mean you've been hiding that? How long have you had it?"

"It just arrived today. I wanted to give it to you privately."

"So you open my mail beforehand?" Ivan smiled sheepishly.

"How could I resist?" Alfred marched up to him and ripped it from Ivan's grip. Ivan folded his arms behind him as Alfred read the contents of the letter. His annoyed look slowly turned to one of happiness as he read the good news.

"They voted 'yes'! If something happens to you I can legally become king! Only until Gabe is of ruling age, which is fine! I am very satisfied with this! WHOO HOO! From peasant to king!" Gabe read Alfred's emotions and he clapped happily, squealing in delight. "And this is going to be one fine king when he grows up!" He went over to Gabe's crib and squeezed his cheeks together. "But little princes in training should be getting ready for sleep." Alfred lifted Gabe to lay him down in the crib and cover him up. Gabe knew that when his little lantern went out beside his crib it was time for bed. The boy was a very good sleepier and rarely needed coaxing. Once Gabe was properly tucked in, Alfred made sure the door was locked before leaping into the bed with Ivan crawling in beside him. "King Ivan and King Alfred! I like it!"

"You're still 'Queen Alfred', my rose." Ivan kissed his lips before settling down on his side and closing his eyes. Alfred settled under the covers with him and threw his arm over Ivan's waist. He carefully lifted himself up so he could look down at Ivan.

"But should something happen to you, I would immediately be called 'King Alfred'."

"Yes, but nothing is going to happen to me."

"Ah, you know, my love, I think there is something you aren't realizing." Alfred said in a teasing voice and Ivan just smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Oh? And what is that, pray tell?"

"That when you lock yourself in at night…you're locking yourself in with the person who has the greatest motive to kill you."

Ivan opened one violet eye and Alfred blew out the bedside candle.

**The End.**

*****Once again, thanks to everyone who has stuck with this short series from the beginning! You guys are awesome and always gave me the ambition to write and write a LOT! I couldn't thank you more! I'm sure some of you are sad to see the mini-series ending but I think it had a good run. I appreciate all the reviews filled with admiration and suggestions. I tried to take everyone's suggestions and incorporate them into the story! You guys are great! Thanks for the support!**

**Also, a shout-out to all my Internet anime/Hetalia friends, old and new, for their continuous support! Oh, and my husband. :P**

**And just like the first story, thanks for putting up with my grammar mess-ups. I know I've had them throughout the story and did my best to make sure I did as much good as I could. Even though I edit my chapters I'm certain I missed stuff. I apologize to those who it bothers. (****bows low****)**

**I'm already working on my new fic and Decadence Escaping is on its last chapter and second ending. I am taking a break from Ivan/Alfred fic writing and trying my hand at something new. That's all I will say. ^^**

**Thanks again for reading! Despite the flaws I know it had I hoped everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! (****hugs and kisses to all****)**


End file.
